


Sugar Dadchi

by Bittodeath



Series: Sugar Dadchi AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (just discovered this tag), A lot of stupid things, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Angry Sex, Anniversary, Anxiety, Arguing, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs in a Car, Body Worship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bruises, Business Trip, Captain - Freeform, Car Accidents, Caring, Cat, Cat Cafés, Child Aone, Child Yachi, Children, Consensual Somnophilia, Cruise Ships, DAISHOU IS HERE, Dancing and Singing, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dogs, Dorks, Drunkenness, Dry Orgasm, Dydoe Piercing, Engagement, Epilogue, Face-Fucking, Fainting, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Feelings, First Dates, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, From Sex to Love, Frottage, Genital Piercing, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, High Heels, Honeymoon, I should just tag the general kinkiness of the thing, Ice Cream, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, Lapdance, Light Angst, Lingerie, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Meeting the Parents, Mild Daddy Kink, Minor Original Character(s), Mirror Sex, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Nipple Piercings, Non-Explicit Lap Dance, OC Ichiro and Kaede Kuroo, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Kuroo, PowerPoint, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Rimming, Rings, Rough Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sick Character, Silly, Some kind of roleplay I guess, Somnophilia, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Student Kuroo, Subdrop, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Daichi, Tongue Piercings, Topping from the Bottom, Treasure Hunting, Volleyball, Water Guns, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Yamaguchi is a stripper, characters cameo, child Tanaka, expensive cars, happiness, side AsaNoya - Freeform, side Sugawara/Kiyoko, side iwaoi, side kagehina, side pairings, sleigh, some sort of pet-play I guess, spa, two points of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 90,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo (22 y.o) is a student who needs money for his tuition fees and doesn't want to work.<br/>Daichi (37 y.o) is an extremely wealthy businessman sick of being unable to trust people and who happens to fall in his claws and becomes his Sugar Daddy.</p><p>What they hadn't plan was the falling in love part of their arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely not ashamed.
> 
> Also what Kuroo does is dangerous, do not try it and alway buckle your seat-belt.

Kuroo sighed for the umpteenth time of the afternoon, playing with his whisky.

“You can always work here, you know”, Bokuto said, wiping a glass. “I’d hire you.”  
“But I don’t want to work”, Kuroo whined. “Though I need the money.”

At twenty-two years old, he was studying economy in University. But the fees were terribly high and with what his parents sent him, he could just pay his part of the rent and feed himself. They were barely middle-class people and worked hard so he could study in a good university. He was supposed to pay for the tuition fees himself, but there was one problem: he absolutely didn’t want to work.

“Then stop complaining”, Bokuto replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
“The only thing I’m good at is sex”, Kuroo muttered, “that ain’t gonna pay the bills.”

The door opened but he didn’t pay any attention to it, only noticing the rattling of a stool when a man sat at the bar not far from him. Bokuto served him a whisky on the rocks and said:

“What brought you here? You don’t look like the type of guy who’d come here…”

Kuroo looked up and indeed, the man looked out of place. He was older than him, nearing the forty years old, with black hair cut short and a high quality tuxedo. If this wasn’t enough, his coat was a brand that nearly made him choke and his watch was radiating money. _Sure_ , he thought, _if I could have just a bit of the money this guy has, I would not have to work to pay for my studies_. The man drank his whisky, frowning, looking… depressed? Kuroo had never been good to guess emotions, the only thing he could understand were direct signals. Obviously, this man wasn’t feeling good. He chuckled when he heard Bokuto.

“True, but it was the nearest bar”, he answered.  
“Got dumped?”  
“Something like that”, he said. “I have a really important dinner tonight and I am supposed to be accompanied. I was to go with my girlfriend but… she just called and told me everything was over. That she was leaving me for another man.”  
“Tough”, Bokuto said. “So you just entered the nearest gay bar to drown your sorrow, is that it?”  
“Yes”, the man answered, his head thumping loudly against the counter. “Wait. Gay bar?” he asked, lifting his head.

Bokuto raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“I thought it was kind of obvious”, he replied. “I’m not the kind of man who is very subtle.”

The man stared at him, sighed and thumped his head against the wood once more.

“I don’t care anymore”, he said.

Bokuto was about to reply when a voice cut him off.

“Oi, Old Man. How much would you pay?”

The man raised his head and stared at him. _He is strong_ , Kuroo realised, feeling a thrill of excitation running through his veins.

“How much would I pay what?”  
“Company”, Kuroo said, “you desperately need some for your thing, right?”

The man reeked of money and Kuroo had absolutely no scruples taking it.

“You’d do it?” the man asked, both curious and slightly hopeful.  
“For money”, Kuroo reminded him.  
“Yes, of course, nothing is free in this world”, the man said. “And it is always better than resorting to hire a call-girl or a prostitute. This kind of thing would be bad for my reputation.” He gauged Kuroo and said: “Would 200$ per hour be enough?”

The student almost choked, his hand slamming against the counter.

“With that you can even have an extra”, he said, winking.

He didn’t look at Bokuto who was scowling at him, his eyes peering at the businessman. The man scrunched his nose.

“There will be no need for that.” He downed his whisky. “Alright, come on then, we don’t have much time to change you for something… better.”

Kuroo scoffed, vexed.

“That’s not very kind of you, Old Man.”  
“Daichi”, the man said. “Sawamura Daichi, and I am not an old man.”

Kuroo finished his drink and stood up.

“You are. Now come on, _Dadchi_.”

Bokuto nearly burst out laughing when the businessman’s face decomposed slowly, but he coughed and managed to hide it. They exited the bar and Daichi looked back.

“How did I not realize it’s a gay bar?”  
“Destiny”, Kuroo replied. “You have money, I need money. I am a person, you need a person. It can only be fate.”

Daichi sighed as a black, expensive car stopped in front of them and as a man opened the door. _A limousine_ , Kuroo thought, his mouth gaping.

“Get in”, he said. “We barely have time to dress you properly.”

Kuroo wiped his trembling hands on his jeans and sat in, only to face a man a bit older than him with black hair, blue eyes, a nice tuxedo and the most unwelcoming frown ever. He looked at Daichi with a wry smile.

“Now I understand why you didn’t take this man with you.”  
“Sawamura-san, who is this…” the man scrunched his nose “person?”  
“My plus-one, Kageyama”, Daichi answered.

The blue eyed man sighed and scribbled something down.

“Well I guess it’s better than nothing.”  
“He will need some clothes for tonight, but I’ll take care of it. Can you make sure everything is ready for the dinner?”

The man nodded, exiting the car a few streets away. Kuroo now found himself alone with the excessively wealthy businessman in an excessively expensive car, and he suddenly realised that yes, his clothes were not that appropriate.

“Here we are”, the man said as they stopped in front of a shop.

He strode in, and Kuroo followed him, looking around – he did not enter those shops every day. A man quickly came up to them. He was small, with dark hair and just some blond hair on the front, a bright smile on his face.

“Daichi, what can I do for you?”  
“I need a full suit for this young man. It’s an emergency, Noya.”

The said Noya looked behind him to gauge Kuroo, who waved his hand. He clicked his tongue.

“I’ll see what I can do.”  
“I’ll pick him up at six and a half.”

Noya whistled.

“It really _is_ an emergency. Alright. You, Bed-Head, follow me.”

His hands in his pockets, Kuroo followed. He did not understand how, a few minutes later, he was standing in nothing but his underwear in an immense dressing, the small man running around and gathering things.

“What are you doing, Bed-Head?”  
“Huh?”  
“Why do you still have that… that _horror_ on?” Noya said, pointing to his boxer briefs.

Kuroo looked down to his underwear and rose an eyebrow.

“What’s the problem?”  
“You can’t wear _that_ , there is no way I’ll condone such a… a blasphemy!”  
“Are you suggesting I’ll go around butt-naked?” Kuroo insinuated.  
“He is just trying to say he’d rather have you wear this”, a tall man with a goatee said kindly, handing him something.

He didn’t really see the difference with his usual underwear, but he complied – Noya sure looked like someone who would make a scene if things did not go his way. He put on the white under-shirt and the white shirt the tall man gave him.

“He is broad-shouldered”, Noya said to the man. “We can go with a waistcoat.” He stared at his legs. “And fitted pants, it would be a shame to hide such fine legs.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but grin. He knew, of course, his legs – and particularly his thighs – were his main seducing feature. Remaining still was hard, as he was clothed and the small man tailored everything.

“Alright, clothing is good. Asahi, got get him shoes. Ennoshita”, he yelled, “do something with his hair please.”  
“You’d be lucky if you manage to do something with it”, Kuroo said.

 

Ten minutes before Daichi said he’d come to pick him up, he was staring with wide eyes at his reflection in the mirror. Ennoshita had tamed his hair and he was wearing a tuxedo that he wouldn’t be able to buy with several years of a usual wage. He gulped. He looked good. Like, _really good_. No one would recognize him.

“You did wonders, Noya, as always”, he heard Daichi’s voice say behind him.

Kuroo turned around and stared at the man. A moment later, he was sitting in the limousine with Daichi.

“So, what is this dinner for?” Kuroo asked, crossing his legs and cocking his head to the side.  
“Business related”, Daichi replied. “I need them to become my clients. I hope you know how to behave.”  
“Of course I know”, Kuroo said, contemptuous. He felt even more confident than usual with those clothes on. “How old are you?” he finally asked.  
“Thirty-seven”, Daichi replied.  
“Old Man”, Kuroo stated with a smug smile. “I’m twenty-two.”  
“I don’t remember asking you”, Daichi retorted.  
“Rude”, Kuroo said, clutching his heart.

However, he shut up completely once they arrived at the restaurant. Five stars sure was a lot. And the grandiose décor was more than needed to show social status. He suddenly felt really out of place, bowing to Daichi’s business partners, sitting with them, eating with them, drinking with them – and particularly appreciating the champagne, something he would probably never taste again. Being wealthy sure was nice. He smiled a lot and behaved perfectly, entertaining the couple the exact way he had learnt at Uni. It was obvious he had won their heart, and Daichi looked at him with a newfound interest. Finally, around one in the morning, they left the restaurant. He could already see the dollars aligning before him. In one evening, he almost had more than a thousand dollars. This surely was worth it.

They headed back to the limousine and he took off his bowtie, sighing. The food was really good, but it didn’t feed its man. Why were the portion so smalls?

“You did a very good job”, Daichi complimented him. “You are a student, no?”  
“Yep. Economy”, Kuroo replied, slouching in his seat. The cogs of his mind were working hard: he had to become essential to Daichi if he wanted to gain enough to pay for his fees.

Daichi’s phone rang.

“Kageyama? What… An accident? ...Yes, I understand. Yes. No, I don’t want a helicopter, you perfectly _know_ I am scared of heights. Thank you.”

The businessman sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“I hope you hadn’t plan on going home tonight. There was an accident on the road and with the roadworks all around, there is no alternative road. We’ll have to stop in a hotel.”

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders.

“As long as I’m paid.”

_There it is_ , he thought. _My occasion to trap him_. Slowly, he stood up from his seat under Daichi’s watchful eyes. He settled above Daichi’s lap and ran his hands on his torso. _He really his strong_ , he thought as he felt the muscles rippling under his clothes.

“It might be fate”, he suggested. “Why don’t you take advantage of this occasion?” slowly, he lowered himself, guiding Daichi’s broad, strong hand on his ass. He saw him gulp and avert his eyes.  
“I’m- I’m not interested in men”, he answered quite feebly.  
“Liar”, Kuroo said with a smug smile, pressing his hand to the bulge in his pants. “Your own body betrayed you”, he added, letting his breath brush the shell of his ear. “I can make you feel really good.”

He sank to his knees in a fluid movement, unbuckling Daichi’s belt and opening his flies.

“Don’t-” the businessman said, shuddering as he gasped when Kuroo pulled his half-hard cock out of its confinement.

The moan that escaped him when the young man gently mouthed at the tip startled him, and Kuroo almost cursed when he realised he was getting aroused, his hands roaming on Daichi’s strong muscles. He shivered when the dark-haired man tangled his fingers in his hair, unconsciously pulling him closer. He looked up: Daichi’s head was thrown back and his chest heaving and _God he is sexy_. Kuroo went down more, fitting everything he could in his mouth, stroking what he couldn’t with his hand, and he started bobbing his head. Daichi was surprisingly responsive to his touch, trembling and moaning, his fingers digging into his scalp.

“I’m- Kuroo, I’m-”

Kuroo dove down with a loud, lewd sound and Daichi came hard down his throat, twitching on his tongue, his breath stopping for a moment. The young man swallowed everything he could, wiped his mouth and stared at his boss.

“Alright”, Daichi said in a hoarse voice.

Kuroo grinned. _I’ve won._


	2. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. (Well what did you expect, I told you, right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm glad you liked it, and here is the second chapter, from Daichi's point of view.

Daichi sat on the bed as he heard the sound of the shower in the bathroom.

“What the hell am I doing?” he muttered. “And what’s taking him so long?”

His mind was fogged and he couldn’t think straight – all he could remember were Kuroo’s golden eyes and the wet heat engulfing him and – the door opened. He looked up to the grinning young man in front of him, clad in the white bathrobe of the hotel. It was not the best kind of hotel, but they couldn’t go to his usual and _well now I’m here in a room with an almost naked young man who just gave me the most amazing blowjob in my car and what the hell is happening?_

“You think too much”, Kuroo said, frowning, his large hand sliding on his cheek.

He was a man, there was no doubt about it. Those strong hands, brawny figure, this perfume, and Daichi didn’t understand why it affected him that much. Kuroo loosened his tie and slid off his jacket, and Daichi couldn’t help but stare, blushing, at the smooth patch of skin the bathrobe revealed. He took off his shirt and undershirt without even realizing it – it was like a fusible had burnt in his mind and he couldn’t process normally, all he could think about was how smooth Kuroo’s skin looked and how strong he seemed under his clothes, and how warmth was radiating from his body and how lustful were his eyes and…

Kuroo let the top part of his bathrobe slid off his shoulders, revealing his strong torso, broad chest and strong muscles and Daichi felt all his blood rush down from his whole body to his crotch.

“Like what you see?” the young man asked, and without thinking he nodded. He heard him chuckle and suddenly his hot breath was brushing his neck “Well tonight, I’m yours” he whispered sensually and Daichi felt like his heart would explode at any moment.

His mind barely registered the hands taking off his pants, his own slowly sliding against those strong, muscular thighs, feeling him shiver under his touch. Suddenly he was laying in the middle of the double-bed and Kuroo was hovering over him and _when did he take off his bathrobe?!_ Still he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam on his beautiful, youthful, strong body, his hands trembling at his sides.

“ _Dadchi_ ” Kuroo said, his voice hoarse, and _fuck why am I getting harder?_ “Let me take care of you”, he purred, his hands sliding on his torso, and then down to grasp his fully hard manhood. He gasped. “Oh? You are pretty responsive for someone your age”, Kuroo teased, his thumb smearing pre-cum over the head.

Daichi closed his eyes for a second, trying to regain control on his shuddering body, but he heard a little pop and the next moment Kuroo was stroking him with a lube-slicked hand and putting a condom on him and he opened his eyes. Slowly, the young man bent forward and pressed his chapped, dry lips against his, and without thinking Daichi opened his mouth, drinking in his scent and his warmth, his hand cupping his jaw and his tongue fighting over dominance with his. Kuroo pulled back, a hand pressed on his abs, and raised his body, the other hand guiding Daichi between his parted legs and _what?_ He lowered himself with a little moan, letting Daichi heave under him, his hands tackling his hips against the bed, refraining him from twitching up. He was tight and loose and warm and wet and Daichi gripped the sheets under him, his fingers threatening to tear the fabric.

Kuroo lowered his hips more with a sound halfway between a moan and a whine, his mouth slightly open, and paused, breathing heavily. It let enough time for Daichi to brace himself and try to assess the situation, but just as he was finally getting to it the young man lowered even more, his narrow hips fully sitting against Daichi’s. The businessman groaned – this was too much too much too soon he couldn’t – and Kuroo slightly shifted his weigh and suddenly his body jolted on Daichi, clenching on him, shivering through waves of pleasure and

“ _Fuck_ ”, Kuroo cried, struggling for his breath, tears pearling at the corner of his eyes.

_He’s beautiful_ , Daichi realised, staring at his naked body bathing in the white light of the moon peering through the windows. He was trembling, his fingernails gently scraping the skin on Daichi’s stomach, but then he resumed slowly circling his hips and a plea constantly fell from his lips, his body tensing around Daichi and relaxing in time with his movements. Gently, he pulled himself up – excruciatingly slowly and Daichi almost cursed – before letting go and slamming down against his hips with a cry, his back bent and his hair out of shape. The bed creaked, but Daichi could hear nothing else than Kuroo’s voice cursing and pleading and moaning and crying with each movement and the sound of skin against skin and the slap of their hips each time he slammed down on him and Daichi reached out, grabbed his hips and suddenly dug into his skin with a loud moan as he released. He felt Kuroo tense around him and groaned even more when he twitched, coming as well, before slowly coming down from his height.

He was drowsy, but he still heard Kuroo cleaning the mess. He realised he had dozed off when he felt the mattress bending as the young man laid down next to him, but he felt too tired to react. He fell asleep.

 

He woke up feeling refreshed and sluggish, the sun slightly warming his skin through the windows and a comfortable warmth next to him and- He opened his eyes and slowly turned around. Right. The hotel room. And Kuroo sleeping next to him. All he could see were incredible bed hair and a broad, warm back with smooth skin rippling on the strong muscles. He shifted closer and laid a trembling hand on Kuroo’s arm. _Oh my God did I really fuck with a guy?_ he thought as he peered at his relaxed features. He was definitely beautiful. _Would he mind if I…?_ Slowly, he bent forward and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Kuroo sighed in his sleep, moved a bit but didn’t wake up. 

Warmth rushed to Daichi’s face.

 

_Okay. Calm down. Everything is alright. I DEFINITELY DID SOMETHING I SHOULDN’T HAVE._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought.


	3. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is proud. Really proud.

Kuroo woke up when he heard the sound of running water – someone was taking a shower. But since that someone wasn’t singing some sappy opera song, it couldn’t be Oikawa. Then, everything rushed to his mind. _Right_. So this was the excessively wealthy, strong and seriously hung businessman he intended to trick into becoming his Sugar Daddy. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair – Ennoshita’s wonders had only last for an evening, like Cinderella’s dress. The bathroom’s door creaked open and he looked up.

“…Good morning” Daichi said, blushing furiously.  
“Good morning”, he answered with a smile.

Daichi stepped out, drying his hair with a towel. He was wearing the second bathrobe, since the first was still on the ground, and though he was smaller than Kuroo, his shoulders were broader. Well to be perfectly honest, he was generally broader than Kuroo, and without an ounce of fat. He had the appearance of someone who took care of his body doing sports, but not the body-builder type, no, something… something subtler.

“I sent our clothes to the cleaner, Nishinoya will have us some delivered here”, Daichi said. “Also, I already ordered breakfast, I hope you like French patisseries.”

Kuroo jumped from the bed and walked to him, feline. He leaned forward to kiss him, but Daichi slightly turned his head and the kiss landed on his cheek.

“That’s perfect”, he answered, sliding his hands in the opening of the bathrobe and sprawling them on Daichi’s chest. He could feel his heart thump under his fingers.  
“Listen, Kuroo, I-”  
“What is it, Dadchi?”

He could almost feel how Daichi was suddenly changing his mind – for the better.

“You did an amazing job yesterday with those clients and I wondered if…”  
“I’ll do it”, Kuroo answered, sliding to nip at Daichi’s ear. “Let’s make a deal. You help me pay for my tuition fees and I help you with your job. And with this”, he added, cupping Daichi’s crotch. He peered at him. “You become my Sugar Daddy and I’ll help you with everything I can.”

He could hear Daichi breathe.

“…Okay”, he answered with a voice low but clear. “Let’s do this.”

_I did it_ , Kuroo beamed. _I found a Sugar Daddy. A beautiful Sugar Daddy._ His lips crashed on Daichi’s in a messy kiss, only interrupted by a knocking at the door. He went and opened the door, taking the tray of food with a smile before putting it on the nearest table to take the clothes Asahi had brought at the same moment. He wolfed down the food under Daichi’s gaze, and was still eating when the older man stood up.

“I have to go”, he said. “The room is rented until noon. Here’s my phone number”, he added as he slid a piece of paper to him.

Kuroo nodded, his cheeks puffed with food, and Daichi smiled without even realising it.

“See you later”, the businessman said as he laid a kiss in Kuroo’s hair.

He closed the door, and Kuroo put his hands on his burning face. Okay, maybe he hadn’t been ready for the goodbye kiss in his hair. He turned his attention to the clothes: fitted black jeans, a red t-shirt and a brand new leather jacket with boots. Daichi was definitely the best match ever.

 

A moment later, he was bursting into Bokuto’s bar.

“You won’t believe me!”  
“What, you finally managed to get rid of your bed-head? Nope, I see it, it still there.”  
“Well that I did BUT…”  
“Don’t tell me you tricked that man into- Wait, what are those clothes?” Bokuto said, putting down the glass he was holding.  
“Just a present from my Sugar Dadchi”, Kuroo said with a smug smile, rubbing his fingernails on his shirt.  
“YOU DIDN’T” Bokuto screamed, hysterical.  
“I DID”, Kuroo replied, high-fiving him. “I got him under my thumb.”  
“Bro, you unbelievable”, Bokuto said as he flashed a grin. “Now go away I have to work.”  
“See you later?”  
“Yeah, yeah, _like every day_.”

Kuroo didn’t even paid attention to the fact that he was whistling as he walked back home. He was in a good mood, and nothing was going to change that.

“Stop being such a sissy” a voice roared in the staircase leading to his apartment.

Well, nothing except maybe a new fight between his roommate and his lover.

“Iwa-chan, you’re _mean_ ”, he heard Oikawa reply.  
“I’m telling you we have a big contract if only you accept to pose with the snake! Reflect on this, I’ll come back later. And don’t you fucking forget to drink!”  
“I won’t!”

The door was slammed and Kuroo shook his head. Despite all their fighting, Iwaizumi and Oikawa loved each other. Maybe they were unable to interact in any other way than through teasing and screaming? He didn’t know. He nodded at Iwaizumi and entered.

“Kuroo, you’re back?” Oikawa said from the kitchen. “Iwa-chan is mean to me and-” He appeared in the doorway, his eyes widening as they scanned Kuroo. “What… What are those clothes?”

Oikawa was a student, a year older than him, and a model. Of course he would know about clothes. He reached out for Kuroo’s shirt and stared at it.

“I can’t believe it! Where did you have those? With what money?”

Kuroo grinned and spin.

“You like it? My newly found Sugar Daddy bought it for me.”  
“Kuroo, who is that guy?” Oikawa asked.   
“Sawamura Daichi”, he answered. “We met-”  
“Sawamura Daichi?!” Oikawa squeaked, grabbing his collar. “Are you telling me you just _fucked_ with a multi-billionaire who also happens to be my boss?”

Kuroo scratched his head.

“Well… Yes?”  
“Gaaaaah I hate you Kuroo”, Oikawa whined, trying to shake him – Kuroo didn’t move but he appreciated the effort. The model grabbed his face and pulled him down. “Don’t tell me that he is a good fuck on top of that or I swear I’ll kill you.”  
“Well I did most of the job so I don’t know yet but he is…”  
“He is _what?_ ” Oikawa said, almost foaming.  
“…endowed.”  
“Endowed.” Oikawa let go of his shirt and staggered backwards, mumbling once more: “Endowed.” He collapsed.  
“Yes, endowed. My ass hurts like hell”, Kuroo said.  
“You just. Managed to get to one of the wealthiest men of the world and all you have to say is that he is _endowed?_ ”  
“Well it’s an important part of the deal”, Kuroo retorted, shrugging.

Oikawa stared at him, then grabbed his hand and pulled him to their couch.

“Now tell me everything you know about Sawamura Daichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and everything!


	4. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sugawara is the best friend who can't help but make fun of flustered Daichi.

“You just got tricked by a kid”, he said with a smirk.  
“Shut up, Suga, I know!” Daichi boomed, putting his head in his hands. “What am I gonna do?”  
“Go through with it”, Sugawara stated. “I think it might actually be good for you. You know what he is interested in, he didn’t hide it. A clear, simple relationship where he doesn’t ask any kind of emotional response from you. Plus, if he is as gorgeous and funny as you tell me he is, well that’s perfect.”

Daichi stared at him.

“Suga, you are the father of three children. You were supposed to say “oh my God Daichi tell me you didn’t do that! That poor kid, fucked by an old pervert! At least you offered him a financial compensation!””

Sugawara burst out laughing.

“Does it really sound like something I’d say?”

Daichi smiled.

“No, it doesn’t.”  
“Good. Then stop worrying about it and enjoy what he brings to you.”  
“You know what? I’m glad you’re not my business opponent. I would not stand a single chance against you.”  
“Not one, no. I would use all of your weaknesses.”

Daichi stared at the ground for a moment and asked:

“Does it make me bi?”

Sugawara cocked his head.

“Well I… Suppose it does? What matters is not the name you give to it but that you enjoy it, right?”  
“I’m ashamed”, Daichi stated, his cheeks bright red. “He is so much younger than me.”

Sugawara laughed and looped an arm around his neck.

“You’re too good, too pure for this world, Daichi.”  
“He calls me _Dadchi_ ”, he deadpanned, fiddling with his noodles.

Sugawara started by hiding his laugh, but it didn’t work.

“I simply love it”, he said. “Dadchi. You do realize you’re on the edge of the Daddy Kink, right?”

Daichi looked at him, horrified.

“I am? Oh my God I am! What do I do?”

Sugawara slammed his chopsticks on his fingers.

“You calm down and indulge into it. If he called you like this, it does not bother him. Now stop kink-shaming yourself and-”

Daichi’s phone rang, signalling a message. He opened it, blush creeping on his face as he read, and Sugawara smiled.

“It’s him, isn’t it?”  
“How can someone so young say such crude things?”  
“Daichi, he is twenty-two. You’re literally going out with an adult gay man who probably had more partner in two years than you in your whole life.”  
“You’re not allowed-”  
“Oh come on Daichi, you’re so prude I can count your sexual partners on one hand! And you know I’m not overdoing it, I can literally count them on one hand.”

Daichi looked away, digging his chopsticks into his bowl and slurping his noodles. Sugawara grabbed his hand and smiled.

“Relax a bit, Daichi. You have nothing to be afraid of.”  
“Well suddenly realizing I have a thing for men sure is disturbing.”  
“It’s never too late”, Sugawara joked. “Kageyama is frowning again.”  
“He does not approve.”  
“Kageyama is too uptight. I can’t wait to see someone throw him off balance.”  
“Well, I can’t say you’re wrong. I need to go. Take care, Suga”, he said, throwing a bunch of banknotes on the table.  
“Daichi that’s far too much-”  
“I don’t care. I’m literally throwing my money down the drain with this guy, and I’m happy about it. I don’t care about anything anymore.”

Sugawara shook his head, mumbling “He’s lost it” with a smile.

 

“Kageyama, what is the program for the afternoon?” Daichi asked, before his eyes fell on a small, young man with bright orange hair. “And who is this young man?”  
“This is my trainee”, Kageyama said.  
“Hinata Shoyo, sir, I’m twenty-one and I’m studying business at Uni. Please take care of me”, the young man said, bowing.  
“Nice to meet you, Hinata.”

Daichi talked a moment with Kageyama and then said:

“I don’t care, I want one day free. Deal with it any way you want, but I want a day off. I haven’t taken one in ages, and you’re taking one too.”  
“As you wish”, Kageyama answered stiffly. “Though this punk doesn’t deserve your precious time.”  
“What I do in my free time with my hard-earned money is my concern, not yours, Kageyama.”  
“I didn’t mean to offend you…”  
“Well you did.”  
“Please excuse me”, he apologized.

Daichi smiled.

“You do a great job, Kageyama. But I am a man before anything else and I need to have some time to relax. How I decide to do that and with whom is my own problem and you don’t have to care about that.”  
“I understand, sir. I’m just worried he might take advantage on you.”  
“He is taking advantage of me, exactly the same way I am taking advantage of him. We’re both guilty in this story.” He looked at his phone and smiled. “Actually, I’m going out tonight. Don’t bother with the limousine, I’ll take the Lamborghini.”  
“Will it be alright?”  
“I still know how to drive”, Daichi laughed. “Don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you liked it until now and hope you liked this chapter as well! Don't hesitate to comment, and particularly if you want to make suggestions (I'm indulging in sins anyway so go on)!
> 
> Also, yes, the Lamborghini is important. LET ME INDULGE IN MY LOVE FOR EXPENSIVE CARS.


	5. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of flirting, ice cream, sex, and Kuroo being a dangerous passenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, no one should drive with Kuroo next to them.  
> Far too distracting.
> 
> Also, I'm updating now because I won't be able to tomorrow, so. Have fun.

Kuroo grinned at his phone’s screen.

“I’m going out tonight”, he said to Bokuto. “We’re going to the cinema.”  
“You know he probably has a home-cinema and you wouldn’t need to go out, right?”  
“I’m not sure my heart would resist seeing his house, actually”, Kuroo stated. “I don’t know what I should be waiting for. An immense house, I suppose. It would be great if he had a swimming-pool. Or better, a SPA.”

Bokuto stared at him.

“You know what makes me sick? It’s hearing about your dreams and knowing that you will more than probably be able to make them come true.”  
“You jealous?” Kuroo said as he winked.  
“More than jealous, I want your death.”  
“You, Oikawa… seems like a lot of people want my skin. You could probably find one for yourself, you know.”

Bokuto laughed.

“I’m not like you, I love my job and I love earning my own money. I’d rather be a Sugar Daddy myself.”  
“But who would want you?”  
“That hurts, bro!” Bokuto replied, staggering, clutching his heart.

Kuroo grabbed his bag and straightened his clothes. Bokuto held his thumb up.

“You’ll tell me everything when you get back, okay?”

Kuroo nodded, grinned and headed out just as a flashy Lamborghini stopped in front of him. The door opened and inside, Daichi smiled. Kuroo slid a hand on the roof of the car,   
his heart pounding. He had a hard time believing he was really going to have a ride in such a jewel.

“You come in or do I have to drag you?”

He sat in, cursing his height that made the low vehicle quite uncomfortable for him, and craned his neck to kiss Daichi. Soft lips met his and he blinked. He knew he wouldn’t get tired of kissing him, not when his mouth was this sensual.

“Let’s go, or we won’t make it in time”, Daichi said, starting the car in a low rumble that sent shivers down Kuroo’s spine.

He almost purred at the feeling, settling himself in the seat. They quickly arrived to the cinema and barely made it in time for the beginning of the film. It was a surprisingly good movie, despite its lack of reviews, and Kuroo found himself so focused on it that he had totally forgotten of the delicious creature sitting next to him. He got back to his senses when they reached the end credits and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Daichi was staring at him, and he smiled.

“It was a really good movie, wasn’t it?”

Daichi nodded and slid a hand through his carefully combed hair.

“Would like to go for a walk before going home?”  
“Sure! Can we go for some ice cream? I crave vanilla.”

 

The businessman nodded and they exited the cinema. Kuroo grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly as his smile reached his eyes. He liked the feeling of Daichi’s dry palm against his own, his wide, strong hand settled against his and – he blushed slightly – his thumb tracing circles on the back of his hand. They stopped by a glacier and Daichi bought him an ice cream, still holding on his hand as they strolled.

“You want some?” Kuroo asked with a smirk, before licking tentatively the already dripping vanilla.  
“Yes, I’d like-”

He didn’t finish his sentence, Kuroo was already kissing him, the ice cream melting in his mouth and sliding on his tongue, cold against Kuroo’s warmth. Daichi slid an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

“That was a dirty move, Kuroo”, he said with a smirk. “Give me some more”, he added, coaxing the younger man into a deep kiss.

A bit surprised at first, Kuroo grinned and answered his kiss eagerly, before pulling away.

“People are staring at us”, he whispered in a husky voice.  
“Does it bother you?” Daichi replied, sliding his thumb under the hem of his shirt to rub his skin gently.  
“No”, Kuroo replied, leaning forward to talk in his ear: “but I’d like to go somewhere where we can go farther than kissing without ending the night in prison. I won’t be arrested for indecent exposure and public indecency anymore.”

Daichi pulled away, smirking.

“Anymore? Does it mean you already have?”  
“Well obviously… yes”, he answered, rubbing his neck.

The older man burst out laughing and Kuroo squeezed his arm.

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you have never…”

Daichi shook his head, still laughing.

“No, never, and I won’t start now”, he said. “I prefer sleeping in my bed to sleeping in a cell.”

Kuroo suddenly let out a cry, startling Daichi who almost tripped on his own feet.

“My ice cream!” he said, considering the vanilla melting on his hand before quickly eating it.

Daichi noticed that he hadn’t even think a second before sucking on his fingers. Was he oblivious to his own attractiveness? Kuroo saw him staring and, realising Daichi’s hand was twitching, peered at him through lidded eyes, making a display of his tongue cleaning the ice cream on his hand. The businessman gulped and grabbed his other hand, pulling him with force – and for a second, Kuroo considered how it could be used for his pleasure. He shivered when he thought about Daichi pinning him on the bed, preventing him from moving, his strong muscles moving sensually under his skin has he had his way with him, and- The shock expelled all the air in his lungs as his back slammed against something, something cold and metallic. Already, Daichi’s lips were on his, searching his mouth and forcing him to submit to sheer willpower, his hips pressed flush against the bulge in Daichi’s pants, their breath far too short from just a little bit of kissing and grinding.

“I- I don’t think we can go any farther than that”, he managed to say between two kisses, rutting against the older man.  
“Well we have to”, Daichi said.

He tore himself away from Kuroo, who straightened, heaving and breathless, before realizing.

“…Did you just pin me on your Lamborghini?” he deadpanned.  
“Looks like it”, Daichi shrugged, catching his breath. “Why?” he grinned, “should I do more than pining?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened in shock, and he realised the amount of pre-cum in his underwear had become critical. Daichi’s grin widened and he quickly went in the car.

“Where are we going?” he asked nonetheless, eyeing his driver’s crotch.

Daichi answered something he didn’t understand, safe for a clear “fuck you”. Kuroo blinked, trying to focus on something that wasn’t Daichi or the aching need in his pants – it was useless. He opened the glove compartment, fiddled a bit and managed to retrieve the lube and condoms he had put there earlier, just in case. He didn’t really think it would be of use _this early_. Quickly, his hands shaking, he opened his trousers and pulled them down to his knees – _I can’t believe I’m doing this in a Lamborghini it is probably a sin I’ll end up in hell._

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?!” Daichi cried out, eyeing at him as he tried to stay focused on the road ahead.  
“Getting prepared”, he said, squeezing lube on his fingers, pushing his middle-finger in without waiting – resulting in a cry at the sensation, _why didn’t I warm it before?_ and Daichi almost choking behind the wheel. He gave a few thrusts before adding a second finger, perhaps a bit too rough _but who needs gentleness anyway_ , and started scissoring with breathy moans, lustful golden eyes staring at Daichi and at his rough, strong hands clutching the wheel, so hard his articulations were turning white. He cried out when they passed over a slight bump, his fingers accidentally pressing against his sweet spot and making his body jolt, held back by the seat belt. He gritted his teeth, repressing the wave of pleasure threatening to wash over his body, and added a third finger.

“You’d better quickly find a place, Dadchi.”

Daichi frowned even harder and suddenly turned on a small tarred road leading to a building mostly hidden behind the trees on each side of the road. He stopped the car, the wheels screeching way too high for Kuroo’s comfort, and literally ran out to open Kuroo’s door, barely letting him enough time to pull out his fingers. _He really is strong_ , Kuroo thought, stronger than he looks, when Daichi slammed his body on the hood, before crashing his lips against his. A part of his brain registered the fact that the businessman had taken the lube and the condoms, the other was focused on opening his Sugar Daddy’s flies to pull him out.

“Take me”, he managed to breathe, lifting his hips, but Daichi roughly pulled down his jeans until they were just fabric on the ground. “ _Dadchi_ ”, he groaned when the older man rubbed his cock and brushed against his entrance, “ _please_.”

Daichi looked exactly like what he was: a debauched businessman. He leaned on his hand next to Kuroo’s torso and lined up with him, breathing slowly before pushing in one smooth motion – until he was fully sheathed in Kuroo’s trembling body. The young man made a sound alike a death rattle, clenching compulsively on him, his fingers curling on the hood.

“You’re so… _big_ ”, he managed to say, “fills me up perfectly, Dadchi.” His body arched on the car, his muscles tensing, his pupils blown wide. “Feels so good”, he whispered.

The other man groaned and pulled back, a hand on his stomach, the other curled next to him for better leverage. Kuroo was seeing stars, Daichi was touching all his good spots, pressing against him so much he wondered how he hadn’t come yet. The businessman slammed back in, hitting his prostate dead on, and Kuroo cried out before he could even think about muffling his voice.

“ _There_ ”, he said.  
“Call my name” Daichi breathed, his voice becoming a low moan as he thrusted relentlessly.  
“Da- Dadchi”, Kuroo said, feeling him twitch inside with his voice. “Dadchi- Da- Feels so good-”

Daichi was ramming against his hips, hammering with all his force, his breathing loud and uneven, his thighs trembling and- Pleasure washed over Kuroo’s mind, carrying off all his thoughts and leaving only a breath-taking pleasure, stars sparkling in a universe of white. He felt Daichi give a few more thrusts before releasing with a groan and collapsing on top of him.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he finally came down from his height, Daichi weighing on him, strangely comforting and securing. The older man finally pulled away and fastened his clothing, before helping Kuroo to get up and put his pants back on. His hand gently brushed Kuroo’s hair in a desperate attempt to flatten the part sticking up, and he chuckled, before lightly kissing his lips.

“Get back in”, he said, gesturing toward the car, and Kuroo nodded, still a bit dazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment/suggest, etc.


	6. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first glimpse of Daichi's home, and a bit of his background and CAN YOU SEE he has already lost the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys like it, I have a few ideas written down but if you want to suggest some things, do it!

He couldn’t help but smile as he eyed the sleeping form of Kuroo. The young man had passed out almost immediately after sitting in the car, his head against the window, his mouth slightly opened and a ridiculously cute soft snoring coming from his chest. It almost sounded like a cat’s – a lot about him resembled a cat’s, to be perfectly honest. He was feline, beyond what was understandable.

Kuroo didn’t wake up when he parked the car, and Daichi shook him lightly.

“C’mon, you’re too heavy, I can’t pick you up”, he chuckled.  
“Is it already morning Dadchi?” he asked in a sleepy voice.  
“No, don’t worry. Come, I’ll run a bath for you.”

The young man leaning on his shoulder, he walked home, bringing him to the bathroom. He helped him undress as he filled the big bathtub, and took a shower while Kuroo soaked blissfully. The warm water had woken him up, and he was looking around – the bathroom was big and white, bright and organized. Daichi knotted a towel on his hips and crouched by his side.

“Feeling better?”  
“Yeaaaah… I feel like a marshmallow”, Kuroo answered, an ecstatic smile on his lips. “So this is your home?”  
“Well, yeah. You can stay here for the night if you want.”  
“Great”, he said, lowering even more in the water. “I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”  
“Sorry”, Daichi replied, bushing slightly. “That was… rough.”

Kuroo opened an eye to stare at him.

“Yeah and that was really good. Don’t apologize.”

He opened his second eye and straightened.

“Help me out of here my legs feel like jelly and falling in your bathtub isn’t something I plan to do right now.”

 

He dried himself and dropped the towel, exiting the bathroom to stroll around the house. At first, he only saw a corridor. He walked down it and arrived in an immense living-room, way too big for just one person. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was still asleep or definitely dead. It was too good to be real. He leaned against the wall and stared through the dark bay windows. Daichi gently looped his arms around his waist, his lips against his back, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

“Come to bed?”

Kuroo nodded. Sleeping sounded like a marvellous idea right now, and he followed the lead to the master bedroom. _Okay, now who the fuck needs a bedroom this big?_ Kuroo thought. His eyes settled on the bed, and he chuckled.

“Is it really a bed, or is it an oversized cuddling room?”  
“Well it can be both”, Daichi answered.

A minute later, he was comfortably laying in the middle of the mattress, sprawled all over it, and yet-

“Dadchi, I’m not small but even I can’t take all the place in star-fish position.”

He felt the mattress move, and the incredible warmth of another body pressed against his. He turned around to stare at the older man, who was peering at him. He snuggled up even closer to him, and Daichi felt his own heart pound in his chest. It felt good, not being alone at night. It felt good to have someone by his side. It felt good to cuddle like this. He hugged Kuroo tightly, hearing his breathing deepen and feeling his heart slowing as he fell asleep. His hand gently brushed his cheek – sharp cheekbones, but he didn’t seem any rougher for this. His black hair was already taking its bed-head shape, and Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle.

He felt strange. He felt like he couldn’t be reasonable if Kuroo was involved, like he wanted to please him, no matter what. It was the first time he actively wanted to use his money for someone else. _Is it wrong of me?_ He still remembered Sugawara’s words – that he deserved to take what was given to him. He wanted Kuroo. He knew that much. Up to what point? That was still a mystery. But he wanted him, and he knew he would do whatever would be necessary to have him. If it meant covering him in presents, so be it. Paying for his tuition fees? So be it. Travel around the world? So be it.

The warmth and wanted feeling Kuroo gave him were worth so much more than material riches. Of course, he knew it was a deal. A monetary transaction. It was better this way. Up until now, his girlfriends had wanted something he didn’t manage to give – love. He liked them, in a concerned, caring way. He liked them the same way he liked Sugawara. But love? He had fallen in love, once. He was still a high-school boy by then. Yui had been his first and only love. _What was it that Suga said?_

_“You are not the kind of man who will fall in love easily, Daichi. I don’t think you will fall in love with many people. You are more of the one-for-a-lifetime type of guy.”_

When Yui had decided their relationship was over, fifteen years ago, it felt like everything was crumbling around him. He had had a hard time getting over it, and every relationship he had had since then ended the same way: tears and a sorrowful “you don’t love me” “I do! I do love you” – though he knew it was a lie and a “then you don’t love me enough”. It was not enough, it was never enough. Like Yui had taken every ounce of love he had had in his heart. He could care, he could like, he could be a friend, but love? No, he couldn’t do that anymore. So when he had found Kuroo just after being dumped, he had felt like he was being offered a way out: he didn’t have to love to have someone. He needed money, and he had it.

Kuroo moved against him, burying his nose in his chest and sighing in contentment, and Daichi’s heart fluttered. _This is good. This is enough. I don’t need more._ He closed his eyes.

_Yes but what if_ he _needs more?_

 

When he woke up, Kuroo’s bright golden eyes were peering at him. Without thinking, he ruffled his hair and said, his voice still hoarse with sleep:

“You know, you look like a big cat. Like a gigantic kitty.”

Kuroo rose an eyebrow and came closer.

“Meow”, he said. “Well if you want me to bring dead mice to your feet, I can always manage to find a way, you know.”

Daichi laughed and buried his nose in his pillow.

“No, thank you. I don’t need this”, he said, shuffling closer and closer, his hands finally resting where they belonged – Kuroo’s hips. “How bad is it?” he asked gently, his hand rubbing the small of his back.

Kuroo cackled – a sound Daichi would have never thought possible, especially coming from him – and said:

“I can’t move. Not yet, that is.”  
“’m sorry”, he said, kissing his collarbones. “I’ll bring breakfast, is that alright?”  
“Yeah”, the young man answered, stretching as he could.

Daichi leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Kuroo looked up, startled.

“What was that?”  
“Good morning kiss”, the businessman said, getting up.

Daichi smiled on his way to the kitchen as he caught a glimpse of Kuroo’s blush – that was _definitely_ worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter as well, don't hesitate to comment and suggest!


	7. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lame pick up lines and good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I'll do my best to update daily but since I have other things that I need to write, it might not always be possible. So, yeah. Sometimes it may take two or three days since I've run out of written chapters and need to write them as I go.

Daichi had brought him back before noon and Kuroo had asked him to drop him off by Bokuto’s bar. He pushed the door open, immediately greeted by a thunderous:

“The triumphal return of the hero!”

He wondered how Bokuto could be this noisy in the morning. And also, if he would see his limp. Because damn it if he could walk normally, Daichi had totally… well, literally fucked him up. He carefully sat at the bar and his friend for a cocktail.

“So, how was it? Seeing you walk, I can guess you didn’t just _watch_ a film.”

Kuroo looked up, and started to smile.

“Bro, did you ever thought about fucking on a car?”

Bokuto pulled a face.

“I tried once, worse sex I ever had. Why, did you two…?”  
“On a Lamborghini.”

The bartender choked.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You did not…”  
“I did and it was awesome. Man, he is as good as he is big.”  
“You are probably the luckiest fucker in town. Makes me want to strangle you.”  
“That you already tried”, Kuroo said, taking a sip of his drink.  
“True. I should have killed you by then.”  
“You’d miss me”, Kuroo grinned. “Well, he said he would probably not be able to make time for me during the week.”  
“I certainly won’t pity you”, Bokuto retorted.  
“You’d care for a match?”  
“If you find us some teammates, yes. Since Akaashi broke his leg, I haven’t been able to play.”  
“Is he feeling better?”  
“He’s grumpy. He doesn’t like being unable to move.”  
“Tell him I said hi”, Kuroo said. “I’ll have to go, I still have to get prepared for my afternoon classes.”

 

Several days passed by, with some occasional texting with Daichi – but nothing really out of the ordinary. The businessman had paid for his tuition fees, as promised. Kuroo was sitting in Bokuto’s bar, as usual, when someone sat down by his side. He turned to look at them, surprised when soft lips pushed against his own.

“Hello kitten”, Daichi greeted him.  
“You surprised me, Old Man”, Kuroo grumbled.  
“Should I have called before?” he asked, concerned, his finger stroking his cheek.  
“Nope, actually I like to be surprised.”  
“Good, I’m a man full of surprises.”

Kuroo stared at him.

“You didn’t just say that.”  
“I’m perfectly sure I did.”  
“That was lame.”  
“Do you want me to try with another cheesy pick-up line?”

Kuroo smiled, finishing his drink.

“Yes.”

Daichi leaned back, moved his head and smiled _he could have played in a toothpaste ad_ , leaning forward to stare at Kuroo.

“Are you a vampire? ‘Cause you looked a little thirsty when you looked at me.”

Kuroo was voiceless. He heard a little “pffff” and suddenly Bokuto was bursting in laughter, his hand banging on the bar. Finally, he himself processed what Daichi had said and started to laugh.

“That was the worse line ever”, he managed to say as he tried to catch his breath. “But I like the idea of vampirizing you”, he added, his lips pressed in Daichi’s neck, slowly sliding up to his jaw. “Will you come to my castle? My coffin has room for two…”  
“Aren’t you worse than me?” Daichi replied, pulling away and pecking his lips. “Okay, I follow you. But before we go…” He put his pointer on Kuroo’s lips. “Clear you’re schedule two weeks from now, I have a business trip to the United Kingdom and you’re coming with me.”

Kuroo jumped back, his eyes opened wide.

“The United Kingdom? You’re bringing me to _England?_ ”  
“Well… Yes?”  
“We will _cross the Atlantic?_ ”

Daichi rose an eyebrow.

“Is it the first time you travel?”  
“Well I did a road-trip with Bokuto two years ago but it was through the States!”  
“Well I’m bringing you to England”, he said, counting on his fingers, “Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland.”  
“That’s _insane!_ ”  
“You have a passport, I hope?”  
“Yes, yes, there will be no problem with this… Man I can’t believe it!”

Daichi couldn’t help but laugh and Kuroo beamed, almost as loud as Bokuto on an average day. He reached out, grabbed his hip and pulled him closer.

“Now shall we go? I definitely want to try your coffin.”

 

The apartment wasn’t far from Bokuto’s bar and a few minutes later, Kuroo was opening the door.

“Iwa-chan, don’t- Mmh-”

Both men froze and Kuroo peeked into the living-room: Oikawa was making-out on the couch with Iwaizumi.

“Please go on”, Kuroo said with a smile. “At least we know we won’t disturb you, Oikawa.”

Daichi grabbed his wrist.

“Shouldn’t we leave them?”  
“Why? C’mon, Dadchi, don’t get shy…”  
“But…”

Kuroo grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss – a hard, enticing, full of lusty promises kiss.

“C’mon”, he said again in a sultry tone. “I want to take good care of my Dadchi…”  
“And what if I want to be the one taking care of you?”

Kuroo smirked.

“Well you can always try to overpower me, but I doubt-”  
“Yeah?” Daichi asked, his voice full of confidence. “Okay.”

He bent over, threw Kuroo over his shoulder and started to walk down the small corridor.

“Wha- He-Hey! Put me down!”  
“Where’s your coffin?”  
“Second door on your right! Now put me down, I’m not some potatoes bag!”

Daichi opened the door as Kuroo squirmed on his shoulder – the older man was definitely strong, but he knew he could have escaped his grasp if only he hadn’t fear to hurt him.  
Daichi slammed the door shut with his foot and threw Kuroo on the large bed in the middle of the room.

“Now, let’s see who can overpower who…” Daichi said, cracking his knuckles with a grin.

Kuroo gulped.

_Maybe I played a bit too much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment and suggest (we already have some handcuffs in store so... *winks winks*)!


	8. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bananas, walls and orgasm delay make a good molotov cock-tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Okay I'm sorry for the awkward pun but today I keep making them. Like the condamn, also called broken condom. Don't judge me for that it only happens once in a blue moon.
> 
> But I'm happy I managed to finish this chapter today 8D

Seeing Kuroo sprawled over the bed had definitely fired him up. He lunged over him, capturing his lips in a rough, thirsty kiss, sucking on his bottom lip as his hand took hold of Kuroo’s wrists.

“Da-” Kuroo started, quickly silenced by another kiss that faded into a moan. “Dadchi”, he breathed, slowly rocking his hips into him.  
“Eager, mmh?” Daichi answered, tugging at his jeans.

A hand still holding Kuroo’s wrists, he pulled up Kuroo’s shirt and mouthed at his defined abs, sucking at the stretched skin on his muscles and leaving red marks behind him like a fire trail. His second hand went higher, on his chest, feeling his heart beat against the pad of his fingers, and he smiled. Kuroo answered his every touch, every brush of his hand, of his breath, his lips slightly parted. He quickly removed his shirt when Daichi loosened his grip on his wrists, gasping when the older man tugged his trousers down his thighs and almost immediately mouthed at his clothed erection.

“Dadchi”, he called, panting, curling his fingers in the sheets.

Daichi looked up to meet his gaze, and went between his thighs, kissing his shivering muscles and biting the smooth skin over them. Kuroo cried out when his lips passed a point and he bit into his flesh, sucking at the mark until it was red and perfect and definitely _his_. He came back higher, his hands gripping tightly Kuroo’s hips – and this grip was perfect _perfect like it was made for me for my hands, mine to handle_ and he pulled down his briefs, letting him sprung free.

“Dadchi”, Kuroo called once more, his voice firmer this time, with a hint of seriousness in it that made him look up. “It’s okay, you don’t have to”, he said, and Daichi frowned.  
“But I want to”, he replied, his tongue gliding on the underside without breaking eye-contact.

Daichi knew he was probably redder than a lobster but he wanted Kuroo and no one was going to stop him, not now when he was within his reach and _I’m kinda scared but damn it’s exciting_ and Kuroo sighed, his head sinking into his pillow.

“Mind your teeth”, he mumbled, his muscles tensing as he tried not to reach out for Daichi and pound mindlessly into his welcoming mouth.

Daichi hummed and dived forward, feeling Kuroo gasp loudly under his hands and his lips and his tongue and enjoying every part of it _the weight and the salt and the blood pulsing and-_

“Where the _fuck_ did you learn that?” Kuroo cried out, his fingers tearing into the sheets as he contracted every muscles not to buck forward into that amazing heat, to have more of this tongue swirling around him and almost taking him whole.

Daichi pulled back, blushing, and averted his eyes.

“…Bananas”, he mumbled, and Kuroo nearly died laughing, his breath already short from the pleasure, but a gentle slap on his thighs brought him back to reality and he shivered.  
“D-Dadchi, you should let go-”

Daichi frowned and hummed, effectively sending him over the edge. Kuroo didn’t even try to muffle his voice, crying out loud and arching his back off the mattress.

“Is he killing you, Kuroo?” Oikawa asked in a mocking tone from the other side of the apartment – and Daichi realized that with the configuration of the place, the two other men were probably not farther than a wall away from them.  
“Fuck yes”, Kuroo replied, and Iwaizumi’s embarrassed cough answered.  
“Kuroo”, Daichi scowled.  
“What is it, _Dadchi?_ ” he asked in a sultry provocative tone, and Daichi felt himself twitch in his clothes.  
“You’re unbelievable”, he grumbled, taking off his clothing and throwing it aside. “Where are…?”  
“Uhn almost everywhere”, Kuroo answered, scrunching his nose. He reached behind him between the mattress and the wall and pulled out lube and condoms. Daichi snatched them away and squeezed more lube than necessary on his fingers, and Kuroo chuckled.  
“You’re trying way too hard”, he said, sitting up.  
“I will make you scream”, Daichi retorted. “Make you come so hard you’ll forget your own name.”

Kuroo smirked and parted his legs.

“I’m not against trying, at least.”

Daichi toppled him back on the bed, bringing his knees near to his mouth and gently kissing the thin skin there as he pressed a slicked finger to his entrance. Kuroo tensed for a second and then relaxed, letting him ease it past the second knuckle, his own hand idly stroking his already half-hard member. The older man put in a second finger and started to thrust them slowly, crooking them when he found Kuroo’s weak spot. The younger of the two made a face, trying to still his breathing as pleasure washed over him, lapping at his skin. Daichi then put in a third, looking attentively at his face to catch every expression, his lips still travelling up and down his knee. He pressed against his prostate once more, making him jolt, and smiled.

“Are you ready or do you need a bit more?” he asked, easing his fingers out.  
“Go on”, Kuroo said, nodding. “I’m alright. I will not die because sex got a little too rough.”  
“I want you to feel good”, Daichi deadpanned, “not to bleed to death on your bed.”  
“It’ll be fine”, Kuroo assured, ripping open the condom with his teeth and rolling it on Daichi’s length with a few extra strokes. He felt him shiver, his eyes close, and suddenly the businessman was pinning him to the mattress, his knee between his thighs and dangerously _so deliciously dangerously_ close to his crotch. Daichi saw in Kuroo’s eyes that, for a moment, he had forgotten how strong he was. The young man realized his mistake when Daichi man-handled him, bringing back his hands on the small of his back and pushing him face first into the mattress. Kuroo’s breathing quickened, but he didn’t try to break free from Daichi’s grip, only shifting slightly to ease his breathing. Daichi bent over, his form slowly covering him, his hot breath brushing his hear when he whispered:

“Now let me hear you cry and beg for my mercy.”

Kuroo trembled against him, and he gasped loudly when Daichi breached him, going deeper and deeper without stopping until his hips were settled against his ass. He waited. Kuroo was warm and wet and tight and _perfect_ and his body begged him to pound into him, but he kept himself as still as he could.

“I-I’m okay, you can move”, Kuroo finally said.

But Daichi didn’t move. Kuroo could feel his muscles straining to keep his as still as a statue and he tried to move on his own, but Daichi’s grip strengthened and he stopped moving altogether, panting. He waited with him, and finally cried out:

“ _Please_ , Dadchi, move! I’m turning crazy!”

He could almost see Daichi’s smirk over his shoulder.

“Good boy”, he praised him, and Kuroo felt himself twitch.

Daichi pulled back. And it was so excruciatingly _slow_ that Kuroo almost whined, biting his lips before making an embarrassing sound. He could hear his own blood pounding in his ears and two hushed voices on the other side of the wall – _are they dead? I don’t think so. But what are they doing, going silent like that? I don’t know, Shittykawa. But Iwa-chan you know a lot about perverted things so you must- Shut up Assikawa or I’ll make you. Make me then_ – and he would have laughed if only he wasn’t about to burst with the intensity of Daichi’s slow movements. He was almost getting out by that moment.

Daichi surged forward and slammed back in him, violent and needy, and this time, Kuroo couldn’t contain the cry that left his mouth, something almost inhuman, filled with a raw desire and powerful lust. – _Did he just kill Kuroo? No he didn’t. I wish I could scream like that. What am I not enough for you? Nooo Iwa-chan I meant his vocal power I- Iwa-chan that was mean!_ – Kuroo was heaving, struggling to regain his breath, his shoulders slightly aching from Daichi’s grip and the older man felt it and released the tension, bringing his arms forward and putting them over his head.

“If you move your hands I’ll do it again”, he said, a smile lacing his voice, and Kuroo shuddered. “Now what do you want?”  
“F-Fuck me”, Kuroo muttered.  
“Mmh? I didn’t understand, can you repeat?”  
“I said fuck me!” Kuroo growled, slightly arching his back and gasping when Daichi’s cock slid on that magical point inside of him.  
“That won’t do”, Daichi replied, slightly moving away and threatening to pull out completely.

Kuroo gasped once more and realised in some part of his mind that he was actually crying and wondered how long it had been since he last cried, and more, since he last cried during sex? He knew the answer of course but his mind wouldn’t just bring it and focused on Daichi, in him, around him, on him, surrounding him – everywhere.

“Please just fuck me until I can’t even cry anymore”, he sobbed, trying to reach that wonderful and painful pleasure he had had earlier.  
“Alright”, Daichi whispered, kissing his back and his nape, gentle and caring.

From that moment, he started rolling his hips in long, even thrusts that sent a dazzling feeling down Kuroo’s nerves and he could feel him tense and relax, building up his pleasure, slowly and steadily, his mouth opened on wet light cries that echoed through the room. Daichi reached between his legs and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts, bringing him quickly near the edge _near the edge near the edge over the_ \- Daichi’s hand tightened at the base of his cock and his body jolted as he cried out, his voice louder than it had ever been and flames lapped at his nerves and pleasure washed over him in a tight grip and Daichi whispered:

“Not yet.”

Kuroo didn’t even realize he was sobbing, his shoulders trembling as gripped the sheets tightly. He was still rock hard and his orgasm and his thighs were quivering under his own weight, Daichi’s hand gently pressed against his back. He released his grip and resumed thrusting, his fingers digging into the thin flesh over Kuroo’s hips, bringing him close to his release again, but this time he kept stroking him through his orgasm, all the squeezing and screaming and sobbing sending him over the edge, Kuroo babbling some nonsense before collapsing completely.

Daichi, his breathing ragged, ran a hand through his damped hair and brushed his cheek – Kuroo looked exhausted and he was still sobbing, quivering and trying to get a hold of himself. The older man took of the condom, tied it and put it aside before sitting beside Kuroo and pulling him against him, putting his head in his lap and threading his fingers through his hair until he calmed down.

“I’m sorry”, Kuroo said, sniffling. “I don’t know what went through me. I’m feeling fine, like I never felt so fine in my whole life and yet I can’t stop crying.”  
“It’s okay, don’t worry”, Daichi answered, gently hugging him and pulling the covers up.

Never before had he felt so at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and everything, suggest...


	9. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We talk about volleyball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background informations and yes, it will come in handy later.

Kuroo felt like he was floating between two dimensions, weightless. It felt good. He was relaxed. He knew he wouldn’t stay like this eternally – the glow of after-sex would fade eventually – but right now, Daichi’s presence at his side was all he needed – all he wanted. He was warm, and Daichi’s hand stroking his hair felt good. The older man bent to kiss his lips and smiled.

“I’ll go fetch you some water and something to clean you up.”

He got up, and the warmth disappeared. That was the signal that accelerated his fall from the heights he had reached. Daichi came back – he wore just his underwear and was incredibly sexy with his hair sticking up and his lips still red and shiny from the kissing. Kuroo didn’t move as he helped him clean up with a wet cloth, but once done, he sat up and pulled Daichi towards him.

Daichi sighed and cuddled with him, his lips pressed against Kuroo’s shoulder. They were both dozing off when Oikawa’s voice swore. Kuroo felt Daichi raising on one shoulder and look behind him, like the door would tell him what was happening. Kuroo sighed and sat up.

“C’mon”, he said, grabbing sweatpants and a shirt and giving him a second pair. “Let’s cuddle on the couch, so you can see what’s happening.”  
“But won’t we-”  
“It’s okay”, Kuroo said, “now c’mon.”

He grabbed Daichi’s hand and pulled him out of the bedroom, to the living-room where Oikawa and Iwaizumi were snuggling on the couch, watching the television. Daichi looked at the screen and his eyes widened in pleasure. Kuroo had disappeared in the kitchen and came back with beers, handing him one before collapsing on the couch, wincing. Next to him, Oikawa chuckled.

“I never heard you being this loud, we thought he was torturing you.”  
“He was”, Kuroo answered, looking up at Daichi. “Here”, he said, patting the couch beside him.

Daichi sat and looked at the screen once more. Kuroo was checking him from the corner of his eyes, and what he saw seemed to please him since he smirked.

“Who’s this”, Kuroo said, “Aoba Josai and?”  
“It’s the Inter-High, Aoba Josai against Johzenji. It was recorded yesterday but I had a photoshoot so we couldn’t go.”  
“I heard Johzenji is strong”, Kuroo said, “but playful.”  
“Indeed”, Daichi replied, and all gazes turned to him. “Well at least they were when I played against them, but it was twenty years ago so…” He jumped a little: “Can you rewind it a bit and pause, please?”  
“I didn’t know you played”, Kuroo said.  
“Well now that I look at you I must say it’s obvious that you still play”, Oikawa added. “And judging from where you are now, you had to be the captain.”

Daichi laughed.

“Yes.” He stared at the paused video and pointed to Johzenji’s coach. “This guy with an undercut who looks like a thug was Johzenji’s captain and ace when I played against them. Terushima Yuuji.”

Iwaizumi bent to look at him.

“You are not that much older than me. What school were you in?”  
“Karasuno.”

Three pairs of eyes stared at him.

“You were at _Karasuno?_ ”

Daichi nodded, slightly blushing.

“I was there just when they were called the Flightless Crows, so…”  
“Karasuno was definitely strong”, Iwaizumi intervened, “when I played against them. There was this guy, the Little Giant… And they had a second like him not so long ago.”  
“Hinata”, Daichi said with a smile. “This guy is a ball of energy.”  
“You kept in contact with the team?” Kuroo asked.  
“Yes, even now”, he replied. “Well, you remember Noya and Asahi?”  
“Of course”, Kuroo nodded. “No one can forget or ignore Nishinoya.”  
“Well Asahi was my teammate in high-school, and Nishinoya was Karasuno’s libero just after we graduated.”  
“Nishinoya… Nishinoya Yuu?” Iwaizumi almost screamed. “I played against him, I was just a first year and he did his Rolling Thunder… That guy was amazing!”

Oikawa slightly turned and looked at Daichi.

“There was a setter at Karasuno just before I went to High School, a genius… I really looked up to him. Kageyama.”

Daichi nodded, suddenly serious.

“Kageyama is a very strong player, but he had a hard time being part of the team”, he said. “Well that is, until now. He finally found his matching piece, who happens to be Hinata.” He laughed. “Man, you just don’t want to play against those two.”  
“I wanted to”, Oikawa whispered. “I really wanted to play against him.”

Iwaizumi gave him a worried, saddened look and pulled him closer, before looking at Daichi.

“Oikawa was in Aoba Josai, just like me. He was a very strong setter, but…”  
“I overworked and definitely damaged my knee”, he said, tapping his right knee. “I have to be very careful and so I had to stop playing volleyball. I wanted to be a professional, but well. Being a model is not that bad.”  
“I’m sorry”, Daichi replied.  
“For what? It was definitely my fault. If I hadn’t worked past my limits, I could have continued to play.” He shrugged. “I’m over this, now.”

It was obvious he wasn’t, but Kuroo didn’t say a thing and Daichi remained silent. They focused back on the game, and soon the heavy atmosphere disappeared with the cheering – and even more when the match ended with Aoba Josai’s victory.

“What’s the next match?” Kuroo asked.  
“Aoba Josai against Date Tech”, Oikawa replied. “Tough. The guys in Date Tech are really strong.”

Daichi sneaked an arm around Kuroo’s waist and said:

“Maybe we can go to see the match all together, what do you say? A double date.”  
“I don’t know, it would be really great but…”, Iwaizumi said, “with work…”  
“Well you definitely can”, Daichi said, “ _Iwaizumi Hajime_ and _Oikawa Tooru_. You have my approval.”

They both stared at him and he smirked.

“What, you thought I didn’t know who you are? Oikawa, you are my best model, and it’s only because Iwaizumi is your manager. I’m not blind, and I’m not a fool.” He sighed. “You two getting together upset a lot of people, but I’ve learnt to see what relationships get in the work’s way, and what definitely make it better. Yours is the second option.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, but closed it without saying a word. Iwaizumi was staring at Daichi, and finally said:

“Thank you.”  
“I know how to do my work, that’s all. And for that, I prefer to be surrounded with competent people whom I can trust. That being said… Iwaizumi, why didn’t you try to get a contract with Nishinoya?”

Iwaizumi fidgeted.

“Nishinoya has a very good reputation, and I didn’t…”  
“Well now you know you can go”, Daichi said. “Nishinoya is a friend and he is searching a model like Oikawa. This partnership can only be a good thing.”

Oikawa nudged Iwaizumi.

“You know what this means?”  
“ _Shut up_.”  
“It means no more posing with a snake”, Oikawa beamed.

They all laughed and Kuroo laid his head on Daichi’s shoulder. The older man gently pressed his hand and kissed his hair.

“I should go, I have to meet a friend”, he said. “See you later, kitten.”

He went back to the bedroom to change his clothes and left the apartment. Kuroo sat in the couch, sighing.

“He is… better than I imagined he would be”, Oikawa said. “He isn’t scornful, nor mean.”  
“Of course he isn’t”, Kuroo replied, “where did you see I enjoy being humiliated? He is definitely a kind man, perhaps too kind for his own good.”  
“Kuroo is falling in love”, Oikawa chirped, and Kuroo glared at him.  
“Shut up, Shittykawa”, Iwaizumi said.  
“Make me”, the younger one retorted, swaying his hips. “Kuroo, what the hell did he do for you to scream like that?”

Kuroo winked.

“You are too pure for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, though it was a bit different than other chapters. As usual, don't hesitate to comment, say what you think suggest things (this is getting kinkier each time I work on the plan so... go on.).


	10. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just... THIS IS JUST CUTENESS OKAY because I wanted to.  
> Don't worry tho, the filth will come back JUST WAIT FOR ENGLAND.

Daichi had went home, taken a shower and changed his clothes for more comfortable ones. He took a bottle of wine, candies in the pantry and climbed in his car. A few minutes later, he was parking in front of a colourful house with a garden filled with children toys, and he couldn’t help but smile. He got out of the car, went to the door and knocked.

“It might be Daichi! Go open the door, Aone”, a voice said inside.

He heard the tap-tap-tap of running feet on wood flooring and the door flew open.

“Hey”, he said with a laugh. “Oh my, you’ve grown up, Aone, haven’t you?”

The child stood in front of him, exceptionally tall and massive for his age – not that he knew much about children anyway. He kissed his forehead and, as he was about to enter, heard another pair of running feet. A younger child appeared, with buzzed hair and a big smile.

“Uncle Daichi!” the kid yelled, grabbing his legs.  
“Tanaka!” he answered, lifting him to kiss his cheeks. “How are you?”  
“I’m fine! Dad is cooking in the kitchen and Mom is giving Yachi her bath.”  
“Alright, maybe I can help them?” he asked with a smile.

Tanaka nodded, and Daichi looked down when he felt someone pulling on his t-shirt. Aone was looking at him with bright, expecting eyes.

“Toss”, the white-haired child said, and Daichi laughed.  
“Alright, I’ll go say hi to your Mom and Dad and we’ll play a bit, alright?”

Tanaka and Aone nodded – one very curt, the other so strong Daichi always feared he might lose his head. He put Tanaka down and, the two boys following him, went to the kitchen. Sugawara was finishing a salad dressing, adding aromatic plants to the mix with a smile.

“Hey, Daichi! How are you?”  
“Fine, fine, and you? You manage, with your three monsters running around?”  
“Do not say that my children are monsters, Daichi”, Sugawara said with a smile, threatening him with his spoon. “I had today off so we went to the zoo, but it obviously wasn’t enough to tire these two”, he added, pointing to the two boys rolling on the floor. “However, we had to feed Yachi earlier. We’ll put her to bed once you’ve seen her.”  
“They’re in the bathroom?”  
“Yup”, Sugawara answered. “Boys, why don’t you go in the garden train a bit to show Uncle Dai what you learned?”

Tanaka and Aone nodded and ran off – one screaming, the other silent, as usual. It was funny to see how different they were, and yet how close. Having only two years of difference, they had played together from the beginning. Daichi made his way to the bathroom, which door’s was open. He knocked lightly and said:

“Kiyoko?”  
“Uncle Daichi!” a high-pitched voice screeched, and he winced.  
“Oh, Daichi, you’re there!” Kiyoko said, a blonde little girl in her arms.

He kissed her cheek and held out his hands to Yachi.

“Can I?”

The child almost jumped in his arms and he hugged her, smiling.

“How is my princess?”  
“Graaaah!” the child said, clawing her fingers, and Kiyoko smiled.  
“We went to the zoo and she was very impressed by the lions.”

Yachi was two years old and was starting to speak, which made her even cuter. But her brothers were the proudest when she said her first word as she threw a ball: “toss!” It was her favourite word since then, along with “chocolate”. Daichi stroke her hair and gave her back to her mother.

“You’re sleeping standing up”, he laughed, kissing her goodnight. “I’ll play with the boys, take your time”, he added for Shimizu.

He went in the garden and found Tanaka throwing balls at Aone, who slammed them to the ground above a tiny net. He looked at them for a bit, impressed by Aone’s expression as he played. He seldom was passionate about things, and as things were now, only two managed to catch his attention: volleyball, and Hinata. He was a quiet child, but with Hinata, he would talk without restraint. The two brothers exchanged their roles and Tanaka started spiking the ball.

“Toss!” he said, running to their side, and Aone tossed the ball. He received it perfectly for Tanaka’s spike, who started screaming and running around. They played for a moment, until Sugawara appeared.  
“Dinner is served!”

They left everything in the garden and he heard Shimizu say:

“And don’t forget to clean your hands!”

Sugawara walked to Daichi and tilted his head.

“How are things going? This Kuroo guy, you’re still seeing him, right?”

Daichi nodded.

“He is exactly what I needed after Ana. Actually, I’ll bring him with me during my trip to the United Kingdom.”  
“Ooh. It’s serious then.”  
“He might be a student but he’ll be really good at his job”, Daichi said. “And to be perfectly honest, it’s rather depressing to end a tiring day by coming back to an empty hotel room.”  
“That’s precisely why you’re here”, Sugawara said with a smile, “to be with your friends. I know you like being with the children as well, so enjoy your evening with us.”  
“Thank you, Suga. Your kids are adorable; you know that?”  
“Of course, they’re my kids”, he replied, shrugging. “Anyway, I’m glad to know there will be someone there with you. And Shimizu will be reassured to know you’re not alone, she’s been worried since…”  
“I guessed that much. After all, you all know I don’t deal very well with celibacy”, Daichi laughed. “You didn’t tell her yet?”  
“I wanted to make sure your deal was strong enough”, Sugawara said. “You were a bit disturbed last time I saw you, so I thought…”  
“Thank you, Suga.” He breathed in. “How do you think she’ll react, learning I’m… bi? I mean, it’s kinda late to come out.”  
“It’s never too late. She’ll be surprised, I think, but that’s all. You know she is open-minded and supportive, I mean, she’s literally the one that pushed Asahi and Nishinoya to date.”  
“You’re right”, Daichi laughed at the memory. “I shouldn’t have been worried.”

His stomach chose this exact moment to growl, and they went back inside. The evening went by pleasantly, and when Daichi went back home, he felt calm and happy. Spending time with Sugawara’s family always did him good, and he definitely liked being with Kuroo. His friends, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, were nice guys as well and he smiled to himself: adding Nishinoya, Asahi and Kageyama, he definitely wasn’t lonely. Some men stood at the top alone and lonely, he stood at the top alone, yes, but surrounded with trustworthy friends.

_But Kuroo isn’t a friend. Not yet. He is a commercial partner._  
Stop lying to yourself, Daichi. He definitely is a friend.  
And he is becoming even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. At first, Suga's kids and wife were supposed to be random but. You know. Things happen. And here we are.  
> Anyway, don't hesitate to comment and/or suggest!


	11. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's first flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know it turned out more filthy than it should have.  
> Also, I never took a plane, even less in first class, so I did with a bit of researched and what I saw in movies. Which means there might be inaccuracies and I'm sorry for that.

Kuroo looked around curiously. It was his first time on a plane, and though knowing he would spend several hours sitting there, he was really excited. Daichi laughed.

“Can’t you calm down a bit? Everyone is looking at us.”  
“But Da-”

Daichi had silenced him, his pointer finger on his lips.

“Remember? Not in public.”  
“ _Daichi, we’re in the first class!_ ”  
“Of course we’re in the first class, what were you thinking?”

Kuroo didn’t answer. They were taking a late night flight to sleep a bit. Once they were seated, he couldn’t help but fidget.

“Calm down”, Daichi said gently, grabbing his hand and drawing soothing circles on his skin with his thumb. “It will be a long flight; you don’t need to be so agitated.”  
“But we’re going to the _UK_ ”, Kuroo replied, “and I want to see Big Ben.”  
“I promised you, we’ll see Big Ben when we’ll get to London.”

Kuroo had made a plan after Daichi had told him exactly where they were going – London, Glasgow, Cardiff and Belfast – and had been expecting their departure eagerly. Of course, it was a business trip before anything, but Daichi had taken an extra-day to visit London with him. He also knew Daichi wouldn’t need him for _every_ encounter. Which meant he was free to roam around.

 

At last, the plane took off and he unconsciously gripped Daichi’s hand tighter. He would never admit that he was a bit afraid – not when the older man let him hold his hand tightly. When the plane stabilized, he bent over Daichi to look through the porthole, but after a moment, he grew tired of it. The flight attendant had given them blankets and Daichi slowly reclined his backrest, lightly tapping his thigh.

“You should go to sleep as well, or you’ll be a zombie tomorrow.”

Kuroo hummed an answer and looked around: everyone was already going to sleep, switching off their lights. He waited a moment, alone in the dark: there was no way he could sleep like this, not when his heart was beating this fast and his mind imagining countless scenarios, no. His eyes fell on Daichi. The businessman looked like he was already sleeping. His eyes followed the lines of his lips, recalling how they felt on him, sweet and tentative, how cruel they were, roaming on his skin, and how lusty they could be, plumped and red between his legs. _Crap, now I’m hard. As if I needed that to prevent me from sleeping._ He was glad the blanket hid his body.

…

_The blanket hides my body._

 

His smile crooked. Being bored was so unlike him. There always was something he could do. He quickly looked around: everyone was sleeping. Or at least pretending to be. He sank to his knees and quickly hid himself under Daichi’s blanket. As the older man didn’t budge, he slowly drew his hands up his thighs and to his flies, which he opened swiftly, weary of the little sound it made. He paused, listening. Everything was clear. He pulled Daichi’s shirt out of his pants, palms sliding up on his stomach. The older man moved a bit, but didn’t wake up. Kuroo grumbled and pulled him out of his trousers, licking a long stripe on the underside before gently mouthing at the tip. He felt Daichi fidget as he hardened and smiled, before taking him in entirely.

There was a light rustling sound and he felt the blanket covering him and his indecent activities being removed. It spurred him on and he went a bit too far, almost gagging as he looked up to Daichi with teary eyes.

“Oh my God”, Daichi seethed, “ _Kuroo_.”

He winked as the older man put the blanket back on him, his chest heaving. Daichi was hot and heavy on his tongue, and the idea that they could be discovered at any moment aroused both of them, Daichi biting down on his lip to contain his voice. Kuroo felt quite uncomfortable with the way his jeans were growing tighter on his crotch and he opened them, sliding his hand up his shaft with a shudder. He had always liked risky situations – maybe he had a bit of an exhibitionist side? He wasn’t sure – but lurking Daichi into his traps made it even better. He hummed as he gripped his own hardness, slicking it with pre-cum to ease the glide. The little sound sent vibrations down Daichi’s cock and he gripped the seat tightly. _He is impossible_ , he thought, but it all disappeared behind Kuroo bobbing his head, hot, tight and wet, welcoming and so pleasurable. He slid a hand under the covers and pushed on Kuroo’s head.

The young man worked diligently, his eyes half-closed, thrusting into his fist at the same time. He felt Daichi’s thighs tensing around his head, two gentle taps on his head to warn him, and Daichi spilled himself down his throat and on his tongue. His own hips lost the rhythm when he came in his hand, breathing heavily, dizzy with pleasure and almost blinded by his tears. He lapped Daichi’s cock clean, feeling his body twitch in overstimulation, and slightly lifted the cover.

“I hope you have tissues”, he whispered with a smug smile, and Daichi grabbed him by his collar, pulling him up and in his lap before kissing him. He could taste himself in Kuroo’s mouth and he grinned.  
“You’re mad”, he murmured between two kisses before taking Kuroo’s hand in his owns and licking him clean.

Kuroo gasped in surprise, hardly containing his moan when Daichi’s tongue rolled between his fingers, his expression unusually sensual.

“You’re quite erotic right now”, he whispered in his ear, “being this sexy shouldn’t be allowed.”  
“Just wait for the hotel”, Daichi murmured, kissing his lips as his hand slid on Kuroo’s ass, inside his jeans. “So I can fuck you into the mattress”, he added, his fingers kneading his flesh.

Kuroo bit his shoulder to muffle his moan, slumping against him, his still sensitive cock rubbing against the fabric of Daichi’s trousers.

“I can’t wait”, Kuroo replied.

Daichi pulled his hand out of his clothes.

“Tuck yourself back into your pants before we get caught”, he said, his hands already flying over his own crotch.

Kuroo did as he asked, slightly shifting his position to sit in Daichi’s lap, his feet on his own seat, his head resting against his shoulder.

“I feel better this way”, he said, his voice almost shy, “can we stay like this for a bit?”  
“Sure”, Daichi replied, stroking his hair and looping his arms around him. “You’re keeping me warm. My personal heater.”

They chuckled and pulled the two blankets over them. This time, Kuroo had no difficulty falling asleep, and Daichi had no desire to wake him up so they ended sleeping together, unconscious of the world around them.

 

“They’re quite cute actually.”  
“Shh! Quiet, you’ll wake them up!”  
“I’ll take a photo.”

Kuroo opened his eyes, his still sleeping brain analysing the situation before he smiled, seductive. Two flight attendants and a steward were watching them, giggling. He sat up, ruffling his bed-hair, and held out his hand.

“Can I see it?” he asked in a raspy voice – his throat was parched and he terribly needed a drink.

The flight attendant handed him the phone so he could see the picture, and he chuckled.

“Can you send it to me please? I’d like to have it”, he whispered, worried that Daichi might wake up and freak out.

She sent him the photo and he smiled as they went back to their work. He used it as his phone wallpaper, his fingers gently tracing the contours of the two sleeping figures: he was sleeping in Daichi’s lap, curled up in a ball, his head in his stomach, his fingers gripping his shirt, Daichi’s hand on his head. This was definitely a good memory and he intended to keep it. He sat back in his seat, and his movements woke up his companion.

“Slept well?” he asked in the same throaty voice.  
“Like a log”, Daichi answered, yawning and stretching. “We’re almost there”, he declared as he sat up, doing his best to make himself presentable.  
“London, here we are”, Kuroo declared.

Daichi smiled – _what’s this smile? Why is he smiling like that?_

“Look, Kuroo. She’s been waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how much she's waiting for him *winks winks*
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it, same as usual, don't hesitate to comment and suggest either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com.


	12. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea time with "her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter was absolutely not planned.  
> There was a misunderstanding about "she", who I meant to be London and who was believed to be a person.  
> So here it is. She as a person.
> 
> And don't blame me for Kuroo's lame jokes. I know perfectly how bad my humor is and I will never give up.

It was by far the best flight he had ever had. All his nervousness at the idea of how _high_ they were disappeared when Kuroo smiled, babbling without interruption like a child. The guy might be good in his work-field, he still was a kid when it came to being reasonable and… well, adult. He tried not to look through the porthole and rubbed his hands. _Last time I came I still was with Ana_ , he thought. _And she didn’t come. None of them ever came with me._

Minutes later, they were sitting in a limousine to the hotel. Kuroo had turned silent, his eyes wide open, looking everything around him.

“Is that Big Ben?” he asked, pointing to a building.  
“Yes”, Daichi answered.

Kuroo scrunched his nose.

“It looks better on photos.” His eyes fell on Daichi: “I prefer yours”, he added, eyeing his crotch.

Daichi stared at him a few second, trying to process what he meant – he had felt the indecent insinuation in his voice but…

“ _Kuroo_ ”, he gasped, “don’t! You can’t call my dick Big Ben!”  
“Is Eiffel Tower better? Or maybe Tokyo Tower? No, I found it! Your _Empire State Building_.”

Daichi was laughing, red and trying his best to catch his breath – it was less for Kuroo’s bad jokes than for the excitement in his voice as he said them that he laughed. Well, maybe also he _did_ feel flattered by the comparison. Kuroo slid closer, batting his eyelashes – _it’s ridiculous_ – and whispered sensually:

“I want your Empire State Building tonight.”

A hand on his face, Daichi pushed him away, sighing and trying to hide the smile on his lips. He would never get bored with Kuroo, no. Finally, the car stopped in front of their hotel and Kuroo whistled as they entered the suite.

“Well that’s an hotel room”, he said.  
“Go take a shower, we have an appointment at five”, Daichi said, his arms around his waist. “And try to do something about your hair.”  
“There is nothing I can do”, Kuroo replied.

Daichi sighed and Kuroo disappeared into the bathroom.

“Is that really a bathroom?” he called.  
“If there is a bath, it is a bathroom”, Daichi answered, opening their suitcases.

He had told Kuroo not to take clothing, readying an entire suitcase for him with Nishinoya: after all, if they were to meet clients, he had to be properly dressed. He handed the young man a tuxedo and took a quick shower himself.

“Where is the tie? Or the bowtie? Or whatever I’m supposed to put around my neck?”

Daichi finished to tuck his shirt into his trousers and walked up to him, grabbing a box on his way.

“Here”, he said, and Kuroo’s eyes flicked up to him.  
“What… is this?”  
“A bolo tie. A regular necktie would be too formal, and bowties are for parties and galas. Here, it’s yours.”

Kuroo looked at the bolo tie: it was made of metal, but…

“Why… It’s metal, right? Why is it blue?”

Daichi held up the tie and passed it around his neck, before fixing it up to his collar.

“It’s blue gold”, he answered. “Suits you”, he added, a hand cupping his cheek.

Quickly, he disappeared in the bedroom, grabbing his shoes and handing over Kuroo’s. Not long after, the both of them were ready and back into the limousine. They had just sat down when Daichi smiled and said:

“We’re going to see a woman. What do you think would be a suited present for her?”  
“Well, flowers seem to be obvious…” Kuroo answered. “Should we get flowers?”  
“Flowers would be perfect”, Daichi smiled. “Here”, he said as the car stopped in front of a flower shop.

A minute later, he had in hand a small bouquet of red freesias and they were sitting back into the car. He handed Kuroo the flowers.

“You will give them”, he said. “I know she’ll love them.” He paused. “Do you know what they mean?”  
“No”, Kuroo answered, his staring at the bouquet, “I’m not… I don’t know much about flowers. My mom gave me some plants for the apartment but they all died.”  
“So you were about to give flowers without knowing what they mean?” Daichi said with a smile – he had thought that much, Kuroo didn’t look like a flower-type of guy. “Red freesias mean “you are the most precious”.”  
“Is she a business partner?” Kuroo asked.  
“We started as business partners, yes, but now we’re friends.”

Daichi couldn’t help but smile at the thought, watching Kuroo. The young man was officially his business partner – and he would be nothing more in the public eye until he said so. She would know when it would be time. _This time is not now_ , he thought to himself. The car stopped.

“Daichi”, Kuroo breathed, “is this… is this Buckingham Palace?”  
“Indeed”, Daichi answered as he got out. “Come on now, no one is late for tea with the Queen.”

Kuroo’s face was priceless. Daichi chuckled as they were guided into the palace and to a room where the tea was being served. They were both sitting on a sofa, and Kuroo was already fidgeting.

“I can’t _believe_ it”, he said. “You’re friend with the Queen? Like, the real one?” he whispered.  
“I didn’t know there were false monarchs”, he joked. “Yes, the real one. I’m still surprised myself.”  
“Bokuto won’t believe me when I’ll tell him.”  
“Well you can always ask her to take a photo with her” Daichi chuckled. “You’re a beautiful, kind and funny young man. I’m sure she’ll love you.”  
“What if I say something I shouldn’t have? And what if… Oh _God_ ”, he realized, “the flowers we bought are for her?”

Daichi muffled his laugh and nodded.

“Try to act a bit more dignified, Kuroo, you look like a five years old!”  
“But it’s the _Queen_ -”  
“Indeed, I am the Queen.”

Daichi smiled as Kuroo slowly stood up, turning around to look at the old woman standing no far from him. It was obvious he hadn’t heard her coming, and he was flushed red, his hands trembling. For a moment, Daichi feared he might faint.

“My Queen”, Kuroo squeaked as he put a knee down, holding out the flowers.

It took everything Daichi had not to burst out laughing, but the monarch looked both pleased and amused by the flustered young man kneeling in front of her with his tiny bouquet of flowers. She laughed, and Daichi bowed.

“It is a pleasure to see you again”, he said in a smooth voice.  
“The pleasure is mine”, she answered. “You can stand up, young man”, she said to Kuroo as she took the flowers.

He obeyed, his legs trembling, and Daichi walked up to support him.

“Don’t faint”, he said. “I’m sorry, he’s still young and not used yet to meet royalties.”

 

A moment later, they were sitting at a table with cups of tea and a dazed Kuroo who drank every word the Queen said. He didn’t even realize when they took a photo – he answered when he was talked to, but he didn’t look like he was there, with them, and the Queen chuckled, putting her hand on Daichi’s.

“What an interesting young man you have here”, she said. “He seems to be really skilled, and yet he is so flustered I can’t get a witty remark out of him.”  
“Usually he is more talkative than that”, Daichi answered, “and he has a sharp tongue. Maybe he just fell for you”, he teased gently, smiling.

She smiled as well and finally thanked them for coming.

“You will always be welcomed here”, she assured the businessman. “I wish you the best for the future”, she added for Kuroo.

 

“Are you alright?” Daichi asked as they climbed back into the car.  
“I’m… I don’t know”, Kuroo answered. “I feel like I’m in a daze, like nothing is real anymore, and-”

Daichi bent and kissed him sweetly, gently, exploring his mouth and waiting for his reactions.

“This is the real world”, he whispered, “and I’ll make sure to remind you of that.”  
“Please do” was Kuroo’s only answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T BLAME ME OKAY I did my best.
> 
> As usual, don't hesitate to comment and suggest, either here or on my tumblr!


	13. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because kinks.

They made it to the elevator. The door barely closed, Daichi was on him, his hands roaming everywhere, his lips on his face, kissing and biting. He grabbed Kuroo’s hair and pulled, exposing his throat as he kissed him there, his body heavy against Kuroo’s. He pulled away when the door opened, straightening his clothes like nothing had happened when, behind him, Kuroo was panting, his eyes unfocused as he followed him. He stared at Daichi as the older man fiddled to find the card to open their room’s door, his breathing pausing when he finally found it.

They barged in the room, Kuroo already tugging at his clothes to take them off, sliding down the bolo tie and throwing his jacket on a nearby armchair – Daichi pushed him violently and his body slammed against the door. He couldn’t help but voice the feeling as strong arms encased him and warm lips captured his, stealing away his breath. Daichi’s hands were already sliding on his stomach, under his shirt, before yanking it open.

“Dadchi”, he protested, “I liked this shirt!”  
“I’ll buy you another one” Daichi answered, covering his mouth once more, taking control once more.

Kuroo groaned and opened Daichi’s belt, before attempting to pull down his pants. He was taller than Daichi, but the businessman sure was stronger – he just needed to take a look at those well-defined muscles. _Well, actually, feeling them is even better_ he thought as he was lifted up, his back sliding against the door. He braced himself, a hand gripping Daichi’s shoulder tightly, when he felt his Sugar Daddy’s hands sliding up his thighs and to his ass to pull down his clothes.

“Wait, are you seri- Aah!” _Oh my God what the hell are you doing_ he thought as Daichi lifted him even higher and _how high can you go and how long can you keep holding me_ but his thoughts faded away under Daichi’s lips on his inner-thigh and way too close to his naked crotch. His fingers were digging into the flesh of his ass and he could feel the strong arms trembling under his weight, but _his tongue what the_ -  
“Not so long, you’re heavy”, Daichi chuckled, looking up at him.  
“Then put me down you idiot” Kuroo answered, his head banging loudly against the door as he tried to catch his breath. “You’re going to kill me.”  
“No, but make you feel so good you’ll pass out is definitely a possibility”, Daichi answered, lowering him until he stood on his own trembling legs.  
“I feel kinda bad, having you all to myself”, the younger one managed to say as Daichi reached for his bag, taking out lube and a condom.  
“Don’t be”, Daichi answered, going back to his kissing, his hands sliding on his torso before he grabbed his cock and flicked up his tight fist.

Kuroo’s knees buckled and he nearly collapsed, a moan escaping his mouth. Daichi definitely knew how to use his hands, and he had proven he could also learn quickly, which definitely made him a good match. His teeth grabbed his lobe and Kuroo bit his lip to contain his voice as fingers prodded at his ass _when did he put lube on it?_ and with a dull pain, Daichi slid two fingers in him.

“Sorry, I can’t wait”, he said when he saw him wince.  
“It’s alright”, Kuroo breathed, “I can take it. Now hurry the fuck up or I swear I’ll ruin your shirt.”  
“We wouldn’t want that”, Daichi answered, thrusting his fingers in and out – it was painful but a good kind of painful, the kind that made him feel alive and made him feel every nerve extending in his body. He tried to keep his calm, but jolted when the fingers brushed against his prostate. Daichi frowned, pulled his hand away and, seizing his shoulder, spun him around before slamming him against the door and going back to stretching him. Kuroo felt his body scream in both pain and pleasure and _when did I become like this?_ he wondered when a sharp cry managed to escape his lips.  
“Really?” he said, his voice hoarse, “from behind against the door? You’re that filthy?”  
“Shut up”, Daichi growled, kissing him, his free hand snaking to his front to grab his leaking shaft, “you like it just as much.”

_Can’t deny it._ Daichi withdrew and Kuroo inspired, trying to regain control over his shuddering body – it was no use. He totally fell apart when the older man entered him – it was not as deep as it could be but the position in itself was exciting and honestly couldn’t have waited to go to the bed, and it went _just_ perfectly on his sweet spot, sending sparks of pleasure down his worn-out nerves.

“ _Fuck_ ” he screamed, and it was probably not the best thing he could have said in a five-stars hotel but at the moment he just couldn’t care less about that, because Daichi was already thrusting in him and it was raw pleasure taking control of his body and he felt like a puppet in his hands.  
“Yes”, Daichi murmured, yanking back his head as he grabbed his hair, “scream for me, _Tetsu_.”

Kuroo groaned – never before, Daichi had used his first name – and the sudden proximity he felt with him almost was too much.

“I won’t last long”, he warned, tensing his muscles in a desperate attempt to hold back and not come virginally fast.  
“Me neither”, Daichi smirked, grabbing his nape.

He didn’t hold him tightly but just enough to make him feel like he was the one being controlled – _as if I didn’t know already_ – and his pace quickened.

“ _Tetsu_ ”, he moaned as he released, and Kuroo could feel every little detail of the door against his palms before pleasure washed over him and carried him away.

 

He realised he had collapsed and passed out right after when he found himself sitting on the floor, Daichi draped over his back like a huge, heavy blanket. He took a look at the door and snickered.

“We can wash away the evidence but how are you going to explain _that?_ ” he asked as he pointed to the scratches he had made.

Daichi chuckled.

“I don’t know and I don’t care. You felt amazing…. Babe”, he added under his breath, but Kuroo didn’t hear him.

_…I’m getting addicted to it_ , Kuroo was thinking, shivering in excitement at the mere idea. _I’m getting addicted to Daichi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, don't hesitate to comment and suggest!


	14. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's thoughts, mainly. He's falling. And he's falling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not home so I don't know if I'll have much time to write this week!

The week went by, quicker than it seemed – and quicker than Daichi liked it. He would have preferred to spent more time with Kuroo, but this trip was, after all, a business trip. They weren’t there for leisure, and he could tell the young man had had a good time nonetheless. He had helped a lot during some meetings, and obviously liked feeling useful, and he had taken some time to go sight-seeing. He had dragged Daichi to an Irish pub to present his new friends, Kenma and Lev, and Daichi had spent a wonderful evening that night, way more interesting than business meetings.

And of course, waking up to find Kuroo curled up against him was more than he would ask for. Surprisingly – or perhaps because Kuroo was easily adaptable – they worked well together. Daichi was affectionate, perhaps too much when you considered it was “just a deal”, but seeing Kuroo blush when he kissed him unexpectedly was worth it. And Kuroo returned it just fine, with indecent propositions and amazing ways of waking him up in the morning. He felt himself grow hot when he remembered Kuroo’s lips on him, his mischievous glance and his smug smile. And his hands, gliding slowly across his thighs… He slapped himself. Now was not time to think about this.

 

He checked his phone: Kuroo had told him he would be roaming around in London this afternoon, but that he would be back in the evening, early enough to welcome him “home”. How did they even come to consider hotel rooms like their home? He wondered. Probably because it was the place they had spent most of their intimate time. And it didn’t only include sex. Kuroo was a smart kid – smarter than it pleased him to look like. He was able to talk about diverse topics without getting angry, and was open-minded. Of course, sometimes he would get passionate about something – volleyball, mostly – and he would start talking and moving around, accentuating his words with his hands, and Daichi never grew tired of watching him. Yes, hotel rooms were the place they had the most memories together. Hotel rooms were _their_ place. Kuroo’s apartment was his friendship shelter, and it went along with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Without those two, it was not Kuroo’s apartment. Just the place where he slept, worked and ate. And Daichi’s home… Was Daichi’s. Aside from that one night when they had slept there together, they had never spent time in Daichi’s home.

Daichi knew better than to lie to himself: it was because he knew he was falling for Kuroo, and he also knew how much the landing would hurt. Because it was him. And because Kuroo was someone you couldn’t hate, no matter how much you wanted it. Unconsciously, he had made his home his shelter, a place untinged by Kuroo – not totally, but well. It was. And Sugawara. He would always be his shelter, the place he felt safe and the friend who knew him the best. Few people were able to understand how deep their friendship was. How much it meant to both of them.

He sighed. He was falling, and he was falling hard. He opened the file in front of him, and checked the documents. His last meeting had been successful and it relieved him. He hadn’t been able to make it for a few contracts on this trip, but this one, this one was assured. He could rest easy, knowing he had secured his back. The stress came down and he relaxed in his seat, the taxi driving him back to the hotel. He would come back to Kuroo. Treat him to a nice dinner. And knowing both of them, it would probably end in breathy moans in tangled sheets. That seemed like a nice program. The kind of thing that made coming back home something to look forward for. Was Kuroo happy? He smiled, laughed and never seemed bored or bothered, but was he happy? _Crap, I’m going back to this, wondering if he is happy and what I can do to make him happy. Get a grip of yourself, Dadchi, there is no way this can end well for you. … Wait a minute. Did I call myself Dadchi? In my head? Shit. I’m in deeper than I thought._ He groaned and pressed the heel of his palms to his eyes. Kuroo was definitely his chocolate box: he knew that the more he would take, the worse it would be in the end, and still he couldn’t stop. There was no way he could stop. _I guess it’s a free fall from now on, eh?_

 

His phone ringed: unknown number. Which meant it was Kuroo, in trouble, with his phone running out of battery. _When you speak of the devil_ … He took the call. _You see its tail._

“Kitten?”  
“Daichi?”

He stilled. Kuroo always, _always_ called him Dadchi. Unless they were at a meeting. He was unabashed about calling him Dadchi in public, no matter how much Daichi had asked him to stop. The jerk knew perfectly how it turned him on, and how to use it to manipulate him into obtaining what he wanted. That he would call him Daichi with such a stern voice… He started fearing the worse.

“Kuroo? What is it?”

He hated how much his voice sounded strained. Why was it that he could keep it smooth and rolling under pressure, but whenever it came to Kuroo, it wavered like this?

“I… kind of got in trouble.” He sounded hesitant, and Daichi knew he was chewing his lips and fidgeting.  
“Kind of? What is it supposed to mean? Where are you?”  
“I’m… I’m at the police station right now.”  
“What the _fuck_ are you doing at the police station?”  
“I got arrested.”

His heart missed a beat. Kuroo had been arrested. Improbable scenes played off before his eyes.

“I’m coming.”  
“Da-”

He hung up.

“I’ve got an emergency. Get me to the police station”, he said to the taxi driver.

_Please be safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it - I really look forward for the next two chapters! As usual, don't hesitate to comment and suggest, and remember that if you like this story, feeding me some kinks (or fluff ideas) will only help it last longer!


	15. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Kuroo. And what will happen to him now that Dadchi is mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so ridiculous but honestly... I had so much fun.

_A few hours earlier._

 

Kuroo knew Daichi was tense, because not all his meetings had gone how he had wanted them to. He knew it, because he would occasionally massage his shoulders and they had changed to two blocks of cement. Daichi was tense, and he wanted to change that. So, he would prepare him a surprise for when he would come back from his last meeting. And by surprise, he meant him. He didn’t know exactly when Daichi would come back, so he had settled for going commando, after checking that his pants – purely white, a present from Daichi – were not see-through. Not that he would be embarrassed, but he had been arrested for indecent exposure several times already and thought himself a bit too old now to do it again.

Once he was ready – all dressed in white and it only enhanced his skin rippling over his muscles and his golden eyes and his dark hair – he left the hotel and went to a sex-shop. He had a gold card with money Daichi had given him to shop with, and he knew exactly what he was going to buy. He spent a long moment in the shop, hesitating – would Daichi prefer black or red? – and finally left with more than he intended to buy, a huge box in his arms with all his articles in. He knew he would need another suitcase to put everything in, and he smirked when he imagined how it would be like at the airport. Daichi would blush like crazy and he would probably laugh. The best part, still, was that it would turn him on. _And I like turning him on._

He looked up: the rare afternoon sun was disappearing and threatening dark clouds were gathering. _I better hurry or I’ll end up drenched_. He didn’t know how right he was. He was in the middle of crossing a place when it started raining. And it was by no means little, no. It felt as if buckets of ice-cold water were being poured on him, and when he finally reached a shelter, he was definitely dripping wet.

“Well, fuck, I’m good for a shower now”, he growled, running a hand through his hair as he turned his head.

An old woman was staring at him, her eyes wide, trembling. He smiled. She started screaming and his smile faltered. He quickly realized people around him were whispering, and a woman in her forties walked up to him, slapped him and harshly spat:

“Have you got no shame? This poor lady is nearing a heart attack, and there are children and young girls here!”

He stared at her, wide-eyed and rubbing his burning cheek.

“I called the police”, another voice said. “Damn Americans.”

He finally looked down and turned white: his clothes for all they seemed classy under the sun, had turned transparent with water. The cold didn’t help and his cock stood at full attention, straining his now useless trousers. He was properly indecent. _Fuck. What will Daichi say if he sees me like that?_ He didn’t have time to worry, though. A police-car stopped near him, three officers came out and as one wrapped a cloak on his shoulders to hide his nakedness, another handcuffed him before roughly pushing him in the car, along with his box. _I can’t be this unlucky. This a dream. This is a joke. The hell did I do to deserve this._

He kept the cloak as he entered the police-station, but they took everything he owned before pushing him in a cell. He knew how it would go from here. He was told why he had been arrested and the price of his caution. He was authorized to call someone, as an American citizen. His fingers were shaking when he composed Daichi’s number. Sure, it would be a surprise. Not what he had in mind. But it was a surprise. He did not wait too long, though, before Daichi barged in, obviously angry as he was left out of his cell.

“Do you have any idea how _worried_ I was?” the businessman growled. “For fuck’s sake, I even thought you had _killed_ someone!”  
“I’m-”

He didn’t have time to apologize, Daichi was kissing him, rough and commanding, and his body felt so warm against the cold of his drenched clothes, he leaned in to kiss him back.

“I paid your caution, we can go.”  
“Make sure he doesn’t do that again”, an officer said sternly.

Daichi acquiesced and lightly slapped his ass – he was not _that_ angry, it seemed. Mostly worried, and Kuroo started to relax, before realising he had thrown a jacket over his handcuffed wrists. And some officers were smiling like they were seeing a good prank, which only made him even more worried. He didn’t have time to ask. Daichi grabbed the box before he could say anything and motioned to him to follow. Once in the car, he turned to look at Daichi.

“Thank you for coming for me. I’m sorry if-”  
“We’ll talk about this after”, Daichi interrupted him. “Now is not the time nor the place.”

So Kuroo shut up and made himself as small as possible. The cold metal against his wrists was both familiar and strange and he didn’t really know if he liked it or not. A moment later, they were in the hotel room and Daichi was hand-drying his hair and his face as he stood, his jaw clenched, in the middle of the room.

“Tell me what happened”, he finally said, his voice softer now that he had calmed down.  
“I was… shopping in town and the rain surprised me”, he answered honestly.  
“I would’ve guessed that much. My question is, why are you naked under your pants? Where is your underwear?”  
“I… wanted to make a surprise for you”, Kuroo said, his eyes cast down. “I’m sorry it turned out like this.”

Daichi clicked his tongue.

“Kuroo, I’m not mad because you were almost naked in the street. …Well, to be honest, I am, but that’s not the problem. I’m mad because you were arrested and I thought something terrible had happened to you. Don’t you dare worry me like this again, Kuroo. I might have a heart attack.”

His hand slid against Kuroo’s cheek as he raised his head to meet his eyes, smiling softly.

“And yes, seeing you like this in the street would more than probably upset me. I’m not much of a sharer, kitten. At least, not when it comes to you.”

Kuroo raised his head. The pet name told him Daichi was no longer mad. He held up his wrists and said:

“Why am I still handcuffed?”

Daichi didn’t answer and spread a dry towel on the bed, before pushing Kuroo who lost his balance and collapsed on it.

“Because I’m not done with you”, Daichi said, and Kuroo sensed the playful tone of his voice. “Not until you beg pardon.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened as the businessman took of jacket, belt and necktie, having left shoes and socks in the entry. They widened even more when Daichi pulled on his necktie as he stared at him.

_I’m fucked, he IS mad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted real handcuffs for Kuroo. So. Well. You probably know what's waiting for him now...


	16. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handcuffs, blinfolds, sex toys, overstimulation, Kuroo will definitely not survive this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kuroo is wrecked. Anyway, this is both a major scene and incredibly NSFW. Not my fault if kinks and fluff are ruling this work.

When Daichi finally reached the police station, he was so nervous he felt like he would burst. He finally sat down, his eyes widening as he was told why Kuroo had been arrested. His imagination did wonders in picturing Kuroo’s almost naked body under the white wet clothes, and he harshly pinched his hand to get back to reality. Now wasn’t the moment to get a boner. Absolutely not. He paid the caution and, eyeing the officer, slipped a few banknotes to him.

“Please, leave the handcuffs on him.”

The officer took the banknotes, smirked and handed him the key, which he pocketed hurriedly.

“It’s not my business, but he’ll catch a cold if you don’t let him dry.”

Daichi nodded.

“I know, and I don’t plan on letting him be sick.”

 

Kuroo was now laying on the bed with his still transparent clothes, shuddering. Daichi grabbed his tied hands and locked them against the bed, before grabbing another towel and scissors. Kuroo was staring at him, like he knew what was about to happen. _You don’t know the half of it, kitten._ He ripped open his shirt, the buttons popping and flying around. Then, he cut the sleeves open and pushed the rags to the floor. Kuroo’s chest was heaving, but he was silent. He didn’t even try to rattle his chains, no. He knew he had deserved it. Daichi opened his pants and pulled them down, his eyes glimmering as he uncovered Kuroo’s body.

“Beautiful”, he whispered.

He leaned forward, towel in hand, hovering over the younger man, their eyes locked. Slowly, he licked the underside of his erected cock, before pulling back. Kuroo was tensed, staring at him and holding back his moans. He took the towel he had put aside and gently wiped his torso, lingering on his nipples, then his arms, and went down – his feet at first, pressing his thumbs to the sole of his feet, then his calves, and his thighs, his hips. Kuroo was trembling, oozing pre-cum under his hands, and he bent forward once more, slightly opening his shirt to show his muscular chest. Kuroo gulped.

“I… I know I deserved it but…”

Daichi licked his chest, and he was particularly warm against Kuroo’s cold skin. The young man shuddered.

“What is it, kitten? Feeling remorse yet?”  
“Very”, Kuroo murmured, and it was obvious he wasn’t. Slowly, he parted his legs, folding them to expose his body to Daichi’s lustful eyes.

Daichi smiled, grabbed the lube and, after warming it between his fingers, pressed two against his entrance and rubbed in tight circles, until Kuroo moaned for it. Then, and only then, he pushed them in him, his tight walls clenching on him as he gently thrusted, before pressing against his sweet spot. Kuroo jolted, gasping in pleasure, his pupils blown so wide there was only a thin circle of gold remaining. Daichi kept on stretching him before drawing back and wiping his hand on the towels.

“You’re almost perfect, kitten.”  
“Almost?” Kuroo retorted, raising an eyebrow and staring at his naked, flush body and leaking cock. “I thought you’d really like it, to see me like this.”  
“You’re not… _wrecked_ enough”, Daichi replied with a crooked smile, turning his back to him and walking to the box. He opened it as Kuroo gulped and rummaged through its content before grabbing something.  
“Nice”, he said, coming back to Kuroo and holding a purple, massive vibrator. “I like it.”

Kuroo would have burst out laughing in any other situation. Guessing Daichi’s next move, he couldn’t find the force to do so. He shivered when Daichi blindfolded him with his necktie, clenching his fist and still unable to move. The older man poured lube on the toy, secured Kuroo’s ankle in his hand, and slowly pushed the false dick into him. Kuroo let out his voice, his back arching against the intrusion, until it was fully settled into him. Gently, Daichi twisted the toy and Kuroo’s eyes rolled back when he did so against his prostate.

“ _Please_ ”, he moaned, his body instinctively clenching around the toy, and he didn’t know what he was begging for but he was.

The slow motion stopped, leaving only the unbearable pressure inside of him, pleasure within his reach and yet… yet he couldn’t. Without thinking, he tried to reach down and push the toy deeper, tried to fuck himself into oblivion, but the loud rattle of the handcuffs against the headboard brought him back to earth. He gritted his teeth, his cock angling towards his stomach, flushed and hot and heavy and _painful_ , and something brushed against him and he cried out. Daichi chuckled, somewhere near his ear.

The businessman couldn’t help but admire his masterpiece. Kuroo was not broken yet, but he was already a shivering mess, pre-cum pooling in the hollow of his abs as he pressed his lips to his chest, gently nipping his hardening nipples and drawing something abstract on his torso until he reached the tip of his cock. From the way Kuroo tensed and held his breath, he knew the wet warmth so near to his sex was both too much and not enough.

“Kitten”, he called gently, and his voice was low and hoarse and hungry for him. “What shall I do to you?”

His hands were hovering over his hips, feeling every twitch of his body as the deprivation of his sight stressed his other senses. Kuroo didn’t answer, his mouth slightly open, his breath heavy. Daichi reached down between his legs, pulled out the toy and slammed it back inside. Kuroo arched _beautiful so beautiful want more give me more_ and his mouth fell open on a silent cry.

“Kitten”, he said once again, “do you want me to fuck you?”

Kuroo nodded immediately and Daichi smirked. He pushed a button and the toy started vibrating, sending pleasure down Kuroo’s nerves and it was too much _too much_ and Daichi pressed a finger harshly just between the toy and his balls _way too much_ and with a silent cry, Kuroo came dry, his whole body convulsing under Daichi, breathless. The older man stopped the toy to let him calm down, until his breathing was even again. He was still hard and leaking and probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, dishevelled and ready to be ruined.

“Kitten?” he asked nonetheless, making sure everything was alright.  
“Dadchi”, Kuroo rasped, his fingers twitching, “please let me come it _hurts_.”

He sounded so distressed that Daichi felt his heart tighten. He switched on the purple toy again, seeing him jolt, and reached down to take him down to the root in his mouth. He could feel his thighs tremble against his shoulders, one of his hand holding one of them, the other twisting and thrusting the toy as he worked his mouth around him. Kuroo bucked his hips, almost triggering his gag reflex, but he held on and almost immediately, he came down his throat, twitching, hard and hot and his cry wasn’t even human it was the exact sound of pleasure. Daichi pulled up, wiped his mouth and switched off the toy as Kuroo reached the end of his orgasm, before pulling it out. His hands slid up his sides and reached for the necktie, untying it. Kuroo’s eyes were wide and hazy, filled with the remnants of his pleasure and unable to record anything else.

Daichi took the handcuffs off from the headboard, stood up and came back with a glass of water.

“Drink”, he ordered, straightening him and pushing the glass against his lips until he finally came down enough to drink.

His hands were trembling too much and still he tried to hold the glass in a desperate attempt to regain some kind of dignity lost long ago with his cries of pleasure. He then glanced at his hands, holding them up.

“Take them off?” he asked in a whisper, not too sure about how his voice would come out.

Daichi simply shook his head, put the empty glass on the nightstand and removed his clothes. His unattended cock was hard and heavy and Kuroo shivered at the mere sight. He looks, entranced, as Daichi rolled a condom on his length and generously coated it with lube, before kneeling back on the bed and settling between his thighs. The young man barely noticed he was hard again – a mix of anticipation and the incredible sight of Daichi’s naked body – before his Sugar Daddy leaned forward to kiss his lips. Gently, he pushed his tongue between his lips and teeth, playing with his tongue and sending sparks of arousal down his already sensitive nerves.

Suddenly, Daichi felt Kuroo’s thighs closing on him and, with an astounding force, he flipped him over. The businessman was now laying in Kuroo’s place, the young man towering over him, his slicked, warm and open entrance brushing against him with every move. Daichi reached down and helped Kuroo to position himself, before letting him slide on him. He gasped at the sudden tightness, loving the feeling and breathing hard with every inch of his cock that disappeared inside of Kuroo. The young man had thrown back his head, taking him without difficulty and sinking down until he was pressed again Daichi’s hips.

“Even chained you have to try to take the control, uh?” Daichi heaved with a grin, thrusting up.

Kuroo jolted and slowly started rolling his hips back and forth with low moans Daichi knew all too well. They coordinated their moves, Daichi thrusting up to meet Kuroo weighing down, gentle waves of pleasure licking their skin as Daichi managed to sit up and starting kissing him. It was messy and not the kind Kuroo was used to from Daichi, but it was good – warm and hot and wet, gentle and comforting, a promise and a reassurance. The young man picked up his pace, thrusting harder, his voice steadily rising from manly moans to high-pitched cries as he got closer to his release. Daichi was working with him, admiring him through lidded eyes, his hands roaming over his body.

“Kuroo”, he whispered, his breathing hard as he sucked a mark in his neck. “Have you ever heard of overstimulation?”

Kuroo’s eyes blew wide as he slammed back in and harshly grinned against his sweet spot, bringing him over the edge. Daichi tightly squeezed the base of his own cock, preventing his orgasm, and watched with a heightened pleasure as Kuroo came all over himself, his back bending painfully. He grabbed his hair and rolled over him, exchanging their position once more, pulling out as Kuroo gasped for air before slamming back in. His own release wasn’t far now, and he knew he was less energetic than the younger man under him. He wouldn’t be able to attain orgasm repeatedly, unlike Kuroo.

Kuroo’s eyes had a different expression about them down, as Daichi held him close, his chest sliding against his with each powerful thrust, over-stimulation wrecking his already mistreated nerves, pleasure and pain lacing together to bring him to something more, something beyond completion… Daichi suddenly stilled with a cry as he came, before ramming into him like crazy, his fingers holding him so hard he would bruise. Kuroo was staring at him, a dizzy smile on his face, and he blacked-out.

Daichi pulled out, his arms trembling from the effort, took off and tied the condom, before coming back with a basin of water, a towel and the key. He took off the handcuffs and put them aside, taking advantage that Kuroo was unconscious to wash his body. Once it was done, he pulled up the covers and cleaned everything else before taking a shower. When he came out, Kuroo was sleeping peacefully, more relaxed than he had ever been. Smiling, he slid in bed by his side and snuggled up against him, gently kissing his shoulder.

 

“I love you”, he whispered, so low he wasn’t sure he had really said it.

He tasted the words on his tongue, felt them in his chest and in his tightening heart. They felt so right. _And they’re so wrong._

Kuroo moved in his sleep and his heart stammered at the thought that, perhaps, he had heard him. But no, Kuroo was tight asleep, burying his nose in Daichi’s torso and sighing in relief.

“Dadchi”, he mumbled, and Daichi smiled.  
“I’m here”, he answered, kissing his temple.

And he drifted to sleep, holding Kuroo tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment/suggest!


	17. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is so blind to his feelings. But Daichi is just as blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this had started as something cute and it turned a bit angsty but then the cute is back. And it makes sense.  
> Or at least I think it does.
> 
> And don't worry, this story will definitely have a happy ending and there shouldn't be too much angst. Just a bit to establish their relationship.

When Kuroo finally woke up, the sun was flooding in through the drawn curtains, and Daichi’s place next to him was cold. He started to stretch and moaned when his body reminded him that perhaps moving around could wait. He looked around: Daichi was nowhere to be seen. His chest tightened at the idea that he was all alone in a too large bed. He then looked over at the clock and gasped: noon was past, no wonder Daichi was no longer in bed.

“No, Asahi, what I mean is… Yes, yes I understand perfectly. … I don’t know, Asahi. I honestly don’t know. But I’ll make sure to remember that. Thank you.”

Kuroo smiled, throwing his arm over his eyes as he listened to Daichi in the other room. The older man paced to the door, opened it soundlessly and peered into the bedroom.

“Hello”, Kuroo rasped from the bed.  
“You’re awake”, Daichi said with a smile, walking in before sitting beside him. His hand naturally found its way to his hair. “I’m sorry if I was too rough”, he apologized sincerely. “I kind of got caught up in the moment.”  
“Are you kidding me? That was awesome! I can’t move anymore but it sure was worth it”, he replied, looping his arms around Daichi’s neck, his golden eyes shining like a melted sun. _I like it when you touch me_ , he thought, _but what I like the most is when you kiss me._

Daichi seemed to read in his thoughts, because he leaned in to capture his lips. Kuroo sighed contentedly, there was something in his kisses, something he couldn’t point out but he liked more than anything. Even when he was passionate and rough, there was this something that made his bone marrow melt.

“More”, he whispered without realizing it, “kiss me more.”

And the older man indulged him, tasting his mouth sweetly and gently, before planting kisses to his jaw, and back on his mouth, and in his neck, and down to his collarbones. Kuroo made a sound half-way between a moan and a sigh, and Daichi smiled, his broad palm pressed against Kuroo’s cheek.

“My kitten”, he said, “let me shower you with kisses.”  
“Naaaagh” he replied, “come lay in bed with me.”  
“As you wish”, Daichi replied, and a second later he was by his side, his fingers idly stroking his arm. Kuroo shivered and leaned back into his embrace, tilting his head to look at him.  
“It feels good.”  
“Should I get you something to eat?”  
“Later”, Kuroo mumbled. “Just kiss me for now.”  
“As you wish”, Daichi said, and Kuroo could have sworn he could feel his heart beat really fast against his naked skin.

He just laid there, accepting Daichi’s kisses scattered on his skin and that made his heart flutter. Never before had he felt this way, and to hell if he knew why it was. His stomach growled, embarrassingly loud, and Daichi chuckled.

“Alright, I’ll get you some food because I’ve got the feeling I could spend my whole day kissing you and it would not bother you.”

He helped him sitting against the headboard and came back with a tray filled with every kind of food Kuroo could desire. Once the young man was sated, Daichi helped him get to the shower and the warm water did him good.

“You can rest some more”, the older man said. “I postponed our flight back, considering our earlier activities. I thought you wouldn’t be too keen on sitting for hours in a plane.”  
“Thank you”, Kuroo replied. “That’s very… considerate of you.”  
“Anything for my kitten”, Daichi said, brushing his cheek.

 

They settled in for a movie and were halfway through it when Kuroo turned to look at Daichi, biting his lower lip.

“I was wondering…”

Daichi looked at him.

“Yeah?”  
“You don’t seem bothered by the idea of being seen with me. I thought that a man with your… financial means and upper-class relations would be… you know, not very warm to the idea of being seen by them with someone… like me. A jobless man.”

Daichi paused the film, moved a bit to face him and stared at him.

“I guess any other than me would hide such a relationship, but I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. I’ve got no relationship in the upper-classes that would be worth hiding my real connection to you. And I won’t be ashamed because I’m bi. That’s not something you choose, and that’s not something I will apologize for. And those who don’t agree can go fuck themselves, I don’t care. My friends are by my side and will support me no matter what happens.” His expression changed to something sweeter. “And you… you are worth it. It may be selfish of me and I may go ahead of myself, but I want the world to know that you are mine.” His fingers settled on Kuroo’s thigh. “I’m proud when I walk with you by my side.”

There was a silence as Kuroo stared back, processing what he had said.

“Wow”, he finally uttered. “I never knew you thought so highly of me.”

Daichi smiled, but Kuroo could sense there was something behind his smile… He could feel Daichi was hiding something. Once more, he didn’t understand people enough to be able to guess what it was. But if Daichi wasn’t telling him what it was, then perhaps it did not concern him, or it was not time. He didn’t push it any further and leaned against his shoulder.

“Thank you”, he finally said. “I don’t think I would have been able to be your dirty little secret.”  
“Considering our age difference, I do feel a bit self-conscious but…” Daichi pecked his lips, “but then I remember you were the one to choose me and I remember how much I love doting on you and it goes away.”  
“I never had anyone taking care of me like you do. I mean, my mother sure is caring and loving, but it’s not… it’s not the same. I feel like a child when she’s the one pampering me. With you, it’s entirely different.” Kuroo realized he was blushing, but kept talking anyway. “You care for me as an adult. I don’t feel diminished or unmanly when you spoil me. I don’t know, it’s weird, I’m weird, but I like it. I never knew I needed it so much.”

He didn’t realize Daichi was biting his lips, afraid the words might slip out if he opened his mouth.

“It’s because I’m older, I guess”, he said.  
“No”, Kuroo replied right away. “I’ve dated my best friend, Bokuto, for a few months before we realized it wasn’t what we wanted and decided to break up. He never did anything like you do, but I know he cared about me. He still does. But it’s not… It’s not like _you_.”  
“Isn’t just accepting it enough?” Daichi asked in a gentle tone, threading through his hair.  
“It is”, Kuroo answered. “But I’m not a fool. I know you will eventually meet someone you will love, or a woman rich enough and with whom you’ll get along well. And you will date them, and marry them. Maybe have children. Probably, for the inheritance. And you will die an old man cherished by your friends and family.” He stopped, frowned a bit and resumed: “There is no place for me in this future. And it will come sooner than you may think.”

Kuroo looked up and Daichi was staring at him, something he couldn’t name in his eyes. And pain. There was so much pain in his eyes.

“What is your point, Kuroo?” he asked, his voice shaky – just a bit, but enough for Kuroo to notice. “What are you trying to say?”  
“I-” he bit his lips. “I don’t know”, he whispered. “I just… I guess I needed to get this right. Make sure both of us knew where we’re going. That _this_ – his arm showed the room around them – will not go on forever. One day it will stop.” He breathed in deeply. “I’m already used to having you take care of me. I just… Don’t want to lose this feeling. I feel warm. I feel safe.”

Daichi gently grabbed his head and stared into his eyes. Kuroo blinked and realized there were tears clouding his vision.

“I’m not letting you go”, Daichi whispered. “Never.”  
“You say that now because you need me”, Kuroo retorted. “But there will come a day I’ll just be a fond memory of good times you had. Don’t worry, though. I’m used to that. To be needed for a while and then cast aside. That’s why I made this deal with you. Money and sex. Because this way, I can be the one to end this before you throw me aside like a useless toy.”

His fingers were gripping Daichi’s shirt tightly, and he could feel the older man’s arm around him. It felt good. It felt safe. He didn’t need anything more, did he? He still could walk away. His tuition fees were paid. He could find a work and go on with his life. He had no reason to care for Daichi. He could easily find someone else. Some part of his mind realized Daichi wasn’t talking anymore, but he was holding him tight against him and rocking him as he sobbed against his shoulder. _What the hell is going on with me?_ He didn’t know. But finally, it felt like a burden had been lifted from his chest. He rose up, wiped his tears and bubbled a “sorry”.

“I don’t know what happened”, he said with a chuckle, “I guess I just felt like crying.”

Daichi winced.

“My fault, I guess”, he said. “Some kind of subdrop. You passed out yesterday and I couldn’t give you a proper aftercare. I suppose you were still floating and you brutally came back to Earth.”

Kuroo cocked his head.

“Are you calling me a submissive?” he asked.  
“You totally were”, Daichi replied with a chuckle.  
“I guess I was”, he smiled. “How come you know about BDSM related-things?”  
“Because you think I tied you up and wrecked you without getting proper information?” Daichi retorted. “I’m not this irresponsible.”  
“Most people are”, Kuroo stated. “But you are not most of people.”  
“Yeah?” Daichi said with a smile.  
“Yes.” Kuroo kissed him. “You’re my Sugar Dadchi.”

They both laughed and kissed, before settling back to watch the movie, Kuroo curled up against Daichi. If this wasn’t going to last… _I’ve got to make the best out of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! As usual, don't hesitate to comment and suggest, after all we're here for those two dorks.  
> (And yes, "subdrop" is totally a thing if you didn't know. Though I'm not sure it works like this. Human beings are so complicated I should have written about trees falling in love.)


	18. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut, a bit of cuteness and these two being gigantic dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took longer than I thought, but I had a few impediments to writing (I'm moving to another house next Saturday so it's a bit busy around here) and a lack of inspiration that didn't help. Anyway, here it is!

They took an early flight the following day, Daichi insisting to have Kuroo stay with him for the night. He didn’t want him to drive home while jet-lagged, though the young man assured him he would be “perfectly well”. The flight was agreeable as they enjoyed talking about everything and anything, and Daichi couldn’t help but be amazed at how much Kuroo knew about everything. He was curious and ready to learn, from the way to cook peas to the customs of Assyrians and through the rules of crocket. And yet, he was still a young man, laughing at stupid jokes and teasing him whenever he got a chance. He had a bright personality, _just like Suga_ , and brought him exactly what he lacked.

Finally, the plane landed and Kageyama was there to drive them back home – and surprisingly enough, Hinata was with him and just looking at them Daichi could tell something was going on. He just didn’t know what. Kuroo was quieter now, and Daichi appreciated the moments of silence and his calm presence. It was not uncomfortable, on the contrary, it felt like they understood each other better in silence. Kageyama bid them a good night when they arrived home, his blue eyes flashing to Hinata before focusing again on his boss and friend.

Daichi’s breathing paused for a second when Kuroo lightly grabbed his hand, and he wondered for a moment if he would ever get used to it. They put their suitcases in the entrance and took the light dinner Sugawara had prepared for them in the kitchen, taking a quick shower before going to the bedroom. Daichi had put on his bathrobe, but Kuroo was walking around in just his boxers, observing everything just like he had done the first time he came there.

“Come to bed?” Daichi asked. “It’s already pretty late.”  
“I’m not sleepy”, Kuroo answered. “But I don’t feel like doing anything. It’s like… you know, when you spend a whole day doing nothing and you’re tired as shit but you just can’t sleep because you’re not sleepy.”

Daichi laughed.

“I feel exactly the same to be honest”, he said while sitting on the bed, “but I have some ideas.”  
“Now that’s interesting”, Kuroo said, slipping under the covers.

Daichi took off his bathrobe and laid beside him, crawling in bed to get closer. His hand gently cupped his jaw and he kissed him, slowly, taking his time as he tasted him, hot breath melting to his own, battling lazily with his tongue and easily overpowering him. Kuroo didn’t want to fight for power right now, he just wanted to rest. When he let go, Kuroo was panting.

“How do you do that?” he asked breathily, putting a hand over his hip to pull him closer. “Your kisses are perfect.”  
“Thank you”, Daichi smiled, running his hand through his hair. “What about letting me kiss you out of your mind?”

Kuroo stilled and stared at him.

“That would be wonderful.”

Just the idea of Daichi’s _lips_ on him were enough to make his fingers twitch. But there was more. There was the way he looked at him with lidded eyes and his almost completely naked body against him, and those strong arms encasing him and Daichi kissed the palm of his hand and Kuroo lost it.

“Dadchi”, he murmured, grabbing his face and kissing him, “please do more than just kiss me into oblivion.”

Daichi smiled lazily.

“We have all our time” he replied, his thumb drawing soothing circles on the skin of his hip.

He then proceeded to kiss Kuroo’s jaw and his neck – they were gentle pecks, sometimes just his lips, sometimes his tongue darted out and licked his skin and Kuroo felt his whole body vibrate under his mouth. He didn’t move, his eyes closed to appreciate the attention to his fullest, unravelling in the feelings it gave him. Then, Daichi went down to his collarbones, first going on with his kisses, and up to his shoulders, and then his teeth grazed the thin cover of skin over the bones and Kuroo moaned. His voice rose again when the older man gently sucked on the skin of his neck until it was red. Daichi felt that Kuroo wanted to talk, say something, but he remained desperately silent and his kisses trailed down to his chest.

The shiver that ran on Kuroo’s skin when Daichi’s tongue gently lapped at his perked nipple was worth everything, the arousal still coming in gentle, slow waves that let them   
both unravel in the tenderness and calmness of the moment. He could feel all the tension of the flight and their last evening leaving Kuroo’s body gradually, which only made him more receptive. His hand stroked his side and Kuroo lightly stretched his lean and muscular body as Daichi lavished him in kisses, finally trailing down his stomach and sucking marks on his well-defines muscles. The faces he was making surely were worth it, and Daichi slightly lowered the waistband of his boxers to kiss his hips, biting down on one and making another mark on his flawless skin.

He slipped lower, to his knees, his lips once more gentle and caring as he trailed up his thighs, muscles trembling with desire. The light sounds falling from Kuroo’s mouth seemed to echo in the silence and emptiness of the room, and it was taking all his forces not to whisper “love you” with each kiss. Maybe it was not such a great idea after all. He could have amazing sex with Kuroo, something mind-blowing, but this… this was like a hand gripping his heart, this was way too close to make love than he was sure he could deal with. He slowly rose up, and Kuroo opened his eyes. The melted gold was shining and Daichi felt his heart beat faster. _To hell with it_ , he thought, diving down to capture Kuroo’s mouth until he was dizzy with kissing.

His hand lazily slipped inside Kuroo’s boxers, and he started stroking his half-hard length, still peppering his skin with kisses. It seems Kuroo was boneless in his arms, only asking for him as his lips parted on a light moan. Daichi looped his arm around Kuroo’s waist, kissing him once more and drawing him closer as his other hand picked up its pace. Kuroo’s head fell back, a heavy groan falling from his lips as he disclosed his throat in a trusting gesture that sent a wave of pleasure down Daichi’s veins, as he trailed his lips on his Adam’s apple and stopped on the pulsing vein in his neck.

“Dadchi”, Kuroo breathed, his voice laced with desire and his eyes hazy with the warm and soothing pleasure Daichi gave him.

It was so different from when he was wrecked in his arms, and yet he unravelled just the same. Kuroo knew the sudden bursts of pleasure firing up his body when he let Daichi take control over him, and how he couldn’t even think when he pushed him over the edge, but this… this was totally different. It was slow and gentle, warming him up and quietly building his pleasure, taking away all his worries to leave nothing but this warm pleasure. Kuroo hissed when Daichi’s cock suddenly slid against his, his fingers crooking and digging into his shoulders when the older man wrapped his hand around both their girths.

Kuroo slightly bent his head to kiss Daichi, lips parted as he moaned in Daichi’s mouth, echoing the pleasure he was feeling as Daichi’s hand tightened and sped up. His name fell from his mouth in an endless plea, only breathier with every flick of Daichi’s wrist, his eyes tightly shut.

“Look at me”, Daichi whispered, and it took all he had in him to open his eyes.

Confronted to Daichi’s obvious pleasure, his voice rose higher, his lips falling on his, more biting than kissing as both of them came. They cuddled like this a moment before Daichi managed to grab to box of tissues in the nightstand to clean them up, and Kuroo was already falling asleep, finally exhausted, his whole body going slack in his arms. He kissed the top of his head instinctively, pulling him even closer, and closed his eyes. He was falling, he knew he was falling… but all he could think about was hurling the fall. No matter the cold hard ground waiting in the end.

 

When he woke up, he was alone, and there was an amazing smell coming from the kitchen. Grumbling, he rubbed his eyes, put on an old pair of sweatpants and crawled towards the smell – it was something warm and sweet, something he knew but couldn’t recognize. He froze as he entered the enormous kitchen he barely even used – he ate out most of the time, or with friends. _Am I dead? Did the plane crash and we’re all dead and I dreamed all of this?_ Kuroo was standing in nothing but his underwear, a frying pan in hand, cooking pancakes. He turned to put the plate on the kitchen island, smiling when he saw Daichi and waving with his spoon.

“You arrive just in time, Dadchi.”

Daichi walked up to him and ran a hand through Kuroo’s incredible bed hair.

“I’m not dreaming, right?”

Then his eyes finally registered the marks covering Kuroo’s body, especially the one on his neck, and he realized that no, he wasn’t dreaming and he wasn’t dead. Kuroo’s eyes crinkled with his smile, and it was the most adorable face ever. Daichi heavily sat down on one of the stools, his mind refusing to focus on anything other than Kuroo.

“Here”, the young man finally said, putting down a plate in front of him and sitting as well in front of his breakfast.

Daichi took a bite and hummed.

“It’s really good. Thank you, kitten.” He paused. “Are you used to cook?”

Kuroo nodded.

“I’m the one cooking at home, because Oikawa is an atrocious cook and he doesn’t even like it.”

And indeed, the food quickly disappeared. Daichi told him to go dress up while he put the dishes in the dishwasher, but a few minutes later he was standing in the middle of his kitchen, dripping wet, Kuroo laughing his ass off and clinging to a water gun.

“If you could see your face”, he bubbled, staring at Daichi.  
“So it’s like this”, Daichi said, opening one of the cupboard under the sink and taking a second water gun, already loaded.

Kuroo’s eyes widened.

“Will you tell me why the hell there are water guns hidden in your house?”  
“Only if you beat me”, Daichi replied, immediately firing.

The house was big, and there were countless water accesses, plus several other water guns in different places, and a moment later, they were running around the house, laughing and shooting at each other. They went out, Kuroo skirting the house in one way and Daichi doing the same the other way. However, he heard a loud “OH MY GOD I’M SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE DAICHI” and stopped right away. _Crap. Who did he shoot at?_ He ran to the front of the house, only to find a dripping Sugawara with a creepy smile and a flustered Kuroo who had dropped his weapon. _Oh God please tell me this is a joke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment, suggest, guess, either here or on my tumblr!


	19. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the three of them are full dorks, discussions reveal some poorly hidden secrets and I'm preparing a lot of sin for y'all.

Kuroo had heard footsteps on the other side of the wall and, not thinking a second it could be someone other than Daichi, he jumped out of his hiding place and shot. He realized his mistake when he saw that this person was 1) fully clothed and 2) obviously not Daichi. He dropped his gun.

“OH MY GOD I’M SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE DAICHI” he cried out to the man who was about Daichi’s age, with silver hair and kind features.

Daichi appeared in front of him, mouth hanging open with a sheer look of horror when he saw the dripping wet man. A smile – was it really a smile? Because it was really, really creepy – appeared on the man’s face, who bent to pick up the water gun.

“RUN”, Daichi yelled, spinning on his heels and dashing incredibly fast to where he was coming from.

The silver haired man slowly checked to see if the weapon was loaded and stared at Kuroo. He didn’t seem surprised or chocked to meet to grown men in their underwear with water guns shooting at each other. Kuroo gulped. Okay, maybe it was even worse than he had first imagined.

“Run, little bunny”, the man said, aiming at him. “Run.”

And Kuroo did run, as fast as he could, entering the house once more, slipping and collapsing in one of the bathrooms. He checked under the sink and found, as he expected, another loaded gun. He didn’t really understand why this house had so many water guns hidden everywhere but it sure was coming in handy. Slowly, he rose to his feet, hearing the little tap-tap of naked feet on the tiles. It could only be Daichi, since the other man was shoed. He jumped out of the bathroom and shoot.

“You’re here”, Daichi whispered, not even fazed by his sudden appearance. “We have to team up to take him down.”  
“But who is he?” Kuroo whispered, reloading his gun.  
“My best friend, Sugawara”, Daichi replied. “And the most monstrous being I’ve ever seen in a water gun battle.”  
“So what’s the plan?”  
“Disarm him and throw him into the pool.”

Kuroo stared at him a few seconds.

“What?”  
“I said we must take his gun and drop him into the swimming pool, this is the only way to make him stop.”  
“Won’t the water be cold?” he said, feeling a bit bad for the poor man who had asked for none of this.  
“Nope, my swimming-pool is always warm enough. Even during winter.”

_Of course_ , Kuroo thought. He had the money to warm his swimming-pool whenever he needed it. He froze when he heard the clatter of heels on the floor. This had to be Sugawara. And he wasn’t hiding, given how loud he was. He realized Daichi and himself were holding their breath and _fuck it’s just a game why am I so into it?_ They rose up, burst out through the door and, with loud screams, grabbed Sugawara, immediately sending his gun flying. The man wrestled as they grabbed his arms and legs, taking him to the pool and throwing him into the water. Daichi high-fived him and they stared as Sugawara reappeared, a huge smile on his face.

“Okay, you guys won this one”, he admitted, getting out of the pool.

He laughed with Daichi and Kuroo realized he was laughing with them, as if everything in that morning had been _normal_. He also realized he was happy and joyful, ready to fool around and play pranks just like he used to do with Bokuto.

“Come on in”, Daichi said. “Let’s grab towels and some clothes before we catch a cold.”

 

A moment later, the three of them were sitting in the leaving room with dry clothes, Kuroo still hand-drying his hair. He nudged Daichi.

“So will you tell me why there are so much water guns in this house?”  
“Because when I come with my family”, Sugawara replied, “it is more likely we will start a battle at some point or another. We’re all really playfully, despite what it looks like.”  
“Oh. Nice to meet you, by the way.”  
“You’re Kuroo, right?”

Kuroo stared at him.

“Daichi… spoke about me?”  
“Kuroo, I’ve been his closest friend since high-school. Daichi can’t hide a single thing from me.”

Daichi nodded and Kuroo observed Sugawara closely, before deciding he liked him. He seemed to be a gentle man with a mind of his own, and if Daichi was close to him, he could only be a good man.

“So how was the United Kingdom?” Sugawara finally asked.  
“Memorable”, Daichi answered with a smug smile, eyeing Kuroo who almost choked on his water.

Sugawara held up his hand.

“I don’t want to know.”  
“How is your family?”  
“Fine, fine. Aone really is warming up to Hinata’s contact, and Tanaka asked to have his ear pierced. We’re going tomorrow.”  
“Ooh big time for your little guy”, Daichi said with a smile.  
“Wait”, Kuroo interrupted. “You’re okay with piercings, Daichi?”

He was genuinely surprised, because Daichi really seemed to be the self-righteous type, frowning at tattoos and piercings and other types of body modifications. Sugawara frowned with a smile.

“What, Dai, you didn’t tell him?”  
“Tell me what?” Kuroo asked curiously as the older man blushed.  
“He had his tongue pierced when we were in high school, but he took it off in college because it could hinder his progress, as far as his work is concerned. And now he thinks he is too old to have one.”

Now Kuroo was staring at him in awe and Daichi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

“To be honest I didn’t want to take it off, but really it was necessary.”  
“Would you… consider doing it again?”

Both men stared at him like he had suddenly grown a horn, and he fidgeted.

“I thought you were the kind who don’t like piercings, but I’ve been thinking of getting one for a while now. And if we could get pierced together, that would be better. Like… healing time, you know?” _And I would be reassured._

Daichi was now beet red and it was easy to guess why.

“Daichi, if you could answer him when I’m not around anymore I would be really thankful. I don’t want to know anything more about your sexual life.”

But Daichi seemed completely oblivious of his friend’s presence as he grabbed Kuroo’s chin and kissed him deeply. Sugawara rolled his eyes and kicked his shin.

“Stop the PDA right now, I don’t have a voyeurism kink.”

Kuroo could feel his ears burn as he pushed Daichi away.

“I’m sorry, sometimes he just gets out of control.”  
“Especially when drunk”, Sugawara answered with a sigh. “You’re a lost cause, aren’t you? Perverted horny old man.”

There was a moment of silence as Daichi rubbed his leg, wincing, and he finally said:

“Why did you come in the first place?”  
“I know it is early but I wanted to ask if you could baby-sit the kids for like around a week for Kiyoko and mine’s anniversary. It will be our fifteen years and I’m taking her on a trip.”  
“Oh wow that’s great! Of course, bring the kids here I’ll take care of them. They’ll be glad to come to Uncle Daichi’s anyway.”  
“Great!” Sugawara beamed, gripping Daichi’s hands tightly. “You’re really taking a thorn out of my foot, you know. I hope they won’t cause too much trouble.”  
“If you want to… I’d be glad to help”, Kuroo intervened. “Kids like me usually, and it would be easier for Daichi, would it not?”  
“Yes, yes, of course” Sugawara accepted.  
“You’re always welcome here”, Daichi answered with a smile.  
“I’ll watch tons of Disney with them”, Kuroo said without thinking – he was used to Bokuto who made fun of him for that but watched with him anyway, and Oikawa who would either cry, laugh or sing depending on the scene and the film.  
“Oh my God” Sugawara gasped, dropping his hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “You caught the real one. Don’t let him go.”

Kuroo missed the fond look Daichi gave him, but Sugawara didn’t.

“You’re in really deep, aren’t you?” the silver-haired man said.  
“Yeah”, Daichi answered, his voice bit hoarse.  
“I’m with you buddy”, Sugawara said, patting his shoulder. “Launch the operation “Seduce & Conquer”.”  
“Daichi, I’ll have to go home”, Kuroo interrupted them without realizing. “I’ve got to study.”  
“Of course”, Daichi answered. “And I have work to do. See you later?”  
“Yeah. And think about the piercing thing, Daichi. Because I’m definitely making an appointment, now.”  
“I’ll call you”, Daichi answered with a smile, lightly kissing him on the lips. “Kageyama’s trainee, Hinata, will drive you back home. Go take your things, he’ll be here in a few.”

And minutes later, Kuroo was sitting in the passenger seat of a Prius – it was actually funny how the small car fitted the small orange-haired man – taking him back home. He thanked Hinata and greeted Oikawa, who was actually going out for work. He unpacked his stuff and studied until quite late in the evening, not hearing when Oikawa came back with Iwaizumi. He did hear, however, when his flatmate started to moan – not that loudly but the walls were thin – and as fatigue downed on him, he realized it hadn’t left him unaffected. He threw himself on his bed, biting his lips. _Do I or don’t I?_

He finally settled for _I do_ and kicked off his pants and underwear, sliding a hand to his heating crotch. He could still remember perfectly Daichi in just his sweatpants at breakfast, and then drenched as they ran around the house. He thought about the piercings and how _hot_ Daichi would look with a barbell in his tongue, and then about what kind of good use he could put this swift tongue to and downright moaned, his hand stroking his now rock hard length. His other hand reached for his phone and tremblingly searched through his contacts for Daichi’s number. He put the speakers on as it rang, and finally Daichi answered.

“Yes kitten?”  
“Have you ever thought about phone sex, Dadchi?” he said, his voice laced with desire, a bit breathy. “Because I _really_ want you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment and suggest, it makes my day and help this story to get longer (because I now have a full plan but I can still had some bits).


	20. Kuroo and Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex and a serious discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo it's the first time I try writing phone sex so I read some to see what it's like and then I reflected on it and I have to thank my dear Sweety_Mutant for their advice. So I hope you'll like it, it was fun to write!

Daichi was going back to his office, hoping work wouldn’t drag on too long so he could go back home, when his phone rang. He picked up and immediately said:

“Yes kitten?”  
“Have you ever thought about phone sex, Dadchi?” Kuroo said, his voice laced with desire, a bit breathy. “Because I _really_ want you now.”

Daichi almost choked, speeding up to his office and locking the door behind him before sitting in his wide and comfortable leather chair.

“You know I’m at work right now, don’t you?” he replied, making sure his voice was playful and show the desire that was already running down his veins.  
“I’m a bad boy, aren’t I, Dadchi?” Kuroo purred, his breath hitching as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over his slit.  
“Goodness kitten you’re such a bad boy I’ll make sure to punish you when I come back”, Daichi breathed, loosening his tie. “Making me hard at work, have you got no shame?”  
“Well what would you do if I were in your office right now, just like I am now, with my pants down and my shirt up, rock hard in front of you?” Kuroo said, his voice breaking in a whimper at the end of his sentence.  
“If you were in my office I would bend you over my desk”, Daichi replied, hand trailing down to his flies and palming his cock. “I would bend you over my desk and watch you fuck yourself over my fingers.”  
“Mmh”, Kuroo moaned, putting his phone down on his pillow to grab the lube and slick up his fingers.  
“You do that so well”, Daichi resumed, his voice hot and rough, filled with desire as he took out his cock. “Taking my fingers. I’d watch you squirm and beg, but I wouldn’t touch you, no.”  
“No?” Kuroo squeaked, forcing himself to stop the hand working on his shaft.  
“No. You’d have to come take it for yourself”, he replied, finally gripping his cock and smearing pre-cum over the head. “Your tight ass clenching on my fingers. Do you know how _hard_ it makes me?”  
“Dadchi”, Kuroo breathed. “Please. Give it to me.”  
“You’re a slut for my cock, aren’t you?” Daichi was now stroking himself, his breathing ragged. “Be a good boy and spread your legs for me, kitten.”

Kuroo immediately obeyed, fidgeting as he couldn’t wait for the pleasure Daichi was holding within his reach and yet so far away. His fingers trailed down to his quivering entrance, and stopped right there.

“Put your finger in, but don’t touch your prostate”, the older man ordered, and Kuroo’s breath hitched as he did. “Well done, kitten. How should I reward you for being such a good boy?”  
“P-Please”, Kuroo stuttered, “let me touch my cock.”  
“Go on, then”, he replied. “I know you can come with just my cock. Would you like that, if I bent you over my desk and fucked your tight little hole until you can no longer think and everyone hears you scream my name?”  
“Dadchi”, he called, squirming on his fingers and accidentally hitting his prostate. “A-ah, Dadchi, ‘t feels so good, your big cock in me, spreading me open and fucking my brains out” he moaned, now eagerly thrusting his fingers and pressing over his sweet spot.  
“God, _Tetsu_ ”, Daichi moaned, his hand tightening on his cock, his hips bucking to thrust in his fist. “I want you so bad”, he breathed, his hand white over the phone.  
“Please come home and fuck me hard”, Kuroo begged, the reasonable part of his mind blacking out. “Just put me on my hands and knees and bang me until I can no longer scream.”  
“Ah – yes, that sounds good, kitten, that sounds really good”, Daichi groaned. “I want to have you here bouncing madly in my lap. Do you know how good you look when you’re taking me deep and your kisses are no longer kisses but just your mouth hanging open as if you were asking me to fuck you there as well?”  
“Dadchi”, he screamed, “please, please just let me come I can’t-”  
“Not yet”, Daichi told him, and the moan Kuroo gave him was heart wrenching but he held on. “What if I stuffed one of your toys in your hole and you fucked yourself hard on it while I fuck your mouth? You know how to use your mouth, don’t you?”

Kuroo could no longer form coherent sentences – hell, he couldn’t even think straight, his world was pleasure and pain and he wanted to come and _fuck_ Daichi hadn’t allowed him to and he was _so close_ and yet he couldn’t go _there_ and it hurt so much… Daichi felt himself getting close, rutting in his hand and almost there but not yet-

“Kitten”, he groaned, “kitten, are you close?”  
“Please Dadchi I want to come I want to come please-”  
“Then come for me babe”, and suddenly pleasure washed over Kuroo and swept his mind as he came hard, his fingers deep inside of him and his cock in hand, and the sounds he made were just _too much_ and Daichi released in his hand, panting and almost blacking out.

 

Daichi was the first to recover, cleaning everything and running a hand through his damp hair and he was just a mess but it felt so damn _good._

“Kitten, are you okay?”  
“Mmh-mmh”, Kuroo replied, having roughly cleaned himself and now laying on his bed, twirling his fingers in his shirt. “Damn, Dadchi, you’re so good at this. I swear I’ll come by your office one day and have you take me on your desk like the slut I am.”

Daichi bit his lip, smiling.

“Please do. It would be my pleasure.”

Kuroo chuckled.

“That’s not very professional of you, _Sawamura-san_.” There was a silence, and “have you thought of the piercing thing?”  
“Yeah”, Daichi replied. “I’ll do it. What will you do?”  
“A nipple ring”, Kuroo said.  
“Nice.” He paused. “You know, before I met you I wouldn’t have believed I was as kinky as having phone sex and use toys.” He smiled. “And I’m glad I tried.”  
“Do you like trying new things?” Kuroo asked, curious.  
“Yes, absolutely”, Daichi answered.  
“Have you ever considered… bottoming?” he asked cautiously.  
“Like…me taking it?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Not before meeting you. You look like it feels really good when we’re at it so, yes I’ve wondered if it is this amazing.”  
“It is”, Kuroo assured him. “Would you… like to try? With me? I’m very gentle, I promise.”  
“I…” He sighed. “Not yet. I’d like to… experiment alone first. Get used to it.”  
“Yeah. Okay. You just tell me if there’s something you’d like to try, okay?”  
“Okay. And… Kuroo, would you consider being exclusive, so we run a few tests and like… get rid of condoms?”  
“Wow. Barebacking. Sounds good, I’ve never tried. Always been cautious. I’m okay with it, yeah.”  
“Good. Because when I’ll bottom” – Kuroo noticed he had said when and not if – “I don’t want to use them.”

Kuroo’s breath hitched.

“Fuck, Dadchi, warn me before saying things like that!”  
“Sorry?” the businessman chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

There was a silence – but a comfortable one, and finally Kuroo said:

“I should go take a shower and then sleep. I’m beat.”  
“And I should go back to work. Goodnight, kitten.”  
“Goodnight, Dadchi. Would you come to the cinema with Tooru, Hajime and I tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated, come scream with me about KuroDai!


	21. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment with friends. And a present from Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter wasn't planned and this chapter wasn't planned either and the smut really wasn't planned.

The following day was both too long and too short. Daichi kept looking at the hour, impatient, though it was not his first date with Kuroo – but it was a double date and well he was also glad he could see Oikawa and Iwaizumi again. When it was finally time, he drove to Kuroo and Oikawa’s, waiting for the three men to come down and settle in their seats. Kuroo immediately took the passenger seat, bending over the gear to kiss him.

“I made an appointment with the piercer you told me”, he said. “Tomorrow at 3 p.m.”  
“Perfect”, he grinned, “I can’t wait to see how you’d look with such a…sexy piercing.”  
“What Kuroo you’re getting pierced?” Oikawa asked as he sat, leaning forward and resting his head there.  
“We both are”, Kuroo replied.

Oikawa was staring in awe at Daichi, and he looked at Hajime. His manager shook his head and growled:

“Don’t even think about approaching a needle to my skin, Shittykawa.”  
“But Iwa-chan would look so sexy with a piercing”, Oikawa whined, grabbing his arm. “C’mon, Iwa-chan!”  
“No.”

Oikawa was now pouting and Daichi chuckled as he drove out of his parking place. A few minutes later, they were in the cinema, and Daichi almost bumped into a tall man with spiked hair as they searched for places.

“Oh if this isn’t Sawamura-san!” the man said with a grin.  
“Bokuto, I didn’t know you were here!” Kuroo said, his hand still gripping Daichi’s tightly.  
“Yeah, actually I brought Akaashi! He told me he was getting mad, stuck between four walls.”  
“His leg isn’t better?”

Bokuto frowned.

“I told him to wait, that it wasn’t good yet, but that idiot had to lean on it. He fucked up his recovery so now we’re stuck for at least another three months.”

Kuroo patted his shoulder.

“It’ll be alright.”

Bokuto groaned.

“No it will not. Do you know how _clingy_ he gets when he’s depressed? I’m at my wits ends and if nothing changes, I’ll end up jumping on him, I swear to God!”  
“What, you’re telling me he hasn’t realized yet and you still haven’t confessed?”

The look on Bokuto’s face said it all. Kuroo shook his head and they headed for Akaashi, the four of them sitting in his row as Bokuto was getting out to buy pop-corn. They all looked so tame, sitting in their seat with just their fingers intertwined, Kuroo chuckled.

“Daichi~” he said with his Cheshire cat grin, his eyes pleading.  
“Oh no, I know where you’re getting and we’re definitely not.”  
“But-”  
“Not now, but later”, Daichi said, gently kissing his knuckles. “I’ll have a lot of work after that and I bet you have to study for mid-terms exams, don’t you?”

Kuroo nodded and settled in his seat. Once the lights were off, however, he moved just enough to rest his legs in Daichi’s lap, who didn’t really seem to mind. Next to them, Oikawa was curled up against Iwaizumi, and Akaashi was resting his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. The movie was nice, and they all decided to sit somewhere in town since Akaashi couldn’t move around too much. They finally sat in a café and Kuroo’s eyes widened in pleasure when he saw something on the menu.

“It’s been so long since I had one”, he said as he took his glass filled with crushed ice.  
“Don’t drink too fa-”

Daichi didn’t have time to warn him, it was already too late. Kuroo slammed his drink on the table with a cry of pain and held his head with his hands.

“Aaaah it hurts my brain is frozen!”  
“There’s nothing that can freeze in there”, Bokuto retorted, and Akaashi started to laugh – which ended on a snort and they couldn’t help but laugh as well. Daichi gently grabbed Kuroo’s head.  
“Come here you big baby”, he said, kissing his forehead. “Are you feeling better, kitten?”

Kuroo nodded and chuckled.

“I can’t believe you just did that.”  
“What?”  
“Oh my God you two are so lovey-dovey”, Bokuto said, astonished.  
“Get a room!” Oikawa booed, and Iwaizumi nodded.  
“Oikawa, Iwaizumi, you remember that I drove us here, right? If we get a room you’ll have to go back home on feet”, Daichi replied, pulling Kuroo closer.

Kuroo nudged his foot, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Let’s abandon them here and get a room, okay?” he said, loud enough for them to hear. He then rose his head and whispered for Daichi alone: “Please just a little quickie in your backseat, since I will not have you for more than a week after tomorrow. And after that I will not have your tongue.”

Daichi huffed.

“You’re a devil in a lamb’s skin, you know that?”

Kuroo grinned, and Bokuto leaned forward.

“We can take them back home if you want some time together, you know”, he said.  
“Great, let’s do that”, Kuroo replied immediately.

They chatted for a while longer and finally, Daichi and Kuroo took their leave, hastening to the car.

“In the backseat, are you sure?” Daichi asked they stumbled there.  
“C’mon, Dadchi, there are tinted windows. No one will see us”, Kuroo whispered, already wiggling out of his jeans. “How many cars do you have anyway?”  
“Too many”, Daichi chuckled. “But I distinctly remember you on your knees on the floor of my limousine”, he breathed over his stomach. “Mind if I return the courtesy?”  
“If I ever refuse a blowjob from you, just assume I’m sick”, Kuroo replied, straightening as he sat in the car, parting his legs to make room for Daichi. “You – Aaaaah” Daichi had just closed his lips around the head of his cock and sucked, and Kuroo’s fingers gripped the fabric of the seat tightly, almost tearing it apart. “ _Fuck_ , you know how to use your mouth.”  
“Yeah?” Daichi said, lightly pulling back. “How about I give you a parting present, then?”

Kuroo squinted his eyes.

“What do you have in mind?”  
“Something good, I promise.”  
“Okay. Yeah, okay.”

Daichi chuckled.

“You realize there is no lube nor condoms in this car?”  
“And I forgot mine at home. Crap. Won’t go all the way, then.”  
“I can make you beg even without my cock”, Daichi murmured as he rose from between his legs.  
“I can’t wait to see that”, Kuroo replied, and he was, in fact, probably very impatient judging from the swell of his cock and its angry red – funny how far he could go with just a little teasing.

Daichi sat by his side, stared into his eyes and grabbed his hips, pulling him into his lap. Kuroo cocked his head, staring at him curiously.

“Brace yourself”, Daichi warned, putting his hands over the seat – and suddenly he pulled his hips up and Kuroo found himself with his head down in Daichi’s lap, ass in the air and he could feel Daichi’s breath on him and _fuck_ , he squeaked.

“You’re not doing what I think you’re doing?” he asked, his voice muffled by his position.

Daichi only smirked and laid an open-mouthed kiss on the inner part of his thigh, close, too close to his throbbing cock and still too far away. Kuroo could feel Daichi’s nose trailing against his skin as his lips brushed his thigh, his breath short and his heart beating fast. Daichi couldn’t help but marvel at the sight – Kuroo sprawled over him, helpless and writhing, lustful and completely at his mercy. And then Daichi leaned forward and pressed another open-mouthed kiss, right on his entrance, and Kuroo yelped. His voice was reverberating in the car, his eyes wide and dark and filled with desire.

“ _Fuck_ ”, he swore, “fuck fuck _fuck_ you’re going to kill me Dadchi”, he swore.

But then Daichi’s tongue was slowly circling his entrance and he couldn’t speak anymore, just moan and clench his fists, his thighs quivering on Daichi’s shoulders. The older man gently lapped the same spot, feeling him unravel under his tongue, his grip strong and vicious over his hips as Kuroo threw back his head with loud moans. He could feel him relax, becoming pliant under him, just like he wanted him to be. Kuroo’s eyes looked hazy, as if he had shut out everything and only felt the pleasure – and it was probably what he had done. Daichi slowly pulled back and he let out his voice once more.

“ _More_ Dadchi, please more”, he begged, clumsily wiggling his hips. “I’m almost there _please_.”  
“You want to come with just my tongue?” Daichi asked, his voice raw and filled with desire.  
“Yesyes I want to _please_ just give it to me.”

And so Daichi hardened his tongue and slowly fucked him open, and Kuroo was trembling beneath him, gasping, slowly coming apart, almost there – he needed just a little nudge to fall over the edge. He cried out when Daichi’s finger entered alongside his tongue, his voice breaking when Daichi pressed against his sweet spot and suddenly he was _there_. Daichi couldn’t help but marvel as he came all over himself, panting, needy and sated – not for long, but sated for now. He lowered him and helped him regain his consciousness, lost in the haze of his orgasm.

“Are you alright?” he asked, rubbing his back.  
“God Dadchi that was _amazing_ ”, he answered.

He took a few minutes more to recover, still butt naked in Daichi’s lap, and gently rolled his hips against Daichi’s crotch.

“That’s an amazing tent you have in your pants, Dadchi”, he purred, pulling down Daichi’s flies and grabbing his shaft, hard and leaking, hot and throbbing in his palms.  
“This has to hurt”, he whispered in a concerned tone, rubbing his thumb against the tip, and Daichi hissed.  
“Won’t take long”, the older man warned, and Kuroo started to pump his cock, lazily at first, and then more tightly, faster, until Daichi’s hips bucked against him as he released.

Daichi had his eyes closed, his head resting against the seat.

“This is messy”, Kuroo said as he looked down to the both of them.

He fidgeted a moment and pulled out tissues, cleaning what he could.

“We’d better hurry up and get back home before someone sees us”, Daichi said, and Kuroo nodded.

Minutes later, the car was parked in front of Kuroo’s apartment, and with a kiss on his lips, the younger man hastily left.

“See you tomorrow”, he said.  
“I wish we already were tomorrow”, Daichi whispered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment either here or on my Tumblr bittodeath.tumblr.com, I'd be glad to talk about KuroDai with you!


	22. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Kuroo are finally getting their piercings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long, I'm working on several things at the same time and if you haven't seen it, I've posted a one-shot related to Sugar Dadchi! It's called _Not All Failures Are Mistakes_ and it takes place before Sugar Dadchi (BoKuroo). You can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7408318
> 
> Also once I switched on my computer and I was like "I'm going to write for Sugar Dadchi" and instead I started my 100 Kinks Challenge so... Yeah.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter. For those of you who know SnK, Levi and Erwin make a cameo in this chapter. Because I wanted to.

Kuroo was nervous. He couldn’t remember being this nervous before, but he had wanted a piercing for so long it still seemed unreal. And then there was the fact that Daichi was coming with him, _having one_ with him, and that was more than what he had ever asked for. And there was the pain. He wasn’t afraid of it, but there were different kinds of pain and if he didn’t mind – or rather, absolutely loved – a playful but powerful swat at his ass, he knew for sure he wasn’t too fond of needles. Especially in an area as sensitive as his nipple. But well, he had taken a decision long ago and he wasn’t going back. It was now or never.

He hopped in Daichi’s car as soon as the older man pulled in, brushing his lips in an erzat of a kiss.

“You call that a kiss?!” Daichi said, playfully offended.

Kuroo didn’t have time to react, Daichi’s hand was in his hair, pulling him close as he devoured his lips, his tongue claiming his mouth and making him moan. Kuroo shivered – he definitely loved this, the hand clenched in his hair and the force of the kiss and how Daichi just _claimed_ him, like he was his and his alone and _God_ it felt good. He licked his lips and opened his eyes, peering at Daichi, golden eyes shining. Daichi’s fingers stroke his cheek and Kuroo would have sworn he was staring at him with an enamoured look if it wasn’t Daichi they were talking about.

“I will not be able to kiss you for about two weeks and you don’t even greet me properly? How shameful of you”, he purred in Kuroo’s ear.  
“It’s because I’m sure you’ll find a way to make up for that time”, Kuroo answered with cheeky grin.

Daichi laughed and settled back behind the wheel.

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

A moment later, they were at the piercer’s. Kuroo looked at Daichi:

“You go first”, he said, almost stuttering.

The piercer was a grumpy-looking, small man in his thirties with grey eyes and jet-black hair, who guided them to the back, where Daichi sat down while he prepared his stuff. Kuroo looked at everything with a growing interest, Daichi didn’t seem stressed at all – but he had already done one before, so it was a bit different, wasn’t it? The piercer was working swiftly, in silence – well, there was some music in the background, jazz from the Roaring Twenties and he was tapping his foot to the beat – and soon Daichi stood up, smiling to Kuroo and thanking the piercer. The little man nodded sharply and took off his gloves, throwing them with the trash.

Kuroo observed him a bit closer – he was muscular, and his short-sleeved black shirt displayed his tattooed arms as he prepared everything once more. He clicked his tongue and looked at the door ajar behind him.

“Erwin, instead of sleeping, get your ass over here and make me some tea”, he said, and soon after a tall, blond man appeared, yawning as if he had been sleeping until now. He smiled to Kuroo, nodded to Daichi and soon came back with a cup of tea he put on a nearby table, flopping down on a chair next to Kuroo.

“First time getting pierced?” he asked in a rough, deep voice that told he was a smoker – and a heavy one.  
“Is it so obvious?” Kuroo grimaced.  
“Your hands are trembling, kitten”, Daichi answered him. “You don’t need to be so nervous.”  
“You don’t have to worry, Levi knows his job”, the blond man said, leaning back in his chair.  
“You work here as well?” Daichi asked curiously.

The blond man nodded and smiled:

“I’m the tattooist here”, he said. “I did Levi’s.”  
“Stop chatting like an old grandma, Erwin. Let me work”, Levi grumbled, his cold gloves hovering over Kuroo’s chest. “Gonna hurt a bit, kid”, he warned, and the needle pierced Kuroo who bit his lips, fingers clenching tightly on his seat. “Here we are”, he finally said, and Kuroo looked down.

The ring looked perfect against his skin, and he couldn’t help but smile, though the sting was nowhere near agreeable. Daichi instinctively ruffled his hair.

“You happy now?” he asked with a note of tenderness in his voice.  
“Very”, Kuroo replied.”

Levi reminded them of everything they needed to know, they paid, thanked him and bid their goodbyes. Kuroo was fidgeting, and Daichi looked at him.

“What’s wrong, kitten?”  
“It’s my shirt, it’s rubbing on it and it… I don’t know if it stings or if it itches or if it burns but it’s definitely uncomfortable”, Kuroo answered.  
“You’ll take off your shirt once you’re back home”, the older man said, driving him back swiftly. “I’ll call you when we’ll be able to meet again next week, okay?”  
“Okay”, Kuroo answered, “but don’t forget to text me every day”, he replied with a smug smile, only half-joking.  
“I won’t”, Daichi promised. “Come here”, he said as Kuroo was about to open the door.  
“You can’t kiss me, remember?”  
“I know”, Daichi said, pressing his lips to his forehead, “but there’s no way I’m letting you go without a goodbye kiss.”

Kuroo’s face was flushed red as he scrambled back to the apartment. The rest of the week was spent in studying for his exams, though they wouldn’t be before a few months, and he wouldn’t have seen time pass by if it hadn’t been for Daichi. He hadn’t realized how much the older man had become part of his life until now – until they were unable to see each other. He often found himself waiting for Daichi to call him and tell him where to meet, or for him to ring at his door. Waiting for him to come in, sweep him off his feet and fuck him into the mattress. Waiting for him to come by with Haägen-Dazs, snuggling up to him in the couch as they watched a film or talked about anything. Waiting for him to call and tell him to meet for a professional dinner to _Daniel_ in the Upper East Side. Waiting for him to kiss him dizzy in the back of his car. Waiting for him to call him to the _Ritz_ , and finding him in a suite with champagne and some appetizers, and spend the night together after something so sweet and tender it felt way too much like Kuroo imagined making love would be. He was waiting for Daichi and it upset him.

The week went by, and finally Kuroo’s phone rang as he was splayed on his bed, scratching his stomach and wondering what he would order as a take-out between pizza and noodles since Oikawa wasn’t there and he didn’t feel like cooking. He almost fell out when he reached out to it to answer, but managed to stay on his bed anyway.

“Dadchi?”  
“I finally managed to finish the project I was working on”, the businessman answered. “How do you feel about spending the night here? We can use the SPA and” Kuroo heard him breath in nervously “perhaps try some little things?”

Kuroo’s heart missed a bit as he recalled their earlier conversation – there was the testing they hadn’t done yet but wouldn’t wait too long to do now, and the suggestion of Daichi bottoming. The idea by itself was turning him crazy, but Daichi _bottoming_ for _him?_ He wasn’t too sure he could survive this. He gulped. Daichi had said he wanted to take things slow, and “trying things” didn’t mean “we’re going all the way tonight”. _Calm down a bit, Kuroo_ , he chastised himself.

“Sure”, he answered, “I’ll be there. Give me half an hour”, he said, hanging off.

This time, he fell out of bed, jumping to his feet as he grabbed a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt, calling a taxi at the same time, and half an hour later, he was in front of Daichi’s house, his heart hammering in his chest. As soon as the older man appeared, he embraced him tightly, breathing in his neck.

“I missed you”, Daichi admitted, and Kuroo’s hand curled up in his shirt.

_I missed you too_ , he thought. But he couldn’t bring himself to say those words out loud. _Not when what we have is temporary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as you can see we're getting to bottom!Daichi but don't worry, Kuroo will remain my main bottom. As usual, don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you think or make suggestions, either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com  
> Following chapter should be here soon because I'm eager to write it. Though I'm sorry there will be a lack of smooches.


	23. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally reunited. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you next chapter would be here very fast.  
> Anyway, I finally found the song for Kuroo's strip-tease (what do you mean it was supposed to be a surprise?) so I'm happy.

Daichi led Kuroo through the house, his hand clasped on Kuroo’s without even realizing it. It had become so familiar. Kuroo was part of his life now, something he couldn’t imagine going without. He stopped a moment at the wardrobe where Kuroo put his jacket and shoes, instead of shedding everything on his way like he had done until now. Daichi was considering what they should do first when he felt Kuroo’s arms snaking around his waist, the young man settling his chin on top of Daichi’s shoulder. The warmth coming from him felt like home, and Daichi sighed, instinctively leaning on him and pushing back into his hug.

“I don’t know what your program was but to be perfectly honest with you I’m really curious about what kind of things you’d like to try, and it’s been too damn long since I last made you feel good”, Kuroo purred in his ear, gently nipping it.

Daichi held back a moan and held his hand up to Kuroo’s face, turning his head a bit to be able to look at him. He gradually became red as his mind processed what he was about to ask – trying something on your own was, after all, totally different from asking someone else. He bit his lips and looked away, mumbling what he had in mind. He could feel Kuroo’s eyes burning holes in his skin.

“What?” the young man asked. “I didn’t hear you”, he said honestly.  
“Fingering”, Daichi repeated louder, trying to hide how red he was.

Kuroo chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“I love seeing you all red and embarrassed”, he said with a smug smile, releasing his grip to face him. “I’m going to take good care of you”, he whispered in a slightly hoarse voice, “make you scream my name.”

Daichi angrily swatted his hands away from him, staring at him. He wasn’t really angry, no, but it was embarrassing. Kuroo was smiling, and he could have sworn there was something akin to fondness in his eyes – but well, he knew he was in love with Kuroo, perhaps he was seeing things that weren’t really there? Kuroo took his hand and led the way to the bedroom – and it was almost funny how seeing him in his home didn’t felt weird but kind of normal, like he had always been meant to be here, swaying his hips on the rich wood flooring.

“Take off your clothes”, he murmured gently to Daichi, his fingers ghosting on his shoulders, and there was something in his voice, something different, something… something _dominant_ , and Daichi shivered. It had been so damn long since someone last used that kind of tone with him. All he had was a reverential fear, respect and hypocrisy. Here, now, Kuroo was being true. He was offering him to take control for once – not always, no, they both knew it wasn’t their dynamics – but just for once, allowing Daichi to let go. He was offering, and Daichi just had to seize the opportunity.

He started to unbutton his shirt, and a light appeared in Kuroo’s eyes before he disappeared. Daichi was taking off his trousers when Kuroo came back, spreading a large towel on the bed and opening the nightstand drawers until he found the lube. Daichi saw him frown, and search a bit more before he clicked his tongue.

“I’m going to grab mine. When you’re done, just sit on the bed.”

Daichi rose an eyebrow but did it anyway, Kuroo quickly coming back, already warming up lube in his hands. He had taken off his shirt on the way there, and his jeans disappeared as well. Well, Daichi did like those clothes. On his bedroom’s floor. He felt his heart beat faster, and a slight rush of adrenaline when Kuroo crawled on the bed until he was next to him. The young man smiled, arranged the pillows and pushed Daichi’s shoulders until he was laying comfortably. His hands lingered on his collarbones.

“You just relax and let me handle everything, okay?” He bent slightly and pressed his lips against his. “I’ve got you, Dadchi. You just have to let go.”

Kuroo’s hands were trailing on his arms, and then on his chest and stomach, his feather-like and still pretty warm touch slowly waking up Daichi’s shaft. Hands went down to his thighs, rubbing the trembling muscles, and Kuroo kissed his chest – slowly, too slowly perhaps, because it was getting hard to breathe when his smooth lips felt so good, and yet he hadn’t done a single thing. Daichi let out a strangled cry when Kuroo closed his lips on his nipple, fingers tracing idly patterns on his crotch, so close, so close and yet so far away, moaning in a low voice when those lips went to his thigh and when teeth bit his flesh, as Kuroo sucked a mark that would surely turn purple the following day. Daichi shivered – that was _Kuroo_ ’s mark on him.

He was now fully hard, almost painfully so, and yet all Kuroo had done was tease. The young man squinted his eyes, peering at him and at his expression, before pulling back and grabbing the lube.

“Why did you take yours?” Daichi asked curiously, and his voice was way more strained than he intended to.

Kuroo held it out to show him – “heightened sensations”, it read, and a warm feeling sank under his skin. Kuroo warmed it up a bit once more, and Daichi let his body relax slowly. Everything seemed to be too much for his raw nerves, why did he have to be so nervous? He wasn’t an inexperienced, ignorant virgin anymore… or maybe he was? Kuroo chuckled.

“You’re thinking way too much, _Daichi_ ”, he murmured, and it was the first time Kuroo actually used his name during sex and why did it have to set his nerves on fire? Kuroo’s pupils flared, wide and dark, lustful, “just relax and go with the flow”, he murmured, and the squishy sound it made when he poured lube on his fingers made Daichi went to laugh, but he didn’t. “Tonight, you’re mine”, Kuroo breathed, half-moaning as he slid his hand up Daichi’s cock, letting him arch in his touch.  
“Kit-”

Kuroo glared at him and Daichi gulped.

“Kuroo”, he called, and he didn’t know why but he called anyway.

He closed his eyes when Kuroo’s middle finger circled his entrance, and his touch was gentle, but not in the “I-m-afraid-I-d-break-you” kind, more like “I-want-you-to-feel-really-good” kind and Daichi shuddered, relaxing against him. Slowly, Kuroo pushed his finger in, the glide easy with the generous amount of lube he had used, and Daichi’s eyes snapped open.

“Fuck”, he swore.

He hadn’t been ready for a foreign touch to be this different, and he hadn’t been ready for the lube to be true to its marketing, but Kuroo was lighting a fire inside of him and he was sure he would lose his mind at some point. Kuroo hummed contentedly and said:

“You’re taking it so easily”, he said, “how far did you go?”  
“T-Two”, Daichi stuttered, fingers clenching on the sheets.

Kuroo worked a second finger in and smiled.

“Did you come with just your fingers?” he asked in a sultry tone, and Daichi looked away, blushing.  
“No.” He paused. “Couldn’t find my prostate”, he mumbled, even more embarrassed now.

Kuroo stilled his hand, and it was easy to see he was trying not to burst out laughing.

“So you find mine without even trying but you can’t even find yours? What kind of idiot are you?”  
“Sh-Shut up”, Daichi growled. “Move your damn fingers.”  
“It can hardly feel good like this”, Kuroo said, serious. “I was teasing you because I thought you already knew what was waiting for you, but I guess I’d better get to business right now.”

He slightly moved his fingers, studying Daichi’s expression carefully, feeling him jolt when he brushed past the bundle of nerves.

“Ah ah”, he exclaimed with a smug smile, “found it”, he said, crooking his fingers and slamming them right into Daichi’s sweet spot.

The older man’s entire body reacted, arching in his touch, clamping on him, eyes wide open as he opened his mouth on a silent cry. Everything was white, washed away by pleasure, and it felt so different and _so damn good_ he felt like he was dying.

“Holy shit”, he managed to breathe when he came back to his senses, “do that again.”  
“I’ll make you come just playing with your ass, you know that?” Kuroo bragged.  
“I don’t care if it feels like that”, Daichi replied.

Kuroo chuckled and started thrusting his fingers, crooking them right into Daichi’s soft spot, pulling out and slamming in with sheer determination, focused on making him feel good – and he was doing it right, from the way Daichi writhed and moaned under him, his cock throbbing painfully until he came with a final thrust, painting his stomach and chest white, panting and wrecked. He barely felt Kuroo pulling his fingers out, wiping them with a tissue and then cleaning him off, but he had regained his consciousness when he came back from throwing everything in the trash, his step unsure as he winced, his obvious erection straining his wet underwear, painfully hard.

Daichi grabbed his hips when he stood close enough to the bed and pulled him in.

“Looks like it’s painful”, he murmured, trailing his finger against the fabric. “I would have let you use my mouth if it wasn’t for the piercing.”

Kuroo grinned, taking off his underwear and sitting between Daichi’s legs.

“Just lend me your hands”, he said in a terribly hoarse voice, seizing them and wrapping them around himself. His head dropped on Daichi’s shoulder as he cried out a heartfelt “fuck!”, his own hands going slack as he let Daichi rub his shaft, quickly and skilfully bringing him to completion, dirtying the both of them once more. He was breathing hard, and he cried out when Daichi’s hands didn’t stop, overstimulation racking his nerves as he dug his fingernails in Daichi’s shoulders, until he came once more, dry this time, with a broken cry that pictured well how utterly wrecked he felt.

They stayed like this a moment, just basking in the presence of each other and the bliss of the after-sex glow, the sleepy feeling taking hold of them as they relaxed completely. Finally, Kuroo slightly pulled away and kissed Daichi’s lips, staring into his eyes.

“Gonna take a shower, how about coming with me?” he asked, his arms looped loosely around Daichi’s neck.

The businessman nodded and followed him to the bathroom. He couldn’t really focus, and he knew somehow he still hadn’t really come down but he just wanted this feeling to last – just a minute more, just a second, just- Kuroo pulled him into his arms, his body wet and warm from the shower and the water pouring on them felt different, like it was tapping and sliding on each and every one of his nerves, and he felt goosebumps on his skin as the young man slowly slid his hands on his body, spreading the soap efficiently.

Fingers ghosted over Daichi’s throat and he threw his head back, resting it on Kuroo’s shoulder, his eyes closed. He could hear the calm breathing of his companion, feel his arms wrapped around him as he murmured soothing words. He was helping him coming down and Daichi felt grateful for that.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo finally asked, and Daichi sighed.  
“Yes”, he replied. “Thank you.”  
“You were amazing”, Kuroo mumbled against his skin.

Daichi broke free from his arms, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. Kuroo’s eyes widened.

“Dadchi we’re dripping wet we’re gonna ruin your floor” he said, and Daichi laughed.  
“Nope, don’t worry. I’ve got something really great in mind.”

And he opened a wooden door, hearing Kuroo gasp behind him.

The spa was made of dark, dusky tiles, but everything around was wooden. It was a large basin dug in the floor, and steam was rising from it. Daichi switched everything on and slipped into the basin, almost collapsing on the bench, his eyes closed. He opened them: Kuroo was still standing outside, bewildered, and he chuckled.

“C’mon in, kitten.”

Slowly, Kuroo climbed down the stairs, sighing as the warm water enveloped him, and he sat as well.

“Oh my God”, he moaned when the water massaged his sore muscles, “this feels so good.”

Daichi smiled, slipping further into the water.

“I knew you’d like it”, he said, relaxing.

For a long moment, none of them spoke, and if it wasn’t silent, there was nothing that could disturb them. Daichi was almost falling asleep, his eyes closed, when he heard something – someone – moving into the water. He didn’t react at first, but soon he felt like something was digging holes into his skin and he opened his eyes. Kuroo was standing in front of him, his eyes wide and dark, his hair usually spiked up flat on his head. Daichi straightened up, stood up and stepped up on the bench, sitting on the wooden edge, half-trying not to stare at Kuroo’s hard length – it was useless, he couldn’t help it. Kuroo stepped closer, leaning on the bench under water, and Daichi parted his legs to make room for him.

“You look beautiful like this”, Daichi murmured. “Kneeling between my legs and throbbing hard. I like it.”

Kuroo didn’t answer, instead he leaned closer, pursed his lips and softly liked the tip of Daichi’s half-hard cock. The older man tensed, grabbing his wet hair and pulling him closer. The hot wetness from Kuroo’s mouth, the steam of the Jacuzzi and the general darkness of the place spurred him on and he instinctively bucked his hips, sliding down to the hilt into Kuroo’s throat. For a second, Kuroo panicked, but he quickly calmed down, repressing his gag reflex and forcing his throat to relax around the suddenly completely hard length in him.

“Kuroo”, Daichi moaned as the young man sucked a bit harder, his hair brushing against his thighs.

Daichi relaxed his grip on him and he pulled out, taking time to breath before he stood up. Daichi was looking at him, his eyes a bit wide as he wondered what he was doing. Slowly, Kuroo kneeled above him without breaking eye contact, his lips slightly parted and shiny.

“A shame we forgot the lube in your bed”, Kuroo said in a hoarse voice, “I really missed feeling you in me.”

He lowered his hips, thrusting them against Daichi’s and gasping at the sudden contact of their cocks. Daichi held up his hand, presenting him two fingers.

“Suck”, he simply ordered, pushing them against his mouth, and Kuroo obeyed, taking them in and sliding his tongue between them, coating them eagerly until Daichi pulled them out.

Kuroo grabbed his shoulders to stabilize himself, slowly rutting against him, their breath short with pleasure, a low rumble coming from his chest. He moaned loudly when Daichi pressed his two fingers in him, pressing flush against him and forcing a lusty groan out of him at the sudden contact. Neither of them lasted long, with the heat of the place, how relaxed they were and the rabid thrusting of Kuroo’s hips, pressing his cock against Daichi’s and his ass on his fingers, a long litany of cursing and prayers falling from his lips, stopping only when his breath halted as he came, bringing Daichi together with him.

None of them knew how they got back to the bedroom, but they fell asleep as soon as they laid down on the bed, tangled together like two lovers. After all, it was only together that they felt like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment here or on my tumblr, make suggestions, etc.


	24. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dadchi caught a cold. Luckily, Kuroo-kitten is there to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long, I've been really busy with the NaNo and tumblr weeks so. Yeah. It had been long, but finally I'm back! I hope you'll like it.

Kuroo woke up because he was too warm. Opening his eyes, he realized it was Daichi’s skin against his that was way too warm. Frowning, he slid his hand up Daichi’s arm and torso: he was burning. Pressing a hand against his damped forehead, he confirmed what he thought: Daichi was sick. The older man was breathing heavily, sleeping soundly. Swiftly, Kuroo left the bed and grabbed some clothes to put on – underwear and Daichi’s shirt – before going to the bathroom to wet a cloth. When he came back, Daichi was still sleeping, and Kuroo put the rag on his forehead before going back to get water. All he knew about fevers was that Daichi would need to drink. A lot.

Tucking the businessman under the covers, he went to the phone and was about to search for Daichi’s doctor when someone ringed. It was nine in the morning, but he knew as a fact that Daichi was the type to get up early, and obviously his visitor knew this as well. Without bothering with putting trousers on, he opened the door, still visibly asleep.

“Hello Kuroo, nice to see you”, Sugawara greeted him with a smile. “I came to see Daichi, to know where we should organize his birthday party. He will argue that it’s still really early but I don’t care.”  
“Come in Sugawara, I was about to prepare coffee. I’m afraid Daichi won’t be able to talk with you right now, I just woke up and he’s running a fever. To be honest I don’t really know what to do, I was about to call a doctor.”  
“Shit”, Sugawara swore, making his way inside straight to Daichi’s bedroom. “Seems like he caught a cold”, he said when Kuroo arrived. “Nothing serious, but he’ll have to stay in bed until he’s feeling better. His fever is not that high, you don’t have to worry. I’ll get him blankets.”  
“Blankets?”  
“Yes. To make him sweat. The fever is burning microbes; we have to help it. You give him water when he wakes up, and once he feels good enough, you give him warm wine mixed with sugar. He will probably complain about feeling too hot, but he must remain like this, okay?”  
“Yes”, Kuroo said, nodding diligently. “I’ll do as you said.”  
“Good. I have work today so if you can keep an eye on him, it would be great.”  
“I’ll do it. I can stay until he’s healed, I’ll just catch up on my courses through a friend”, Kuroo said – and when did Daichi become more important than his studies?  
“Great. I’ll come by this evening to see how he is and bring you two some soup.”

Sugawara disappeared into the immense house and came back a few minutes later, carrying blankets and comforters. He helped Kuroo wrapping Daichi into the many covers – the older man moved a bit but didn’t wake up still.

“Well I’ll go now, don’t hesitate to call me if you have any problem”, Sugawara said as he handed a scrap of paper to Kuroo with his number.  
“Thank you Sugawara.”

Back to being alone with Daichi, Kuroo went to the bathroom to get properly dressed before taking a small breakfast – he didn’t have the heart to eat when Daichi was like that, and he was too used to eating with other people, mainly Oikawa to be honest, to enjoy eating alone. He checked on Daichi who still hadn’t waken up and went back to the living-room: he had noticed an open door there.

Pushing it, he entered the room and discovered a large library. Selecting a few books, he took them with him to the bedroom, pulling an armchair closer to the bed as he sat there, reading. Daichi woke up around eleven, eyes fluttering open, trying to push back the covers. Kuroo was by his side in an instant.

“Hey hey hey”, he murmured, “how’re you feeling?”  
“Too hot”, Daichi rasped, his throat parched.  
“Drink a bit”, Kuroo said gently, helping him sit up as he brought a glass to his dry lips.

Daichi obeyed, letting go of the glass once it was empty.

“Thank you”, he murmured, leaning his head against Kuroo’s shoulder. “Can we cuddle a bit?” he asked in a small voice, and Kuroo had never seen him so weak before.  
“Of course”, he said, climbing in the bed and settling beside Daichi.

He sat against the headboard, Daichi’s head in his lap, his fingers gently brushing his hair. There was something comfortably domestic in this act, something that disturbed him a little. When had them become so comfortable around each other?

“Thank you for staying”, Daichi mumbled.  
“It’s nothing. Sugawara will come back with dinner tonight; you don’t have to worry about anything.”

Daichi smiled tiredly and closed his eyes, going back to sleep. Kuroo found himself staring at him – his short, dark hair, and his incredibly long eyelashes, his regular features. It was disturbing how much Daichi was engraved in him: he could recognize the sound of his voice, he could remember his scent, he could still feel his many touches. He knew perfectly the weight of his body and the warmth of his skin, and still, still, there was so much he didn’t know, so much to discover. He didn’t know where this desire came from, but he didn’t want to let go of Daichi. _It’s only because he’s sick_ , he told himself. _He is weak and my instinct is to protect him._ He deliberately ignored the small voice murmuring he needed to stop lying to himself and took back his book, his other hand still idly stroking Daichi’s head.

Daichi woke up several times, but for a short amount of time. Going to the bathroom, drinking a bit, eating some of the meal Kuroo had prepared – purée with grated cheese – before going back to sleep. He was obviously better when Sugawara came by in the evening, sitting effortlessly and eating the soup without problem. He even managed to joke a bit with his friend, still he fell asleep without any problem. Kuroo had called Oikawa and Bokuto to let them know he wouldn’t be back to the apartment, and he wouldn’t be able to swing by the bar. Sugawara helped him with putting down a mattress in the bedroom with some covers. It felt strange not sleeping with Daichi.

 

The following morning, Daichi’s temperature had considerably gone down, his complexion more natural. He had pushed some of the covers away during the night and slept soundly, visibly better. Kuroo couldn’t help but ruffle his hair, waking him up in the process.

“Do you feel up for some breakfast?”  
“Please no more of that sultry wine”, Daichi said in a sleepy voice. “There should be some applesauce in the fridge, that would be perfect.”

Kuroo softly kissed his forehead – _why the hell did I do that?_ – and went to the kitchen to retrieve the applesauce. When he came back, Daichi was sitting in bed, shoulders wrapped in a blanket and smiling at him.

“You’re a remarkable caretaker”, he said, accepting the applesauce.  
“I only followed Sugawara’s instructions”, Kuroo answered simply, hiding away his blush.  
“But you remained by my side.”

Daichi slept a lot through that day as well, but on the following morning he was fine enough for Kuroo to go back home.

 

In the meantime, Kuroo had gone to have some analysis done, confident that he would be clear of any STD. He had always been careful, and since he had met Daichi, he hadn’t felt the need for any other partner – not like he slept around a lot anyway, despite being a flirt. The results only confirmed that and he couldn’t help but grin at the paper. He was going to have Daichi. It had been so long since he last had him inside of him – so long since he begged for his mercy, fucked into the mattress. Not that what they did in between was bad, no – watching Daichi unravel on his fingers was a sight to behold, truly – but liked it that way.

_…Wait. Pause a minute. Since when am I entitled bottom?_ He couldn’t remember. With Bokuto, they switched most of the time, and with his one-night-stands he usually acted as a top – he liked seeing them writhing on him and losing control. But with Daichi, he had bottomed from the start. He couldn’t help but _want_ him, ready to beg and accepting him. And it didn’t bother him. Daichi was good to him, in ways his mind couldn’t understand. His body, however, did. He had definitely become addicted to it.

Shaking his head, he texted his clear results to his Sugar Daddy who answered with a **great. Waiting for mine while working. I have a lot to catch up on, see you next week?**  
Kuroo frowned. That was too long. Definitely too long. _Can text rn?_  
 **Guess I can. In a meeting though.**  
Kuroo grinned. This was even better.  
 _I think I have something to entertain you with_ , he texted back, snapping a shot of the box of sex-toys he had bought in London. _What do you say?_  
 **One day, you’re going to kill me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment and/or suggest (we're getting to the last calls, because my plot is settled after that and it would be difficult to squeeze anything more in. Plot needs, ya know.). Anyway, next chapter ft. a really embarrassed Daichi.


	25. Daichi and Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexting, second-hand embarrassment and a concerned Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was both difficult and fun, and buddies, let me tell you it was just a warming up.  
> Anyway, I'm sorry the texting is a bit weird but remember English isn't my birth language so texting in English is something I've never done.

When Daichi’s phone buzzed once more, he knew he was fucked. Because he knew it would more than probably be an indecent photo and he also knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. He would look at it and answer, even though he was in a meeting. Kuroo was enough of a dick to make him uncomfortable at work, that was something he had quickly learnt. Discreetly, he opened the message and sucked in a breath: in itself, the photo showed absolutely nothing. But the suggestion was just worse. A pile of Kuroo’s clothes on the floor. And then a brightly red dildo, and Kuroo’s wry smile. His phone buzzed again as he received another photo: Kuroo’s hand snaking in his underwear, tugging on it to reveal his hipbones.

**This skin lacks some marks** , he finally answered.  
 _Wish you could bite it, aren’t you?_  
Then another message, and another photo – the red mark of something snapping against the thin skin of Kuroo’s hips. _Better?_ He had used the elastic of his boxers to make a mark. Daichi could almost hear the little smacking sound it would have made and his cock twitched in his pants.  
 **I will still put some nice marks on you** , he replied, shifting in his seat.  
 _I like the idea_ , Kuroo answered and this time the photo was just lewd – his hand wrapped around his rock hard cock, thumb swiping over the tip to smear pre-cum.  
 **Nice. What about that little mouth of yours? I’d like to stuff it full. Don’t you?**  
 _Dadchi_ , he only replied, and then a second photo – his second hand, fingers thrusting in his mouth and on his tongue, coating them in spit. _I wish I were there to suck your cock rn_ , he added, and crap now Daichi was definitely hard and he was absolutely not listening to his associates. _What do you think, I would look nice on my knees under your desk, blowing you, and you’d have to stay still, not bat an eyelash…_  
 **You are a devil** , Daichi replied. **You know there will be hell to pay for that.**

This time, Kuroo took longer to answer, but when he did, Daichi almost choked – and well he got some weird looks: the young man was sprawled on his bed, legs parted, two fingers knuckle deep and scissoring his hole, cock hard and heavy leaking on his stomach and how the hell had he managed to take this photo, his face flushed grinning madly?

He did his best to control his breath but could do nothing against the sudden rush of blood to his face. He almost bit his lip but instead dug his fingernails in his thigh – he was in the middle of a meeting, goddammit! His finger swiped over the screen of his phone: **Show me how you take it, kitten. And maybe I’ll reward you.** The room suddenly felt a lot warmer, and he tugged on his shirt’s collar.

 

Splayed on his bed, ass in the air and fingers thrusting rhythmically, Kuroo was almost drooling on his pillow when his phone buzzed next to his head. He reached for it with his free hand and opened the message. Daichi wasn’t a prolific texter, but his sexts were… He moaned loudly as his processed the words, cock twitching. He could almost hear Daichi’s voice purring in his ear and for a second, Daichi’s hand was on his lower back, his fingers were spreading him softly, promising him more pleasure than he could handle. He bit in his pillow, trying his best to keep quiet and failing miserably. Nothing could get him going like Daichi now.

Slowly, he sat up, his trembling hand seizing the lube and his dildo – it was smaller than Daichi’s cock but ribbed and well right now it seemed _very nice_. Just the feeling of it in his hand as he applied the warmed up lube made him shiver. He would have given anything to have Daichi with him at this moment – pressing against his shoulders with one of his broad hands and slowly pushing the toy in with the other, murmuring praises in his ear like he sometimes did… Groaning, he positioned the red item and slowly sank on it, gasping when he bottomed out and accidentally brushed his prostate. The still rational part of his mind told him he probably looked utterly debauched – the other was screaming and calling _Dadchi_ as much as he could, hips slowly rocking as he searched for pleasure.

He somehow managed to take a photo, messy but not blurred, and sent it without finding the force to search for words, type them and send them. He knew Daichi’s imagination wouldn’t fail him – and knowing the position he was in made everything a lot funnier. The older man was probably mentally cursing him for his uncomfortable boner and oh – he could picture him finally locked in his office and slumped in a massive armchair, thrusting in his fist as he looked at the photos.

**You look so beautiful kitten. I will ruin you. Make you sob and cry and beg for my cock. Do you know how pretty you are, splayed on it?**

He managed to muffle his voice, moving faster and reaching for his own unattended shaft, panting and moaning with each spark of pleasure.

**Now come for me, was the following text.**

He couldn’t come just from that there was no way- His voice got strangled on a cry as he released all over himself, gasping for air as pleasure tingled everywhere in his body, his eyes wide in shock and irises almost completely gone with how much his pupils had flared.

 

The meeting would finish soon and Daichi assumed Kuroo was having a lot of fun since he didn’t answer – that’s when the message arrived. _Look what you did_ , it said, and then he saw the photo. Kuroo was sprawled over his bed, hair tousled, smirking lazily and covered in his own seed. He dropped his phone.

_Oh I’m so fucked_ , he thought as he watched the smartphone fall and land on the carpeting, screen on display. His hand automatically reached for it, but another one was quicker as he mumbled a “sorry”. Then realisation hit him – whoever it was, they couldn’t not see the photo. Blood suddenly rushed to his face as he snatched the phone away and locked it, only then daring to look up. His eyes met Kageyama’s and his secretary was just as red as he was, averting his eyes immediately. Now that was just embarrassing.

“I think we all need a pause”, the young man said, standing up, and everyone agreed, leaving the room to grab a coffee or smoke. He then turned to stare at Daichi. “Are you fucking serious?” he growled.  
“Kageyama, this is absolutely not the moment”, Daichi stopped him. “I’ll listen to your scolding after.”

He would have thought it impossible to get redder, but Kageyama brilliantly managed to do it as his eyes darted to his crotch – and the obvious tent he sported.

“Right”, he grumbled, letting Daichi go and quickly disappear in the bathroom.

Finishing his business didn’t take long, but with his thoughts clearer, he was _definitely_ embarrassed. When he came back, Kageyama was waiting for him, arms crossed on his chest. He had obviously cooled down a bit, but he was still frowning angrily.

“What are you, a teen?” he snapped, and Daichi sighed.  
“Kageyama. I know I shouldn’t have. I know.”  
“Since this guy barged in your life, you keep getting distracted! Even this… this piercing thing, god, do you know how _shocked_ the clients were when they saw it?”  
“I saw it pretty well, yes.” He shrugged. “They’re only jealous. I have everything they don’t.”  
“You’re being irresponsible!”  
“Well maybe I _need_ it”, Daichi stated. “Kageyama”, he said calmly, “I know you mean well. I know you care about this business, and I know you care about me. You’re a good person, but I’m also a grown-up. I take my own decisions, and I decided Kuroo was good for me.”

There was a silence.

“He makes you happy, doesn’t he?” Kageyama finally said in a soft voice.  
“Yes, he does.”  
“Daichi”, he said again, “are you in love with him?”

Daichi took a deep breath, his heart beating fast.

“Yes, I am.”

Kageyama frowned, his expression changing to one of concern.

“Be careful.”  
“Thank you for your concern, Kageyama. I will.”

 

When Daichi got back home, Sugawara was already inside, sipping a coffee. He greeted his friend and sat by his side.

“How was your day?”  
“Tiring”, Sugawara answered. “You now Tanaka got his ear pierced, right?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well Aone has been bugging us to get his ear pierced as well, so I brought him today. God I never saw a child this expressionless. I never know what he’s thinking.”

Daichi chuckled.

“Well he is a lot like Kiyoko.”  
“You don’t say. I don’t even know where my genes are when I look at him”, Sugawara laughed. “He’s taken all from his mother.”  
“Considering Yachi is your spit image, that’s quite balanced, isn’t it?”  
“Right. I don’t know where Tanaka comes from, however. Some recessive characteristics, maybe?”  
“Probably, yes”, Daichi nodded.

There was a pause.

“Is everything alright with Kuroo?” Sugawara finally asked. “He was pretty concerned about you when you got sick.”  
“Perfect”, Daichi answered. “This kid is a blessing”, he added.  
“Have you considered making your relation more serious?”  
“What do you mean? Isn’t this serious enough?”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“I won’t risk losing him just to confess my feelings, Suga”, Daichi replied. “I’m too fond of him to dare something like that.”  
“Daichi, he seems pretty fond of you too”, his friend retorted. “I think there is more to him than just a broke student living at your expense.”  
“Don’t try to make me doubt, Suga”, Daichi warned. “This is too dangerous.”  
“Fine. Then I will leave it at that for now”, Sugawara said. “Is it alright if we plan your birthday party at my home?”  
“Yes”, Daichi nodded. “And I’ll add some people to my usual list…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! As usual, don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, or suggest!


	26. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has an unexpected surprise. A bad surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY.

The week seemed to stretch, despite his constant texting with Kuroo, he didn’t have a minute for him. Luckily, Sugawara was taking care of preparing his birthday party, otherwise he’d have to celebrate his thirty-eight years old… somehow. He didn’t really know how it would play, Sugawara had been taking care of those matters since they knew each other, back in high school. It was already quite late when he got home that evening, tired eyes swiping over his phone’s screen to read Kuroo’s message.

_Well I hope next week will be easier_ , the young man said.  
 **It will** , Daichi answered. **I made sure of it. I’m exhausted, speak tomorrow?**  
 _Tomorrow is good_ , Kuroo replied. _Mind If I call you in the evening?_  
 **No problem. Good night, kitten.**  
 _Night, Dadchi._

He pocketed his phone and walked to the front door, stopping when he saw someone sitting there, waiting. He came closer, the light switching on, his breathing stopping for a second.

“Ana?”

She smiled and stood up – God, how had he forgotten how gorgeous she was? – all longs legs and smooth curves, beautiful raven-black hair flowing in her back.

“Hello Daichi”, she said.

He tried to get a grip. It had been several months now since she left with all her things, without giving him an explanation other than “I’ve had enough” before disappearing who knew where – somewhere he couldn’t reach her.

“What are you doing here?” he asked simply, walking past her to open the door, hoping she hadn’t seen how disturbed he was by her sudden apparition.  
“I wanted to talk with you. I miss you, Daichi.”

He closed his eyes, sighing. Perhaps he needed this. Some sort of closure. He pushed the door open.

“Come in”, he said, going straight to the kitchen to warm up the meal Sugawara had left for him before taking off his jacket while Ana removed her own, slipping off her shoes.

She padded through the home, familiar sight and still… still something felt strange. She shouldn’t have been here, with her bare foot on the wooden floor, her dress floating around her. She shouldn’t have been here.

“How are you doing?” she asked after a moment of silence as Daichi prepared a tea for her, just like she liked it.  
“I’m doing fine”, he replied simply.

_Where were you? Why did you leave? What happened that you had to disappear like this? Why are you here now?_

“You look tired.”  
“Work has been exhausting”, he said, taking his meal out from the microwaves and sitting at the table.

She sat opposite to him, sipping her tea. She seemed comfortable – too comfortable, perhaps. This was not her home anymore. She rose an eyebrow.

“Is it a tongue piercing I see?”

Daichi nodded, picking at his meal – Sugawara’s food was always delicious, but strangely enough he wasn’t hungry anymore.

“It is.”  
“You’re too young to go through your middle-life crisis, Daichi”, she said with a smile.

He froze. _Is it what it is? A middle-life crisis? Proving myself I still can seduce? Hanging out with a youngster? Dating a man?_ He thought about Kuroo. About the way his heart danced the Macarena whenever he saw him. About how much he loved being with him, just talking, murmuring sweet nothings. About all those things that made Kuroo, about all these things that drove him mad. No, it wasn’t a middle-life crisis. Sugawara would have talked him out of it. Kageyama too – and Kageyama had discerned he was in love.

He took a breath.

“I’m just… starting over.”

Ana smiled above her mug, sipping her tea.

“I wanted to do that”, she said. “Take everything back to the beginning. But I realized I couldn’t if you were not beside me.”

Her fingers had reached for his hand, rubbing over his open palm.

“I was upset because it was always about work, with you. Work and volleyball, it was all that mattered. I was upset because I thought… We’re not getting any younger, Daichi. I thought it would be time to… settle down.”

He stared at her.

“Were you upset because I didn’t propose to you? Were you hoping to start a family?”

She nodded, holding his gaze. He pulled his hand back softly.

“I’m sorry”, he said, “that I couldn’t give you what you wanted.”

Her expression changed. Anger. Confusion. He resumed.

“I’ve moved on, Ana. You no longer have your place here.”  
“What does she have that I don’t?!” she seethed. “Is she younger? Prettier?”

Daichi didn’t answer. How come he had never seen this side of Ana before? Observing her, it was obvious: she had left with all her jewels, thinking she could live by herself with all that money. But greed was stronger and now that she had dilapidated everything, she was coming back. How had he been so blind not to see this? Perhaps she had really loved him at first. But it was no longer true.

“Please Ana, go home”, he said gently.  
“No I’m not”, she glared, crossing her arms.  
“Ana…”  
“You _fucking don’t touch me_ ”, she yelled, springing up from her chair and running to the bedroom. Daichi ran after her, only to find her frozen at the door. His bedroom had always been neatly arranged, clothes hanging in the closet, the bed made… This looked more like a war-zone. Usually, he ordered everything once Kuroo was gone, but this time he hadn’t. Not when Kuroo wasn’t there. This was Kuroo’s mess. It was his clothes, piled on the floor. And the condom wraps besides the bed – it was because he didn’t care about putting them in the bin when Kuroo was there. And he always forgot one when he cleaned up. The lube was still out, on the nightstand. Waiting. And it was Kuroo’s sweatshirt balled next to his pillow. It had his scent – comforting him when Kuroo wasn’t there. There were notes, scattered everywhere – Kuroo had studied there, by his side.

His phone buzzed with a text and he pulled it out of his pocket – Sugawara, asking if the meal wasn’t too spiced. He didn’t have time to react, Ana had already grabbed it, going straight to the pictures. She knew Daichi loved taking pictures and always kept them. Even the silly ones. She gasped, dropping the smartphone as she collapsed on the bed. Daichi dived, receiving the device which flashed him a selfie he had taken with Kuroo, a simple photo of them kissing. Ana’s hands were trembling.

“You’re rejecting me for _him?”_ she growled. “For a delinquent who will steal everything you have? Do you really think you have some kind of _future with him?”_

He stared at her.

“Get out.”  
“Daichi-”  
“I said get out. You’re no longer welcome here.” He grabbed her wrist, pulling her up, still careful not to hurt her. “I don’t want to see you anymore. Do you think you can barge in my life like that and trample everything that matters to me? Do you think I will let you talk bad about _him?”_

She wasn’t replying, shaking in anger as she stared at him. He pulled her to the front door, her eyes going wide as she started to panic.

“Daichi, wait! Wait!” She dug her heels in the floor, trying to slow them down. “I’m pregnant!” she yelled, tears streaming down her face. He froze, turning slowly to stare at her. She smiled softly. “It’s- It’s yours.”

He slowly shook his head.

“I’m done with your lies, Ana. About you pretending to love me. Pretending to miss me. I know you came back here for the money”, he growled. “Take it then. Go away, and never come back.”  
“Daichi…”  
“DO YOU REALLY THINK I’M THAT FUCKING STUPID?!” he yelled, anger taking over. “EIGHT MONTHS, ANA. EIGHT. FUCKING. MONTHS.” He breathed, trying to calm down. “Do you know how worried I was? I couldn’t contact you anywhere! And now you come back, you tell me you love me, you tell me you want to come back, _and you fucking tell me your pregnant? From me?”_

She stepped back, eyes wide as she realized how bad she had fucked up.

“I don’t remember pregnancy being something you can delay”, he seethed. “So either you lie about being pregnant, or you lie about me being the father. I’ve had enough of you trying to bullshit me.” He grabbed her jacket, her shoes and her bags, putting everything in her arms with a stack of dollars he had stashed in a nearby piece of furniture. “Don’t. Come. Ever. Again.”

He slammed the door, breathing hard behind it. He heard her putting on her shoes. The clicking sound of her heels as she walked down the alley. The roaring of her Porsche – the one he had given her for their three years’ anniversary. He gripped his phone tightly, sliding down the door and – fuck, why was he crying? His fingers found Kuroo’s contact info.

_“Dadchi? I thought you were gone to bed?”_

There was a silence as he tried to hold back his tears.

_“Daichi?”_

Why had he called in the first place? He didn’t know. He just wanted Kuroo near him.

_“Hold on, I’m coming.”_

Kuroo hung up, and Daichi found himself pathetic. Sitting alone on the floor, crying with his phone in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment and/or suggest (there's still time, YES), even if this chapter was absolutely not part of my plan and kind of... happened.  
> (Also I don't know I was pretty sure Daichi's birthday was during summer so my chronology is terrible so... JUST ASSUME DAICHI'S BIRTHDAY IS IN SUMMER OKAY). They are around April/May now.


	27. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo kisses Daichi better.  
> Also Daichi has a wonderful office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER. I really wanted to write it. Let me indulge in my sin.  
> Also I've been waiting for the next chapter for AGES.

Kuroo jumped from his bed in a panic, putting on his trousers and sliping a shirt on – it was a bit loose, strange – before banging against Oikawa’s door.

“What the _fuck_ , Kuroo?” Oikawa asked when he opened with incredible sex hair.  
“I need you to take me to Daichi please”, Kuroo said, more than nervous.  
“What, now? I don’t know if you see but I was just blo- Ouch! Iwa-chan, that hurts!” he whined as Iwaizumi appeared, beet red.  
“He doesn’t need to know what you were doing, Shittykawa”, Iwaizumi growled, appearing behind him. “Don’t you see how frantic he is? What’s wrong, Kuroo?”  
“Daichi called me when he said he was going to bed so I was worried but then he didn’t say a single thing but he seemed really bad and I just-”  
“Oi, calm down”, Iwaizumi said, stepping out and putting his hands on his shoulders. “I’ll drive you. Let me put on some clothes.”  
“Thank you Iwaizumi”, Kuroo said, before starting to bite his thumbnail.

A moment later, they were sitting in Iwaizumi’s car, driving to Daichi’s mansion. Iwaizumi parked there.

“Do you need me to wait?”

Kuroo shook his head.

“I’ll stay for the night.”

Iwaizumi nodded, waiting until Kuroo stopped at the front door before going. Kuroo knocked at the door.

“Daichi?” he called.

No answer. He was about to try to open the door when Daichi appeared. He looked terrible, with red puffy eyes still crying and dark circles under them, but a light appeared in them as soon as he recognized him. Kuroo felt his heart clench painfully and entered, pulling Daichi into his arms.

“It’s okay”, he said. “I’m here.”

He could feel Daichi’s hand reaching for his back and fisting the fabric of his shirt as he buried his face in his shoulder, drenching it as Kuroo held him tightly. Finally, Daichi pulled away.

“I’m sorry”, he croaked.  
“Don’t be”, Kuroo said, rubbing his back. “You don’t even need to tell me what happened if you don’t want to. Come on”, he said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bathroom.

There, he sat Daichi on the edge of the bathtub, dipped a sponge in cold water and gently wiped his face.

“I’m not a kid you know”, Daichi grumbled.  
“Shut up and let me spoil you”, Kuroo retorted.

And Daichi smiled. Kuroo helped him undress before taking him to the bedroom, where he took off his own clothes, sliding into bed with him and cuddling in silence for a moment.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” he whispered against Daichi’s nape, his arms around him.  
“My ex was there”, Daichi replied. “It shouldn’t affect me.”  
“Why shouldn’t it? You spent several years with her. You were close to each other. There was love between the two of you. It’s only logical that you would be disturbed by her sudden reappearance.”  
“She wanted to come back.” Daichi moved to face him. “She wanted to come back. After eight months without a word, she wanted to come back as if everything was normal.”  
“It must have hurt”, Kuroo murmured. “It’s okay to be hurt. It’s okay to feel sad.”  
“She said she was pregnant with my child.”

Kuroo froze, but then he frowned.

“Didn’t you say you hadn’t heard from her in eight months? I’m no master in those things but she had to be _very_ pregnant for it to be your child.”  
“She wasn’t. She panicked when I said I didn’t want to see her anymore. When she discovered I had you in my life, and I didn’t need her.”  
“I’m sorry it had to be that way”, Kuroo replied, holding him tightly. “You should try to sleep now, you seem exhausted.”

Daichi nodded, kissing his lips tenderly, almost immediately falling asleep. When he woke up, Kuroo wasn’t there anymore, only leaving a note explaining he had to catch an early bus for his morning courses.

The end of the week arrived and went, but they still hadn’t met since that night. Kuroo was studying on his bed when Oikawa knocked at the door.

“There’s a package for you”, he said as he gave it to him.

Kuroo looked at it and his head shot up when he realized it was his birthday gift for Daichi. An evil grin stretched his lips.

“Actually, could you give me a hand? I’d like to know what you think about it…”

***

Kuroo entered the building: it was the first time ever he came to Daichi’s office and fuck this was impressive. He walked to the switchboard operator who glared at him. He did have his bed hair, and a nice red shirt over his skinny black jeans. He smirked, leaning towards her.

“Is Sawamura Daichi here?”  
“Mr. Sawamura is very busy”, she told him, barely polite.

He was about to answer when he spotted Kageyama and trotted to him.

“Yo~ Kageyama!”  
“What are you doing here?!” Kageyama said. “Wait a minute. You’re here for Daichi, aren’t you?”  
“Mr. Kageyama”, the operator said, “I’m sorry this man is bothering you, I told him Mr. Sawamura-”  
“This man is to be respected”, Kageyama barked. “You know Mr. Sawamura wants everyone to be respected here, don’t you?”

She paled, stepping back.

“Furthermore, Mr. Kuroo here is someone very dear to Mr. Sawamura. You know you have to contact me when someone wants to meet him, don’t you?”  
“Yes sir”, she answered.

She went back to her desk and Kageyama stared at Kuroo.

“You know you shouldn’t be here, right?”

Kuroo smirked.

“Don’t you think he can use a break?”

Kageyama smiled knowingly.

“Oh I do know. I was hoping you’d come by. I can give you an hour, an hour and a half maximum. Now go, he is in his office. Last storey. You take the elevator and you’re there.”  
“Thank you, Kageyama”, Kuroo grinned. “I’ll make it up to you.”  
“I’ll keep it in mind.”

Kuroo entered the elevator, pushing the button to the last storey of the building and tapping his foot nervously. Luckily, he hadn’t popped a boner – not yet. He bit his lips. If he started to think about what he was about to do, he would definitely be walking with a hard-on in Daichi’s office. Not that he would mind. The doors slid open and he stepped in: Daichi’s office was beautiful. White oak and leather furniture on ebony floor with large bay windows at the back that flooded the room with light, and at the far end of the room, just in front of the windows with an exceptional view, Daichi’s desk. Daichi himself, sitting in his large leather chair, clad in a dark tuxedo.

“Kuroo?!” he exclaimed as soon as he saw him.  
“Hello Dadchi”, he said with a smirk. “Didn’t I tell you to relax?”, he said as he stepped closer, feral and feline.  
“What are you doing here?”

He skirted the desk, hands trailing on Daichi’s shoulders and chest, tugging on his necktie.

“Helping you relax”, he murmured, lips brushing his ear. “And if I haven’t made a mistake, which I haven’t, your piercing is healed now.”

He could see the red spreading on Daichi’s face and neck as he finished his tour and pushed aside the documents, propping himself up on the desk in front of him, legs parted lewdly.

“Won’t you indulge your kitty?”

Daichi gulped, extending a hand to his phone, but Kuroo grabbed him.

“No need for that, I already bribed your secretary”, he said with a chuckled. “I’ve got you all for me…”

Daichi grabbed his nape, pulling him down for a bruising kiss, the metallic bead rubbing the roof of his mouth and leaving him panting heavily. _Now_ he had a boner, and skinny jeans were really uncomfortable. Daichi pressed the heel of his palm to his crotch, making him whine.

“This seems painful”, the older man said in a low voice. “Want some help?”

Already his hands were on him, tugging his jeans down as Kuroo slipped off his shoes, leaving him half-naked on the desk, his boxers strained and a dark wet patch already widening on them.

“It’s been so long, Dadchi”, he said, moaning as Daichi leaned down to mouth at his erection. “So, so long.”

Swiftly, Daichi pulled his underwear down, taking the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue skilfully, adding just a bit of pressure with his piercing to watch as Kuroo unravelled. Kuroo threaded his fingers into Daichi’s hair, head thrown back as he softly scratched his scalp. He couldn’t help but cry out when Daichi found that one vein, driving him mad as licked his length with a smug smile. Kuroo bit his lip to refrain his moans, gasping when suddenly Daichi’s throat was clenching around him, his fingers clenching in his hair as Daichi’s hands prevented him from bucking his hips.

“Dadchi”, he moaned, panting heavily, “I’m co-”

He looked down at the incredible sight between his legs, coming with a loud gasp. He watched, his vision blurry, as his lewd businessman swallowed everything before pulling back, bracing himself against the desk.

“That was so hot, Dadchi”, he murmured as he slid down, settling over Daichi with his knees against his thighs, trembling fingers removing his last item of clothing, letting his shirt fall.

He unbuckled Daichi’s trousers, opened his flyers and palmed at his rock hard cock with glazy eyes, Daichi taking a sharp breath as he did so. Kuroo reached for the small bag he had with him, since his jeans were too tight to allow him to put anything in his pockets, and took out the lube he had brought. Daichi pulled him down by the scruff of his neck, kissing him fervently, a hand roaming over his muscular thighs and kneading his ass.

“Turn around”, he whispered, “hands on the desk.”

Kuroo blushed a deep red but complied, arching his back almost dramatically. Daichi chuckled, warming the lube between his fingers before pressing one into him – easily, too easily. He added a second with a smirk.

“You even took the time to get prepared before coming here”, he stated.  
“I didn’t know how long we’d have”, Kuroo replied, trying to look back at him and renouncing when it made his vision fuzzy. “You can-”

The moan escaped his mouth before he could do anything, Daichi’s fingers curling mercilessly into his prostate, stopping only to thrust in him, his elbows buckling as he tried not to collapse on the hard wood of the desk.

“Now _that’s_ a nice sight”, Daichi said, pushing a third finger in him and slowly standing up, leaning against him and pressing against his back to whisper in his ear. “How does it feel to know I’m about to take you raw?”

Kuroo chocked on a moan, fingers clenching as he repressed the uncontrollable pleasure. With that, Daichi pulled back, letting him moan at the loss when he pulled his fingers out. Kuroo straightened on wobbly legs as Daichi’s hands grabbed his hips and spun him around, lifting him up and setting him down on the desk. He opened his eyes wide when he realized the position he was in, breath hitching for a second.

“Dadchi”, he called as the older man stepped closer, pressed between his legs.  
“Lie down”, came the order, murmured in a sultry voice – and there was no other choice than to obey.

He felt incredibly lewd, sprawled on Daichi’s desk, his Dadchi looming over him as he pumped his cock, spreading the lube. Rough fingers brushed against his lips, and there was a gleam in Daichi’s eyes.

“I’m going to make you scream.”

And then he was pushing in, relentlessly, tearing him apart – and it was good, it was good, this hot pressure inside of him, the drag against his flesh, it was so good – until he bottomed out, stopping for a second to catch his breath. Kuroo’s pupils flared, his eyes going dark as he crossed his ankles over the small of his back – and there was the burning feeling of Daichi’s clothes against his skin, and the hardness of the wood under him, and the chill air of the large room around him, all reminding him where he was. He belonged.

“Dadchi”, he moaned, arching his back into him. “Fuck me, Dadchi”, he breathed, “fuck me until I can’t walk anymore.” _I want to feel you inside of me._

And Daichi pulled back to thrust back in, admiring the way Kuroo’s body rocked on the desk, utterly debauched, the column of his throat, and his fingers trying to find a grip on the wood. It felt good, the tightness, the warmness around him, knowing it was him who made Kuroo go wanton.

“Feels good”, Kuroo murmured, pulling him closer. “Feels good, Dadchi.”

The lock of his ankles gave up and Daichi grabbed his thigh, pulling his knee over his shoulder and bracing himself against the desk. The next thrust he gave, Kuroo jolted, screaming before he could realize it was his voice ringing like this, only spurring Daichi on. Each thrust was directed to his sweet spot, the pressure on the bundle of nerves driving him made, his body bending, craving for more, always more, tight and hot around Daichi, until it tightened even more when he reached completion, coming on his stomach and chest. With a groan, Daichi bent to kiss him, hips snapping against him, Kuroo securing his ankles once more against the small of his back.

“Come inside of me”, he murmured, Daichi biting his lip as he released, twitching and on the verge of overstimulation.

The older man pulled out, grabbing tissues to wipe Kuroo before tucking himself back into his pants and straightening his clothes.

“Give me my bag”, Kuroo said in a worn out voice, and Daichi complied.

Kuroo reached inside, taking out a bright blue plug and handing it to Daichi.

“Are you fucking serious?” Daichi deadpanned, staring at the item in his hand.  
“Reminder that I still need to take a cab to go back home and I’m _not_ doing it with your cum dripping down my thighs”, Kuroo replied.

He heard Daichi grumble something about “irresponsible” and “temptation” but he complied, sealing their embrace with the plug. Kuroo stirred, grabbing his shirt nearby, Daichi staring at him.

“What?”  
“You’re so hot, kitten”, Daichi said, looping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his cheek.

Kuroo chuckled.

“Help me put my clothes back on”, he said. “And then come with me to show everyone your incredible sex hair.”

Daichi gave a light slap to his thigh but helped him nonetheless, with lingering touches that shouldn’t have happened. Not when their relationship was supposed to be “professional”. He bit his lips. Their agreement didn’t imply any of this, and yet Kuroo was here. He leaned to kiss him, lips moving together and yeah, it felt good. Kuroo smiled and pulled back, grabbing his bag before moving towards the exit. He felt Daichi’s eyes burning holes into his body.

“How many times have you walked in public with something shoved up your ass?” he finally asked, seeing how comfortable he seemed.

Kuroo turned his head and grinned smugly.

“Too many times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, kinky office sex, yeaaah *blam* Also if you want to comment or suggest, it brightens my day (reminder that soon suggestions will no longer be available, it won't be possible plotwise.)  
> Next chapter... Yeah, next chapter. The kink is strong in this one.


	28. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Daichi's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack. I'm sorry it took so long but I had a big writer block and this chapter is one of the most important in my opinion, and I really didn't want to mess it up. So, I hope you'll like it, once again it's something I had never tried to write before. I'm also trying my best with the dirty talk, so if you have suggestions/advice, don't hesitate!
> 
> It was supposed to be two distinct chapters but in the end... it didn't.

Daichi stopped the car in front of Kuroo’s apartment just long enough to let him hop in. They kissed lightly – and how had those kisses become a habit? – and he could almost feel the young man buzzing excitedly. He clenched his hand on the gear to prevent himself from stroking his face as Kuroo babbled about the last film he had watched with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Daichi parked the car in front of Sugawara’s home and Kuroo grabbed his hand, staring into his eyes.

“Happy Birthday, Dadchi”, he said before kissing him dizzy, his fingernails scrapping his scalp.

Daichi bit his lips before he could blurt out the “I love you” that warmed his chest painfully. He wanted to whisper it tenderly in his ear, but no, no, he couldn’t do that.

“Let’s go”, Kuroo murmured, lips red and plumped as he exited the car.

Everyone was already here, screaming joyously a loud “Happy Birthday!” as he entered the house, Kuroo’s hand clasped in his tightly. There were Sugawara and Kiyoko, watching over their three monsters, and Iwaizumi with Oikawa – they looked perfect together – next to Asahi who hid behind Nishinoya, and Kageyama who was scowling at Hinata – and when had those two become a thing? All the people he loved reunited here for him. He was home.

Soon enough, everyone was discussing, Daichi’s arm casually holding Kuroo’s waist, the young man’s hip tucked against his own. Kuroo laughed at something Nishinoya said, and Daichi couldn’t help but stare, observing the way his face crinkled in laughter, and the way his lips parted, and how his bang moved over his eye. He averted his eyes when Kuroo turned to look at him, pinching his flesh when he felt his cheeks burn at the idea of Kuroo realizing he had been staring at him.

“Dadchi!” Kuroo cried out in a high-pitched voice, gasping at the sudden and uncalled gesture.

Everyone paused to turn and look at them, and this time Daichi knew he had reached a new shade of red, a deeper colour he wouldn’t have deemed possible. Suddenly, Nishinoya burst out laughing, slapping his hand repeatedly against his thigh.

“Dadchi! I can’t believe it! You two are so _gross_ ”, he said with a chuckle.

The apologetic look Kuroo gave him was enough to send his heart dancing the rumba, and he laughed, kissing his brow.

“It’s okay, _kitten_ , no harm’s done.”

This time, Oikawa choked on his drink, spitting it back in his glass reflexively.

“Ew, gross, Shittykawa”, Iwaizumi said with a frown, but Oikawa was beet red and whizzing as he laughed. When Kuroo sent him a murderous glare, Daichi understood something was going on with these two – and it seemed, not with the others.

Someone switched off the lights, and soon, Kiyoko entered the room, carrying an enormous birthday cake with thirty-eight candles lighted on it. It didn’t take long for everyone to start singing “Happy Birthday”, Daichi turning red and chocking when Kuroo murmured in an amused voice a “C’mon, blow it, Dadchi”. Once all the candles were blown off, Kiyoko switch on the lights and they clapped their hands for the businessman smiling happily.

“A kiss!” Oikawa called, and to Daichi’s surprise, everyone approved. Slowly, he turned to Kuroo, putting a hand on his hip and pulling him towards him, slowly tilting the younger’s head to kiss his lips, biting slightly in to the flesh and then pulling away.

Someone hooted, he couldn’t figure out who, and he cut the cake, serving everyone and soon finding himself entranced by his conversation with Iwaizumi, before he went outside to play with the boys, Yachi running around and giggling every time he picked her up. Time flew by, without him seeing it, until he noticed neither Sugawara nor Kuroo were there anymore. He asked Kiyoko, who only smiled and told him to wait a bit. Soon after, Sugawara was back with a shit-eating grin on his face, and Daichi knew him way too much to be reassured at that. He went up to him and sat by his side, his drink in hand.

“I know this smile. Where were you, Sugawara Koushi, and what did you do with Kuroo?”  
“He wanted to prepare his surprise for you”, Sugawara answered, “so I took him back home.”  
“Now I’m even more afraid”, Daichi said. “What the hell did you two plan?”  
“I won’t spoil the surprise, Daichi, and I didn’t do anything besides taking him back to your house. It was all Kuroo’s doing.”  
“I don’t trust his ideas”, the businessman chuckled, thinking back to London and how Kuroo’s idea had terribly backfired – not that it was a bad thing in any way.  
“Well maybe you should, he’s imaginative.”  
“And he’s gorgeous”, Nishinoya interrupted, “I’d love to design clothes for him.”  
“You already have Oikawa and that’s his job”, Daichi replied. “He’s literally paid for wearing your clothes.”  
“Oikawa’s a jerk”, Nishinoya stated. “Even Iwaizumi agreed with me.”  
“Why the hell would you ask Iwaizumi”, Daichi laughed, “there’s no one harsher than him on Oikawa.”

They all laughed at the expense of the two men who were entertaining the children, Oikawa taking selfies with Aone sitting in his lap, the child as inexpressive as ever – he was having a lot of fun, Daichi, Sugawara and Kiyoko could see it – and Iwaizumi playing volleyball with Tanaka and Yachi. The little girl sent “tosses” to her brother, who spiked them quite skilfully, and they all swooned over the cute image the two partners made.

Soon after, Sugawara tapped on his arm.

“Your present is ready it seems, you’d better go back quickly.”  
“But…”  
“Don’t let Kuroo wait”, Sugawara said with a smile. “You want to be with him right now, don’t you?”

Daichi smiled apologetically, thanked them for the party and bid everyone goodbye. Once he found himself alone in his car, he couldn’t deny it was curiosity burning in him, and the sweet desire to see Kuroo once more, and kiss him senseless. He let his head bump into the wheel, laughing at himself. When had he become so infatuated with him? How had he fallen so _in love?_ He drove back home, parked the car and entered the house, leaving his shoes in the entry and taking off his jacket.

“Kuroo?” he called, and there was only silence. He thought for a moment he had dreamed when he heard a soft jingle, but then he heard it again. “Kitten?” he called again, pushing his bedroom’s door and gasping.

Kuroo was on all fours at his feet, stark naked. Except for the two black and pink cat ears pointing from his hair, and the black, thin collar around his neck, a small bell tinkling at his every move. Except also for the black ribbons tied around his wrists, and the fluffy black tail moving with him – Daichi’s heart thumped at the sight.

“Meow”, he said softly, rubbing his cheek to Daichi’s leg, against the rough fabric of his jeans.  
“Hello kitten”, Daichi answered, crouching by his side and petting his hair, hand sliding down to his nape, to his spine and to his butt, slightly tugging on the tail – just enough to make him mewl instinctively. “You’re beautiful”, he said under his breath, admiring the curve of Kuroo’s back, and the contrast of the ribbons against his skin, and the angle of his cock against his flat stomach, feeling it stir something in him and cutting his breath.

Kuroo smirked, nudging his hand with his head, tongue poking out as he teased Daichi’s open palm. His breath hitched, thumb hooking his mouth and opening it, Kuroo moaning as Daichi pushed his tongue in his mouth, tasting him as if it was the first time, his other hand patting his side, sliding up to his chest and thumb rubbing against his nipple. There was something extremely sensual in Kuroo’s movement, in the sight of those long, lean, muscular legs bent to a submissive posture, in his hazy golden eyes and drooling mouth when Daichi pulled away.

The older man stood up, opening his shirt and letting it slid down, Kuroo rising to his knees and mouthing at his cock through the coarse fabric of the jean, staring at him with hooded, needy eyes, and Daichi chuckled, fingers threading through Kuroo’s soft, wild hair, perhaps a bit breathy.

“You want a treat?” he asked mischievously, and Kuroo licked his lips. He walked to the bed, took off his pants and sat down on the bed, legs parted invitingly. “Come here”, he said, and Kuroo was crawling to him, lowering his chest until he was only mere millimetres away from the ground, spine undulating under his gaze as he moved forward, his breath hitching when his straining cock brushed the carpeted floor. He settled between Daichi’s legs, eyeing his cock with envy, his own already twitching with excitation as every movement pushed the plug-tail in him at a different angle. Daichi’s deft fingers untied one of his wrists’ ribbon, tying it swiftly around his cock, under the head – the whining moan coming from Kuroo’s chest almost made him come right away and he took a moment to regain the semblance of control he had over his own body.

He nearly lost it again when Kuroo applied the warm wetness of his mouth against the head of his cock, making him twitch in his boxers. His hands automatically pulled him closer and the young man nipped at his hip, just over the waistband. A mere moment later, he had discarded his underwear, Kuroo swirling his tongue around his head. Daichi gasped, pupils blown wide at the pleasure, as Kuroo took him deeper, his fingers pressing and rubbing against his scalp. Kuroo moaned around him, sending vibration down his cock and making him stifle a loud moan, his hands pushing him even closer instinctively, until Kuroo’s throat was clenching deliciously around him. He grabbed his hair and pulled him away, pre-cum smeared on Kuroo’s lips, his eyes lustful.

“I want to fuck your mouth”, he murmured in a hoarse voice.

The moan that escaped Kuroo’s throat said it all, Daichi pulling him back to him, Kuroo’s jaw slack around him as he thrusted in him, slowly at first, the tongue sliding against his underside, and then faster, as Kuroo’s throat contracted and relaxed until he spilled with a bitten-back groan. Kuroo had no other choice than to swallow before pulling back, wheezing, tears staining his cheeks and- His hands were cupped in front of him, trembling, the ribbon untied and his own seed caught in his hands.

“How daring”, Daichi purred, toes brushing his oversensitive cock and making him cry even more. “You’re such a mess, kitten.”  
“Dadchi”, Kuroo called hoarsely, and Daichi wiped his hands and face with tissues. He then picked him up, flinging him onto the bed and forcing his thighs apart.  
“What a nice view, kitten”, he said, forefinger skimming against Kuroo’s hole stretched around the toy. He heard Kuroo gasp and smirked.  
“I’m all wet, nice and ready for you, Dadchi”, Kuroo said in his seductive voice – somehow even more seductive with how hoarse it was.  
“Are you now?” Daichi asked, spreading kisses against the small of his back. “But you weren’t such a good boy, coming without my authorization, were you?” he moved the plug just a bit – just enough to brush against his prostate.  
“Then maybe you should- _Ah_ ”, he moaned, shivering, “maybe you should punish me.”  
“Yeah?” the older man asked, lips sliding down to his ass-cheek and staying there, against the hard muscle twitching under him. “Aren’t you a little slut, kitten?”  
“But I’m- _mmh_ your slut, Dadchi”, Kuroo purred, sending a flirtatious gaze back at him. “I feel like- _Aah_ don’t do that”, Kuroo whined when Daichi pinched his pierced nipple, his cock already coming back to life.  
“Like _what_ , my little tail-wager? Tell me, how does it make you feel”, Daichi murmured, fingers twisting mercilessly.  
“Like a bitch in heat”, Kuroo let out.

Daichi gasped, chuckling softly as red spread under Kuroo’s skin, on his cheeks, neck and chest, his heart fluttering with the need to feel Kuroo, to have him writhing under him.

“You trust my self-control a bit too much”, he growled in his ear, pulling the tail out of him and, feeling the slick of lube dripping against Kuroo’s thighs, he thrusted three fingers in him without waiting.

Kuroo jolted, a sound between a mewl and a gasp escaping his throat as he arched under his touch, sobs tearing through his chest as Daichi curled his fingers into his prostate. He instinctively rocked back into the touch, Daichi’s other hand skimming over his hips and down to his crotch.

“You feel so good kitten”, Daichi murmured, barely containing the need in his voice.  
“F-fuck me”, Kuroo pleaded, looking at him from under his arm, the bell ringing with every thrust of Daichi’s fingers. “Da-Dadchi, fuck me please.”

Daichi extended a hand, grabbing the lube on the bed and quickly pouring some in his trembling hand, throbbing with need as he slicked himself up. His free hand brushed against Kuroo’s nape and throat, and along his spine, feeling him shiver with every little stimulation. He roughly tugged on Kuroo’s hair, kissing him messily as he steadied his hips and pushed into his tight heat in one fluid motion. The wail of pleasure that escaped Kuroo’s mouth nearly made him come on the spot, and he tightened his hands on him, enough to know the young man would sport bruises with the exact shape of his fingers.

“Tetsu-”, he moaned, pulling back and quickly thrusting back in, “I-”  
“I will not last long, Dadchi”, Kuroo managed to murmur, shivers racking his body as his fingers tightened into the sheets.

Daichi nodded in acknowledgment and set a fast pace, unrelenting, unable to focus on something that wasn’t Kuroo and the tight, wet heat engulfing him and turning him mad. He bent down as he felt his orgasm nearing, biting roughly into Kuroo’s shoulder who let out a yelp and spilled himself on the sheets, triggering Daichi’s own release. There was something oddly satisfying in knowing – _feeling_ – his seed was in Kuroo, marking him as his own, something animalistic he never knew he could feel. Once the buzzing in his head stopped, he pulled out and flopped on the bed, grabbing Kuroo before he collapsed and pulling him into his embrace. They were panting, covered in a thin layer of sweat, but a smile was tugging at Daichi’s lips as he pulled Kuroo closer. The young man tucked his head under his chin, nuzzling his neck.

“…love you…”, he heard Kuroo murmur as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Daichi’s heart skipped a beat. Surely he had misunderstood, there was no way Kuroo had said that.

“I love you too”, he murmured to the sleeping young man, and why couldn’t he say that when Kuroo was awake?

His hand brushed back Kuroo’s damp hair, taking off the cat ears and untying the collar and the ribbons, pushing them away, somewhere on the bed. He settled his hand on Kuroo’s hip, and he knew they would hate their state when they’d wake up, but he couldn’t bring himself to move, not with how tired he was and how comfortable he felt. He’d take a nap, he decided, and then clean them off. Yeah, that was right… He closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr.


	29. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo realizes something is wrong with him but he doesn't want to think about it.  
> He wants to stay blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fast. And I already have started the next chapter.

Kuroo woke up feeling sore, pressed comfortably against Daichi’s heat. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled to the older man, pressing his lips to the hand resting against his cheek. A pain rose in his chest at the thought that this could end at any moment, and he bit his lips to push back the thought – to push back the even more disturbing feeling that he didn’t want this to end. That money was now just a side option. He _didn’t want_ to think about that idea that he wanted to wake up every morning with Daichi by his side, be it in his crappy little apartment. Be it while eating leftovers from the day before, and skipping his morning coffee because he couldn’t afford it. He didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that he wanted Daichi, wanted to forget that feeling of need in his lungs. He buried his face into Daichi’s chest, breathing in his scent – and how come it felt like _home?_ It shouldn’t have, and he didn’t want to think about it. He returned to sleeping.

When he woke up the second time, Daichi wasn’t in bed anymore and his heart skipped a beat. Until he heard the sound of pans in the kitchen, and the light humming from the older man, and the general cheerfulness of that morning. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning, grabbing the first thing he could find and putting it on – Daichi’s shirt, it seemed, with its sleeves too short and its shoulders too broad – and pulling on his boxers, wincing when he stood up. Daichi’s girth sure was great when he took it in, but the aftermath was always difficult. He wobbled to the kitchen, half-sitting, half-collapsing on a stool next to the kitchen island. Daichi was only wearing his underwear, turning when he heard Kuroo’s clatter as he sat down.

“Good morning kitten”, he greeted him.  
“Morning old man”, Kuroo sassed back, and he could see Daichi considered hitting him with his frying-pan, finally deciding against it.  
“Don’t you sass me young man”, he retorted, setting a plate down in front of him. “Slept well?”  
“Like a log”, Kuroo answered, digging into his food after murmuring his thanks. He startled when Daichi’s arms circled his waist and the older man kissed him behind his ear.  
“That was a wonderful present, Kuroo. Thank you.”  
“Kinky”, Kuroo said, trying to hide his blush, the feeling of Daichi’s hand flat against his stomach bringing back memories of the preceding day.

He felt strange, like there was something unsaid between them, something that should have been said – but he didn’t want to dwell on it, not now when he was so comfortable, well-fucked and well-fed, resting against Daichi.

“Don’t you have your final exams soon?” Daichi asked after a long, comfortable silence as they both ate.

Kuroo groaned.

“Yeah. I’ll cram, as usual.”  
“Remember to eat”, Daichi said with a smile. “We’ll see each other after you’ve passed them, then.”  
“You are awfully confident”, Kuroo said, smirking.  
“I trust my kitten to work well.”

Kuroo’s ears flamed red, hand trembling under the praise.

“I’m serious, Kuroo. I trust you, you will do well.”

 

Time passed by and Kuroo worked his ass off with Yaku, a friend from his course who definitely said smart things, working even more at home with Oikawa, Iwaizumi making sure the both of them ate correctly. Daichi called him every evening for a few minutes, forcing him to take a pause and breathe. Sometimes they talked longer, as the older man helped him go through his lessons by giving him practical examples. And, curiously enough, he resisted every attempt Kuroo made at initiating phone sex, either hanging up when they were talking or not answering when he sent a lewd text. That was both fulfilling and frustrating, seeing his sugar Daddy could resist him, and knowing well a treat would come after. He knew Daichi too much now to ignore this fact.

He legit cried when he got his results, and without realizing it he had called Daichi and was telling him, before calling his parents, or Oikawa, or Bokuto. He had prioritized telling Daichi rather than telling everyone else and once the fact downed on him, he decided to brush it off as frustration – it could be, couldn’t it? He pushed back that strange joy he felt, knowing Daichi was proud of him – God, the words had nearly made him burst. _I’m proud of you, Kuroo._ He then called the others, letting everyone know he had gone through this year as well – just one year more, and he’d have to get back to business. He wasn’t worried anymore, he had largely enough money for his tuition fees. He had carefully saved the money Daichi transferred to his account regularly, in prevision of bad times – or should the businessman actually leave him. He shivered at the thought, shaking his head. No, Daichi wouldn’t leave him now. _And even if he did, there’s nothing you could do._

A moment later, he was laying sleepily on his bed, contemplating taking a shower and tuck himself into bed to watch a film on his computer when his phone rang.

“Dadchi?” he answered, scratching his stomach.  
“Come down”, the older man simply said, and Kuroo grabbed a jacket, slipped on his shoes before rushing outside: Daichi was there, leaning against one of his cars – a deep blue Maserati, which he had rode once before. The older man opened his arms wide, receiving him as he jumped in his embrace, kissing him passionately.  
“I missed you”, he said before he could think about it.  
“I missed you too”, Daichi chuckled. “Come now, I’ve got something for you kitty”, he said as he opened the door.  
“We haven’t fucked in this one”, Kuroo said as he sat in.  
“Do you plan on having sex in every one of my cars?” Daichi deadpanned.  
“Yeah”, Kuroo answered, dead serious and staring into his eyes. Daichi’s reaction was priceless, rushing to the other side of the car and squeezing himself behind the wheel.  
“Not now”, he said between gritted teeth. “Though I’d love to see you writhing on the hood.”

Kuroo smirked – Daichi hadn’t said “no”, only “not now”. He drove to his office and Kuroo started to wonder what they were doing here, until he saw Kageyama waiting nearby. Daichi messily parked the car, throwing the keys to Kageyama.

“Enjoy your date”, he said with a smile, and Kageyama bowed respectfully.

The secretary disappeared with the car, leaving them alone on the parking. Kuroo turned to Daichi.

“Shall I remind you that outdoor sex is an offence to the law? Or perhaps you want to go to your office once more?”  
“My God, are you that horny?” the older man laughed, though Kuroo doubted Daichi was _that_ aloof. But he played his part well, he had to admit. He grabbed Daichi’s collar, pulling him roughly towards him and kissing him once more, nibbling at his lips and messing with his tongue.  
“Yes”, he murmured in a rough voice.  
“Can you wait a bit more?” Daichi asked.  
“You’ll have to make it worth the wait”, Kuroo said with a smirk.

Daichi laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him along to the other part of the parking. There, a flamboyant red Ferrari was parked. Kuroo whistled.

“That’s a jewel.”  
“And it’s yours”, Daichi added, putting the key in his hand.

Kuroo opened his eyes wide, jaw dropping.

_“What?”_  
“It’s yours. It’s your car. Go on, try it.”  
“Oh my _God, Dadchi!”_  
“Dadchi will suffice”, the older man replied playfully, not resisting when Kuroo kissed him once more, messing his hair but unusually passionate.  
“You’re fucking crazy”, Kuroo murmured against his lips.  
“But you deserve it.”

Kuroo hopped to the car, opening it with a cry of joy and settling behind the wheel. His eyes were sparkling as he watched everything, hands roaming over the wheel and the gear, the seats and the gloves-compartment. He opened it, finding the papers there and chuckling when his fingers bumped against a bottle of lube – yeah, Daichi knew him all too well.

“How do you like it?” the businessman asked with a smile, opening the second door.  
“I love it!” Kuroo answered. “C’mon, I’m taking you on a tour!”

And Daichi sat beside him.

“I never saw you drive”, he declared.  
“You don’t _drive_ such a jewel, Dadchi, you _pilot_.”  
“Big words”, Daichi chuckled.  
“I have a big mouth”, Kuroo said, starting the engine. It roared pleasantly, sending shivers down his spine, and a laugh bubbled at his lips. Swiftly, he pulled out of the parking, feeling the car with each and every one of his nerves. _His_ car. He knew he was driving too fast on the deserted highway, but the sheer feeling of the speed was intoxicating, and Daichi was laughing by his side – everything was perfect. He drove for a long time, and Daichi wasn’t protesting, even once they were too far to come back early. The night was settling after a beautiful sunset that light the sky with fire. It was dark when Kuroo pulled out of the highway, driving across the countryside and stopping next to an empty field. He exited the car, stretching as he watched the nightly scenery, and there was something eerie about this star-filled sky, away from the city. He heard Daichi open the trunk, pulling out two large covers.

“You know me all too well”, Kuroo chuckled, helping him spreading it on the ground.

They sat down side by side, wrapping the second cover around themselves. Slowly, Kuroo leaned his head on his shoulder, Daichi’s arm draped around his waist. He angled his head for a kiss, tasting Daichi as if it were the first time, soon resting on the ground and exchanging sloppy kisses, Daichi’s hands on him and his own in his hair. He loved the weight of the older man resting against him, and the tenderness of his kisses. His heart was pounding like crazy and he felt a strange tightness in his chest, unknown to him until now.

He gasped when Daichi littered his throat with kisses, their fingers entangled, and strangely enough he felt like they were some romance couple, kissing under the starry sky. Like at any moment now, one of them would whisper an “I love you” and the other would answer with an “I love you too”.

“Dadchi…” he murmured, and suddenly Daichi was staring at him, lips against his jaw, and he shivered.  
“Mmh?”

The words got stuck in his throat, he didn’t know what he had meant to say, so he lowered his eyes and smiled softly.

“Thank you”, he whispered.

It was oddly unsatisfying. It wasn’t what he meant. But he didn’t know what all of this was, wasn’t sure he wanted to know. It was frustrating; and even his body didn’t seem able to convey all of this. Daichi pressed his lips against his, moving slowly, gently, and suddenly Kuroo was home, somewhere he belonged.

“It’s getting late and cold, we should find somewhere to spend the night”, the businessman murmured.

Kuroo nodded but didn’t move, exchanging a few more kisses with him. He would never admit it to anyone, but he loved making out with Daichi – he loved having those strong hands encasing him, and those soft lips pressed against his skin, and those beautiful eyes staring into his soul. Daichi had become someone for him, someone he never knew he needed – someone he never knew he wanted. He shivered when the tip of Daichi’s fingers grazed his ribs, softly arching his back and exposing his throat – almost begging to be possessed completely, to feel the warmth he only felt in his arms. Daichi pulled away and stood up, helping him rise as well, folding the covers and putting them back in the trunk before climbing back into the car.

The older man looked on his phone for a nearby hotel – but they were too far in the countryside, and all he found was an inn, where they were miraculously accepted despite their late call. It was a nice, cosy cottage with several rooms, and the innkeeper was an old lady with small eyes behind her enormous glasses, and white curly hair. She was energetic, despite her age, and welcomed them warmly before guiding them to their room. Kuroo chuckled when he was faced with the almost overly-romantic bedroom. White linen on the bed, laces, and was exactly the kind of room a couple on a romantic escapade would search. He took a quick shower, not asking Daichi to come in with him after seeing the size of said shower – he barely fitted in alone – and propped himself on the bed, dozing off already when Daichi came back.

He felt the older man pull him under the covers and settle against him, too tired to move a finger, almost immediately falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought about it! As you can see, we're slowly entering the angstiest part~ I can't wait for them to confess


	30. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like newlyweds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut 1/2 before the fall. If everything goes as planned.

Daichi woke up with Kuroo nestled against him, sleeping peacefully. He spent a moment observing the young man sleeping by his side, his elegant features and the somewhat savage air he had. His hair looked like a bird’s nest and he tried to flatten it unsuccessfully, He kissed his shoulder – he could definitely get use to this, waking up by his side every day, kissing him goodbye before going to work and coming back to cuddle with him. He could get used to the tender making out when they were watching a film, and the wild sex in every room of the house. He sighed softly and got out of bed, getting ready before going out to see the innkeeper.

“Mr. Sawamura”, she greeted him with a smile, “did you sleep well?”  
“Very well thank you”, he answered. “May I help you with breakfast?”  
“No, no, you’re the client Mr. Sawamura, and I can manage by myself.”

Daichi smiled and helped nonetheless, stirring the omelette, and the old woman sighed at the sight but let him help.

“It’s a lovely lad you have with you”, she said as she prepared hot cocoa.  
“Isn’t he”, Daichi chuckled.  
“It warms my old bones, seeing how much you love him”, she added simply, and Daichi froze. She spun on her heels with a worried expression. “Oh my, I overstepped my bounds, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s nothing”, he reassured her with a trembling smile. “What you said was true after all.”  
“I was not mistaken, then”, she said with a bright smile, “you two have the same aura as newlyweds.”

This time, Daichi choked.

“Do we?” he asked once he managed to calm down.  
“Well yes, all lovey-dovey and staring at each other like they’re the eighth marvel of the world”, she laughed, pouring tea in several cups. “I have a couple of newlyweds on their honeymoon and they’re just like you.”  
“I wish it were true”, Daichi sighed.  
“It’s up to you to make it so”, she stated firmly.  
“I fear I’d ruin what we have now”, he confided, “I don’t want to lose him.”  
“Like my grandson says”, she answered, taking a high-pitched voice, “that’s bullshit Granma!” She put her bony hand on his arm. “You are a handsome, smart young man, Mr. Sawamura, and it is obvious you love him very much. As for him, he seems just as bright, and just as much in love with you. There is nothing to fear.” Gently, she took his face between her hands. “Tell him before it’s too late.”  
“Tell me what?” Kuroo asked with a yawn, still drowsy, his clothes wrinkled.  
“That breakfast is ready”, Daichi replied, setting a plate down and welcoming him into his embrace, gently kissing his forehead.

When he joined him for breakfast, the other clients were there as well – the newlyweds, and a bickering couple, and two friends from Spain on a trip around the world. They spent a lovely morning, and Daichi knew he would cherish this memory. They left not long after that, hoping to be home early enough for lunch.

The drive back home was calm, Kuroo blabbering as usual, his cheerful voice lulling Daichi into a comfortable state as he told him about his exam, and about everything that had been going on in his life since they last saw each other. He drove smoothly, considerably slower than the day before, just enjoying the scenery and, Daichi hoped, his company. He wanted to get sappy and do like in films, intertwining their fingers over the gear – however, he was also a responsible adult and he knew better than distract the driver.

In the end, they didn’t reach home early enough and had to stop on their way for fast-food, replenishing their energy before resuming their drive home.

“I hadn’t realized we’d gone this far yesterday”, Kuroo stated sheepishly.  
“We didn’t exactly leave early this morning”, Daichi chuckled. “And you didn’t drive as fast.”  
“I loved making out in a field”, the younger man blurted out, and Daichi felt himself blush as they pulled in his house’s driveway.  
“I did too”, he answered in a soft voice. “How about we take back from there?”  
“I would love that”, Kuroo smirked, already jumping out of the car and trotting to the door.

Daichi picked him up, feeling his long legs crossing on the small of his back, his arms looped around his neck, head bent to exchange kisses as he fumbled to unlock the door. He loved the feeling of Kuroo’s lips against his own, the kitten licks of that tongue against the seam of his lips and the tantalizing, surprisingly soft bite of his teeth in his flesh. Kuroo slightly pulled away to breathe, staring into his eyes.

“Can I tell you a secret?” he murmured, and Daichi nodded. “I love when you mark my thighs.”

His fingers tightened in the fabric of Kuroo’s clothes as he carried him to the bedroom, shedding his shoes on the way and hearing Kuroo’s thump on the floor. He could perfectly visualize red marks on Kuroo’s perfect thighs, the imprint of his teeth in the flesh, the several blues of his fingers where he’d tighten his grip, and he loved it. He felt blood rush south and dumped the young man on the bed, his fingers already working deftly to take him out of his clothes. He loved the sight of the one he loved sprawled on his bed, already red and panting when he’d barely touched him. He loved knowing he was the one giving him this pleasure, still almost fully clothed as he grabbed Kuroo’s hips and pulled him up, working the tip of his tongue along the strong muscle of his thigh and up to his cock, standing at attention. Kuroo’s grip tightened in his hair, his breath hitching as Daichi’s lips brushed against him.

“How ‘bout you take control?” he asked in the sultriest voice he could manage, looking at him through lidded eyes and letting his tongue poke out, his piercing shining briefly in the light.

Kuroo’s cock twitched at the thought, his thumb swiping over Daichi’s lip, and he nodded. Daichi’s mouth fell open, his lips soon stretched around the younger man, tasting salt as he swirled his tongue around him. There was something exotic and exciting in Kuroo’s figure towering over him, in the lessened arrival of air, in the hot, heavy weight on his tongue as Kuroo gave an experimental, shallow thrust that had him moan. Daichi tightened his grip over the sheets, tears blurring his vision when Kuroo pushed in farther, forcing him to repress his gag reflex and relax to accommodate him. He could hear him panting over the rushing of his own blood in his ears, he could feel him getting impatient and fitting more of himself in his mouth – and oh did Daichi love it, the feeling that he was almost out of breath because he chose to give Kuroo pleasure. And then Kuroo was sliding down his throat, his moans unsuppressed as pleasure built up, and Daichi could feel him twitch and get closer, his fingers pulling almost painfully so on his hair, pressing him as close as he could, his hips snapping faster as he reached his peak.

And suddenly Kuroo was coming down his throat with a rough cry of pleasure, his whole body tensing and then relaxing as he pulled out, leaving a trail of his seed on Daichi’s lips. The older man coughed, wheezing as fresh air made it to his lungs once more. Kuroo handed him a glass of water and the water soothed him, the younger man carding his fingers through his damp hair.

“That was amazing, Dadchi”, he murmured, gently pushing against his chest and pulling his pants and underwear down. “Now let me take care of you”, he added, extending a hand and grabbing the lube on the nightstand, warming it and squeezing it on his fingers, the tip of his middle finger circling Daichi’s rim teasingly before pushing in effortlessly. “You know what I’d love to see?”  
“No?” Daichi huffed, suddenly feeling very hot and perhaps the fact that he was laying on his own bed half dressed with Kuroo fingering him was a factor, though he wasn’t sure it wasn’t just Kuroo’s blissful expression.  
“Watching you as you do it”, Kuroo whispered, and suddenly Daichi’s thighs were clamping around his wrist. ”Ouch.”  
“Sorry”, Daichi mumbled, parting his legs once more. “Do you have more of these… news?”

Kuroo chuckled.

“Later. Show me?”

Daichi sighed, his face flaming red, as Kuroo pulled out his fingers and handed him the lube. He slathered his fingers in it generously, parting his legs a bit wider as he pushed a finger in effortlessly – he had grown used to it, now, and knew exactly where to find his prostate. Kuroo’s golden eyes were strained on him, his breath short and shallow as he watched him thrusting his finger in and out rhythmically before crooking it right into his sweet spot. Kuroo’s hands were running against his stomach, and then inside of his thighs.

“You’re beautiful”, the young man murmured. “I love the idea of being your first. What do you think about when you do this?”  
“Y-You”, Daichi gasped. “I think about you, thrusting inside of me with that expression you have when you feel good.”  
“Fuck”, Kuroo groaned, head dropping to Daichi’s chest. “Can we try something?”  
“Okay”, Daichi answered warily.  
“Turn around”, the young man said, squeezing an impressive amount of lube in his hand and spreading it against Daichi’s inner thighs.

Daichi shivered, first at the position he was in, on all fours on his bed, bending slowly to rest his head on his arms and curving his back. He clamped his thighs together, trembling even more when he felt Kuroo bending over him, and his cock against him, hard and hot. He couldn’t help his muffled moan when the young man thrusted between his legs, and against his balls, sending sparkles of pleasure up his spine.

“Is this- Is this good?” Kuroo asked in a strained voice, his fingers tightly clenched on Daichi’s hips.  
“Fuck this is perfect, Tetsu, go on.”

The gentle thrusting didn’t take long to turn into a wild snapping of his hips, his panting sounding like music in his ears and _fuck, why didn’t I let him top sooner?_ He could hear his name falling from Kuroo’s lips and yet he was already too far gone to care.

“You’re so good to me”, Kuroo was moaning, “you’re the best Daichi.”

He felt his cock twitch at the praise and suddenly he was coming all over the sheets with a soundless “fuck” at the realisation. Kuroo gave another thrust and stilled, releasing with a groan, wheezing. They laid side by side for a moment before taking a shower and changing the sheets, deciding to settle in the living-room, cuddled against each other.

“That was great”, Daichi finally said, fingers brushing against Kuroo’s head resting in his lap.  
“Yeah? You liked it?”  
“I liked it a lot”, he replied with a smile. “What was this other thing you said you’d tell me later?”

Kuroo blushed.

“It’s stupid… You remember your… birthday present?”  
“How could I ever forget?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be fluff like fluff x100 w/ the kids.  
> I'm so excited because I'm getting to the confession (finally) and at the same time I'm like "nooooo I don't want to do this to them" but rest assured, my lambs, they'll get a happy ending.  
> And a more smut because I have absolutely no self-control.


	31. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Daichi take care of Aone, Tanaka and Yachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Since the chapter is turning out to be longer than I thought and with the start of the NaNoWriMo, I decided to cut it in two and update this first part now!
> 
> There are two songs mentions in this chapter, if you don't know them (I didn't, not being a native English speaker), I linked them on my tumblr (Sugar Dadchi/Part 31: Kuroo).

_A few weeks earlier_

Kuroo was studying on his bed when Oikawa knocked at the door.

“There’s a package for you”, he said as he gave it to him.

Kuroo looked at it and his head shot up when he realized it was his birthday gift for Daichi. An evil grin stretched his lips.

“Actually, could you give me a hand? I’d like to know what you think about it…”

Oikawa nodded, closing the door while Kuroo opened the package, pulling out a headband with cat ears, a thin black collar with a small bell, two silky black ribbons and lastly a fluffy-tail linked to a butt-plug.

“Why the hell are you showing me your sex toys, Kuroo?” Oikawa squeaked. “Seriously…”  
“Because that’s for Daichi’s birthday!” Kuroo answered excitedly. “Do you think he’ll like it?”  
“You wearing this? Sure he will, who wouldn’t?” Oikawa shrugged. “I’m sure it’ll fit you perfectly.”  
“Wait a minute, I’m gonna try and you’ll tell me how it looks”, Kuroo said, unabashed, as he tugged off his shirt.

Oikawa turned beet red, trying not to laugh as his friend awkwardly tried to fit the ears on his ridiculous bed-head, then taking off his pants and, coating the toy in lube after quickly stretching himself – did he have absolutely no shame, really? – putting it in its designed place.

“So, how does it look?”  
“…Very cute”, Oikawa admitted, snickering. “Your Daichi will have a heart attack when he’ll see you, you’re properly… obscene.”

Kuroo dressed back, cleaning everything thoroughly before hiding the box at the bottom of his wardrobe. Oikawa was sitting on his bed, texting someone – probably Iwaizumi – and looked up when he came back.

“Why a cat?”  
“Because he calls me kitten”, Kuroo answered simply, and this time, Oikawa burst out laughing.  
“Oh my god you two are so kinky and so domestic I’m gonna puke”, he squealed, mocking his friend.

 

_Back to present_

 

Kuroo was packing his things for the week: Daichi was taking care of Sugawara’s kids for the week, and Kuroo was going to help him. Not that it was a problem, he loved the three monsters. Oikawa was going to Los Angeles for a photoshoot with Iwaizumi, leaving their apartment unoccupied for the week. He ruffled Oikawa’s hair, grabbing his bag before setting off, smiling at the roaring of his car. He was thinking about going to see his parents, but it would mean explaining how he got the money and he wasn’t sure they’d accept the fact that their son had a sugar daddy – was Daichi only that? Yes, yes, he was, he had to be. Soon, he was parking at Daichi’s – the older man was still working and had given him a spare key, along with instructions on which beds to prepare for the kids.

It was strange, being all alone in this big house, and it was no wonder Daichi had felt alone. He opened the windows: the weather was warming up and the kids would be able to play in the garden. Perhaps they would even be able to play in the pool, since Daichi kept it warm enough. He went to the rooms Daichi had told him – guest rooms that were more the kids’ rooms than anything else – and prepared the two beds for Aone and Tanaka, before going to the second room, closer to Daichi’s, where Yachi would sleep. Daichi came back in the evening, kissing him dizzy and cuddling him for a while.

“Rough day?” Kuroo asked, rubbing his back.  
“Yeah. Kageyama and Hinata are always either bickering or making out, it’s tiring.”

Kuroo chuckled, pulling away.

“Go change into something more comfortable. I thought we could order fast-food tonight; the kids will love it.”  
“Good idea. Will you be okay preparing the meals?”  
“Will you be okay taking them to school every day?” Kuroo retaliated. “Of course it’ll be okay, I’m not the best cook ever but at least what I cook is edible.”  
“And will you be okay taking care of Yachi? She’s still small…”  
“Stop worrying, Dadchi, and let me deal with it, okay?”  
“Okay”, Daichi conceded with reluctance, kissing him once more before disappearing in his bedroom to reappear with sweatpants and a black shirt.

Not long after, Sugawara and Kiyoko were at the door, Tanaka bouncing around already, Aone as silent as ever. What Daichi feared the most were Yachi’s cries – she had never been away from her parents this long, though he had already kept her for two or three days in a row. She wasn’t even three. He was reassured, however, when the child ran up to him and hugged his legs tightly before he picked her up.

“Thank you so much, Daichi, Kuroo”, Sugawara thanked them.  
“It’s no problem, Suga”, Daichi answered. “You know I love having them stay over.”  
“And I kinda volunteered so well”, Kuroo laughed, picking up Tanaka as the boy bounced around him. “Calm down a bit your wildfire”, he laughed, “or I’ll hang you by your feet.”  
“Nooo”, the kid squealed, squirming in his arms.

The grown-ups laughed, Sugawara and Kiyoko hugging them and kissing their kids’ goodbye before going. Kuroo clapped his hands.

“Aone, Tanaka, shower. Daichi, will you bath Yachi or do I do it?”  
“I’ll do it”, Daichi said, blowing a raspberry against her arm and making her laugh. “You take care of dinner.”  
“What do you say about some pasta?” Kuroo said. “And then we could watch a film.”

The children approved loudly, Tanaka running ahead to the main bathroom, followed closely by Aone, while Daichi carried Yachi to the one attending to her bedroom. When they came back, Kuroo had set the table and was about to serve the food. He smiled when he saw Aone’s bear pyjamas and Tanaka’s frog onesie.

“No! Really?” he heard Daichi say, before hearing Yachi’s cute babbling and only understanding the words “toss”, “Aone”, “Tanaka”, “Daddy” and “Mommy”. Her polar-bear onesie was too cute for his heart and he felt it melt in his chest, exchanging a look with Daichi and realizing the older man was just the same. They laughed as they sat down and ate, listening attentively to Tanaka’s stories about school and volleyball – he trained with Aone, who would enter a junior team the following year. They cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher while the children decided on a film – _Rise of the Guardians_ it would be, since Yachi chose.

“What an impressive collection of animation films”, Kuroo teased Daichi as they all settled on the couch – Aone cuddling Yachi between them and Tanaka snuggled up against Daichi. Kuroo smiled softly; they probably made a sight, sitting like this with the children. He put his head down on Daichi’s shoulder, only moving when the film ended. It was still quite early for the older children, but Yachi was yawning already.

Kuroo ruffled Aone’s hair.

“Go choose a story while I change”, he said to the boys as they went to their rooms.

He put on old clothes and was on his way to their bedroom when he heard Daichi’s voice. The businessman was singing in a low, deep, soothing voice, and Kuroo found himself entranced.

 

_I gave my love a cherry_  
That had no stone  
I gave my love a chicken  
That had no bone  
I told my love a story  
That had no end  
I gave my love a baby  
With no crying. 

_How can there be a cherry_  
That has no stone?  
And how can there be a chicken  
That has no bone?  
And how can there be a story  
That has no end?  
And how can there be a baby  
With no crying? 

_A cherry when it's blooming_  
It has no stone  
A chicken when in the shell**  
It has no bone  
The story of how I love you  
It has no end  
A baby when it's sleeping  
It's no crying. 

 

Kuroo smiled, only realizing the boys were waiting for him when his singing stopped. He scrambled to their room, only to find them tucked in the same bed, Tanaka wildly telling a story to Aone who listened attentively. He sat down beside them and listened to Tanaka’s rambling, waiting for him to finish his story – _“and then the pirate said “We don’t want a prince on our ship!”_ and he threw the prince to the sea.” – before picking up a book and telling them a bedtime story. He hadn’t even reached the end that they were already sleeping, holding each other tightly. He smiled, jolting when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I always ready two beds and in the end they always sleep together like this”, Daichi murmured. “They are so cute.”

Kuroo stood up and closed the door behind him, going straight to the bedroom. He set his alarm for the following morning, before kicking off his pants and sliding under the covers. Daichi chuckled, seeing the exhaustion on his face, and joined him, pulling him in his embrace. His lips hoovered a second over his neck, before he planted a kiss there.

“Dadchi”, Kuroo mumbled, turning to face him and bury his face in his chest, “sing me a lullaby too please.”  
“You’re such a baby sometimes”, Daichi sighed, but he complied, humming the song just loud enough for him to hear, safely tucked under the covers and in his arms.

_Down in the valley, the valley so low, hang your head over, hear the wind blow_  
Roses love sunshine, violets love dew; Angels in heaven know I love you.   
If you don't love me, love whom you please; Put your arms around me, give my heart ease  
Write me a letter, send it by mail; Send it in care of the Birmingham Jail.   
Birmingham Jail, love, Birmingham Jail; Send it in care of the Birmingham Jail. 

Kuroo was sleeping with a smile long before the end of the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, or ask questions, whatever you may want to say!  
> There are like... three chapters left before it goes downhill. I can't wait for them to confess! Who do you think will confess first? (Just out of curiosity)


	32. Daichi and Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they spend a week taking care of Aone, Tanaka and Yachi.  
> Serious questions about kids ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, I'm back! The NaNo is draining me honestly and I finished this chapter late yesterday so I didn't post it immediatly to check it up (lucky I did bc otherwise Yachi would have "dressed the table" and it makes no sense at all). ANYWAY I hope you'll like it ah ah... *suffering*

“Uncle Dai, wake up!” a voice yelled, and a weight dropped on top of Daichi.

He heard grunting next to him, and then felt a second weight, and a third. Groaning, he blinked his eyes and slowly sat up. There were three giggling kids sprawled on top of him, and a much larger one sleeping next to him with his arm around his waist. Daichi smiled and ruffled Kuroo’s hair, before checking the alarm, yawning.

“Kuroo”, he murmured, pressing his lips to Kuroo’s temple, “kitten wake up the kids are up.”  
“Uhn”, Kuroo answered, slowly stretching as his eyes fluttered open. “What’s happening? Why all the yelling?”  
“Kuroo!” Tanaka yelled, jumping on him and making him let out a death rattle.

Aone didn’t say a thing but silently sprawled on his chest, and Kuroo let out a sigh.

“Alright, I’m up! Aone, Tanaka, Daichi, you get prepared. I’ll prepare breakfast for all of us and Yachi will set the table, okay?” he asked the small girl who grinned at him.  
Yachi in his arms, he dragged his feet through the house and to the kitchen, sitting her down into her high-chair before starting to prepare breakfast. He could hear Daichi laughing loudly in the bathroom while they all put their clothes on, and not long after the businessman appeared with Tanaka on his shoulders, grinning proudly. He sat the boy at the table, where they devoured the whole meal, before taking the two boys with him to bring them to school – well, more exactly, he would entrust them to Hinata while Kageyama drove him to his office. He ran back into the house, though, stopping in front of Kuroo and kissing his lips, his hands on his hips.

“Have a good day”, Kuroo murmured with a smile, still feeling drowsy despite the harsh waking-up.

He stared through the window until Daichi’s car had disappeared and then turned to Yachi, who was finishing her breakfast.

“He really is something isn’t he?”

Yachi babbled an answer, suddenly letting out a loud burp that made her burst into laughter. Kuroo laughed with her, catching her in his arms.

“What a lady!”

The day went well, between his playing with Yachi, preparing the lunch for them and dinner for everyone. He had even napped with her in Daichi’s enormous bed, the child safe in his arms. It felt nice, he had to admit. She was playing in the living-room while he somehow tried to read a book when her brothers arrived, Hinata following them.

“Was everything alright?” he asked the young man, who smiled brightly.  
“Everything was perfect, yes! I’ll come again tomorrow”, Hinata answered, waving goodbye.

Kuroo gathered the kids for a snack, sending Tanaka to play with his sister while Aone sat at the kitchen table with his lessons and notebooks.

“Just call if you need help, okay?” Kuroo told him, and the child nodded, already starting to work, while Kuroo went to watch over his younger siblings.

He was heating dinner for the kids when he received a message from Daichi, telling him not to wait for him because he had had an emergency at work and would be home late. Kuroo helped the children get ready for bed, making sure they’d brushed their teeth before sending them to their rooms. He let Aone and Tanaka play a bit longer while he put Yachi in her bed.

“Song”, the child said.  
“Alright, but I don’t know how to sing”, he warned her, ruffling her hair. He couldn’t remember the words of the lullaby Daichi had sung to her the previous day, but he remembered the melody and hummed it until she was sleeping. He then went to the boys – but they hadn’t wait for him, it seemed, and were already sleeping above the covers. Smiling, he tucked them into bed and plopped down on the couch.

He realized he had fallen asleep at some point when he heard the front door close lightly and heard Daichi’s step. Slowly, he sat up, before rising to embrace Daichi as he appeared.

“Why are you still up?” Daichi murmured, hugging him back. “It’s past midnight already, you should be sleeping.”  
“I wanted to wait for you”, Kuroo mumbled against his shoulder. “I wanted to go to bed with you.”  
“Well why don’t you go warm it up for me while I snack and change, okay?”

Kuroo nodded silently and padded off to the bedroom, sliding under the covers quickly. The large bed was cold without Daichi, and he instinctively curled up on himself to stay warm. Daichi was probably dead tired as well, because it didn’t take long for him to arrive and slide under the sheets as well, spooning Kuroo and wrapping him in his arms.

“Are you cold?” he murmured against his nape.  
“You’re warming me up”, Kuroo sighed sleepily. “Your hands… Your hands are very warm.”

Without a word, Daichi slid them under his shirt and against his naked skin, tangling his legs to Kuroo’s. The young man scouted closer and closed his eyes, Daichi’s thumbs rubbing his side soothingly.

“Sleep well, kitten. I have the day off tomorrow so how about we get the kids prepared for school and then go back to sleep?”  
“That’s a very good idea”, Kuroo mumbled. “Good night, Dadchi.”

 

They woke up with the alarm and got Aone and Tanaka up and ready in time for Hinata’s arrival. It turned out that once out of bed, it seemed ridiculous to go back there – and Yachi woke up in the meantime anyway. At Daichi’s suggestion, they went for a stroll outside, Yachi’s hands tightly clasped in theirs. Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh at the kid’s antics, and even more when they arrived to the park and she immediately joined a group of older kids who were playing with a ball. There was something lovely about her. Daichi was smiling too, observing the one he loved as he took care of the child. There was something calm and easy about. He threaded his fingers to Kuroo’s as they watched over Yachi.

“You’re good with kids”, he stated simply. “I already knew that, but you are really patient and kind with them.”

Kuroo smiled.

“I love them. And these three are adorable, how could anyone not love them?” He laughed softly and squeezed Daichi’s hand, peering at him. “Did you thought about having kids, Dadchi?”

Daichi looked in the distance, gathering his thoughts.

“I’ve always wanted kids”, he finally said. “I wanted them with my first girlfriend. I loved her, and I thought we’d build a family together. But them we broke up and that dream shattered. I never met a woman with whom I wanted to have children since.” He chuckled. “And now I already feel too old for a baby. I think… I think that at some point I’ll adopt a kid about Tanaka’s age. Give one of them the love they deserve.”

Kuroo smiled.

“I’m sure you’ll be a good dad, _Dadchi_.”

They left the park not so long after, taking a quick meal since Yachi was already falling asleep over it, before putting her in her room for a nap. Once she was sleeping – which didn’t take long – Daichi wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s, softly kissing his exposed neck.

“How about taking a nap too?” he murmured against his skin.  
“What kind of nap are we talking about?” Kuroo chuckled.  
“It’s up to you”, Daichi replied.  
“Then I choose both.”

A few minutes later he was sitting on the bed, Daichi kissing his neck and collarbones, fingers worshipping his body and making him shiver. There was something that always got to him whenever Daichi took it slow and gentle, something about those fingertips brushing his arms and chest and back reverently, as if he was some kind of ancient divinity deserving a special kind of worship. Something about those lips that seemed to murmur prayers, vows and oaths with each kiss, as if to pledge obedience to him. Something about the way Daichi looked at him, as if he was one of the seven marvels of the world, as if his eyes could never get enough of him.

And it made his body and his will pliant, bending easily to Daichi’s whims and offering him, in exchange, a complete and unconditional trust. He was trembling in his arms long before Daichi really set his hands on him, holding onto him tightly as if he were his last anchor to reality. He could feel Daichi’s heart beating heavily against his, the blood pulsing in the veins under his skin.

“Kitten”, Daichi whispered in his ear, and something else he didn’t hear. “…so much, Tetsu”, Daichi murmured again, his fingers wrapped around him.  
“Daichi”, his voice called automatically. “Daichi I…”

He didn’t know what he was going to say – and Daichi was shutting him up with a kiss. Daichi couldn’t help but admire the wonder unravelling in his arms, and God he loved him so much, he felt like his heart would burst out of his chest at any moment, and- He realized he had been mumbling I love you’s against Kuroo’s skin, who luckily seemed too far gone to notice. He tightened his arms around him, accompanying him through the shivers of his orgasm, whispering sweet words in his ear.

Slowly, he laid him down in the sheets, gazing at him lovingly as Kuroo gasped, trying to catch his breath, his mind obviously still fuzzy. It didn’t take him long to release as well, a feeling of satisfaction coursing through his veins. He laid down beside Kuroo, grabbing his hand and staring at the ceiling above him. That anyone could consider their relationship as only a commercial agreement seemed like a sacrilege. It meant so much more than that to him. Kuroo meant so much more. So much that he wasn’t sure what to do anymore.

 

The week went by quickly and happily, despite the kids starting to miss their parents and Yachi’s nocturnal fears. Kiyoko and Sugawara seemed happy about their trip, but they seemed even more happy to be reunited with their children, hugging them tightly and covering them in kisses. Kuroo had to admit he felt a bit sad to see the kids go back with their parents, and relieved at the same time. They waved them goodbye, Kuroo leaning against Daichi, and it felt good, it felt familiar. It felt like home.

“I’ve got an idea”, Daichi said, tightening his grip on Kuroo’s waist, who looked at him. “Well, actually more than an idea: a full bloomed project”, he added with a smile.  
“And what would that be?”  
“What about two weeks of vacations on a cruise?”  
“You stole Sugawara’s idea”, Kuroo chuckled. “But I love the attention.”  
“Well I have to admit it is a good idea”, Daichi answered. “We leave in a week, be sure to be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL I hope you liked it I'm honestly starting to break down like can't any of these two idiots CONFESS?! (No, not yet, they can't, everything is going according to keikaku okay.)  
> NEXT CHAPTER well I added one more smut scene to my plan so it'll be the 2/3 before the apocalypse. 2 chapters left before we all go down.  
> As usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, scream with me, scream at me, you can even strangle me for dragging this for so long. (No actually don't if you kill me you'll never know the end and it's worth it I swear.)


	33. Kuroo and Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a cruise and Daichi loses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say I'm sorry for how smutty this chapter is because it shouldn't have been that much but... I'm not.
> 
> (Also there is very minor homophobia - or maybe it's bc of their age difference, it's not really clear - anyway it's just for Kuroo's priceless reaction.)

“Hello Kageyama”, Kuroo greeted him as he climbed in the limo, his bag with him.  
“Hello Kuroo”, the secretary answered simply before starting the car.  
“Hello Dadchi”, Kuroo added, pressing his lips against Daichi’s. “You know you look hot as fuck like this?”

Daichi grinned, patting his thigh.

“And you look really good like this”, he answered. “I love seeing you wearing white. Something linked to a certain incident in London…”

Kuroo clasped his hands on his mouth.

“Do not. Say it.”  
“Something about you begging me”, Daichi resumed, tongue darting out against his fingers.

Kuroo huffed, pulling on his white polo shirt and similarly white cotton pants, eyeing Daichi. The businessman was wearing the same shirt as him but a size or two larger to fit his shoulders, and beige pants. Though summer was kicking in, mornings and evenings were still pretty fresh and they preferred to be careful, especially knowing they’d be on a boat for two weeks – a luxury, five stars’ boat, but still a boat. He had been looking at the flyer about all the activities on board for the remaining week and was really excited about it.

He plopped down in Daichi’s lap, arms around his neck, and stared right in his eyes.

“I’ve got a bag with me.”  
“Obviously”, Daichi stated, “since you won’t be moving around naked.”  
“I’ve got _another_ bag, Daichi”, he drawled. “With some funny things in it.”

He smirked and Daichi’s pupils dilated, his hand squeezing his ass.

“Lucky you”, Daichi murmured back, “I thought to take a tie with me. How does that sound?”  
“ _Lovely_ ”, Kuroo purred.  
“Now go back to your seat.”

Kuroo obeyed diligently, settling in comfortably for the quite long drive to the sea. He ended up sleeping in his seat under Daichi’s warm gaze until they arrived.

“That”, Kuroo said, eyeing the airport, “is not the sea. And this”, he added, pointing to a plane, “is not a cruiser.”  
“How observant of you”, Daichi answered. “You are such a genius.”  
“Seriously Daichi, what the actual fuck are we doing in an airport?”  
“Did you really read the flyer?” Daichi asked in disbelief.  
“Yes”, Kuroo said, pulling the flyer out of his pocket.  
“Then you know where we’re going.”  
“We’re going on a cruise.”

Daichi looked at him like he was going to face-palm at any given moment.

“Look at the fucking flyer, Kuroo, dammit.”

Kuroo scanned the paper, his eyes coming to a halt on a word.

“We’re going on a cruise on the Mediterranean Sea”, he stated in a blank voice. The fact slowly downed on him. “Holy shit. We’re going on a cruise on the Mediterranean Sea. Dadchi I’m so happy I could kiss you.”  
“Please refra-”

Daichi never got to finish his sentence, as Kuroo had pounced on him and was stealing his breath with a deep, powerful kiss. Daichi barely resisted and laughed against his lips, his hands on his hips. Kuroo finally pulled away, grinning and tugging on his hand.

“C’mon, let’s go!”

Kageyama had taken care of their luggage and passports and they were soon sitting in their seats, their hands tightly clasped. Kuroo now knew how much Daichi was nervous as the idea of taking the plane and was rubbing over his knuckles in an attempt to distract him from his worries. Smirking, Kuroo bent over the armrest to whisper in his ear.

“Remember the last time we took a plane?”

Daichi turned a beautiful red and Kuroo chuckled, squeezing his fingers. There was a malicious glint in his eyes as he lightly bit his lower lip to repress his laughter, Daichi shaking his head in false disappointment. The younger man rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder, gazing at their laced fingers.

“Say, Daichi”, Kuroo suddenly started, and Daichi perked up at his voice – he sounded unusually serious.  
“Yes?”  
“If you suddenly were in a woman’s body what would be the first thing you’d do?”

Daichi stared at him for a moment.

“What the actual fuck, Kuroo?”

Kuroo burst into laughter at his expression, clearly taken aback and wondering how he had ended up with a guy who could still be such a kid.

“What, don’t tell me you never thought of it, we all do!” Kuroo retorted.  
“Alright”, Daichi sighed. “I’ve always wondered how having boobs felt like.”

Kuroo hummed back, his fingers tracing idle patterns on Daichi’s hands.

“And you?” Daichi asked, smiling softly – he knew very well what Kuroo was trying to do.

Kuroo rose his head and stared into his eyes.

“I’d want you to fuck me.”

Daichi’s breath hitched and he murmured a “shit” that made Kuroo glance down and snicker.

“What, that was enough to make you hard? What a lewd old man”, he teased.  
“Actually that was something more… specific.” Daichi lowered his voice, leaning towards him to whisper in his ear. “I was thinking about you in a small black dress, thigh-high black stockings and high-heels, sprawled under me.”

Kuroo’s face turned red and he cleared his throat.

“I’d say this is more than just specific, this is very precise.” Slowly, he turned to look at him, his hands fiddling with Daichi’s collar. “Tell me, Dadchi, how many times did you jerk off at that thought?”  
“Way too many times”, the older man admitted with a laugh. “You are too gorgeous for your own good.”  
“That’s exactly why I brought over some toys”, Kuroo purred, “because we will definitely spend at least one day just having sex.”

Daichi smirked.

“I knew you’d say something like that.”  
“You did?”  
“That’s why I reserved a rather isolated suite. I’m sure you’ll _love_ it.”  
“Now that sounds like a very good idea.”

Soon, the plane took off, Daichi’s fingers squeezing Kuroo’s tightly, the younger one murmuring nonsense in his ear to soothe his worries. The flight was long, but between dozing off, talking about everything and anything and playing silly games – Kuroo still couldn’t believe he had persuaded Daichi to have a thumb’s battle with him – they didn’t get too bored, though their legs felt a bit stiff. They didn’t get to see much of Paris, taking a second flight for the south of France. It was already dark when they arrived at the harbour where the cruise ship was, and they collapsed in a nearby hotel.

 

“Oh my God”, Kuroo gasped, “have you seen the colour of the sea, Dadchi?”

Daichi blinked from the bed, frowning at the sun already spilling inside the room as Kuroo stood at the window in nothing but his boxers, marvelling at the sight of the clear turquoise sea. Kuroo turned slightly and laughed at his expression, walking back to the bed and crawling on it on all four, stopping once he was above him to kiss his lips. Daichi sighed at the kiss, not willing to move yet and just enjoying the warmth of Kuroo’s skin against his, and the blissful feeling of the sun warming up his skin. The morning air was fresh and made him shiver, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. There was something out-worldly in kissing Kuroo like that, like they were the only two people in the world and nothing bad could happen. And he could oh so easily lose himself to the feeling.

“We need to get up”, Daichi finally murmured, his fingers tangled in Kuroo’s messy bed-hair.  
“I think you already are”, Kuroo gasped, smirking, and Daichi sucked in a breath at the feeling of his fingers curling around him.  
“You need to stop those awful puns”, he said in a breath.  
“Really?” Kuroo murmured, kissing and nipping at his ear, his wrist accompanying his movements and making him tremble. A low moan escaped Daichi’s throat as he swiped the pad of his thumb on the head, smearing the pre-cum. Kuroo could tell the older man was already close, feeling his body tense under him. “Come for me, Dadchi”, he whispered to him, kissing away his gasp as he came in his hand.  
“You sure know how to make a morning a good one”, Daichi replied, pecking his lips.  
“Now up, Dadchi, we have a boat to conquer!”  
“You do realize a cruise ship isn’t the same as a pirate ship, right?” Daichi said with a laugh, moving to the small attending bathroom to take a quick shower.  
“All aboard!” Kuroo retorted, lopping his arms around his waist and pressing their heads together. “You could be the captain of the pirate ship and I a poor nobleman you captured… I’m sure a merciless captain like you would have many ideas for me, don’t you? Hm, _captain?”_

Daichi groaned.

“You are too sexy for your own good”, he grumbled, pulling away and kissing his lips once more, totally addicted to the feeling. “I have absolutely no difficulty to imagine you tied up with the lace of your frilly 16th century clothes.”  
“Ooh~ Kinky” Kuroo laughed. “Now get ready because I want to see the boat!”

After that it didn’t take them long to put on some clothes and eat a light breakfast. Kuroo was fidgeting, looking back at Daichi, then at the cruise ship, back at Daichi, until the older man sighed with a smile.

“Go ahead and run to the ship, Kuroo, all your fidgeting is making me nervous.” “Are you sure?” Kuroo asked with puppy eyes.  
“ _Yes_. Go ahead and explore the fuck out of this boat before I drag you to our suite and exhaust you for the week.”

Kuroo stilled, staring at him with a pout.

“That’s totally unfair.”  
“ _Kuroo_.”  
“Alright, alright, I’m going!” Kuroo said with a laugh, skipping to the boat and climbing aboard, looking around him with widened eyes. “Oh my God this is so cool!”

Daichi smiled to himself; Kuroo looked out of place and yet he was so damn happy Daichi knew he’d ruin himself to see him like this. Entrusting their luggage to a crew member, he strolled on the deck lazily, basking in the warm sunlight of the early summer. He had to admit the landscape was amazing, and the boat was more of a floating luxury hotel than… well, than a boat. He finally arrived to the upper deck and found Kuroo there, speechless as he watched the coast under him and the clear blue sea extending under them and all around. Kuroo turned when he heard him, smiled and opened his arms.

“Jack, I’m flying!”

Daichi stood there, staring at him, before the laughter got the better of him. He snaked his arms around Kuroo’s waist and looked at the horizon.

“You know I’d have no remorse into pushing you overboard, right?” he said jokingly. “ _Rose_.”

Kuroo puffed his cheeks and batted his eyelashes.

“Will you draw me like one of your French girls?”

Daichi laughed earnestly.

“Kuroo you’re the worst”, he said. “C’mon now, we need to get our things out or it will be in an awful state.”

His hand tightly clasped around Kuroo’s, they were walking back to their room when Daichi noticed two elderly people staring at them with pure hatred. He wasn’t going to care and only tightened his grip on Kuroo’s hand, when he saw the look the younger man was giving to the ancients. His heart raced and he didn’t know if it was love or fear, and before he could react Kuroo has stopped, looped one arm around his waist and was kissing him dizzy. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Kuroo’s satisfied smirk, and he knew he had probably never casted such an amorous glance at him than in this instant. Slowly, they resumed their stroll back to the inner corridors of the ship, a smile tugging at his lips every time he saw Kuroo’s satisfied one.

“That was a low blow”, he said once they were out of ear-shot – though the two elders were probably deaf. “I liked it.”  
“Kisses always taste better when they piss off people”, Kuroo said smugly.

Daichi chuckled and they finally arrived to their door. He pulled out the magnetic card and opened, letting Kuroo enter first.

“Fuck. You really took a suite.”  
“Why would I lie about it?” Daichi said, looking around.

There was king-sized bed in the middle of the gigantic room, a table with two chairs, a writing-desk and two armchairs, all in rich tones of dark red and light golden. _Maybe a bit too much_ , he conceded, but after all it was for their holiday. The attending bathroom was just as gorgeous, though it was not his usual simple, functional style. There was a bottle of wine on the table, and their luggage in a corner, next to the wardrobe.

“There is a cocktail tonight”, Daichi said, “do you want to go?”  
“We might as well”, Kuroo replied. “How about we visit until then? There were so many rooms on the leaflet I think we’re gonna get lost at some point.”  
“Luggage first, young man”, Daichi said with a scowl.  
“Right”, Kuroo replied, starting to unpack immediately. He was taking out a bunch of folded t-shirts when he paused and looked at his lover. “Say, you really want to see me in a dress?”

Daichi paused as well, blushing slightly.

“Well I think it would suit you.”  
“I-”  
“Stop it right there, kitten. I see clearly where you’re going and no, you’re not going to this cocktail in a dress. First we’d provoke people for no reason and it could waste our trip, second…” He walked closer, fingers gripping Kuroo’s chin. “I’m not sure I’d be able to control myself, you see.”

Kuroo gulped and nodded.

“Alright. Roger that, captain.” He then smiled. “But you know it’ll happen sooner or later.”  
“Oh I can’t wait to see that”, Daichi replied pulling him in for a kiss that soon turned to groping hands.  
“Dadchi”, Kuroo chuckled against his lips, following his lead, “the luggage…”  
“Fuck the luggage”, Daichi growled, “we’re here to have a good time, not to put clothes in wardrobes.”  
“I can’t accept this kind of behaviour, captain”, Kuroo smirked, answering his kisses and soon collapsing on the bed with him.  
“Arrh, who do you think you’re talking to, greenhorn?” Daichi said, pinning his wrists above his head as he kissed his neck, suckling where he knew Kuroo was the most sensitive.

Kuroo gasped.

“Captain you’re being indecent”, he retorted as Daichi freed a hand to slide it under his shirt. “I don’t think- _Aah_ ”, he moaned, his back arching, “fuck, captain.”  
“These two words sound good together”, Daichi replied, fingers rubbing and rolling against his pierced nipple. “Say them again.”  
“No way”, Kuroo gasped. “I’m not yielding to a filthy pirate.”  
“Really?” the older man asked, fondling his crotch and watching him bite his lips.  
“Never.”

Kuroo was defying him, staring at him with lustful eyes, and Daichi loved it.

“C’mon, pretty boy, maybe I could do something for you?” he purred in his ear, reaching inside his pants to stroke him. He heard Kuroo take a shaky breath and pressed down against him – if he knew one thing about Kuroo, that was how much he loved feeling Daichi’s heavy weight on him. “Why are you smirking?”  
“Because you’ll have to let go since the lube is still in my bag”, Kuroo laughed, looping his legs around him. “So, captain, now that _you_ are my prisoner what do we do?”

Without answering, Daichi tugged on his trousers, softly biting his stomach in several place to feel him squirm under him. The lower he slid, the tenser Kuroo was, until he hooked his fingers under his boxers and pulled them down. He went back up to press his fingers into Kuroo’s mouth, who was staring at him with lidded eyes – decadent and beautiful. He loved how Kuroo reacted to his movements, especially once he closed his mouth around him and pressed the flat of his tongue – and thus his piercing – under the head of his cock. The moan Kuroo gave him was bone-shivering, as he pulled his thighs over his shoulders to press a finger in him. Kuroo was sensual, too sensual, as he arched his back on the bed and dug his heels in Daichi’s shoulder-blades, already too close for just a bit of fooling around. He winced when Kuroo gripped his hair, pulling him closer, but it was worth it.

“Oh God Dadchi”, he moaned, “you feel so good, please, just…” He lost it when Daichi pressed his finger against his prostate, making him see stars and come in his mouth, gasping and moaning. He kept his mouth and hand working through his orgasm, before sliding his hands down his own body, not that he needed much more stimulation to come – not when Kuroo was running his fingers through his hair and telling him how good he’d felt.

 

They laid on the bed side by side for a moment, that quickly turned to a few hours’ nap and growling stomachs when they woke up and realized they had skipped lunch. Kuroo chuckled and they decided to take a light snack before the cocktail, taking their time to finish unpacking, showering and change to formal clothes. Not long after, they were both cladded in their tuxedos and ready to go. Daichi smiled.

“You look wonderful, kitten.”  
“Thank you Dadchi.”

 

The evening went by calmly, in the midst of controlled laughter and high-brow jokes, clinking champagne flutes and tasty _amuse-bouche_. Kuroo’s eyes were gleaming at the sight of the food, praising whoever made these wonders and earning a gentle elbowing from Daichi. The first week went by in the blink of an eye, both of them finally resting – and it turned out Daichi was exhausted – and lazing around, playing games, doing some sport and spending time either in the swimming-pool, the hamam or the Jacuzzi, to Kuroo’s delight. It was calm and warm, and Kuroo realized he loved spending time with Daichi like this. They were kind of cut from the world, in a bubble with just the two of them – and he was scared of the moment this bubble would pop.

 

They were tanning on the deck when Kuroo brushed Daichi’s arm and leaned towards him.

“We’ve been pretty calm this week”, he purred in his ear, “how about making me scream tonight?”

Daichi pushed down his sunglasses to look at him, blushing slightly.

“In fact”, he said, “I was thinking _you_ could make me scream tonight.”

Kuroo was frozen in shock, mouth open, his hand suspended in mid-air.

“Are you… proposing what I’m thinking?”  
“It seems so, yes” Daichi replied, trying to appear nonchalant and just blushing even more.

Kuroo gasped, his grip tightening on his forearm.

“I’m… Not sure I can hold on until tonight”, he murmured.

Daichi chuckled, looking at him.

“To be honest, now, I’m not sure I can hold on longer either.”

They stared at each other for a moment.

“Shall we go?” Kuroo whispered.  
“God yes”, Daichi replied, the two of them hurrying to pack up and almost running back to the suite.

Kuroo had taken possession of the place, his stuff scattered all around, and Daichi loved it. Kuroo’s mess was something different, something more that was familiar and made him feel like home. They barely passed the door before Kuroo pounced on him, dragging him to the bed in an open-mouth kiss, hands trailing all along his back and sides, pushing up his shirt while Daichi’s hands travelled on his torso, their mouths locked together. Daichi gasped when Kuroo’s lips travelled down to his neck and shoulder, his hands bunching the fabric of his shirt at his chest.

“Kuroo… Slow down a bit, kitten, okay?”  
“Ah… Okay”, Kuroo agreed, pulling off his own shirt while Daichi took off his clothes, remaining in his boxers just like him. “Daichi… I…”

Daichi kissed his lips, hands settling on his hips as they both went down to the bed. He loved how Kuroo weighted against him, how his body was warm and how well he fitted against him. The young man was rolling their hips together, gasping and moaning at the friction, his lips and teeth never letting go of Daichi’s skin. He pulled away once, grabbing the lube waiting next to the bed while Daichi took off his underwear.

“Here”, Kuroo said, slipping a pillow under his hips. “I’m going to give it to you nice and slow and you’ll love every second of it”, he drawled to the older man, who shivered against him.

Daichi’s heart was hammering in his chest at the thought of Kuroo _inside_ of him, at the memory of his warm skin and light pants, and at how _good_ it would feel to be united like this. Kuroo slathered his fingers with the lube, bending down to kiss Daichi once more, lingering against his lips as his eyes fluttered.

“Thank you, Daichi”, he murmured.  
“What for?”  
“For allowing me to be your first”, he answered, kissing him once more as he pressed a finger inside of him.

Daichi moaned in his mouth, fingers gripping the sheets tightly. It wasn’t new, but he could never get used to this, to the slow drag of Kuroo’s finger inside of him and the stretch of it. He focused on his breath instead, on relaxing his whole body, letting himself become a puppet in Kuroo’s hands. Giving him a power over him no one had ever had. God was he in love to do that. A soft whine escaped his lips when Kuroo pushed a second finger in and he thought his heart would fail him as Kuroo started to scissor him, and _how am I supposed to survive Kuroo himself?_ The young man seemed to read his worries, lips pressing against his knee and down his thigh, watching him with an adoring gaze.

The stretch of a third finger was a bit more uncomfortable, but as soon as Kuroo crooked his fingers knowingly, the burn faded away to the pleasure. Daichi was panting now, a thin layer of sweat covering his chest as he tried to resist the urge to wrap his hand around his cock, hard, leaking and throbbing between his legs. He gripped the sheets a bit tighter, looking away from Kuroo and gasping as his eyes tried to focus on the ceiling over them.

“I think it’s okay”, he finally said, Kuroo nodding and pulling out his fingers.

Kuroo lubed up his shaft, biting his lips at the touch – _finally_ – his fingers trembling with nervousness and excitement as he settled between Daichi’s legs.

“Hold on to me”, he murmured, and Daichi obeyed, looping his arms around his neck. He took a breath and slowly started to push in. “Relax, babe”, he whispered when Daichi tensed, feeling the fingers digging into his shoulders as the head of his cock went in. He kissed Daichi’s face – the older man had closed his eyes, steadying his breathing, and he pushed in slowly but without stopping until he bottomed out, gasping. “Are you alright?”  
“Give me a minute” Daichi answered in a breath before opening his eyes to look at Kuroo. “You’re gorgeous”, he murmured, drowning into the melted gold of Kuroo’s eyes.

The young man smiled weakly, his arms trembling under the tension of his whole body, and dropped his head to Daichi’s shoulder.

“I’m in you”, he whispered. “I’m in you, Daichi”, he repeated, his voice breaking at the edges.  
“I’m okay, you can go on”, Daichi replied, and Kuroo moaned loudly, drawing out before pressing back in.  
“You’re so hot and tight Daichi I can’t…”  
“Kuroo”, Daichi moaned in answer, “Tetsu _fuck_ I- You feel so good Tetsu _c’mon_ …”

His hips rolled in long, slow thrusts at first, Daichi’s fingers digging almost painfully in his flesh. He managed to keep the rhythm until he hit that one spot inside of Daichi, feeling him arching on the bed, his cock pressing against his abs. He cried out, bending his muscles to contain his orgasm and pushing it back, enough to wrap his hand around Daichi and give another thrust right against that magical spot, grinding against it and gasping when Daichi contracted around him, his voice rising as he came between their bodies pressed close together. He gritted his teeth, rising his eyes to watch Daichi as he unravelled – but the sight was too much, way too much, and he moaned loudly, fingers tangling with Daichi’s as he released.

He could feel how his body was trembling against Daichi – and how Daichi was trembling too. He opened his eyes and pressed his palm to Daichi’s cheek.

“H-Hey, Daichi, why are you crying, babe?”  
“I-I’m not”, Daichi answered, his body sagging as he sobbed, “kitten that was so good”, he drawled in the crook of his neck, his face buried there.

Kuroo pulled out, making Daichi wince and whine at the loss, hugging him tightly. He felt like there were too many words battling in his chest and he didn’t know what it was he wanted to say, still too dazed by his orgasm to think clearly. Soon, he realized Daichi had fallen asleep in his arms, and he pulled away to clean up the both of them and pull the covers up their bodies, his arms wrapped around Daichi. _There is no going back now…_

 

When Daichi woke up a few hours later, his body felt sore and warm. Yet he smiled at the feeling, turning his head to find Kuroo staring at him.

“Hello beautiful”, Kuroo murmured, fingers brushing on his arm. “How are you feeling?”  
“Walking is gonna be trouble”, Daichi rasped, and Kuroo smiled.  
“There is no need for you to walk so it’s going to be okay. I ordered for a dinner here.”  
“Good”, Daichi replied, snuggling up to him.

They cuddled like this for a moment, kissing slowly and enjoying each other’s warmth, the skin on skin contact making their nerves buzz. Daichi knew he had crossed a line. Kuroo was embedded in his flesh now, a memory that was part of him. Sugawara was _so_ going to be mad at him for that… Kuroo’s fingers were lightly brushing against his arm and he shivered.

“Hey”, he murmured, nuzzling his neck, “how long before diner is here?”  
“At least another two hours”, Kuroo replied. He smiled: “Why, you want another round?”

The blush on Daichi’s cheeks answered his question and he was about to sit up when Daichi’s hand on his chest pressed him down into the mattress.

“Don’t move”, Daichi purred against his lips.

He grabbed the discarded lube, squeezed some on his fingers and slowly stretched himself, though he didn’t need it much, before wrapping his hand around Kuroo and pumping twice. Kuroo took a sharp breath, his hands settling on Daichi’s hips, thumbs rubbing against the bone, while Daichi slid down, hovering over him. There was something languorous in his movements as he pressed down on Kuroo, gasping with every inch of cock sliding home, balancing himself with a hand against Kuroo’s abs. He stopped only once he was pressed flush against him, and Kuroo’s expression was one of the best he had ever seen, skin reddening, mouth slightly opened on light pants, lidded eyes staring at him.

He could feel his thighs trembling as he rose, before coming back down, moaning in a low voice at the feeling of Kuroo inside of him. He soon settled into a rhythm that got him light-headed and made Kuroo groan, until he felt _too_ light-headed to move by himself. Kuroo seemed to feel it because he sat up, wrapped his arms around him and flipped them over, his hips immediately snapping at a maddened pace. The pleasure was making him crazy, but even more did Daichi’s cries of pleasure, his broken pleas and calls for his name, the heartfelt “ _Tetsu_ ” he could hear with each thrust. He was staring into Daichi’s eyes when the older man came, the pleasure veiling them tipping him over with a moan, a drawl of Daichi’s name falling from his lips.

They collapsed side by side, panting and feeling definitely too hot, and Daichi suddenly started to laugh – there was no real reason, just the happiness bubbling in his chest, as Kuroo stared at him in his post-orgasmic haze.

“What is it?” Kuroo asked, starting to laugh as well.  
“You make me feel younger than I am and I kind of… overestimated my capacities. I’m dead, I’m never getting out of this bed”, Daichi replied, his voice still sipping with laughter.

Kuroo chuckled and rolled over him, bopping their noses and pecking his lips. It felt perfect, like the world had stopped existing around them. There was only Daichi and him, with nothing to worry about. He slid out of bed and came back with warm towels and two bathrobes. A moment later, he was sitting next to Daichi, the two of them watching a movie.

 

Eventually their vacations came to an end and they took a plane back to America. They were both incredibly tanned after two weeks under the Mediterranean sun, and Kuroo had once more opted for white clothes – a white tunic that entirely covered his tiny jean shorts and showed off his long legs. Daichi was of course delighted with the sight, though he preferred to wear shorts and a shirt. And he was very proud of the red mark that adorned Kuroo’s neck – not that the young man did anything to hide it anyway. Kageyama and Hinata were there to drive them back home, and just seeing the secretary, Kuroo sighed. The bubble was popped, Daichi was back to his businessman status. He was no longer just the tender, a bit crazy lover he had somehow discovered on the Mediterranean Sea – that one seemed happier, with a light heart and no worries.

Kageyama automatically grabbed Daichi’s luggage while Hinata did the same with Kuroo’s.

“Welcome back, Mr. Sawamura”, the serious secretary said. “I hope your vacations went well.”  
“Perfect, Kageyama”, Daichi replied, smiling softly. “You are worried. Come on, tell me what it is”, he said, gesturing to him to start to walk to the cars.  
“We worked on a deal with Nohebi Medicare. Their head, Mr. Daishou Suguru, was intent on receiving you at their headquarters.”

Daichi frowned, stopping.

“Aren’t the headquarters of Nohebi in Paris? Isn’t Daishou that… sneaky French businessman?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Oh boy”, Daichi sighed, turning to Kuroo. “Well then, prepare your things, we’re meeting the Snake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope you liked it! Don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com.  
> I changed the order of two chapters and well shit is about to go down.


	34. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo flirts and Daichi is jealous.

Daichi didn’t like Daishou. No, that wasn’t true. Daichi cordially _hated_ Daishou. He was a disloyal sneaky snake, and yet he was so rich and powerful that Daichi couldn’t do without seeing him. What annoyed him the most, perhaps, was the difference between their two fortunes: Daishou’s was a heritage, a prosperous familial business he was now taking care of. True, the guy was good at what he did. But Daichi had started from scratch and was a self-made man, a hard-worker who’d met success. He knew the value of work – Daishou didn’t. He breathed heavily, trying to calm down.

“Why do you hate him that much?” Kuroo asked.

Daichi looked at him, and suddenly bringing him to Paris didn’t seem like the brightest idea he ever had. Daishou was smart, young and – he had to admit it – handsome. Twenty-five was closer to twenty-two than thirty-eight, that was a mathematical fact. Kuroo choosing Daishou over him would make sense, after all. He bit his lips and averted his eyes.

“It’s… It’s visceral, you know? I cannot not hate him. I wish he wasn’t such a good businessman, but he is and I have to deal with him.”

Kuroo hummed, grabbing his hand and rubbing over his knuckles with his thumb. Kind Kuroo, always trying his best. Daichi huffed and closed his eyes.

“At least we’ll drink good wine.”  
“Tell me a bit more, you just told me we were leaving for at least three days”, Kuroo asked, leaning against him. “And I followed you like the fool I am and now we’re in a plane for Paris to meet a business partner and I know nothing more.”  
“We’ll meet first with the head of the European division”, Daichi replied, a tired smile on his lips. “Basically he’s one of my subordinates dealing with all Europe related stuff. He will give us an account of the situation, but he won’t be here for the dinner with Suguru because he has a meeting for another deal in Poland. Then we’ll have dinner in a restaurant with Suguru at seven and a half to seal the deal Kageyama worked on.”  
“I thought Kageyama was your secretary?” Kuroo asked, a bit surprised.

Daichi laughed.

“He’s much more than that. He’s the second-in-command and the heir to my empire. I’ve been forming him since he arrived five years ago with more diplomas than I thought possible. He’s still a bit too rash with his decisions, though. Once I’ll retire, he’ll take my place at the head, and Hinata will take his place.”  
“But… isn’t it an inheritance? Your children…”  
“I don’t have children for now, and even if I had had them earlier, I wouldn’t want to impose that on them. Nor would I want them to be like Suguru and never know what working means. Also, I think it’s wiser to choose someone who actually knows his job. Kageyama is up to the task.”  
“Then one day you will no longer be the head of this financial empire?”  
“I’ll still be the owner, if that’s what you ask. But I think I deserve to… step away from it all, and just enjoy the money my work brought me. I’m still young enough for this work, but I’m not a fool. I’ll tire faster, and all this stress isn’t good. A peaceful, quiet life seems to be perfect.”

Kuroo nodded, and Daichi ruffled his hair – or tried to, at least.

“Sleep a bit before we arrive. It will be a long day.”

Without realizing it, Daichi dozed off too, Kuroo’s warmth against him. He woke up not long before they arrived, but waited before waking up Kuroo who was sleeping on his shoulder. They exited the airport and surely enough, a limo was waiting for them. The driver went up to them to guide them to the car.

“Mr. Sawamura”, a young man greeted them when they stepped in, “and Mr. Kuroo I assume. I hope you had a pleasant flight.”  
“Hello Semi”, Daichi greeted the young man while Kuroo observed him carefully. “Kuroo, this is Semi Eita, head of the European division.”  
“I followed the instructions Kageyama gave me and booked a hotel room for the two of you”, Semi said. “My driver will come to take you to the restaurant where you’ll meet Mr. Daishou”, he added, eyeing Kuroo. “Are you sure Mr. Kuroo is fit for this dinner, Mr. Sawamura?”  
“Yes”, Daichi replied. “I never liked dealing with Nohebi Medicare, and I believe Kuroo will be a great help.”  
“As you wish then”, Semi said, tilting his head. “Maybe I should warn you that Mr. Daishou just broke his engagement to his fiancée.”

Daichi gritted his teeth.

“It will be no problem, I assure you. Now can you tell me a bit more about the situation?”

Semi gave a complete and thorough account and Daichi was satisfied, praising him for his work. From their conversation, Kuroo learned that Semi was used to deal with Daishou Suguru, and that for some reason he didn’t mention but both Daichi and Semi understood, he had been adamant on meeting with Daichi before sealing the deal. And he didn’t like the way they were both glancing at him. The whole thing reeked of trouble.

“Here you are”, Semi said when the car stopped in front of a hotel. “I wish you good luck, Mr. Sawamura.”

They were guided to a suite where Kuroo collapsed on the bed. Daichi could tell the young man wanted to say something, still he didn’t encourage him to. Warning him against Suguru seemed unfair. Him falling in love with Kuroo and agreeing with him on an exclusive relationship didn’t mean it went past what they had agreed on in the beginning: business was business, after all, and if Kuroo wished to go to Daishou, now that the Snake was celibate once more… Well Daichi just had to make a better offer. He wasn’t going to tell that to Kuroo, if Daishou never made a move he’d feel stupid.

“We should start to get ready”, Daichi said.  
They took their clothes out of small luggage they had quickly prepared, showered and put them on. Daichi looked at Kuroo, his heart panging as he realized once more how beautiful the young man was. He knew perfectly why Daishou wanted a meeting with him: he wanted to see Kuroo for himself – to know how right the rumours were. The young heir thrived on gossip, something he had in common with Sugawara – and Daichi was more than glad the two had never met. He softly kissed Kuroo’s lips and tugged on his hand.

“Let’s go, kitten”, he said in a light-hearted tone he absolutely didn’t feel.

Not long after that, they were guided to the top floor of a building, which offered an amazing view on Paris – an especially on the Eiffel Tower, that had Kuroo’s eyes glowing. Daishou was already there, sitting at a table and admiring the view, reminding Daichi of how dangerous he was to his present happiness. How easily he could take Kuroo from him. He turned his head as they came closer and smiled slyly, standing up and extending his hand to them.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Sawamura”, he said.  
“All the pleasure is mine, Mr. Daishou”, Daichi replied, shaking hands with him. “And this is my assistant, Kuroo Tetsurou.”  
“Nice to meet you, Sir”, Kuroo said with a warm smile – _like he always does_ , Daichi tried to reason himself.

Daishou’s eyes gleamed dangerously as he clasped his hand around Kuroo’s.

_“Enchanté”_ , the older man said, his accent smoothly rolling on his tongue, and Daichi gritted his teeth.

They sat down, ordered wine and a meal, before actually diving to business. The deal Semi had secured was flawless and Kuroo could feel Daichi’s irritation growing as time passed. Still, he didn’t dare to reach out his hand to him – no matter how open they both were about their relationship, exposing it carelessly to important business partners wasn’t a good idea. And Daishou’s eyes were piercing and attentive, ready to catch the smallest mistake.

Kuroo almost jolted, his eyes widening, when Daishou lightly grabbed his fingers. He hadn’t been sure until now, but it was clear the man was flirting with him – and he was flirting back, because that was what he always did to secure the sympathy of business partners, and it had never failed him until now. He knew Daichi didn’t mind, and why would he mind after all? It was part of their contract, though they had somewhat drifted off at some point. Daishou was a beautiful guy with a stunning smile, so flirting wasn’t that disagreeable.

They were reaching dessert when Daishou finally dropped the bomb.

“I’ve heard rumours”, he said to Daichi, “and I’d like to have your input.”

Daichi frowned lightly and nodded for him to go on.

“Some say that the two of you are more than just… “business partners””, the man drawled, staring at them.

Kuroo glanced at Daichi, who cocked his head aside with a smile. Daichi was clenching his jaw so hard he feared he might break his teeth. But he owed Kuroo the truth, it was his life after all.

“Well… Let’s say his contract doesn’t just involve to come to business dinners with me”, Daichi replied, and he was a bit smug about it.

Daishou nodded and hummed, his attention now turning to Kuroo who looked like he was trying to focus on his breathing not to explode. His smile widened and he rubbed the pad of his thumb against Kuroo’s knuckles, who was trying hard not to yank his hand away – not that Daichi or Daishou could know that, of course.

“I’d be… interested in having a deal with you, Mr. Kuroo”, Daishou said, staring at him through lidded eyes, and Kuroo gulped, Daichi tensing by his side.  
Kuroo smiled back.  
“I fear this might not be possible, Mr. Daishou, as I have an exclusivity clause with Mr. Sawamura”, he answered as professionally as he could.  
“Too bad”, Daishou sighed. “I’ll still give you my business card, and if you ever want to engage into… _a partnership_ with me, let me know.”  
“I will”, Kuroo said politely, taking the card Daishou was handing him and putting it in his pocket.

He felt like the two men were boring holes into him, staring at him as they were. The dinner ended without any other incident, but he could feel how tense Daichi was – and the businessman was angry at himself for his reaction, but he couldn’t control it. The idea of losing Kuroo to Daishou – to anyone, really – was pissing him off.

“Hey, Dadchi, calm down”, Kuroo murmured when they got in the car. “It went alright, didn’t it?”  
“It went alright? _It went alright?_ Was flirting with him really necessary?”

Kuroo was staring at him, dumbfounded. He was certain he had done nothing out of the ordinary, and reacted adequately to Daishou’s flirting. He frowned.

“What’s the problem? Why are you so tense? Do you hate him _that_ much?”  
“No!” Daichi roared. “I mean, yes, but _you_ pissed me off. Why didn’t you just tell him to go fuck himself?!”  
“Because that’s not polite and you’d lose an important partner”, Kuroo retorted, trying his best to keep his cool when Daichi was obviously losing his. “Besides, he’s sneaky enough that he’d suggest I do it, didn’t you see how he ogled me?! He totally wanted to get in my pants.”  
“Of course he did”, Daichi cried back, “can’t you see how gorgeous you are?”  
“Thank you?” Kuroo said hesitantly. He waited a moment and added: “You know I have no intention of leaving you for him, right?”  
“He’s younger though”, Daichi replied bitterly, “you’d be stupid not to.”

Kuroo stared at him.

“Do you want me to?”  
“What?”  
“Do you want me to go to him? To let him fuck me? Is that what you want?” Slowly, he crept closer, soon straddling Daichi’s lap. “Do you want _him_ to be the one pounding into me? Fucking me senseless?”  
“No”, Daichi growled, closing his hands on his hips. “ _Fuck no_ , you’re _mine_.”  
“Good”, Kuroo murmured, lips hovering over his. “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

With that, he kissed him until Daichi was gasping under him. Daichi knew his jealousy was ridiculous, and yet he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t handle the idea of someone else’s hands on Kuroo, of someone else kissing his lips, of someone else doting on him. It was even worse when that someone was Daishou - arching under Kuroo and praising him.  
The day had been long and tiring, and they fell asleep almost as soon as they collapsed on the bed, only to leave on the following morning to go back to the U.S. No matter what Kuroo said, the threat weighted heavily on Daichi’s mind. With only one objective: do something more to give him a reason to stay.

The idea came to him the following morning under the form of Sugawara Koushi and his sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment and let me know what you thought of it! I struggled a bit with this chapter.  
> Next chapter is the last chapter before the crash. I hope you're all ready.
> 
> (Also yes, SemiShou will totally become a thing.)


	35. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Daichi play volleyball.  
> But something is wrong.  
> Something is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's about time I confess something about what inspired me for this fic: _Pretty Woman_. This film inspired me so much for the situation and Kuroo's behavior, and... I just love this film.

When Kuroo woke up, he could hear babbling voices somewhere in the house, and the sound of laughter. He grabbed a t-shirt and pants, putting everything on and then realising he somehow had gotten Daichi’s t-shirt and yoga pants. He shrugged it off as unimportant and made his way to the voices. Daichi was laughing with Sugawara, the both of them listening to what Tanaka was saying. Sugawara’s sons were sitting between them, and Tanaka’s face beamed when he saw Kuroo. He jumped down his seat and went to hug Kuroo, who hugged him back.

“Hello Tanaka”, he said, still a bit sleepy. “Sugawara, Aone.” He leaned down and kissed Daichi’s lips. “Daichi.”  
“Hello kitten. Slept well?”  
“Yeah”, Kuroo answered, stretching. The movement made Daichi stare. “What the hell are you wearing?”  
“ _Daichi_ ”, Sugawara seethed, “language!”  
“Sorry sorry, but, seriously?”  
“The first thing I could find, so your shirt and… yoga pants?”

Sugawara was snickering.

“Whatever”, Daichi said, brushing it off – he was blushing and Kuroo found it really endearing. “We’re organizing a volleyball match this afternoon, but we lack some people. Are you in?”  
“Of course I’m in”, Kuroo answered, pouring himself some coffee. “Usually I play with Bokuto and Akaashi but since he broke his leg we haven’t been able to organize anything.”  
“Who would be up for a match? We already have Suga, Aone, Tanaka, Asahi, Noya, Kageyama, Ennoshita and Hinata. Adding you and me.”  
“I could call Bokuto, Iwaizumi and uh maybe Kyoutani? Oikawa will follow but he can’t play, same for Akaashi.”  
“Great, this way we have enough players”, Sugawara said. “At 3 to the gym?” he said to Daichi.  
“Yeah”, the businessman answered as his best friend prepared to leave with his sons.

Kuroo hugged Daichi. He had the feeling Daichi was offering him something more than just a volleyball match – something more than just the warm friendship they had had until now. Something that frightened him. And he wasn’t sure he wanted to think about that now, when he was draped around him and when Daichi was kissing his neck hungrily.

“Daichi” he murmured, “Daichi if we do that now I won’t be able to play.”

Daichi squeezed his ass, lips pressed against his neck.

“Too bad. I’ll make sure to set things right once we’ve won.”

Kuroo shuddered.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”  
“You look way too good like this”, Daichi whined.

Kuroo grinned, nipping on his lips.

“I’m going to be a good boy for you” he whispered, “take you so deep you will only be able to moan my name.”  
“Alright we need to stop now or I won’t be able to hold on” Daichi said, pulling away with difficulties. “Call your friends.”

Kuroo nodded, walking back to the bedroom to get his phone.

“And for fuck’s sake change your pants”, Daichi yelled from the kitchen, ogling his ass and legs.  
“Will do”, Kuroo answered, collapsing on the bed.

He gave a few calls and everyone agreed for a match. A few moments before three, they entered the gym. Asahi was there, obviously trying to calm down his fiery boyfriend, but it was no use as he grew more and more excited with Hinata and Kageyama. Sugawara arrived not long after with Aone and Tanaka, and the white-haired child ran up to Hinata and started to talk to him. Soon after, Ennoshita entered, guiding Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Akaashi, Kyoutani and Oikawa. Akaashi was still walking around with his crutches, but he smiled softly to everyone before sitting down with Oikawa. Kyoutani was one of the guys Kuroo played with, a student in his Uni. A grumpy guy, but kind and caring, even if he didn’t show it, and Kuroo had to admit he had a soft spot for him – in a friendly way.

They warmed up and formed the teams: Kageyama, Aone, Ennoshita, Nishinoya, Asahi, Bokuto and Hinata on one side, and Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Kyoutani, Daichi, Tanaka and Sugawara on the other. The kids were proud to play with the adults, until they were too tired to. So they sat next to Oikawa and Akaashi who watched over them while the others kept on playing, pausing sometimes to drink and rest a bit. On the court, the game was wild. It was hard to know who would win, they were at a one-point difference in favour of Kageyama’s team. Kuroo was having a great time, playing against Bokuto and doing his best to block Hinata and Kageyama’s quick. But he wasn’t focused at one-hundred percent, no. Because one part of his mind was registering Daichi’s move and how he eyed him. He could feel something coming from Daichi and he didn’t know what it was. And judging from Bokuto’s look, he could feel it as well.

“What is it?” he asked in a low voice during a pause.  
“Nothing”, Daichi answered, and he was lying, he was lying, Kuroo could feel it and it was getting to his nerves.

And then Asahi slammed the final point for Kageyama’s team and the match ended with their defeat. Akaashi and Oikawa helped Sugawara to take care of his sons while the others ordered everything. The drive back home was silent, filled of a tension there had never been between them, and Kuroo didn’t know what to do. He had seen Daichi joyous, broken, lost, but never like this. Never _angry_. And most of all, he had never felt this anger directed towards him – but it felt like he had been brooding over whatever it was since they came back from Paris. Without waiting, he dumped his things to the floor and walked to the bathroom, quickly getting under the shower and closing his eyes as the warm water fell on his face.

“Kuroo”, Daichi growled in a low voice, and he shivered. He had never heard this tone. He opened his eyes, just fast enough to see Daichi close the distance between them and shove him against the wall, his hands pinning his wrist against the cold tiles, his thigh grinding between his legs and his lips crashing onto his. Kuroo gasped and instinctively bucked his hips against him – there was something in this facet of Daichi that was driving him crazy.

“ _Mine_ ” the older man said as he latched his teeth on his neck and his shoulders, relentless, his hands gripping his wrists so hard Kuroo knew it would bruise. His head felt foggy from the warmth of the water and the cold of the tiles and the lost game and Daichi pressing against him and the lips marking his skin, everywhere they could reach. He had lost his voice somewhere in the process – or so he thought, maybe it was his voice that was moaning like this, bouncing against the walls. He could feel his body twitching in pleasure, addicted to Daichi’s touch, addicted to the strong grip on his thighs now.

“Daichi”, he called, his voice hoarse, and never before had he seen Daichi’s eyes so dark and so full of promises.

He followed along when Daichi flipped him over, and he was finally paying attention to his body – to the red, purple marks all over his body, from his neck to his thighs – and he cried out in pleasure when Daichi pressed a slicked finger in, now marking his shoulders blades and his spine, and the whole of his back, and it didn’t matter if the fingering was rough because the pleasure he got from it was making his head spin. He could tell he no longer controlled his own voice – he could feel it in his throat and he could hear it around him, but he couldn’t stop it.

Everything fell apart and his mind went to pure white when Daichi thrusted in him to the hilt, hands guiding his hips, and he couldn’t last like this, not when Daichi was acting like this and constantly pounding against his prostate, not when he could feel all self-control fly through the window and his instinct taking over, his back arching to feel Daichi more, to pull him closer, to hear his ragged breath- and then Daichi wrapped his hand around him and Kuroo came with a shout. He felt Daichi give two thrusts more before releasing in him, gasping against his shoulder, his arms still wrapped around him. They took a moment to recover and then, Daichi gently pulled him under the spray and helped him wash, his hands gentle as they spread the body wash on his abused skin.

“Sorry”, he murmured in his ear, “I didn’t mean to be so rough.”

Kuroo could feel his whole body aching, from the exertion of the sport and the intensity of Daichi’s behaviour. He pulled away slowly and stepped out of the shower, stopping in front of a mirror. How Daichi had managed to make this many marks was above his comprehension. He brought a hand to his neck, to the red mark extending here.

“Why did you do that?” he asked in a soft voice.

He wasn’t particularly angry, he loved the idea of having Daichi’s marks all over his body, claiming him, and the pleasure was still coursing through his veins. But this was an unusual behaviour for the businessman, and he knew it. Daichi gently brushed the bruises littering his body.

“Because I wanted to mark you”, he said. “I wanted to show the world you’re mine, and…”

Kuroo turned to look at him, while grabbing his clothes.

“Daichi”, he said, “are you jealous? Is it because of Daishou?”  
“Daishou, Kyoutani, your friend Bokuto, I can’t _stand_ the way they all look at you”, Daichi growled. “You’re mine.”  
“You know there is nothing going on with them, right?” Kuroo said, pulling on his shirt and grimacing – it didn’t hide all the love bites. “Bokuto is desperately in love with Akaashi and he finally confessed to him. As far as I know, Kyoutani is already dating someone, and Daishou was never part of the competition.”  
_“It is. It has always been.”_ Daichi’s hands were trembling. “I can’t… I don’t want you to go to Daishou”, he said, louder, “you’re _mine_ and I’m not sharing and…”  
“We agreed on being exclusives”, Kuroo reminded him, feeling his anger starting to rise. “What is it? Do you think of me as a whore? Is that it?” He took a step closer, staring at him. “What, you think because Daishou has more money I’ll spread my legs for him?”  
“Won’t you though?!” Daichi yelled. “This is all it has ever been about, money! Don’t tell me you don’t remember! Money, money for sex, what do you call that?”

Kuroo flinched. He had never been a model of purity, but he still considered he had a bit of dignity. If it had only been about money, this would have ended long ago. So why…?

“So this is all we are for you?” he heard himself say. “Business partners? Am I someone you just call when you want to fuck? Then why would you care about who I go to?!”  
“Because I love you”, Daichi cried out, and he looked so scared, so angry and so desperate, and Kuroo didn’t know, couldn’t know, he felt like everything was crumbling around him.

He stared at Daichi for a few seconds, his mouth slightly open in surprise, his eyes wide. Daichi loved him. Daichi was jealous because _he loved him_. Daichi was in love with him. Everything downed on him suddenly, and he slammed open the door and ran outside, not bothering to put on shoes and grabbing his car keys on his way out. This was too much, too much, he couldn’t-

 

Daichi stared at the door wide open and still swaying from the force of Kuroo slamming it. _I love you._ He stared, as he heard the entry door open and slam shut. _Please don’t leave me._ He heard the motor of the Ferrari roaring. _Come back._ He fell to his knees. _I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys are probably hating me by now. I'M SORRY OKAY. It's going to be alright. Happy ending, remember?  
> Anyway, as usual, don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr and tell me what you thought about it. I'll try my best to get next chapter ready soon.


	36. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo realizes he made a mistake. But is it already too late, or can he redeem himself?  
> (Hint: he can.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I didn't want to leave you on this cliff-hanger for too long and also I have NO SELF-CONTROL.  
> Warnings: there is a panic attack here, but it's not too graphic and not long. However there is a lot of anxiety on Kuroo's side.

Kuroo stumbled out of the messily parked car and into Bokuto’s bar, breathless. His friend was startled by his entry and almost poured aside from the glass he was holding. He filled it and put it in front of his client before hurrying to his friend.

“Kuroo! Bro, what happened?” he asked, putting his arms around him to help him stand as Kuroo seemed about to collapse.

Tears were rolling down his face when he looked at Bokuto.

“H-He… He loves me”, Kuroo bubbled. “I-I don’t know… I-”  
“Hey, hey, calm down”, Bokuto said, sitting him down on a stool and serving him whiskey.

Kuroo downed it and Bokuto grimaced – it was not meant to be drunk like this. He handed him tissues and waited for him to calm down, but Kuroo was sobbing heavily and Bokuto didn’t know what to do. Plus he had work to do and clients to serve, and some of them were staring openly.

“Tell me what happened”, he said, wiping Kuroo’s tears. “Is it about Daichi?”

Kuroo nodded, hiding his face in his hands. He was completely lost. This had been something he hadn’t been prepared for, and he could already tell his reaction wasn’t a good one.

“He… He said he loved me… He was acting weird since we came back from Paris and… he confessed?”

Bokuto stared at him.

“What, you two weren’t a thing?”

Kuroo stared back.

“What do you mean, a thing? No, we weren’t!”  
“Well that was sure confusing! You two act just like a couple: you fuck, you go on dates, you travel together, you take care of each other, you spend a lot of time together… 

Kuroo, the two of you looked so in love it was disgusting. Especially Daichi, he’s always been looking at you like you were the eighth wonder of the world.”

“But we were not…”

Kuroo fished his phone from his pocket and stared at it as it vibrated. “Dadchi” was written on the screen. Biting his lips, he stared at it until it stopped.

“Bokuto, I- I’m so lost, I don’t know where I am or what I’m supposed to do, I-”  
“You are talking to the guy who couldn’t confess for shit, Kuroo”, Bokuto answered. “I’m not the best one to help you deal with that. I think…”  
“And here is my favourite barman”, a voice chirped from the entry. “What’s happening here, what’s with the weird atmosphere?”  
“Oikawa”, Bokuto said, sighing in relief. “Take Kuroo home with you and help him a bit, will you? Our guy is a bit… confused.”  
“Okay… What happened?” he asked Bokuto, who shrugged.  
“Seems like Daichi confessed, I don’t know much.”

Oikawa rose a perfect eyebrow but didn’t press any further, helping Kuroo up and guiding him back to the car. A few minutes later, he was sitting his friend in their living-room.

“Now tell me everything from the beginning”, Oikawa said.  
“I… Daichi had been weird since we came back from Paris and I thought it was because he was jealous of Daishou but…”  
“Take your time, Kuroo, breathe”, Oikawa said gently. “Here, slowly.”  
“He… He said he loved me.”

Oikawa smiled smugly.

“Well nothing new under the sun. What did you do, then?”  
“I left.”

Oikawa stared at him.

“You _left?”_  
“I panicked, okay?”  
“So Daichi said he loved you and you just flat out _left? Without answering?”_  
“What the hell was I supposed to do?!”

Oikawa pinched his nose.

“Oh boy. Kuroo. Have you ever thought that, maybe, you could be in love with him?”

Kuroo’s head shot up, his eyes wide. Him, in love with Daichi? Why would he? His fingers clenched on his shirt. Why was his heart beating like that? And why had he panicked in the first place?

It felt like all his memories were rushing in. From the moment he met Daichi, to his overwhelmed face when he last saw him. All these moments they spent together, all the things they went through. The gentle cuddling and the sweet mornings together, how he always ached to see Daichi, and how money had ceased weighing in the scale a long time ago. How he never wanted this to stop. How he had so easily imagined his life with Daichi.

“I’m in love…” he whispered. “I’m in love with Daichi.”  
“Well it was about time you realized”, Oikawa said. “You two were so obvious no one doubted you were a couple.”

Kuroo bit on his knuckle.

“I need to call him”, he said. “I need to tell him.”  
“First of all you need to apologize because you were an ass. In person, not over the phone.”

Kuroo nodded but grabbed his phone and called Daichi back. It was already late, but it didn’t matter. He needed to tell him. His heart was beating fast as he waited for Daichi to answer.

“Kageyama speaking.”  
“Kageyama? Why are you answering Daichi’s phone?” Kuroo asked, and his heart skipped a beat.  
“Sorry I didn’t call you yet things were hectic. Daichi got in a car accident, he’s at the hospital right now.”  
“ _What?_ Which hospital? I’m coming.”

He barely heard Kageyama’s answer, his hands trembling as he hung up. Everything was going dark and he couldn’t-

“Breathe”, Oikawa said, his hands on his neck. “Slowly. Follow my rhythm. 1, 2. 1, 2. Inhale. Exhale. Once more.”

Slowly, his vision returned.

“I need to get to the hospital”, he said.  
“I’m not letting you drive when you just had a panic attack”, Oikawa countered. “I’m driving you.”

Kuroo nodded and Oikawa drove them to the hospital, where Kuroo quickly found Kageyama, who frowned upon seeing him. He couldn’t care less about how dishevelled he looked, not when Daichi’s life was in danger, not when-

“What are you doing here? Visit hours are about to end, you know”, Kageyama simply said.  
“Where is he? How is he? What happened?” Kuroo cried out, shaking the secretary.

Kageyama’s eyes widened.

“He is alright; he just broke his arm. It was very impressive, but he is not in any danger.”  
“I need- I need to see him, I need-”  
“Kuroo, I’m sorry but visit hours ended and Mr. Sawamura is resting. Come back tomorrow, okay?”  
“BUT I NEED-”  
“Kuroo”, Oikawa said gently, a hand on his shoulder. “You need to calm down. We’ll get back home and you’ll sleep a bit. You’ll come to see him tomorrow. His life is not in danger, and both of you need time to ponder over what happened, okay?”

Kuroo bit his lips, scrunching his nose, but finally nodded. He was too shaken up to speak calmly with Daichi as things were, taking a step back and think a bit would do him good. Oikawa snaked an arm around his waist, supporting him as they got back to their apartment and sitting him on the couch with a blanket and a warm drink. He needed to cool down, but he wanted to see Daichi so bad it was gnawing at his insides. He finally fell asleep in the middle of the night, completely exhausted.

He was ready to go to the hospital at the first hour, and did so despite Oikawa’s advice to wait a bit. He needed to see Daichi, to know he was alright, he needed Daichi. He stopped in front of the door, breathing, and then knocked.

“Come in”, Daichi’s voice answered, and he didn’t really sound fine. His voice was cracked and tired, and when Kuroo entered, he could see Daichi wasn’t fine.

His eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was awfully pale. His right arm was in a cast and he seemed exhausted. Kuroo walked closer, and he could immediately see his expression close.

“What are you doing here?” Daichi asked coldly.  
“I- I’m glad you’re fine”, Kuroo said. “I wanted to apologize for my behaviour. I was confused and… I did something horrible to you”, he added. “I’m so sorry I freaked out like I did. I wasn’t ready…” He breathed. “I wasn’t ready to accept my feelings. I wasn’t ready to admit I love you.”

Daichi’s breath hitched and he looked away.

“I don’t want to see your face anymore”, he said. “You came back only for the money, didn’t you? That’s all it has ever been about. That’s all we agreed on. Go away, and don’t come back.”

He could hear the crack in his voice, like Daichi was about to cry. He sounded so… so broken, he felt like his heart was shattering.

“Daichi please, listen to me!”  
“Go. Away.” Daichi snarled, and Kuroo flinched.

So that was what it felt like, to be crushed to pieces. He hung his head, put his car keys down on the nightstand and silently walked away. There was nothing he could do, if Daichi didn’t want to listen to him. If Daichi thought it was all about money.

“Bokuto?” he said in his phone as soon as his friend answered. “Can you come and get me? I need your help.”

Minutes later, he was sitting in Bokuto’s car, clenching his fists.

“I’m okay to drive you there”, Bokuto said, “but are you sure about it?”

Kuroo stared at him.

“I’ve never been sure of anything”, he answered. “But I need to do that. I need to show him. If he still doesn’t want to see me anymore…” He took a shaky breath. “Then I’ll walk away and never come back. I’ll respect our contract, at least.”

Bokuto nodded.

“Alright”, he said. “Then I think I know just the place. That’s where I got Akaashi’s…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which led us to a second cliff-hanger. Which may last a little longer because I want next chapter to be perfect and I swear guys it will be worth it you'll cry your eyes out. Or at least I hope so.  
> As usual, don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr. I still accept requests, and I've got news for you: once this fic is over, I entend to continue with other pairings who just appeared here, like BokuAka, KageHina, IwaOi and others! So you can also send in requests for them, though I don't know which pairing I'll write first, and they probably won't be as long as this one.


	37. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they eat take-out in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to tell you a secret: whenever I feel down, I just go to this fic and read all your lovely comments. It makes me smile and helps me up.
> 
> Lots of crying in this chapter. Like, lots.  
> Also I was hoping to get it here for Christmas but it's past midnight already so... yeah.

Daichi was back to his home. Sugawara had asked if he needed company, but the businessman had just shaken his head and closed the door. He tried to control his breathing, he had spent enough time crying already. How could he have been stupid enough to confess like this? To shatter everything they had? He was happy back then, why did he so stupidly voice out his feelings? He could still see Kuroo’s face, his shock, and remember how he had bolted out. What the hell did he hope when he said he loved him? Of course Kuroo would freak out, of course…

“Fuck”, he murmured, biting his lips, as tears ran down his face once more, “fuck”, he repeated, grounding the heel of his palms in his eye-sockets to stop the tears. “Why the _fuck_ did I let you enter in my life? I was happy before you barged in, I knew who I was and where I was going and now…”

He’d have slammed his fist against the door if only his arm wasn’t in a cast.

“Now nothing matters anymore.”

He couldn’t sleep that night, because of Kuroo, and because of his arm. He felt like a zombie, moving around the house without goal. He ended up slumping down on his couch, watching TV – it was trash, TV at night, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore, did it?  
He fell into a slumber in the early hours of the morning, the television still playing. He hadn’t shaved since Kuroo left and had a five-o’clock shadow, bloodshot eyes and an arm in a cast – way to look like a human wreck, really. But he didn’t care anymore. He was woken up around ten by the bell, hauled himself up and dragged his tired body to the door, opening as he rubbed his eyes.

“Kuroo?! What the-”

Kuroo came in without a word, walking past him with an obviously heavy card-box. He put it down in the living-room, before coming back with another, and another. Five enormous boxes sat in the living-room and Daichi was dumfounded. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be angry at Kuroo for coming back – he felt empty, strangely empty, devoid of any feeling.

“What does this mean?” he asked, before peering into a box. He easily recognized stuff he had given Kuroo during the several months they spent together. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t need this”, Kuroo said, his voice blank – and still on the edge, ready to break, and Daichi didn’t like it when he sounded so weak. “I don’t need presents, or money, I don’t need any of those things you bought me.” He looked up and his eyes seemed to be a bit shiny. “There’s only one thing I need, and it is to be by your side. I want it. I want to be with you, to stay with you. Money doesn’t mean a thing, and I brought back everything to prove it. I’ll need some time to pay you back for my fees, of course.” He wiped some tears with his sleeve, and Daichi couldn’t understand why he was crying. “And if you ask me to go and never come back, I’ll do it. But before that, I want you to listen to me.”  
Daichi simply nodded. He couldn’t speak, somehow his voice was gone with his feelings.

“I love you”, Kuroo said, and his hands were shaking, “I love you so much it hurts, and I… I don’t want to leave you. I want to stay with you, and I wanted to know if you wanted me too. I…” He took a breath. “I only have one question, Daichi.” He walked closer, so close Daichi felt his breath hitch. “I promise to love you, to cherish you, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. Because that’s what people who love each other do.”

He was crying now, and he looked so heartbroken, but still Daichi couldn’t move, couldn’t answer. Slowly, Kuroo put a knee down and reach into his pocket. His hands were trembling even harder now, and he struggled to open the blue velvet box he was holding.

“So please”, he bubbled, “Daichi, will you marry me?”

Daichi tried, he honestly tried to resist the emotion rising in his chest. But he wasn’t strong enough when it came to Kuroo, or to his feelings for him. His outburst had proved it.

“You fool”, he finally managed to rasp, falling to his knees and pulling him against him with his valid arm. “You are the stupidest of all, kitten”, he murmured.  
“I know”, Kuroo sobbed against his shoulder, his fingers tightly clenched around the box. “But I’m your fool. So, will you?”  
“Yes”, Daichi answered. “Yes, a thousand times yes.”

The shocked cry that escaped Kuroo’s mouth was heart-breaking, and Daichi knew only one way to make him shut up: he slightly pulled away and kissed him, kissed him until they were both dizzy and gasping for air, and Kuroo chuckled before kissing him again.

“We’re gross”, the young man said, and Daichi smiled against his lips.  
“I don’t care”, he replied, shifting his position to sit down on the floor, Kuroo still kneeling between his legs. “I don’t give a shit about the world outside as long as you’re here.”

Kuroo smiled, the bright smile Daichi loved so much, the one that came from the bottom of his heart, and slowly, he grabbed Daichi’s left hand and slid the ring on his finger. Daichi’s eyes widened at the sight: it was a white ring made of gold and hand-crafted, with two yellow gold lines on each side. His smile widened when Kuroo brought his hand to his lips and kissed the ring, his eyes sparkling. Daichi gently brushed his hair back and laughed.

“I feel like we burned quite a number of steps.”  
“It’s true that you never asked me out”, Kuroo replied.  
“Well will you date me?”

Kuroo laughed.

“A bit late for that isn’t it?”  
“Right”, Daichi answered kissing him again, “I’m so gonna marry you… But for now I just want to sleep with you, now that you’re here.”

Kuroo nodded and stood up before helping Daichi up. They made their way to the bedroom, shedding their clothes on the way and quickly falling asleep beside each other. Daichi woke up first, a bit after noon, gazing at his lover – his fiancé? He didn’t know what he should say anymore – who was sleeping peacefully. His phone buzzed on the nightstand and he grabbed it before it could wake up Kuroo.

“Suga”, he whispered.  
“How are you doing, Daichi?”  
“I’m great”, Daichi said, smiling, “I’ve never been this great in my life.”  
“Did you hit your head? Oh my god you didn’t drink did you? With the medication…”

Daichi chuckled lightly, his eyes droping to look at Kuroo, sleeping by his side.

“Am I not allowed to be happy when the love of my life is sleeping next to me? Am I not allowed to be happy when everything around me is bright?”  
“You guys made up”, Sugawara said, sounding relieved. “I was afraid…”  
“Suga”, Daichi said, biting on his knuckle to repress his laughter as joy bubbled in his chest, “Suga we’re gonna marry.”

There was a silence on the other end of the phone.

“What?”  
“I said we’re going to marry. Kuroo and me.”  
“…I feel like I miss a key element here. How the fuck did you two go from arguing business partners pining after each other to… engaged couple?”  
“Well usually it involves something called a proposition”, Daichi replied.  
“No need to sass me, _Dadchi_. Congratulations, then. I’m really happy for the two of you.”

Sugawara’s tone was soft and warm, and he sounded genuinely happy.

“I’ll leave you to Kuroo then”, he added, “bye.”

He hung up on these words and Daichi turned back to Kuroo. The young man had opened his eyes in the meantime and was staring at him. Daichi smiled and laid back, Kuroo slowly rising to kiss his lips, again and again and again.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while”, he murmured. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”  
“I’m all yours”, Daichi replied, “and we’re getting incredibly sappy here.”  
“I don’t care”, Kuroo laughed. “Dadchi”, he murmured, his lips trailing down his jaw, “Dadchi I want to make love to you.”

Daichi shivered against him, and nodded slowly.

“And I want you to”, he murmured back, holding his hand to stroke his cheek. “I love you”, he said, before chuckling in disbelief.  
“I love you too”, Kuroo said back, lips worshipping his body.

This wasn’t like all those times before. No matter how sweet and gentle they had done it, it had never been like this. Never knowing they were both doing it out of love, and not for the sole enjoyment of the act itself. Never to show each other how much it meant to be together, to be one. Kuroo shivered at the thought, his hands roaming as they could on Daichi’s body as he did his best to not hurt his already broken arm. Gently and oh so slowly, he let his fingers brush against the inside of Daichi’s thighs, taking off his underwear before wrapping his hand around him. Daichi gasped, never leaving Kuroo’s gaze, and he felt like he was melting, like Kuroo could give his body any shape he’d see fit.

It felt strange to let Kuroo take the lead, but he couldn’t picture himself manhandling his lover with his arm in a cast, fresh out of hospital. Kuroo grabbed the lube that was still on the nightstand, slathering his fingers generously, before pressing them in. Daichi finally authorized himself to look away and gaze at his body stretched out over him. His marks were still there, everywhere on Kuroo’s skin, dark and clearly visible. And then Kuroo’s lips were on his, his breath melting into his own, and he forgot what he was thinking about. There was only their skins sliding against each other, slowly, like it was never meant to stop, and the blissful drag of Kuroo’s fingers inside of him. It was nothing like the insane pleasure he’d felt so many times with Kuroo, nothing like the raw pleasure of sex – it was love in its purest form, the lust for joined bodies, something he couldn’t control, couldn’t contain – and most of all, didn’t want to lose.

Kuroo’s lips were grazing his shoulder when he pushed in, Daichi yielding to the pressure willingly, welcoming him like he was coming back home. He could hear Kuroo’s soft pants in his ear, and he could see his golden eyes gleaming, so close to him, and suddenly nothing else mattered. There was only Kuroo and him, united in a way they had never foreseen – the slow, gentle thrust of Kuroo’s hips sending pleasure sparkling through his veins, slowly building his pleasure up until he was tumbling over the edge. He was tumbling, he was falling, a free-fall he couldn’t control, and he was bringing Kuroo down with him.

They kissed again before Kuroo pulled out, smiling gleefully.

“It’s a shame your arm’s broken, I wanted to hug you so tight your ribs would creak”, the young man murmured.  
“We can still cuddle”, Daichi replied and Kuroo nodded, shifting their position to spoon him.

It wasn’t their usual position but it wasn’t bad either, Daichi had to admit. It was just different. They spent a long moment like that, before getting hungry and ordering take-out. It was the middle of the afternoon when they sat outside, basking in the sun with their food, and just enjoying the peculiar turn their lives had taken.

“We’d better let our friends know”, Daichi said, “and then I’ll make an official announcement.”  
“What do you mean, an official announcement?”  
“You know, talk to the media to let everyone know I’m marrying you. With my status, it’s not something I can hide.” He laced their fingers together, smiling, “and it’s not something I want to hide either. I want the whole world to know you’re mine.”

Kuroo sat up, staring at him.

“Then… Then before that, I want you to meet my parents. It’s already a bit late and…”

Daichi smiled, kissing his palm.

“We’ll make a trip there, then. The sooner the better. You should call them, and let them know you’re coming over with your fiancé.”

Kuroo turned crimson red at the word, but grabbed his phone. He regularly spoke to his parents over the phone, but they never discussed his love life. It was not something they talked about, out of respect for his feelings and independence. But now, it was more than time for him to tell them. To tell them he had fallen in love, and intended to stay with the man. Daichi smiled encouragingly and Kuroo pressed the button.

“Hello mom”, he said in a soft voice, “it’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?! I hope you did, because this story is coming to an end. There are like 5/6 chapters left, unless you feed me something that fits here. As usual, don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath. We're back on a happy fluffy smutty track!
> 
> Also can you believe I searched wedding rings to describe Daichi's? Actually I was really inspired by this one:  
> http://www.bluenile.com/paisley-wedding-ring-14k-white-yellow-gold_56382?elem=img&track=product


	38. Kuroo and Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dadchi I feel like I’m going to throw up pink butterflies”, he whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Took me some time but this chapter is like really really long. A lot of unplanned things happened (things I hadn't planned to reveal and yet here we are). And I'm sorry for the social media interaction it's the first time I try actually writing it it's a mess. Okay to be honest I'm just sorry for this chapter in general but I had so much fun writing it.
> 
> Me, to Kuroo and Daichi: Can't you two keep it in your pants.  
> Them, looking at each other: No.  
> Me: Okay.
> 
> Also please check the end notes I have a question for you!

In the end, all Kuroo had said was that he was coming over for a week with someone else. To say that his mother was shocked was an understatement, but she quickly agreed. She had only known when he had dated Bokuto, and never told it to his father who was a bit… let’s say, _overprotective_.

“I hope he won’t bite my head off then”, Daichi had simply said, squeezing Kuroo’s hand.

And so they headed back to Kuroo’s hometown, a small dot on the map of North Dakota, three days later. Kuroo had wanted to drive there with his Ferrari but Daichi had argued they couldn’t fit their baggage in, and ended up taking Daichi’s Land Rover – Kuroo still didn’t know how many cars he owned but he was always particularly happy to discover another one. They were a few miles away when Daichi started to show signs of nervousness. His fingers kept on tapping on his cast, his feet moving around, his eyes darting around. Kuroo sighed and gently grabbed his free hand, the other still on the steering wheel.

“Calm down”, he said, “everything is going to be alright. They’re good people.”  
“Can you please consider the fact that I’m meeting my in-laws for the first time after literally buying their son’s favours for several months?”  
“Can you please consider the fact I’m the slutty son coming back home?” Kuroo replied with a grin. “You don’t have to worry. They are the best parents ever and my mom will totally love you. I can’t promise anything for my father though. He’ll most likely faint.”  
“That would be embarrassing”, Daichi muttered.  
“What’s embarrassing is that we’re going to sleep in my teenage room that didn’t change a bit since I left for college when I was seventeen. You’re going to see all the posters I had plastered around.”  
“I hope I’ll get to see your baby pictures.”  
“Hell no!” Kuroo cried out, almost brutally braking. “Please don’t do that”, he added, turning to look at him while waiting at a red signal.  
“Would it be more embarrassing if I were to pleasure you in that same room?” Daichi replied with a smug smile, bending to kiss his lips. “I can’t move around too much with my arm but that doesn’t mean you can’t ride me into oblivion.”  
“Fuck”, Kuroo muttered, breathing through his nose. “I’m totally not picturing you dishevelled on my bed and me riding you in that same room my teenage self dreamt of a man like you.”  
“I like that image too”, Daichi hummed with a grin. “Thank you”, he added after a silence.

Kuroo smiled knowingly. Their gentle bickering had eased Daichi’s worries, who was now looking thoughtfully at his engagement ring.

“Why am I the only one wearing a ring?” he finally said.  
“Because I’m the one who proposed, that’s why”, Kuroo answered, shrugging. He glanced at him. “How about we search for our wedding rings while we’re here?”  
“I’m looking forward to that”, Daichi said with a grin.

He knew easing his worries would take time, but Kuroo didn’t seem to mind. Rather, he seemed determined to prove money wasn’t why he was here. In a sense, it was cute.

“And here we are”, Kuroo said, parking the car in front of a small fence surrounding a small house with a garden. “You ready?”  
“As much as I can”, Daichi mumbled, pouting playfully when Kuroo skirted the car to open his door and help him out. “You know I’m perfectly able to do tha-”

He was cut short as he tripped and landed face first into Kuroo’s chest, who caught him firmly, laughing and helping him up.

“What were you saying?” he asked with a smug smile, Daichi huffing.

They walked to the front door and Kuroo knocked. He was more nervous than he seemed, though he was sure everything would be alright. After all, he was here for his fiancé to meet his parents. It didn’t take long for the door to open.

“Tetsurou!” his mother cried out, jumping into his waiting arms and hugging him tightly. “I missed you so much dear!”  
“I missed you too mom”, Kuroo replied with a cheery laugh. “Dad!” he exclaimed when he saw his father standing in the doorway, pulling him into their hug. Softly, he pulled back and turned to Daichi. “These are my parents, Kaede and Ichiro. Mom, Dad, this is Sawamura Daichi, my fiancé.”

There was a moment of silent, shocked staring, and Kuroo reached out, grabbing his father before he collapsed. He sighed with a laugh and looked at Daichi.

“Told you he would faint.”  
“I thought you were joking”, Daichi retorted, surprised.  
“Ichiro has a tendency to faint when things become too much”, Kaede said with an amused laugh. “Bring him to the couch, Tetsu”, she said to her son before ushering Daichi inside.

A moment later, Kuroo’s father had come to his senses and they were sitting in the living-room.

“I have to admit this is quite a shock”, Kaede chuckled, “Kuroo never spoke about his love life and suddenly there’s a fiancé. Tell me about you, Daichi – I can call you Daichi?”  
“Of course Mrs.”, Daichi answered, nodding.

Kuroo smiled. Daichi was as calm and composed as he was in work-related meetings, but he could still sense his nervousness. The privilege of a lover. Gently, he grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers.

“Kaede will do”, she smiled. “So, tell me, your age, your work, how did you two meet, I want to know everything!”

The two lovers glanced at each other.

“I turned thirty-eight a few weeks ago”, Daichi said, “and I work for” he blushed and looked away, suddenly this was really embarrassing, “Sawamura Industry.”

Kaede smiled, it didn’t seem she had grasped Daichi’s position yet. Her husband on the other hand… Kuroo blushed when he realized his dad was staring at him, gaping.

“You… You are the Mr. Sawamura, like, the head of Sawamura Industry?”  
“Yes”, Daichi simply answered, scratching his nape, his cheeks crimson red.

Kuroo laughed, gently bumping his shoulder.

“Look at this you’re all embarrassed”, he said cheerfully. “Be proud of what you accomplished, dammit!” He crossed his mother’s gaze and lowered his head. “Yeah, language. I’m sorry mom.”

She huffed and turned back to Daichi.

“How did you two meet?”

Daichi looked completely lost and Kuroo grinned.

“We met in a bar, actually, and I started working for him as an assistant. That’s how we learned to know each other.”

He looked so innocent saying that Daichi had a hard time not bursting out laughing. He squeezed Kuroo’s fingers to get his message and nodded along.

“Yes, Tetsurou has a lot of potential. Well I hadn’t planned on falling for him but-”  
“It happened”, Kuroo finished with a warm smile. “And I grandiosely fell too so we’re kind of stuck together now.”  
“And your arm, how did it happen?” Ichiro said, speaking for the first time.  
“I got in a car crash”, Daichi replied. “Nothing worth worrying for.”

Kuroo glared at him and Daichi did his best to ignore him. Kaede sighed.

“You called Daichi your fiancé, do you really plan on getting married?”

Daichi smiled with affection, holding out his hand to show off the ring.

“Well Tetsu already proposed so…”  
“What a beautiful ring!” Kaede exclaimed, smiling to them. “I’m really glad you found each other. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to finish to prepare dinner. Kuroo, you should unload the car and show Daichi to your room. I figured you’d be coming with a lover”, she chuckled, “but such a charming fiancé is even better.”

Kuroo nodded as his mother walked back to the kitchen, and gently kissed Daichi’s fingers.

“I’ll be back quickly, okay?”  
“Yeah”, Daichi nodded. “Sorry I can’t help you.”

Kuroo shrugged and walked out, leaving Daichi for a terrible one-to-one conversation with his father. Not that his father was particularly intimidating – Kuroo had inherited his height from his mother – but Daichi seemed really nervous. Ichiro was staring at his future son-in-law, gauging him, his body hunched forward, and Daichi gulped.

“You’d better not hurt my boy”, he simply said.

Daichi did his best to remain calm, though his voice had a shiver in it when he answered:

“I would never do anything to hurt Tetsurou. He’s by far the best thing that happened to me in a long, long time, and I will never be grateful enough for his presence. I love him.”

Ichiro remained silent a moment before slowly smiling, the same smirk Kuroo had.

“You seem to be a good guy, Daichi, and Mr. Sawamura or not, you will not hurt my son without being sure he’ll be avenged.”

That sent a shiver down Daichi’s spine, but he held Ichiro’s gaze nonetheless. Meeting Kuroo’s parents was proving him two things: one, that Kuroo was really serious about him, and two, that he was a genuinely good guy who would never take advantage of his feelings. Because Daichi would have given him the world if only he asked, but all Kuroo had asked for was to stay by his side.

“I’ll protect him with everything I have”, Daichi stated firmly, and this time, Ichiro smiled frankly.  
“I’m glad you found someone you love”, the older man simply said. “Kuroo is a good kid, and he’ll work hard when he needs to. If you are by his side, I have nothing to worry about.”  
“Daaaad” Kuroo drawled as he passed by with their luggage, “don’t intimidate my fiancé please!”  
“I would never do that”, Ichiro answered with a squawk of indignation. He then turned to Daichi: “you’d better follow him.”

Daichi nodded and hurried after Kuroo, who was slamming down their luggage at the first storey. The businessman couldn’t help but smile as he entered Kuroo’s room. It was really different from his room back in his apartment, showing just how much he had matured in four years. He had gone from teenager to fine young man. There was a double-bed pushed against the far wall, the walls painted in deep-blue and hidden behind either mathematical formulas or volleyball posters. A map of the sky was painted on the ceiling, and there was an old desk supporting astronomy books.

“You are such a nerd”, he simply said with a soft smile.  
“I’ve always loved astronomy”, Kuroo said. “I wanted to work for the NASA at that time.”  
“How did you land in economy then? It’s nothing like it.”

Kuroo bit his lips and turned to look at a photo on his desk.

“Promise me you won’t laugh.”  
“Of course I won’t”, Daichi said, looping his valid arm around his waist. “Tell me.”  
“Because if I know the economy, I can directly help people. Astronomy is a passion, and a selfish one. How knowing stars could ever help people?”  
“That’s not the real reason”, Daichi replied. “Tell me, why did you abandon your dream?”  
“Because I was sure I could do great in the economic world, and look how far I’ve come! There are tons of better scientists than me, I wasn’t sure I’d get a job and earn enough to pay back my debts.”  
“Kuroo”, Daichi breathed, gently turning him to look at him, “you would be amazing.” He cupped his cheek and gently kissed his lips. “Now listen to me. You majored in economy. But you’re also going to marry me in the up-coming months. So you’re going to apply for the studies you _really_ want to do, and work in a field you’re passionate about.”  
“But-”  
“Kitten”, Daichi breathed against his lips, “I want you to be happy. I want to give you all I didn’t have when I started. So will you watch the stars for me?”

Kuroo grabbed his hand, and when Daichi looked up, he realized his lover was crying.

“Why?” he sobbed, “why are you doing all of this for me?”  
“Silly question”, Daichi replied, kissing him. “Because I love you.”

They sat on the bed cuddling until Kuroo stopped crying.

“I feel bad”, he said. “You’re always giving and giving and giving, and I feel like I’m returning nothing to you. I feel… This feels really unbalanced.”  
“You give me so much, Kuroo”, Daichi replied, lips brushing against his forehead. “You give me so much more than you think. I feel alive, I feel like I’m wanted, like I have something to come back home to. I’m in love and in itself it’s already the most beautiful thing you could show me.”

Kuroo bit his lips, but finally decided to ask:

“Why do you never talk of your family? The closest people to you are Sugawara and his family, Nishinoya and Asahi, Ennoshita, Kageyama, Hinata and me. Do you have brothers? Sisters? I feel… I feel like there’s a big part of you I still don’t know, Dadchi.”

He felt Daichi’s fingers tighten on his arm.

“Because I have none. I was abandoned as a baby on the steps of a church in New Orleans. I grew up in an orphanage, and I never knew anything about my parents. Not like I’d want to know about people who abandoned me anyway.” He smiled softly. “My family, it’s been Suga for as long as I can remember. We met as kids and he never let go of me. His parents… His parents were wealthy, and kind, and generous. They paid for my tuition fees, and it’s only thanks to them that I made it this far.”

Kuroo didn’t know what to say. It explained so much about Daichi – his fear to be abandoned, once more, how generous and kind he knew he was.

“I’d like to say I’m sorry”, he finally said, his voice trembling again, “but I’m not. I fell in love with you and I- You wouldn’t be the same”, he simply said. “And I can’t change your past, there’s nothing I can do and being sorry won’t change a thing but- but Dadchi, just let me… Let me be your family, okay?”  
“Stop crying idiot your dad will get mad at me”, Daichi chuckled, wiping Kuroo’s tears that had gathered in his eyes before grabbing his hand. “We’ll build this family together, kitten, and it will be ours, and I- I will never let go of it.”

They stayed huddled together for a while, without speaking, just basking in the simple happiness of having found each other and knowing they still had a lot of time together. Kuroo was the first to break the silence.

“Dadchi, when the time will come… Do you want us to adopt a child?”

Daichi stared at him, dumbfounded.

“N-Not now because I’m nowhere near ready for one and I’m selfish enough to want you to myself for a few years but”, Kuroo breathed, trying to steady his voice, “but later?”

Daichi smiled softly and Kuroo felt like his heart would burst into a million of pieces at the sight.

“That would be perfect”, he murmured back. “But I’m also selfish enough to want you to myself for some time.”

Kuroo smiled his arms wrapped around him. Not now, of course, not now. But later. In the bright future they had in front of them. Yeah, he could imagine that. Coming home to his husband and watch their child – children? – play in the garden. Give them all the love they truly deserved. He could imagine Daichi smiling at the sight, lulling them to sleep. He could imagine Daichi finally joining him in their bedroom, and their tender lovemaking. He groaned in Daichi’s shoulder.

“Dadchi I feel like I’m going to throw up pink butterflies”, he whined.

Daichi laughed in his ear.

“Now that’s something I’d like to see for myself.”  
“Oy lovebirds, dinner is served!” Kaede called from downstairs.  
“Coming!” Kuroo cried back, standing up and helping Daichi up. “You should really stop mocking me”, he said, “the only reason I’m not beating your ass is because you’ve got an arm in a cast.”

 

Dinner was uneventful, Kuroo talking through most of it to make a recap about everything that happened to him since he last saw his parents, though he had already told them most of it on the phone. Daichi talked a bit, about his friends and his life before Kuroo, about Aone, Tanaka and Yachi, the little stars shining through his life. He mostly watched Kuroo talking, because it was mesmerizing in itself. How he went from a total poker-face to a wide grin, how he gestured while he told a story, how his eyes sparkled when he talked about something he loved.

“We’re happy for you two”, Kaede said when they left to go to bed. “Goodnight!”

 

They fell asleep without even trying on that night, tired by the long travel. When Daichi woke up, Kuroo was lying beside him, staring at him lovingly.

“Hello”, he rasped, and Kuroo chuckled, his fingers brushing back Daichi’s hair.  
“It feels like a dream”, Kuroo said, “waking up next to you.”  
“We’re both having the same then”, Daichi answered sleepily. “C’mere”, he added, pulling him closer.

They cuddled for a moment, before actually getting out of bed to take breakfast. The weather was warm that day, and Kuroo proposed to go sight-seeing and visit his hometown.

“Is that a date?” Daichi asked playfully, Kuroo going red at his suggestion.  
“Yes”, he answered nonetheless. “And I don’t kiss on the first date”, he added, walking out the door.  
“Damn”, Daichi replied, intertwining their fingers. “And here I was hoping to bed you.”

Kuroo laughed loudly.

“You wish you had that ass don’t you”, he said. “Too bad.”  
“That ass will crawl back to me to get pounded”, he answered matter-of-factly, glancing at Kuroo.

Kuroo stilled abruptly, choking, his face flaming red. He took the time to breathe and then smirked, tugging on his collar to reveal the fading marks on his skin.

“Good then, because they’re fading.”

Daichi’s breath audibly hitched, before he cleared his throat.

“We should stop here with the dirty talk, kitten.”  
“You started it”, Kuroo retorted, starting to walk away.

Daichi grabbed him, looping his arm around his neck, and pulled him against him, wincing when he accidentally pushed against his arm. His lips brushed against Kuroo’s ear.

“Any more of that”, he murmured, “and I make you sit through the drive back home with one of your toys stuffed inside of you.”

Kuroo gasped, warmth spreading through his body at the thought, his cock twitching uncomfortably in his pants.

“Don’t you dare”, he seethed. “I will-”  
“Gentlemen”, a voice suddenly said, “is there a problem?”

Startled, they pulled away from each other and search for who had talked. A young police officer was standing there, gauging them carefully. Kuroo almost chuckled – of course their position seemed threatening for an exterior eye, but he couldn’t really say he was just dirty talking with his fiancé.

“None, officer”, Daichi answered with his businessman smile. “We were just talking.”

The officer seemed even more suspicious, his attention going to Kuroo, before widening in realization.

“Kuroo?! It’s you isn’t it? Damn you haven’t changed, always causing trouble.”

Kuroo frowned before he connected the dots.

“Inuoka? Wow, you really became a policeman after all!”  
“Yes”, the other laughed, “and I assume you’re still a college student?”  
“Yeah, I came by to see my parents.” Kuroo smiled, grabbing Daichi’s hand again. “I’m here to present my fiancé”, he said with a tinge of pride in his voice.

Inuoka looked like his eyes would plop out of his head. He had been Kuroo’s classmate in middle and high-school, and knew perfectly how… _incontrollable_ Kuroo could be.

“Damn”, he whistled, “I was totally not ready for this.”  
“Neither was I”, Kuroo answered with a laugh. “Come say hi when you have some time!”  
“I will”, Inuoka said, smiling. “And try to behave!”  
“I can’t promise anything”, Kuroo answered, tugging Daichi closer. “After all, we’re almost newlyweds.”  
“Will you stop”, Daichi huffed, rolling his eyes and lightly slapping the back of his head.

Kuroo made sure Inuoka had walked away before looking at Daichi.

“Oh no. You were making some interesting promises, but I’m sorry to disappoint you: I let all the stuff at home.”  
“Try again”, Daichi said with a smile, slamming a small bottle of lube disguised as moisturizer in his hands.  
“Oh oh”, Kuroo smirked, “I hope being patient will pay, then.”  
“Of course it will”, Daichi replied gently kissing his lips.

He took the bottle from his hands and put it back in his pocket, before walking away.

“You coming? I saw there was a wedding agency down the road, maybe they can help us?”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up.

“What, because you think Sugawara would let us do that?”

Daichi stopped and laughed.

“No, you’re right, he’ll want to handle it. Then show me around! It’s your hometown, isn’t it?”

Kuroo nodded. They spent hours walking around, stopping at shops, visiting the park, Kuroo showing his lover every place that had a special meaning to him. The schools he went to, the road where he went to skate with his friends as a teen, the trees he climbed as a kid, the green patch of grass where he used to lay down to watch the stars – he showed him everything. They finally stopped by a café, enjoying the last rays of sun before they had to go back as they sat next to each other, not talking much and simply enjoying the sounds of life around them.

“It was an amazingly great first date”, Daichi finally murmured, his head propped against Kuroo’s, which was on his shoulder.  
“Yeah”, Kuroo replied. “Though it misses a little something”, he added. “Wait a sec.”

He pulled out his phone to take a photo.

“Show your ring, I want to scream it to the world”, he said with a smile, a warm smile.

A second later, he was uploading the photo to his social medias, with the caption “HE SAID YES” followed by an unholy amount of exclamation points and an equally obscene amount of cheesy emoticons. Daichi muffled his laughter in Kuroo’s hair.

“You are hopeless.”  
“Shut up I’m happy”, Kuroo retorted without real bite to it.

His phone immediately started to buzz and they laughed, smiling cheerfully as they read the messages:

 **Bokubro:** OMG 4 REAL?!  
**Bokubro:** ARE YOU FKN KIDDING ME BRO  
**Bokubro:** I’M LIKE. SCARING MY CLIENTS BC OF YOU 2 IDIOTS.  
**Akaashi** : Congratulations, Kuroo, Daichi.  
**Akaashi:** Bokuto please stop screaming like this they can’t hear you.  
**Bokubro:** OF COURSE I’M SCREAMING MY BRO’S GONNA MARRY.  
**Akaashi:** Bokuto you drove him to buy the ring. He texted you everything was alright.  
**The Grand King:** I was sure you could do it! Congrats, Bed-Head!  
**Iwaizumi:** Congratulations on your engagement.  
**Sugawara:** Can we all agree that I’m the one organizing this wedding.  
**Kiyoko:** I’m really happy for you two, you were made for each other! (If Kou is bothering you I can lock him in the attic until the ceremony ;)  
**Asahi:** I can’t believe you two are marrying. It’s just. I’m so happy for you two. Especially you, Daichi and-  
**Nishinoya:** DAICHI KUROO THAT’S SO COOL I’M GOING TO SEARCH FOR YOUR CLOTHES YOU’RE GOING TO BE THE BEST COUPLE EVER.  
**Nishinoya:** AND ASAHI STOP CRYING THEY’RE MARRYING NOT DYING.  
**Hinata:** WOOOow- That’s so CoOL ASHFKJNB  
**Bakageyama:** Hinata stop it with the weird sounds.  
**Bakageyama:** Congratulations on this happy event – your wedding! I wish that your feelings for each other would only flame up stronger every year of your life together. May every day of your marriage be as exciting as the first date!  
**Sugawara:** Kageyama please tell me you didn’t just google wedding wishes.  
**Bakageyama:** …  
**Hinata:** BAKAGEYAMA  
**Bakageyama:** YOU CHANGED MY NAME AGAIN HINATA BOKE  
**EnNoShita:** If you put white lace curtains on top of Kuroo’s hair you’ll have a makeshift wedding veil.  
**EnNoShita:** Joke aside, this is very good news! My best wishes to the two of you.  
**Lev:** Best wishes, Kuroo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Kenma:** Congratulations on your engagement, Kuroo.

Daichi looked at Kuroo.

“All of my friends follow you. How the hell did it happen.”  
“I’m a lovable guy, that’s all. Besides, you’ll have the joy to announce the good news to the whole world.” He poked Daichi’s cheek. “Smile, you’ll have Daishou’s congratulations.”  
“Leave the sneaky snake out of that.”  
“Awh, jealous again?” Kuroo smirked, lightly biting on his earlobe. “How about I make you forget it, mmh?”  
“Sounds like a good plan”, Daichi hummed, skimming his fingers against the inner side of Kuroo’s thigh.

A moment later, they were walking out of the café and back home. Kuroo helped his mother with dinner while Daichi talked with Ichiro about the many countries he had seen, until they were called to the table.

“It really smells good”, Daichi said as he sat down.  
“There’s nothing better than my mom’s cooking”, Kuroo said with a grin.  
“And you’re not a bad cook either.”  
“Tetsurou took a lot after his mother”, Ichiro declared.  
“Exaggerating again”, Kaede huffed.  
“I’m Swiss”, Kuroo exclaimed, putting his hands up.

 

Dinner ended in a joyous atmosphere and they quickly made their way back to their bedroom after a quick shower. Kuroo chuckled, pulling Daichi into a kiss, shedding his worn-out t-shirt and shorts on the way to the bed and collapsing on top of it when Daichi pushed him.

“You’ll have to stay silent, kitten”, Daichi murmured in a low voice, lips trailing down his neck. “We wouldn’t want to wake up your parents now.”

Kuroo shivered, fingers tracing Daichi’s features in the dark. There was some light from glow-in-the-dark stars, the alarm-clock on the nightstand and the small light globe next to it, changing colours every few seconds. Kuroo closed his eyes and for a second, he was sixteen again, finally deciding to try fingering and feeling nervous about it. But then Daichi kissed him and the memory exploded, all thoughts flying through the window as Daichi’s tongue explored his mouth, licked his lips and took possession of him. Slowly, he rolled his hips up to meet Daichi’s, still clad in soft-cotton shorts, a damp spot already forming at the front. The whole thing was way too exciting and Kuroo wasn’t sure if he could hold in his voice. He felt Daichi move, lips trailing hotly down his body, down, down, until he took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head as Kuroo arched his body off of the bed, slapping his hand on his mouth to muffle his moan.

“So loud already”, Daichi murmured from between his legs, nuzzling him, “so loud and so eager for me. Tell me, kitten, tell me how you want it. Should I take you from behind so you can bite down on the sheets? Or let you ride me, oh kitten you do it so well… Or maybe I can bend you over the bed, who knows?”

Kuroo’s breath hitched and he squirmed under him, Daichi’s voice lacing around his limbs and tying him down more surely than anything else. Daichi went back to lapping at his cock, wet, lewd sounds seeming even more loud in the darkness of the room. He bit back another moan.

“I don’t know _aah_ Dadchi, I don’t know, please just keep going-”  
“You have to tell me”, Daichi hummed.  
“But you feel so good, Dadchi _i aah_ keep doing that”, Kuroo whispered, his voice already going hoarse. “I’m gonna-”  
“Oh no”, Daichi said, pulling away and wiping his mouth, “you’re not. Not until I’m finished with you.”

Daichi shifted his weigh to grab the lube he had put at the foot of the bed and the bed creaked lightly.

“Please tell me your bed doesn’t creak”, he deadpanned, bottle of lube in hand.  
“Only if you put too much weight around the feet”, Kuroo answered with a smirk, “and it’s not loud enough to be heard. Trust me, I tried.”  
“Of course you tried”, Daichi said, rolling his eyes.

Kuroo closed his eyes and grabbed the back of his thighs, waiting while Daichi poured the lube in his hand and warmed it up before gently circling his rim. Slowly, he pushed a finger in, and quickly a second. Kuroo sighed lightly, he loved the sensation so much he wondered how it had come to this – but then Daichi was scissoring his fingers, crooking them to brush just against his sweet spot, and he stifled a loud moan, biting into his own forearm. He thought he’d definitely lose it when Daichi started kissing the underside of his thighs, where the skin was thin and especially sensitive, before adding a third finger.

“That’s enough”, he mumbled from behind his arm, his own fingers digging painfully in his thigh.

He still whined at the loss of Daichi’s fingers, breathed out and sat up only to see Daichi slathering lube on his cock, panting softly.

“Dadchi… is that… is that glow-in-the-dark lube?” he asked, biting his lips to hold back his laughter.  
“Yeah”, Daichi answered with a smile, laughter bubbling at his lips. “Thought it could be fun to try.”  
“Your cock is glowing.”  
“I know.”  
“Your _cock_ is fucking _glowing_ ”, Kuroo repeated, before falling back, howling in laughter. “Oh my _God_ I can’t believe it”, he said in between pants, laughing so hard he was crying and rolling on the bed, “oh my god oh my god you’re the best man ever.”

Daichi was laughing too at the sight, and even more at how quickly Kuroo had forgotten the “keep silent” part. Finally, Kuroo managed to calm down, still giggling though every time he looked at Daichi.

“I’m sorry I ruined the mood”, he said, chuckling again, “but I never thought… a _glowing_ cock Dadchi seriously.”  
“I guess I just need to drag you back to the mood”, Daichi said with a smirk, pinning Kuroo’s legs under him before wrapping his hand around him, Kuroo shivering against him and throwing his head back.  
“A- _ah_ yes, that’s good… I’ll be glowing all over too that way”, he said smugly, but he could already feel his cock coming back to life.  
“We’ll be matching”, Daichi whispered.  
“Is it some kind of weird marking?”

Daichi frowned, exasperated, and wiped his hand on his shirt that had been thrown nearby, before thrusting his fingers into Kuroo’s open mouth.

“Just shut up, kitten”, he murmured in a low growl, and Kuroo moaned around his fingers, sucking on them lewdly, heavy-lidded eyes staring at him. “Turn around”, Daichi said, his voice gentle but commanding, “and keep quiet. If you’re good, I’ll make sure to take extra-care of you.”

Kuroo moved eagerly, his chest against the mattress, legs parted to make room for Daichi, ready to moan into the pillow. Slowly, Daichi pushed in, wincing as Kuroo clenched around him, warm and welcoming, and only stopping when his hips slotted against Kuroo’s ass.

“You should see how beautiful you look”, he murmured, his voice rough. “You take me so well, babe, so, so well, it’s like you were made for it.”

Kuroo was about to moan back before remembering his promise and bit into the pillow. He wanted to tell him to move, feeling his hand braced against the small of his back, ready to pull back and yet remaining here, hot and twitching inside of him, slowly driving him crazy. The part of him that was still conscious was amazed at Daichi’s self-control – the other was just begging him to _fucking move_.

“Dadchi”, he managed to murmur from the pillow, “you feel so good inside of me, you’re so thick I feel so full you’re driving me crazy…”

Daichi swore under his breath, before pulling out before giving a strong, deep thrust that sent Kuroo down against the mattress. The younger man would’ve cried out for the incredible pressure on his sweet spot already, if he hadn’t had the reflex to bite down until his jaw hurt.

“I won’t last long”, Daichi warned, panting already.  
“Me too”, Kuroo managed to drawl, his breath shallow.

Daichi gave another thrust and they distinctively heard the bed slip on the floor and hit the wall.

“Oops.”  
“Fuck fuck _fuck_ Dadchi _do that again_ ”, Kuroo whined, thrusting back against him, “you’re feeling so good inside of me, so hard I can’t take it.”  
“I’m pretty close already”, Daichi warned him. “And I can’t help you.”  
“Just _do it_ ”, Kuroo begged, wrapping his hand around his own throbbing need while Daichi set a quick rhythm, spurred on by the feeling of taboo.

It didn’t take long for him to come, muffling his groan against Kuroo’s back, pulling out once he regained his consciousness. Kuroo was crying in frustration, his hand still wrapped around his cock, a mess of glowing lube on his hand, pelvis and stomach, and between his legs. Daichi quickly pulled him on his back and dove between his legs, taking him down his throat in one go while he thrusted four fingers inside of him, aiming for his prostate and pressing against it ruthlessly. And suddenly Kuroo was coming down his throat with a badly repressed moan that filtered through his fingers and rang nicely to Daichi’s ears.

“Fuck that was hot, kitten”, he murmured when he pulled back, grabbing the discarded shirt to wipe the both of them.

Kuroo smiled before pulling him against him, looking sleepy already, his legs tangled with Daichi’s.

“Now is snuggling time”, he mumbled.  
“I guess it is”, Daichi replied with a chuckle.

A mere moment later, they were sleeping soundly, cuddling and sharing their warmth.

Kuroo blinked and groaned before diving back under the covers, hearing Daichi chuckle lightly at his reaction. The older man was sitting by him, and Kuroo leaned his head on his thigh before trying to open his eyes again. Daichi had his phone in hand, but he looked past it to smile at Kuroo.

“Hey kitten”, he said softly, “did you sleep well?”

Kuroo groaned an answer before shuffling closer to him, pleased with Daichi’s warmth and willing to forget the pain of his lower back for a few minutes more. Daichi saw his questioning look and turned his phone to him.

“I’m trying to figure out how to announce our engagement to the whole world”, he said, and once more Kuroo cursed the cast that wouldn’t let him squeeze Daichi’s fingers.  
“Something simple and straight to the point”, Kuroo mumbled, “it’s official shit and I’m not sure I want people prying into our life.”  
“I’m a businessman, kitten, not an idol or some pop star. I’m fairly well-known, but not the kind of people that interests paparazzi.”  
“Mmph”, was Kuroo’s answer. “Anyway, just do it and come back to me.”  
“Are you jealous?” Daichi said with a smirk.  
“I want my fiancé back”, Kuroo retorted. “I should be your top priority right now.”

Daichi glanced at him, pressed “send” and put his phone aside before laying back and pressing a string of kisses from Kuroo’s cheek and down his throat, his collarbones and to his chest.

“You _are_ my top priority, kitten”, he murmured, renewing the fading marks on Kuroo’s skin. “You will always be.”  
“I love it when you kiss me”, Kuroo sighed, feeling his whole body relax under Daichi’s touch.  
“I know”, Daichi replied, and Kuroo would have sworn he sounded really smug about it. “And I love worshipping your body, kitten. You’re driving me crazy.”

His warm palms were sliding from Kuroo’s ribs to his waist, and down to his hips, before softly sliding against his thighs, and he loved how Kuroo quivered under his touch, how his heart started to beat faster with each brush of his lips against his skin, how he felt like he was melting, adapting to his hands and desires.

And then Kuroo was pressing his body against his, long legs wrapping around his waist as he grinded down on him. Daichi took a sharp breath, steadying his hand over Kuroo’s hips. The young man was smiling, fingers trailing up and down his sides, before he grabbed the discarded lube and slicked his thighs, clamping them together.

“Come here”, he murmured, pushing his ass against him.

Daichi’s breath hitched as he pressed between Kuroo’s thighs, keeping them steady with his valid hand and leaving to Kuroo to pleasure himself. He loved how he could just kiss Kuroo’s nape and shoulders whenever he wanted, giving long, slow thrust of his hips, when Kuroo wasn’t craning his neck to kiss him whole-heartedly. He loved how, when he looked south, he could see Kuroo’s long, slender fingers playing with his cock in a well-known practice.

“You know, I could spend hours watching you touch yourself like this”, he murmured, hot breath fanning over Kuroo’s ear.

Kuroo shivered, fingers stuttering, before he fell back into his rhythm. He could feel warmth pool down his body and settle in his belly, growing steadily and so intense it was verging on painful.

“Dadchi”, he murmured, but he didn’t know what he wanted to say, so instead he murmured “Dadchi” once again before kissing him, gasping sharply when Daichi gave a strong thrust between his legs.  
“ _Ah_ \- Kitten”, Daichi moaned in his ear, “I’m coming babe.”

Daichi’s rhythm grew hieratic, pulling out at the last second to come in his hand before wrapping it around Kuroo and effectively pushing him over the edge. Grabbing his lost shirt once more, Daichi wiped the both of them before kissing Kuroo. The younger man nuzzled his neck with a sigh.

“Now I definitely don’t want to leave this bed”, he murmured.  
“I would have gladly carried you to the shower if I could”, Daichi answered, fingers entangled in his hair.

Kuroo hummed, before decidedly sliding out of bed.

“Let’s move”, he said, tottering before he could straighten, walking to their luggage and grabbing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to put on before walking to the bathroom.  
“Kitten”, Daichi called as Kuroo opened the door.  
“What?”  
“That’s my shirt”, Daichi said, controlling his voice at his best despite the wonderful sight of Kuroo in his clothes, the too-large t-shirt falling a bit on his shoulders and covering the upper half of his butt.

Kuroo turned slightly to look at him with a smirk.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realized while writing this chapter that I had planned nothing for their bachelor parties. I have some kind of idea for Kuroo (dragged by Oikawa and Bokuto), but I'm at a loss for Daichi (Suga is taking care of him). So if you have some ideas/suggestions, please tell me!
> 
> As usual, I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you think, and suggest some things also! Unless you do, things should go like this (with of course some other things here and there):  
> Next chapter will be their Bachelor Party. (and a bit more of Kuroo's parents before that, and KuroDai dealing with their issues bc I thought this chapter was already too long).  
> Then the Wedding.  
> The Wedding Night (*wink wink*).  
> Their One Year Anniversary. (*winks again*)  
> And the Epilogue.
> 
> EDIT (20/01/2017): Thank you all for your suggestions for the bachelor party, I've got more than enough material now and I finished planning my chapter! I also want y'all to know I'm putting this on a hiatus for some time (don't worry not for long but it will delay chapter 39) to write for Daichi Rarepair Week that is in February! Thank you all again, see you soon!


	39. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's bachelor party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back from the dead!  
> I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been working on fics for Daichi Rarepair Week (and two of the texts are above 5 000 words so it took some time to write) and I've been sick in the meantime, so yeah. Chapter 39 was a bit delayed.  
> I had planned to post both bachelor parties in one sitting but I felt like I should update as soon as I could, and I wanted to focus on Daichi's PoV for his 8D hopefully it won't take too long, still it should be longer (okay, way longer) than Kuroo's.
> 
> I also want to thank you all for your suggestions, I couldn't fit everything in but I did some kind of mashup so hopefully you'll like it!

The week away went by far quicker than they expected it, and suddenly they were loading the car again and Kuroo was wrapping his arms around his father who was crying like he was never going to see him again, and even his mother had tears in her eyes.

“It was real pleasure to meet you, Daichi”, she said, “I expect to see you soon.”

Daichi nodded.

“We will start organizing the wedding when we get back so hopefully we’ll be able to give you a date soon”, he said.  
“Dad I’m not going to the end of the world”, Kuroo murmured in a thick voice – he hated how people crying always got to him – squeezing his father’s shoulders, “I’ll be alright, okay?”

His father nodded, unable to answer, before his wife pulled him back. Kuroo gentlemanly helped Daichi into the car, and the older man scowled but didn’t say a thing, which made Kuroo snicker.

And then they were driving away, Kuroo seeing his parents get smaller and smaller in his wing mirrors, until they completely disappeared and everything was silent again.

“Your parents are great”, Daichi finally said, breaking the silence that had settled in the car. “Not exactly what I expected, but they are great.”

Kuroo smiled fondly, quickly gazing at him as he extended a hand from the wheel to brush against his fingers, squeezing them briefly.

“Yeah”, he said, “they sure are. Of course my teenage self would have told you how strict mom was and how fearful dad was, but I understand better now.” He smiled as he remembered these days. “You should have seen the day I left for Uni – God I thought dad would never get over it”, he said with a lot. “You would have thought I was off to a far-away country to fight beasts.”

Daichi laughed, looking at the road ahead of them, before falling silent again.

“You know what I’m worried about what the boys will plan for our bachelor’s parties”, he finally said.

Kuroo smirked.

“All I know is that they are already planning mine”, he said. “Bokuto isn’t very good at surprises, he always gets excited and says things he shouldn’t. Luckily Oikawa is better at this.”  
“I trust Asahi to keep Sugawara and Nishinoya in check”, Daichi said.  
“Afraid they might offer you a lap dance?” Kuroo laughed.  
“That would be Suga’s style, yeah”, Daichi replied. He smiled: “Though that would only be a fair revenge considering _his_ bachelor party. I had never seen him so flustered.” He bit his lip to hold back his laughter, looked at Kuroo and then said: “He never knew it was Kiyoko’s idea, not ours.”  
“How long have they been together?” Kuroo asked curiously. “When you look at them it’s like… you know that perfect TV couple, they’re both stunningly beautiful, with three cute children and a suburban house, fairly well-off, the only thing they lack is a _dog_.”

Daichi laughed loudly at the description, though he could only admit it fitted.

“Yeah you’re right”, he said, “but they’ve been together since college, though they met in high-school. We were all in the same year.”

Kuroo whistled.

“That’s a long time.”  
“It’s only fair, they worked hard to make their relationship hold through all these years.”

Kuroo nodded. He could only hope to build a relationship as strong and steady as theirs. Daichi’s phone tinkled and Kuroo saw him frowning at the message.

“Suga is getting out of control”, he said. “He’s asking me how we want to deal with journalists to our wedding.”

Kuroo looked at him, suddenly frightened.

“You… you want such a big wedding, Dadchi?”

Daichi shook his head.

“I was thinking of something much more… intimate. Our friends and family. But not too small either”, he added, looking at Kuroo. “Because I want to show off my amazing fiancé.”

They spent the rest of the drive talking about what they wanted for their wedding, to give precise indications to Sugawara and not let him wander in his own imagination – or they would end-up with a Disney-princesses themed wedding, and as much as Kuroo loved Disney, he didn’t want to have to wear Cinderella’s dress just not to suffer a cruel death at the hand of the silver-haired man.

 

During the following weeks, Daichi went back to work, clearly satisfied with how Kageyama had handled everything. It was easy to see he was relieved that his successor was handling things pretty great, allowing him to cut more slack until the day he would decide to retire and enjoy life with his husband. Following his will, Kuroo searched for astronomy studies, after stating he was taking a gap year to be with his husband. Meanwhile, he started moving to Daichi’s house – _their home_ , now – while Sugawara handled almost all matters concerning their wedding. They quickly found themselves counting weeks and days to February 14th – after having bickered with Sugawara who found his idea “of the most romantic effect”. Of course they knew it was to permit Daichi’s arm to heal perfectly even before the bachelor party, but still.

The surprise was, however, when both of them were requested to take eight days off. They hadn’t thought their bachelor parties would be _that_ big, but facts seemed to prove the opposite. It was December, the week before Christmas, when Kuroo said goodbye to Daichi in the airport where he was dragged away by Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya and Ennoshita – who all looked really proud of their achievement.

“Don’t be sad”, Oikawa said, slinging an arm around his neck. “You won’t have time to miss him”, he added as Bokuto grabbed his other arm and they almost carried him to the car waiting for them.  
“Where are we going?” Kuroo asked, though he knew they wouldn’t answer him.  
“Honey, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if we told you”, Oikawa said, winking.

Suddenly, Kuroo was very scared of what they had planned.

 

He had probably dozed off at some point, because he didn’t know where they were anymore, night had fallen and his neck was stiff. That was one very long drive – though the drive to his parents’ home had be quite long too – but he wasn’t bored, not when he had Oikawa and Bokuto with him, not when he knew he was going to have fun and Daichi was somewhere with his closest friends, having the week of his life.

His mouth fell open when he realized where they were arriving.

“No way”, he said. “ _No way_ ”, he repeated, grinning madly and jumping around in the car – one of Daichi’s, actually. “You guys are bringing me to _Las Vegas?”_

Bokuto and Oikawa were grinning proudly and Kuroo’s heart swelled at the thought of how amazing his friends were. Everything felt too much already, the lights twinkling everywhere and the endless promises of the casinos, he was drunk without a drop of alcohol and he loved the feeling. There was too much to see, too much to hear, too much to feel, it was all too much – Las Vegas was too much, and it reminded him of the times where Daichi had been too much. Too much love in his heart, too much silence, too much unsaid things, too much pleasure, too much presence, Daichi had sometimes been too much and yet he loved it, because it was never enough. He always wanted more, craved more, like some kind of drug – but then wasn’t love a drug in itself?

He snorted at the thought, already knowing the place was going to get him intoxicated – on what he didn’t know yet, but oh god was he going to get wasted. He already felt like his blood was buzzing in his veins and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again, not yet. Oikawa parked the car – a bit clumsily, it had to be said, ranting on how unnecessarily _big_ it was – under the frown of nearby people, before they got their luggage out of the trunk and carried it to the hotel. Kuroo whistled.

“ _This_ is where we’re staying? Damn.”

He gave an unbelieving laugh when he got into the room – the _suite_ , rather, that had three bedrooms communicating with the main room, and it was wonderful. The bar was full, the TV enormous, but who would want to watch TV in _Las Vegas_?

 

They went out that night, coming back in the wee hours of the morning, and in all honesty, Kuroo couldn’t remember much of what they had done or seen beside the fact that they had been drunk out of their minds. Getting hangover on his second day to Vegas hadn’t been part of his plan, and seeing how bad Bokuto and Oikawa were they weren’t going to do that again. It was already the end of the afternoon when one of them felt well enough to order some food, and they all snuggled in Kuroo’s bed, lighting on the TV to watch the X-Files.

That wasn’t really how Kuroo had imagined his bachelor party going – cuddling with his two best friends while binge watching one of their favorite series – but in all honesty that was all he needed. After that, they made sure to restrict their alcohol consumption – being tipsy was great, but getting drunk wasn’t that funny.

 

“What… What is going on?” Kuroo asked as Bokuto shoved him into a chair as he tried to look around, only hearing Oikawa snicker.  
“You stay here and you don’t move”, Bokuto said, almost threateningly before going out, dragging Oikawa who threw him a victory sign, giggling madly.  
“O-kay?” Kuroo said, leaning back in his chair, heart thumping.

He vaguely knew that he was in some kind of bar, but in all honesty he had been pushed in there so quickly he barely saw anything. He tugged slightly on his shirt’s collar – it was hot in there, and he opened a button more, wondering what was going on. Then a music started playing and the door opened, and his throat suddenly felt very tight as he squeaked a “oh”. A young guy about his age was standing there, all smiles and winking playfully, his face and lean body covered in freckles. His dark hair was artistically styled and his make-up on point. And the thing was he wore those _incredible_ black booty shorts and high-heels that made Kuroo gulp, a very thin white shirt knotted above his bellybutton. And his moves, god his _moves_ were fascinating, the way his body twisted and gleamed in the dim lights, the way his head and hands and feet moved to the beat of the music – Kuroo’s head was spinning with it all, with how those soft, strong hands brushed against his shoulders, effectively pinning him to his chair, with how close the dancer was and how skilfully he moved, it was all entrancing, smooth skin just an inch from his hands, and yet he knew better than to touch him and risk breaking the harmony of his dance.

And the dance finished as abruptly as it had started, and Kuroo found himself standing up to stumble after him and say something, his cheeks going red, and the guy laughed, considered his question and nodded, and Kuroo beamed.

Bokuto and Oikawa were laughing goofily when he joined them, looking at the dancers around them, and he downed the drink Oikawa handed him. The cogs in his mind were running wild and the alcohol helped calming them, numbing the thinking to let him enjoy the present moment – enough that he remembered all in a blur.

 

“Sit back and film this”, he finally said, completely disinhibited, thrusting his phone into Oikawa’s hand as he sat next to Bokuto in the common room back at the hotel, and they were just as tipsy as he was – okay maybe not, they hadn’t had as much to drink. He was still wearing his tight black jeans – the ones Daichi loved so much because of how it shaped his ass – red shirt largely open on his torso, shoes long gone, when the music started playing. And then his body was moving, and it felt natural, and Bokuto and Oikawa were just staring without a word, holding the camera steady, until it all came to stop. Kuroo didn’t stop to think, he grabbed back his phone and pressed “send”. Because this was for Daichi, just Daichi.

He was very slightly hungover when he woke up the following morning, but Oikawa and Bokuto were still sleeping soundly. He put on the most comfortable clothes he could before getting out and knocking at the back-door of a building. It opened and the freckled dancer was standing there, a smile etching on his face when he recognized Kuroo.

“I thought you’d have forgotten”, he said, “but it seems you have not. You must be really in love.”

Kuroo chuckled.

“You have no idea”, he said, entering the building before turning to look at him. “Thank you, Yamaguchi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, and see you soon for Daichi's wild bachelor party!


	40. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's bachelor party! Ft. some fluff and stupid things and boners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for your participation, and if you've taken a look at the different suggestions in the comments of chapter 38, you will easily recognize them!  
> The song Kuroo dances to is _Dance for you_ (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzMgR0AyUuI) by Beyoncé and I literally took one of the sentences written in comment.  
>  Basically I totally lost control over this chapter (once more) but it has been a lot of fun to write!

Daichi was sitting between Ennoshita and Sugawara, Asahi and Nishinoya sitting a bit farther in the plane. He still had no idea where they were going – they had somehow managed to keep it a surprise, which was surprising considering Nishinoya had approximately no filter. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Asahi smothered him every time there was a chance he was going to let something slip – either way, Daichi was at a loss about where they were heading to.

Sugawara and Ennoshita were good at keeping him distracted from his fear of heights, and he was grateful for that. Several hours later, they were arriving in a land covered in snow, and his eyes widened at the sight. Sugawara wrapped an arm around his neck, grinning widely.

“Welcome to Canada, Daichi”, he said.

 

They climbed in a car waiting for them and Daichi looked around.

“I still don’t understand why I had to keep packing to a minimum”, he said.

They all smiled knowingly but didn’t answer, Ennoshita distracting them with stories about the weird things some clients asked for – like this girl who had wanted her hair styled to look like her dog. They finally arrived to some kind of inn that looked particularly welcoming, the chimney releasing smoke in the greyish sky as night fell. The door opened and a young woman stepped out, welcoming them with a wide grin.

“Welcome! I hope the journey was fine. Come in, come in, it’s freezing outside!”

It was comfortably warm inside, as they took off their coats and shoes, looking around them. Daichi already knew he liked the place. They were guided to a large table covered in dishes while two young men brought their luggage inside, and upstairs.

“I’m Mika, and I will be your guide for this journey”, the woman said. “Please, eat while it’s warm”, she said, extending her hands towards the food.

Daichi was still puzzled, searching for any indication about what they were going to do, and Sugawara grinned.

“Still no idea why we brought you here?” Ennoshita said.  
“Look around”, said Asahi.

And finally he saw them. Pictures on the wall – pictures of dogs. More precisely, pictures of huskies running in the snow, pulling sleighs or playing with one of the young men they had seen earlier.

“Mika”, Sugawara called, “can you please expose the program for Daichi? I think he ought to know now.”

Mika smiled and nodded, grabbing a map.

“We’ll start the journey tomorrow morning” she said, pointing to a red dot on her map, “and go up to the village you can see there”, she traced a line with her nail. “We’ll spend the night in the inn, and you’ll have the following day to yourselves”, she said, her eyes crinkling as she smiled, looking at Sugawara knowingly – of course, he had probably planned every detail of this. “We will spend a second night at the inn”, she declared, “and start again the second day. There is a cabin there”, she said, pointing to a greenish dot, “where we will be able to rest for the night before going again. We should be at the lake by the end of the day. You’ll be able to take a walk around, preferably on the following morning, and then we will go there”, she said, pointing to another dot, “to spend the night. This is where we go each our ways”, she stated.

Daichi counted silently. It left one day free, if they were going back on the eighth. No matter what his friends had planned, he was sure he would love it. His heart was already pounding at the idea of spending several days with sleigh dogs. They all looked delighted by the prospect.

“We’d better go to bed early”, Asahi said, “the week will be exhausting.”  
“Yeah”, Ennoshita agreed.

Even Nishinoya nodded – no matter how fiery he was, or how much stamina he had, he had learned to deal with Asahi being more easily tired than him. They chatted as they finished their meal, parting upstairs as Nishinoya and Asahi had a room for themselves, while Daichi, Sugawara and Ennoshita shared the other. Ennoshita plopped down on the single bed, making them laugh as they made their way to the double-bed.

“How long has it been since we last slept in the same bed?” Daichi asked, chuckling.  
“I think it was when Kiyoko had Aone”, Sugawara said. “Remember?”  
“Yeah”, Daichi answered. “You were so nervous you couldn’t sleep.”

He smiled fondly at the memory of Sugawara fretting over a millions of things at the realization that he was now a father, unable to fall asleep without Kiyoko’s reassuring presence by his side. For Tanaka’s and Yachi’s births, he was no longer alone as his kids, just as nervous, had crawled in bed with him – in all honesty, Daichi doubted any of them had had much sleep, considering how unsettling a nervous Sugawara was.

Taking turns to the bathroom, they were soon all ready to sleep, and didn’t wait to. They were woken up by the blaring of Sugawara’s alarm in the early morning. When they went down to the dining-room for breakfast, Mika and four men were already buzzing around, getting everything ready for their departure. Finally, it was time to go. They made sure every inch of skin was warmly covered before heading outside, where the dogs were waiting excitedly. They started to bark loudly and Daichi couldn’t help a laugh, marvelling at the sight they made. They took place in the sleighs, and were off.

It was one of the best things Daichi had ever experienced. He was mostly kept from the cold and the snow, but could perfectly see the huskies running ahead of him, listening obediently to their master’s orders. The landscape around him was properly stunning, there was white snow everywhere, icicles hanging from trees, everything seemed to be sleeping in its frozen state. It was exhilarating and gave him a feeling of peace and joy he hardly found anywhere else. The speed also had something almost magical and he could feel his heart swelling with joy.

They made several pauses on the way and took some time to enjoy the scenery, before arriving to a small village. There was the inn where they would spend the night, but Daichi’s attention was quickly distracted by his friends’ antics. Sugawara had just perfectly thrown a snowball at Asahi, getting him in the middle of the back and cackling madly. Asahi froze, before making another snowball that caught Sugawara in the chest at full speed. He threw another one, but missed and caught Ennoshita in the face – after that, it was only a matter of time before Nishinoya and Daichi joined in and turned the whole thing into a merciless battle, laughing loudly and crying out until they collapsed, exhausted.

“Aren’t we a bit too old for these games?” Asahi then asked.

Daichi rolled in the snow and threw some at him.

“You’re never too old to have fun”, he retorted. “Besides that’s precisely why we’re here. To have fun.”

 

That night, they collapsed as soon as they reached the beds, and slept like logs until morning, dragged out of the place by Sugawara who seemed to know precisely where they were spending the day. They strolled through a Christmas market, taking photos every few minutes, before taking their lunch in a small, warm and welcoming restaurant. Then, Sugawara guided them to a big building where they could try out whiskeys and brandies – the vapours were enough to get Nishinoya dizzy, as he was the lightweight of the group. They came back to the inn slightly tipsy but definitely cheerful, talking animatedly over dinner before taking out board games that soon turned to riot. Asahi was accusing Sugawara of cheating – he probably was, Daichi knew it – while Nishinoya yelled about how a Rolling Thunder would solve the problem. Ennoshita was definitely cheating, yet he was so subtle about it none of his friends caught him – and if they did, they didn’t dare to call him out on it.

Daichi’s phone lit with a message and he was about to ignore it, but Sugawara was fastest. He grabbed the device and easily entered the code – Daichi internally groaned, he would have to change it once more, he didn’t know how he always managed to get it.

“It’s probably work”, Daichi said, “and I said I wanted nothing to do with work this week.”  
“It’s not work”, Sugawara said, staring at the screen, “it’s Kuroo. He sent you a video.” He whistled: “Good hip move.”

Daichi’s face flamed red as he snatched his phone from Sugawara’s hands, who burst out laughing.

“Go upstairs, Daichi. We’ll keep on playing without you.”

He nodded and strode to the room upstairs, settling on the bed before starting to play the video. He could make out what had to be a hotel room, before the music started playing. Kuroo was standing in the middle of the room, breathe-taking even though he wasn’t doing anything. _Wanna show you how much I hate being apart_ , Beyoncé sang, and Daichi’s fingers tightened on the sheets. It was not just any song Kuroo had chosen. It was one that perfectly fitted them. One he could see Kuroo mouth slowly as his body slithered and rocked, sensual though a bit clumsy. His cheeks were red and it was easy to guess he had been drinking, but his eyes were gleaming with some kind of determination. And then suddenly Kuroo was standing very close, _baby let me put my body on your body_ , and his breathing hitched. Every move seemed to be a silent reminder of all these times they spent together, every roll of hips, wandering hand, set his mind and body on fire with memories of all those times he had had Kuroo arching under him, calling his name and moaning in pleasure. _You’re all I need, no money can emphasize or describe the love that’s in between the lines, boy look into my eyes, when I’m grinding on you, this is beyond sex._ Daichi’s throat tightened as his hand closed on his aching crotch, and he didn’t know if he was more aroused or more high on feelings but he was definitely feeling good, and the ache of want was there.

Taking a shivering breath, he stood up and went to the bathroom, eyes still glued to Kuroo’s figure dancing for him. Oh how much he wished Kuroo was here right now, so he could make those red cheeks even more red and those shiny lips even more wet. He settled in the shower, phone propped against the wall – and for once he was glad he had taken one that could go underwater – the warm water cascading on his back as he closed his hand around his shaft. Kuroo’s body was rolling on the screen, and it was oh so easy to imagine these rolls being a response to his own moves, to his hands holding on tight to his hips. He shivered at the thought, gasping as his thumb swiped over his head and – yeah, he could see Kuroo on his knees for him with a cheeky grin, teasing and playful, and he could see his own hand gripping his hair almost painfully so. On his phone, Kuroo’s dancing was both erotic and obscene, and yet there was something clumsily innocent in it, something that made Kuroo… well, Kuroo.

“Kitten”, he murmured almost without realizing it, his hand moving faster around his cock, soon driving him to completion.

He stood under the stream of water for a moment, catching his breath, before finally stopping the video and getting out. Kuroo made him feel like he was a teenager again, unable to resist his urges and just wanting more of him. Suddenly he was feeling like he was suffocating on his own feelings, at the thought that now, Kuroo would be living with him – they would be together. He’d be able to watch him sleep, and to spend even more time together. Just the two of them. He definitely loved how it sounded.

Shaking his head, he wrapped himself in his nightclothes and was about to head down when he spotted a glass filled with alcohol. This was definitely what he needed right now. He downed it without thinking twice, coughing at how strong it was – he had definitely not been ready for this. He slammed it down, and just poured another. Now that felt good. His head was light and maybe now he’d be able to deal with these overwhelming feelings. He trotted down the stairs – his friends were still playing, red-faced and obviously just as drunk as he was. Nah, he wasn’t drunk, was he? He didn’t drink that much – well there had been that drink when they came back, and these glasses during dinner, and the ones he drank while playing, and… He giggled at the thought but managed to sit down at the table.

“Daichiii you’re drunk”, Nishinoya slurred, slamming his pawn on the board game.  
“Am not” Daichi answered, his smile wide, “nope. Drunk on looove”, he added, sprawling on the table.  
“Oh God”, Ennoshita chuckled, “you two are so shit-faced.”  
“Look who-o’s talking”, Sugawara giggled, his voice high-pitched.

Asahi was simply smiling goofily, so far gone already he seemed out of this world.

“D’you know how gre _at_ Kuroo is?” Daichi slurred. “He’s awesome and I love him.”

That made them laugh.

“He’s got this”, he fumbled with his fingers to make out something, “heart-shaped mark on his back”, he snorted, “it’s really small and it’s so cuuute!”  
“Daichiii we don’t want to know”, Sugawara slurred, hitting him in the face with a napkin that had been left there.

That only made them laugh more. Daichi grabbed another drink and realized Sugawara was smiling at him drunkenly.

“What?”  
“I spiked your drink”, he said with an alcohol-induced pride.  
“With what?” Nishinoya asked, grinning, completely absorbed by the strange shape of his pawn – it wouldn’t have been that strange if he had been holding it the right way.  
“Viagra.”

Sugawara’s answer sent them in another fit of giggles. They knew of course it would have no effect considering the amount of alcohol they had drunk, but their fuzzy minds didn’t really register that. Not long after, they staggered to bed, bumping against the furniture or invisible obstacles, sure to nurse at least a slight hangover in the morning.

The rest of the journey was nice, though tiring, and they never faltered to collapse on their beds and fall asleep as soon as they could. The lake they were taken to was amazingly beautiful, deeply frozen – enough that they were able to skate on the ice. Sugawara was the only one who looked remotely graceful as he did so, Ennoshita managed but stood a bit too straight as he slid on the ice, and Nishinoya… Nishinoya fell more than all of them together, but he was going at top speed, never minding the fact that he hadn’t figured out how to brake yet. Asahi looked like an overgrown Bambi, splaying on the ice every few minutes as he didn’t dare to go a bit faster. Daichi wasn’t faring too bad himself but he fell a couple of times too, laughing his ass off at how ridiculous it was before getting up again.

And then they parted with Mika and her associates – her brothers, they had learned later on – and climbed into a car Sugawara had rented. They all seemed to know where they were actually going, except for him. They arrived in a town – well, a city to be true, but he didn’t know which one, having lost all sense of place while traveling. Sugawara stopped the car and looked at Daichi.

“Alright, Daichi, out.”  
“What?” Daichi said, dumbfounded.  
“This is a treasure hunt. Except Ennoshita, Asahi, Nishinoya and I will be the endgame treasure, but you have to complete all the side-quests. Here, follow this map, and the instructions there. Ennoshita will keep us updated on where you are. You have until tonight to find us.”

And Daichi found himself on the sidewalk with a map in his hand, alone.

“What the hell”, he managed to say.

It was freezing outside, but luckily he wore warm clothes. He sighed, pinched his nose and took a look at the map. “You are here”, a cross said. The paper Sugawara had given him instructed “three steps forward and ten to the right. Then turn right again and enter.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

He did exactly as he was told and stopped in front of a beautiful café, warm and welcoming. His jaw dropped.

“A cat café!” He smiled. “I’ve always wanted to go to one!”

He pushed open the door and looked once more at his paper. _Sit on the plush red sofa and ask for Blueberry_. His eyes quickly fell on the sofa and he sat there, fidgeting. Soon, an old woman came by.

“Welcome! What can we do for you?”  
“I… Uh… I’d like to see Blueberry”, he said.

The woman’s eyes gleamed knowingly.

“Ah, you are Mr. Sawamura! I’ll be coming back”, she said, quickly disappearing.

She came back with a hot cocoa, left again and came back with a beautiful Sacred Cat of Burma, blue point and purring. It was only a kitten, and a very cute one at that, and he felt his heart melt as the woman handed him the kitten and he held it to his chest.

“Oh God”, he said, “he’s way too cute. And so tiny.”

He cuddled and played with the kitten until it fell asleep against him, handing him back to the woman and feeling like he was tearing his heart out of his chest.

“He seems to like you a lot”, she said.

He smiled and petted its head one last time, before following the instructions once again. This time, he walked a bit more until he arrived to a place. There were carriages rolling around, with couples drowning in each other’s eyes, families with little kids, and suddenly he was picturing himself with Kuroo in one of these, a child squished between them and laughing excitedly with babbles of “papa”. His heart thumped loudly and he read the next instructions: _Ask one of the coaches for Barry_. Barry, it turned out, was one of the ponies pulling the carriages.

“Please take place, Mr. Sawamura”, the coach said, and off they were.

He climbed out several streets farther, in front of a big building. He looked at the sheet once more: _Enter the Museum of Automats_. He couldn’t help but laugh happily at the sight – Sugawara was the only person who knew how much he had loved automats from childhood. It had all started when Sugawara’s parents had offered him one for his sixth birthday, and they had bought many more after that. He took a look around, easily getting through once he had given his name – obviously, just like in the cat café and the carriages, they had known he would be coming. He came to a full stop in front of a history of the museum.

“The Museum of Automats was opened by the Sugawara family” it said, “when Mr. Sugawara realized how much people could enjoy them. ‘It’s thanks to Sawamura Daichi’, the older man said, ‘whom we’ve come to consider as our own son. This is our thanks for all the joy he’s brought us and our son Koushi over the years. And this museum will also be our wedding present to him, though I don’t know when it will be. Daichi, if you’re reading this, then we will just have to wish you all the happiness in the world, just as you were ours.’ The Museum has been open for more than 20 years now, under the care of the Sugawara family until its rightful owner would be able to take over.”

“Here”, a young woman said, handing him a pack of tissues, and he realized he was crying.

He had known Sugawara’s parents had loved him pretty much like a son – but to have it written here, at the sight of nearly everyone, that was something else. He wished they were still here, he wished they’d been able to be there for his wedding. They would have been happy to finally see him with the happiness he deserved – with someone as amazing as Kuroo.

His crying calmed down and he went on with his stroll, soon exiting the museum. The breath of fresh air helped him clear his thoughts. This was more than he had ever hoped for, so much more. He looked at the instructions again, walking down the streets to a small family restaurant. He sat at the table he was told to and, without any delay, a complete meal was brought to him. He smiled at the sight of his favourites – obviously, his friends knew him well, very well, too well perhaps. The food was delicious, nothing like what he ate as a child, and not comparable with gastronomy, no. This food had a something more – besides the fact that it actually fed its man. Something… loving. He left a while after, picking up his instructions once more and walking further down the street.

He halted once more when told so and looked up: no wonder Sugawara had drawn a smiley. He was standing in front of a piercer’s, and he blushed thinking back to the conversation he had had with Sugawara a few weeks earlier. _It’s time to take the step :)_ He breathed in and walked in. They had been waiting for him, obviously. He cocked his head aside, he couldn’t tell if the person smiling at him was a man or a woman. They had brown hair held up in a ponytail, big glasses and a wide smile. And then, he thought back to the name of the place – the same as the piercer he had been to with Kuroo. This was obviously part of the same business.

“Mr. Sawamura”, he was greeted. “Levi is waiting for you upstairs. Is there any change in your request?” they said, sliding a document to him.

He checked all of it, blushing furiously, but nodded anyway. Sugawara was right – it was time to take this step. Later would be too late. He climbed the stairs and indeed, Levi was there, frowning just like he had been months earlier.

“Shitty Glasses”, Levi called, “you’d better stay downstairs or I swear I’ll knock out your teeth.” He then eyed Daichi, gauging him, before smirking slightly. “This is gonna hurt like a bitch”, he said, “but it’s worth it.”

 

He was still staggering a bit when he got out, gritting his teeth. Yeah, it totally hurt “like a bitch”, as Levi put it. He pulled out his instructions once more, hopping there would be a lot more of walking. It was getting dark anyway. Sugawara had been considerate, and he took a taxi that drove him to the address he showed him. He could sense something fishy about it… yeah, definitely fishy, he snorted as he exited the car.

“I can’t believe I’m doing that”, he said.

There were only two instructions left: _Go in. Have fun, and then take the last instruction from the Dark Angel_. He shook his head, took a breath and entered. The atmosphere was almost suffocating, but his eyes were immediately attracted to the stages all around, and the dancers evolving on them. Now, how to find the so-called “Dark Angel” in there? He moved around, but didn’t see anyone fitting the description, and finally decided to settle down somewhere. There was a fluttering about the crowd, and next thing he knew someone announced the Dark Angel performance. His eyes widened as everything turned dark and some spotlights rolled to illuminate a figure on the nearest stage. His heart missed a beat at the sight and – oh shit, she was _definitely_ staring at him. And he couldn’t deny being totally entranced as she moved, erotically enhancing her beauty, moving down the stage and slowly coming closer. He gulped, completely unable to look anywhere else, and maybe his brain had short-circuited because all he could think about were “boobs” and “legs” and “fuck even half a boner hurts like hell”. This last one, however, was considerably dampening his enthusiasm. He didn’t dare to think about what it would have been without the pain.

He dared even less once she was in his lap, staring right at him and still moving, and his fingers were twitching by his side. _Fuck you Suga you knew this would happen_ , he thought. Now his "we need to beat Kuroo's party, Daichi! It's not just because we're older that we'll lose to the child's!" totally made sense. He bit his lips and finally burst out a “So you are the Dark Angel I was supposed to find.” She obviously tried just to smile, but laughed anyway at his flustered outburst. Oh well.

“Yes”, she whispered in his ear, and oh fuck her barely covered breasts were brushing against his chest and EIGHT DAYS WITHOUT KUROO WAS DEFINITELY WAY TOO LONG. “Just take your instructions”, she said with a smile. “I’ve got it on me.”

He startled – well she wasn’t wearing a lot of clothing so… He suddenly realized and turned an even deeper shade of red. Sugawara was _definitely_ getting revenge for his own bachelor party, he no longer had a doubt about it. Still he couldn’t deny there wasn’t something thrill to his hand inching closer to her breast, trembling slightly as he pulled out the small piece of paper from her bra. And suddenly she was gone under the cheers of the crowd and he found himself clutching to the piece of paper desperately.  
 _Good job, you did it! Now find us here._

It was followed by an address, down the very same street. He made his way out and entered a small bar, where his friends cheered as soon as he appeared. He collapsed on the spare chair with a huff and a laugh.

“You guys”, he said, “you guys are the best.”

The evening he spent with them was the best way to end this day, before they got back to the hotel close to the airport. They took the plane back in the morning, without Sugawara though, who had taken a night-flight without telling him why. He smiled at the thought that he would come back home and be reunited with Kuroo, his mind filled with memories of the amazing things he had done.

When he arrived at the airport, Kuroo was standing there – hair ruffled and wearing a jogging, it was obvious he had only just arrived from his own party. He looked wrecked and exhausted, but his smile… God, his smile made Daichi’s heart pound and without thinking about it, he found himself running to him. Good thing Kuroo was running too or he would have looked like an idiot. They collided in the middle of the airport, exchanging passionate kisses, arms wrapped around each other.

“I love you”, was the first thing he said, and Kuroo grinned.  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! As usual don't hesitate to comment or leave suggestions, as the story is drawing closer and closer to its end.  
> Once more we saw Levi, and Hanji made a cameo. Raise your hand if you've spotted them.


	41. Daichi and Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has a surprise for Kuroo.

They went back home with their hands clasped, as if they were afraid to let go, even for a minute. They didn’t talk about their parties except for a “it was awesome”, both knowing that the first rule of a bachelor party was what happens during the party stays in the party. Perhaps also because they each nursed precious memories with their closest friends, things that shouldn’t be shared. It was fine that way. Daichi opened the door and they shuffled inside, only to find a large cardboard box in the middle of their living-room. There was a piece of paper tucked to the edge, which Kuroo grabbed quickly.

“A little souvenir, and a wedding present for the both of you”, Daichi read. “What- Oh.”

Blueberry, the Sacred Cat of Burma, was sleeping soundly in a corner of the box, wrapped in soft fabric.

“He- He is too cute”, Kuroo said, staring at the kitten. “My heart is melting.”

Daichi smiled and pecked his fiancé’s temple.

“He’s sleeping for now but he’s a very affectionate kitten”, he said, “let’s let him sleep for now.”  
“Yeah”, Kuroo nodded, “for now I just really, _really_ need you.”

Daichi smiled, chuckling at the light in his lover’s eyes.

“Actually there’s something I need to show you”, he said with one last look at the kitten before he dragged Kuroo to their bedroom.

Kuroo followed his lead, avid to nestle in his arms and tell him how much he loved him. They had left their luggage in the living-room – they could unpack later, right now, what mattered was each other. Daichi was blushing, not daring to look at Kuroo in the eye, but his hands were already working at his zipper.

“What, already?” Kuroo chuckled, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Daichi’s waist – had he lost weight? It seemed so – but Daichi stopped him from coming any closer.  
“You won’t see a thing if you’re too close”, he explained.  
“I have already seen your dick plenty of times”, Kuroo said, his eyebrow shooting up, “but I don’t mind getting reacquainted with it. Close would be better.”  
“To be fairly honest right now I don’t want you anywhere near my cock”, Daichi sighed, pushing down his underwear to take out his length.

Kuroo made a pout, that soon changed to an anguished cry when he spotted what Daichi had meant to show him: the curved barbell nestled at the head of his cock. A dydoe piercing – don’t ask him how he knew, but he knew.

“Oh God this has to hurt”, he couldn’t help but say, before looking up to Daichi, “but I have to say I’m also very pleased.”  
“You like it?” Daichi asked, slightly worried.  
“Of course I like it, Dadchi you’re perfect”, he replied with a chuckle, grabbing his neck to kiss him.

Daichi shifted his hips away from him but answered his kiss eagerly. Delicately, he tucked himself back into his pants while Kuroo ambled uncomfortably.

“What is it kitten?” he asked, looping his arms around his waist and peppering his nape with kisses.  
“I’m horny now and I want you to do things to me and we can’t yet”, Kuroo whined.

Daichi laughed, fingers pushing aside Kuroo’s collar to mouth at his shoulder and collarbone.

“I can still take good care of you while I heal you know”, he murmured in his ear.  
“Mmh”, Kuroo answered, making him laugh once more.  
“Sit down on the bed”, he added, fingers digging into his hips.

He tugged off Kuroo’s shirt and his, fingers roaming on his shoulders and arms, gentle and fascinated. His lips wrapped around Kuroo’s pierced nipple, suckling softly and making him gasp, his fingers pinching the other – just enough to bring Kuroo to full hardness in his pants. Then he dropped to his knees between Kuroo’s legs and pulled off his pants, hearing him take a sharp breath at the sight he made. He looked up with a teasing smile from his position – and god did he love it, kneeling between his lover’s thighs, ready to pleasure him until all Kuroo could do was babble his name. He could clearly see the outline of Kuroo’s cock through his sky blue boxers, the fabric already darkening where the tip was nestled. His fingers lightly brushed against his length, making Kuroo curl his fingers in the bedsheets, before he cupped his balls and started to mouth at him. He could feel Kuroo’s thighs tensing around his shoulders, and he moved his lips up, stopping on the damp spot of his underwear. There, he pulled away, made a show of licking his lips, looking up at Kuroo who was staring at him, breathing heavily and yet not daring to move. He tugged at the waistband of his boxers, as if to pull them down, but instead let the elastic slap back against his skin. Kuroo’s breath hitched. He tugged again, this time down, pulling off the boxers and dropping them on the floor. Kuroo was so handsome, completely naked and defenceless, and yet in a position of power, his cheeks dusted with red, lips slightly parted on a breath. His cock was curling towards his stomach, carefully trimmed black hair curling at his base, pre-cum already glistening at the tip of the head. He fondled his balls tenderly, looking at him before wrapping his lips around the head. Kuroo already seemed on the verge of losing control. He grabbed Kuroo’s hands and put them on his head, one in his hair that immediately started pulling, the other on his nape. His tongue lavished at Kuroo’s head, piercing rubbing against him and making him give a strangled moan. He sucked on him and took him deeper, tongue roaming and wrapping around him, pulling slightly back before he plunged deeper, going on until Kuroo hit the back of his throat. This time, Kuroo painfully tugged at his hair, almost making him choke. Daichi focused on his breathing, on relaxing his throat to take him deeper, and Kuroo moaned loudly, unable to contain his voice any longer. He pulled back, keeping only the tip in his mouth, the salty taste of pre-cum invading his mouth, tears rolling on his cheeks and drool down his chin as he took a breather. Kuroo was on the edge, containing his voice for whatever reason it was, and Daichi intended to make him lose this control. He deep-throated him until he could feel his stomach against the tip of his nose, and words started to spill from Kuroo’s mouth, non-sense he murmured in a raspy voice that gained in volume with each micro-movement of Daichi’s tongue against his underside. Calls for “Dadchi” resounded more and more, Daichi slightly pulled back, and he moaned, his cry catching in his throat when he spilled on Daichi’s tongue. Daichi gulped, Kuroo staring at him, panting. He grabbed Daichi’s head and bent to touch their foreheads.

“That was… The most incredible blowjob you ever gave me”, he murmured, kissing him and tasting himself in his mouth.

Daichi replied with an appreciative moan, standing up to push him down on the bed and laying by his side with a strangled sound of pain.

“My knees are killing me”, he said with a laugh, his voice broken and raspy, his throat sore.  
“Poor you”, Kuroo murmured, snuggling against him, “next time I’ll give you a pillow.”  
“You’re too kind”, Daichi said with a wry smile. “How surprising.”  
“I’m always this nice”, Kuroo replied in a dramatically vexed voice.

A few minutes later, he got up and brought back a glass of water for Daichi, the little fluff-ball that was Blueberry nestled in the crook of his arm.

“Someone woke up”, he said with a smile, handing the glass to Daichi.  
“She is too beautiful”, Daichi replied. “I’m going to spoil this kitty I hope you know that.”  
“As long as you don’t forget to spoil me too.”  
“I would never”, Daichi said with a smile as Kuroo sat next to him, before laying down with the kitten in his neck. “You’ll always be my kitten number one.”  
“How flattering”, Kuroo snorted, fingers intertwining with Daichi’s.

His fiancé kicked off his pants, sighing at the freedom he suddenly had.

“I can’t believe that in barely two months we’ll be marrying”, Kuroo said. “It sounds… too good to be true.”  
“Yeah”, Daichi replied. “Is there a lot of stuff you need to bring back here still?”  
“Nah, there’s barely anything left.” He turned to face Daichi, smiling softly. “Oikawa tries his best not to show it but he’ll feel alone once I won’t be there anymore. I hope it’ll push him to finally ask Iwaizumi to move in with him, not like it would change much anyway. He’s been living with us for a while now.”

Daichi hummed, burying his face in Kuroo’s hair. A moment later, they were both sleeping soundly.

 

It was a Saturday afternoon and they were sitting around the table with Sugawara and Kiyoko while the kids played in the garden. It was but a few weeks to the wedding and Kuroo was buzzing with excitation as they handled the last details. Sugawara and Kiyoko had done an amazing work, scheduling an appointment with Nishinoya for Kuroo and Daichi to get matching tuxedos. They had gone with the theme of the Roaring Twenties, and left to Nishinoya to design their clothes. Kuroo went through everything, and frowned as he arrived to the last paper.

“Is there a problem?” Kiyoko asked.  
“I don’t see anything about my bouquet”, he finally said.  
“Your… bouquet?” Sugawara asked as the three of them stared at him.  
“Yeah, my bouquet. Brides usually have a bouquet that they throw to a squealing mass of people to marry later, don’t they?”

Daichi snorted and Kuroo glared at him.

“Wait a minute, you're serious?!”  
“Of course I’m serious! I want a bouquet. Something new, something borrowed, something old and something blue. That’s the tradition, isn’t it?”

Sugawara gaped at him but soon nodded.

“Okay, well I’ll make sure you have a bouquet.”

Kuroo turned to find Daichi staring at him.

“I swear to God”, the older man said, “if you even _think_ about playing the garter game, I will personally murder you.”

Kuroo took an offended expression and then smiled, shaking his head.

“I will behave to my own wedding, Dadchi. Though I can’t promise a thing about wearing a garter.”

Sugawara snickered: Daichi looked like he was about to choke on Kuroo’s obvious joke.

“Alright. Now, Kuroo, if you want to respect tradition, you can’t spend the night before the wedding here.”

“I already arranged that”, Kuroo said, “I’ll be sleeping at the apartment. Oikawa will help me get prepared.”

Daichi nodded:

“I arranged for your parents to stay here.”  
“Perfect”, Sugawara said. “How about you go play with the kids?” he added for Kuroo.  
“Are you trying to get rid of me?”  
“Yes”, Sugawara said. “I need to discuss your honeymoon with Daichi so please go.”

Kuroo sighed and nodded, getting up and yelling as he went outside and running after the kids. He didn’t realize how fondly Daichi had been looking at him.

“I’m happy for you two”, Kiyoko said gently, grasping Daichi’s hand.  
“Thank you”, he replied. “Now, Suga, we need to work on details…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as usual I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr! Next chapter should be here quickly, I have already written most of it!


	42. Kuroo and Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be here quickly.  
> I'm sorry if traditions and things seem a bit weird I think I mixed up a few cultures.

Kuroo was humming as he cooked pancakes when Oikawa got up, rubbing his sleepy eyes with a yawn.

“You’re way too energetic in the morning”, he said as he sat to the table.  
“Oikawa”, Kuroo said, looking at him, “I’m getting married today. _Of course_ I’m excited.”

Oikawa’s mouth fell open.

“Right. It’s today.”

Nishinoya had explained to him how to help Kuroo with his clothes – like Kuroo couldn’t do it himself, really, what was he, five? He realized Nishinoya had been right when his hands started to tremble so much he couldn’t button a single thing.

“Relax”, Oikawa said, his hands on his shoulders. “Don’t go having a panic attack now. Listen to my voice and breathe deeply.”

Slowly, he coaxed Kuroo out of his excessive anxiety and helped him get ready. He wore a black tuxedo in the style of the Twenties – something new – and had borrowed a wristband clock from Bokuto. His father had given him the ring that had been in their family for several generations and he had changed his piercing for a blue one. Ennoshita arrived around lunch – Kuroo hadn’t been able to eat a single thing – to tame his hair and work on a very slight make-up that enhanced his golden eyes.

“There, beautiful”, he said, “you’re ready.”  
“I’m going to be sick”, Kuroo said, sweaty palms clenching and unclenching.  
“You’re going to be alright”, Oikawa said, “now come on, Iwaizumi is here with the car.”

And Kuroo followed, climbing into his own red Ferrari that would drive him to Daichi.

*

“Are you sure everything is ready?” Daichi asked for the umpteenth time.  
_“Yes”_ , Sugawara answered, “everything except the groom. Now hurry up and put on these pants or I swear I’ll make you eat them.”  
“You’d have to deal with my widower after, I hope you know that”, Daichi said, grabbing the said pants.  
“Daichi _why are you still in your underwear?”_ Nishinoya seethed as soon as he re-entered the room with his polished shoes. “You can’t be late to your own wedding!”  
“Like hell I can”, Daichi replied, though he hurried to put on his clothes. “Is-”  
“Yes Daichi everything is ready except for you”, Sugawara replied, and he looked ready to implode.  
“I’m… I haven’t been this anxious for a long time”, Daichi said, and his voice was trembling slightly.  
“Everything is going to be alright. You’ll have a perfect wedding and a perfect husband, let me handle the rest”, Sugawara said soothingly.

A few moments later, he was in the car. Kageyama was driving, a barely-there smile on his lips. Daichi climbed out and stopped in front of the town hall. Now he just had to wait for Kuroo to arrive.

That didn’t take long, but it could have been hours. Soon, the bright red car stopped in front of him. It was decorated with white flowers and gauzes and tulle, but what made his heart beat faster was that moment when the door opened and Kuroo got out, a bit pale, and still he was the handsomest of all with his light smile and the way his eyes lit up when he spotted Daichi.

“Hello Dadchi”, he said.  
“Hello kitten”, Daichi answered, chuckling when Oikawa hurried up to them and handed Kuroo a small, round bouquet of white flowers.

Everyone was there and they entered the building. Daichi and Kuroo sat in the two armchairs in front of the massive desk. Kuroo handed his bouquet to Yachi, while Tanaka took their gloves. Aone was standing a bit too straight with a small white and black cushion, the wedding bands tied to it thanks to white silky ribbons. The mayor entered, greeted them, and started the ceremony. In all honesty Daichi had a hard time focusing on the meaning of her words, he had a hard time focusing on anything that wasn’t Kuroo sitting upright by his side. Then came the question “Daichi Sawamura, do you wish to take this man as you husband?” and he almost choked on his yes, not sure on where his emotions had gone – he was drowning in his happiness, and Kuroo didn’t seem to fare that well himself, squeaking a “yes” that wasn’t like him. Daichi stood up first to sign his name at the bottom of the contract, his hand was firm but he felt like his whole body was trembling. It was then Kuroo’s turn, and their witnesses. Asahi and Sugawara witnessed for Daichi, Bokuto and Oikawa for Kuroo. Bokuto was almost crying already and Oikawa was trying very hard not to. Asahi bawled his eyes out as soon as he got back to his seat, and Sugawara’s trembling smile was a tale-tell sign of his emotion.

From Daichi’s side, Kiyoko motioned Aone to move, and the boy walked forward with set shoulders, holding out the cushion with the rings. Daichi thanked him and took one, taking Kuroo’s trembling fingers between his to put the wedding band on his ring-finger. He would have loved to say something but his throat was feeling too tight and he was sure he’d start to cry if he tried to. Kuroo struggled with untying the ring from the ribbons, but finally made it and slipped it on Daichi’s finger, his own cold against Daichi’s skin. He didn’t let go however, but tugged Daichi closer with a smile, a hand on his shoulder as he bent his head and pressed their lips together. They heard the sounds of cameras going off, and everyone clapping around them before they pulled away. Kuroo’s smile was wide and his eyes full of tears, and Daichi instinctively hugged him.

“Don’t cry or I’ll start crying too”, he murmured in his ear in a strangled voice, but it was no use, he was already crying and could feel Kuroo sobbing against him.  
“I’m not crying you’re crying”, Kuroo replied, kissing him once more before he turned to the people who were already coming forth to congratulate them.

He lost it when Bokuto tumbled into him, hugging him hard enough to break his ribs and crying without interruption. He got pushed away by Oikawa, whose hug was almost as bone-crushing. He could hear Daichi laugh and cry at the same time beside him as he hugged all his friends and shook hands with the others. They took a few minutes for everyone to calm down, Kuroo’s father had fainted at some point and Hinata was babbling nonsense as congratulations.

They finally made it to Daichi’s car – a monstrous Bentley – and Kuroo felt like he could breathe again. He was laughing, unable to stop, his hand holding onto Daichi’s like a lifeline. They instinctively bent towards each other for happy kisses that easily turned to laughter.

“I love you”, Kuroo breathed.  
“I love you too”, Daichi replied, “Mr. Sawamura Tetsurou.”

Kuroo blushed to the tip of his ears – he hadn’t officially taken Daichi’s name, as he was his parents’ only child, but he liked how it sounded.

“How about Mr. Kuroo Daichi, mmh?” he asked, kissing him once more.  
“I like it too”, Daichi replied, “though Dadchi is better.”  
“And I wouldn’t trade kitten for anything”, Kuroo said, “but calling you my husband is making my heart do weird things.”

The party soon gathered in Central Park where they took the photos through most of the afternoon. Once that was done, Kuroo gathered all the unmarried for the throwing of his bouquet. Breathing deeply, he threw the bouquet over his head and turned to watch. Hinata had instinctively jumped above everyone, catching the bouquet in his hands and blushing madly when he realised what it was supposed to mean, his eyes falling on Kageyama. After that, they drove to the place where the party would be held. It was getting really cold, February wasn’t tender with them, but the warm feelings made up for it. It was a large hall, with tables set up on one side, a buffet, and the other side left free for people to dance. Dinner went happily but uneventfully, until Sugawara stood up and everyone turned their attention to him.

“Tradition wants the groom’s best-man to read the telegrams and make an address.” He looked around. “We have two grooms and four best-men, but that duty befalls to me.” He glanced at Asahi, who would have been absolutely unable to speak in public, then at Oikawa and Bokuto who had agreed to let him handle the speech, on the condition that they did the PowerPoint. “So. Telegrams.” He grabbed the stash of small cards and read them out loud, before putting them down. “Daichi, Tetsurou, I think if one thing is obvious to everyone here, it is that you love each other. We are all very happy for you two. It wasn’t a smooth ride to this day, and it won’t be one after, but it’ll be one hell of a ride. I can assure you that much.” He grinned. “We wish you all the happiness in the world. No one deserves happiness more than you, Daichi. Tetsurou, I know you’ll be happy with him. I never questioned that. So I’d like to rise my glass to the two of you and the many years you’ll have together.”

Everyone stood up with their glasses, cheering for them, and Bokuto moved to the computer with Oikawa.

“Oh God”, Kuroo said when he saw them. “That doesn’t sound good.”

Daichi chuckled tensely as they switched on everything so that the whole assembly could see the PowerPoint of photos and videos they had made. Bokuto grabbed a mic.

“So for those of you who didn’t know, I’ve known Tetsurou for basically my whole life. And now that I have a chance to embarrass him, I won’t let this go without doing something. It seems Tetsu was a cute baby”, he said as several photos of baby and toddler Kuroo appeared, making him blush, “sadly this didn’t last him to adulthood.” People laughed as a photo of a teenage Kuroo appeared. He was making faces and Daichi burst out laughing at the sight. “He was very good at volleyball”, Bokuto added as more photos appeared. “He’s very good at a lot of things, in fact. Except with love.”  
“And that’s where Daichi comes in”, Oikawa intervened as the photos changed. “Now we haven’t known Daichi for long, but others do”, he looked pointedly at Sugawara, “and it seems he was quite the emo child.”

Daichi choked on his drink as a photo of his dark emo phase appeared. _Traitor_ , he mouthed at Suga, who had been the only one to know about it.

“Yeaaah I know, _frightening_. That being said”, another photo appeared, of Daichi jabbing at a hippie-looking Sugawara, “Suga, you weren’t much better.”

Sugawara squawked in indignation as everyone laughed, they had such happy smiles it was impossible not to, and he looked at his wife with a look that said “You traitor!”.

“So as you see, this was going to be difficult for both of them. Then a day happened when they met”, and there was an atrocious _thing_ – their photoshopped heads on the bodies of _Lady and the Tramp_ – “and well. You know what happened after that!”

A video started to play – one neither Daichi nor Kuroo knew existed. It was dating back of only two or three weeks, they had been babysitting Aone, Yachi and Tanaka while Sugawara and Kiyoko prepared the wedding, and it had obviously been filmed by one of the children. It started with just the sound of laughter, but soon Daichi and Kuroo appeared on the screen. They were in the kitchen, preparing a meal as Daichi’s apron claimed – _“Le chef, c’est moi!”_ – and singing at the top of their voices _Love is an Open Door_. The two grooms blushed furiously, chuckling at the video where they also danced while cooking at it was ridiculously cute but hey, the kids had been watching _Frozen_ and that song was stuck in their heads. But the video didn’t show that, no. It only showed two men goofing around and painfully obvious about their love.

The end of the PowerPoint was followed by a thunder of applause and a pause while everyone finished their dinner, all attention away from the couple for a few moments.

“Daichi?” a voice called, and he rose his head.  
“Yui”, he said with a smile, “I’m glad you could come!”  
“Of course I would, you big dummy”, she laughed, hugging him briefly. “Congratulation on your wedding, Daichi. You make a great pair.”  
“Thank you”, Daichi said. “I wish you the best too”, he said, looking at her boyfriend who was standing protectively behind her. “To find what I’ve found with Kuroo.”

She smiled, thanked him and went to Kuroo, congratulating him. It was strange to look at his first love talking freely with his now husband. If anyone had told him that he would have laughed in their face. A few minutes after, the pièce-montée was brought in – all white and black, with about ten storeys, it was about two meters tall – and he helped Kuroo to climb on a chair and cut the first part that they fed to each other. It was still calm, but the atmosphere was changing. Daichi looked at Kuroo, then at Sugawara who looked at his wrist for time and nodded.

“Let’s open the ball”, Daichi said, standing up and offering his hand to Kuroo.

Silence fell as they walked to the centre of the room, everyone watching them – but they were alone, and Daichi put his hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, while his husband settled his hand on his waist as he grabbed the other. Kuroo grinned and the music started to play.

_Wise men say only fools rush in,_

Daichi closed the distance between them, his lips murmuring the words in Kuroo’s ear as they slowly revolved around the dancing floor.

_But I can’t help falling in love with you…_

And Kuroo grinned, following the lead of Elvis’s voice, his heart beating loudly, and he was so, so much in love, he didn’t know what to do anymore now that he had Daichi in his arms.

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be…_

The song ended and Kuroo’s heart was still beating madly, and Daichi’s smile as he looked into his eyes didn’t really help. There was a loud applause and the music changed, and people flooded in and it was no longer just the two of them. It was still relatively early when Sugawara came by and tapped on Daichi’s arm.

“You two should go get changed”, he said. “Say your goodbyes now.”

Daichi nodded, grabbed Kuroo’s hand and together, they bid goodbye to their families and friends before going to the bathrooms. Sugawara had given them clothes to change in, something more comfortable. Daichi knew their luggage was already in the car, and Asahi would drive them to the airport.

“Where are we going?” Kuroo asked as he closed his warm woolly jacket.  
“On our honeymoon”, Daichi replied with a smile.

And they left the party, escaping for a world where it would only be the two of them – and nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT I hope you liked it, as usual comments make my day!  
> Also yes _Can't Help Falling In Love With You_ was their song from the start. (I love this song okay.)


	43. Daichi & Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, it's me, back from the dead! I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy since I participated in BoKuroo Week and KuroDai Week, took my final exams and finally faced an art slump. But here it is. There are like, 3, maybe 4 chapters left to this story so... yeah, we're coming close to the end.  
> The song mentionned is _Super Psycho Love_ by Simon Curtis and I kept on listening to it until I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

On Daichi’s advice, they slept during most of the flight, leaning against each other with their fingers intertwined. It seemed the golden bands on their ring fingers couldn’t help but shine brightly. Kuroo still didn’t know where they were heading to an hour before their arrival. They would be jet-lagged, that much was obvious, but he didn’t care.

“Be careful, it’ll be quite warm”, Daichi finally said.  
“But… Where are we?” Kuroo asked with awe in his voice.  
“Welcome to Crete”, Daichi said with a smile, pecking his temples. “There is nothing too beautiful for my kitten.”

A car was waiting for them at the airport, and they were driven to a fabulous five-stars hotel. Their luggage was immediately taken care of and they took the elevator to the royal suite. It was the last storey of the hotel and gave on a wonderful landscape, the Mediterranean Sea spreading itself before their eyes. The bedroom in itself was immense, with a King sized bed and dim lights, rose petals covering every available surface. It was obvious preparations had been made for newlyweds, and Kuroo couldn’t help his chuckle.

“Do you like it?” Daichi asked, kissing his cheek.  
“It’s perfect, Dadchi”, Kuroo replied. “Thank you. Now make yourself comfortable, I’ve got something for you.”  
“I’m going to take a quick shower first then”, Daichi said.

Once he exited the bathroom, Kuroo took his place, carrying a bag. Daichi took his time to take out the necessities they’d pack for this night precisely – namely lube and their favorite toys, just in case. He had no idea what Kuroo had in mind, but he knew one thing: whatever it was, he would love it. He also had a few ideas of his own he took care to make possible.

“Sit on the chair”, Kuroo said from behind the door as he dimmed the lights, and Daichi quickly obeyed.

That was when the music started to play, and Kuroo took his breath away. He slowly glided into the room, walking effortlessly on vertiginous heels, showing off his long, sculpted legs. Said legs were clad in black stockings covering them up to mid-thighs and showing a sliver of skin, along with the garter that disappeared at his upper thighs. Kuroo was wearing a short, soft and flowy black dress that exposed his arms, and a diamond necklace hung from his neck and onto his collarbones. He wore matching earrings and light make-up that enhanced his eyes and natural beauty. The sight in itself was already stunning, but Kuroo was _dancing_ and Daichi knew those moves: Kuroo was going to give him a lap dance. Kuroo smirked, walking closer and closer, tucking his hips out as he stopped on front of him.

_Something about you makes me crazy,_  
Has to do with how you make me  
Struggle for your attention 

Daichi’s eyes were glued to him and to the way he moved, sensual and erotic, skirting his chair with his hands on his shoulders, fingers catching lightly the fabric of his dress to show off a bit more skin, and it was completely different from that video he had sent him. His breath hitched when Kuroo leaned over him, so close, and yet Daichi didn’t dare to touch. His hard-on was getting difficult to ignore, tenting his underwear, but he couldn’t look away from his entrancing lover.

He thought he was going to lose his mind when Kuroo slid off the dress, letting it fall to the ground, revealing the black lacy corset he wore underneath, and the matching tanga that didn’t manage to conceal his cock. He had trouble controlling his breath when Kuroo glided to him, settling over his lap, hips grinding into him and making him gasp in pleasure. He didn’t dare to move – he knew from experience it could disturb the dancer if hands were holding them back when they needed to move – and Kuroo was looking at him through lidded eyes, pupils blown wide. He could see the thin layer of sweat that was starting to cover his body, from the weather, the dance and the expectation.

And, just as suddenly as it had started, the music stopped and Kuroo was standing above him, legs parted over his lap and eyes staring down at him, cock at full attention and breath a bit short. There was a second where time seemed to have frozen and then, Daichi grabbed at his hips and pulled him down, kissing him fervently. Kuroo pulled away with a gasp as Daichi stood up, holding him with his hands digging in the underside of his thighs, ready to throw him onto the bed.

“You are so beautiful dressed like this”, Daichi said in a husky voice, “there’s no way in hell I’m letting you take these off”, he murmured, palming at his thighs and hips and ass.  
“Wait wait wait”, Kuroo stuttered hurridly, “at least let me take the corset off it would be too dangerous.”

Daichi growled but put him down, holding him by his waist before making him spin on his heels almost violently so, fingers digging into his waist as he observed how the corset was laced. In a matter of seconds, the article of clothing was delt with and Kuroo took a breath, obviously relieved. It quickly turned into a moan as Daichi’s lips attacked his shoulders and nape, feasting on it before he pushed him down onto the bed. Kuroo startled when he heard him walk away, and sat up to watch him.

“What are you doing?” he asked in a breathy tone.  
“Making this perfect”, Daichi answered.

Kuroo gasped when he realized his husband had pulled a psyche up to the bed, so that they could see their reflection. Daichi walked back to him and kissed his lips.

“I want to spoil you”, he whispered, grabbing a cushion. “Settle there.”

Kuroo followed his instructions diligently and soon found himself on all fours on the bed, the cushion between his arms. When he looked up, he realized he could see himself – his almost completely naked body, the necklace hanging around his neck, the black fabric covering his legs – and it made him shiver. He felt the mattress bend under Daichi’s added weight, seeing him move into the mirror. His heart was hammering already as he watched him settled a palm over the slope of his ass.

“You are stunning”, Daichi breathed. “Now be a good kitten and look into the mirror, okay? I want you to see how breath-taking you are when you come.”

Kuroo’s cock twitched at the command but he nodded, settling down on his forearms instead, for added support. A shiver ran up his spine when Daichi’s pointer finger slid over the crack of his ass, from his balls to his hole, teasing over the fabric. The lace barely covered anything but it still was a barrier Kuroo wanted to get rid of. He sighed when he felt Daichi’s hands pull the fabric away, waiting to hear the sound of uncapped lube. That never came, instead his heard his own loud moan as he felt Daichi’s tongue lap broadly at him, wet and warm and promising.

“Dadchi”, he called. “Fuck”, he added when another lick made his arms tremble.

He hung his head down, breathing heavily as Daichi drove him made with the way his fingers gripped his flesh and his tongue teased but never truly gave. He could feel his cock hanging heavily between his legs, ruining his underwear and the bedspread with pre-come, ready to burst – but still waiting for Daichi’s order.

“Look”, he heard Daichi say hoarsely, and he gathered his forces to look up, gasping at the sight of his flushed face and body, his knuckles white where they gripped onto the sheets.  
“Dadchi”, he gasped, “more, please, more.”

He hadn’t thought Daichi would indulge him, but soon he had changed his broad licks for a stiff tongue probing at him, opening him up slowly and deliciously. Still, it was not enough – not even with the way Daichi fucked him with his tongue, torturously slow. He was heaving by the time Daichi pushed the tip of his pointer finger in him, before his thumb pressed down harshly under his balls – and that was it. He came with a shout, Daichi accompanying him through it, slowing down but not letting him slump. This time, he heard the lube being uncapped and soon, two fingers were pushing into him. A moan fell from his lips, his body wracked; it was too much but he loved everything about the stretch, about the feeling of Daichi’s fingers thrusting, wiggling and finally crooking right into his prostate, making him fall forward and heave into the cushion.

“You are such a mess, kitten”, Daichi purred, fingers stabbing his soft spot and pushing him to overstimulation.

His cock was already coming back to life as Daichi stretched him thoroughly, pushing a third finger in, and he was already losing his mind. He gasped loudly when Daichi pulled his fingers out, pressing kisses to his ear and neck as he helped him up until he was kneeling, almost sitting in Daichi’s lap. His lover’s hand threaded through his hair, grabbing the black strands and holding him up while he nibbled on the lobe of his ear, his other hand teasing his nipple.

“Look at you”, Daichi whispered in his ear, fingers trailing down his midsection to his happy trail and brushing gently over his cock that stood at full attention by now.  
“Dadchi”, he moaned, “please.”

The socks looked like they were about to snap around his thighs, his earlier release staining them down to his knees, along with the tanga. The lace was definitively ruined, but he couldn’t bring himself to care – he had thought things would end up somehow like this. The diamonds were still shining brightly around his neck, giving him an air of favourite concubine. Daichi guided him gently to his length, letting him set his own rhythm, a hand on his shoulder, the other on his hip. His thrusts were more like rolls of his hips, gentle at first, his eyes strained on Kuroo’s reflection – or, to be precise, the exact point where his cock disappeared inside of him. Daichi was completely fascinated with the way Kuroo’s body opened up for him, as if it were made for it. He shivered, his thrusts suddenly increasing in power, speed and depth and making Kuroo moan loudly, his hands scrambling for purchase on the bed and finding none.

“You are so good to me”, Daichi breathed in his ear, “look at you, beautiful, taking me all in. Aren’t you perfect, kitten?”

Kuroo didn’t seem to be able to form correct sentences of even words by now, his cock jumping with each roll of Daichi’s hips. His jaw was slack, mouth hanging open and giving a moan every now and then, tears rolling down his face.

“Please”, he managed to beg in a hoarse voice, barely over a whisper.

Daichi grunted, fisting his hand around Kuroo’s cock, and kissed his neck. He knew Kuroo wouldn’t hold out any longer, and soon he was spasming around him as his orgasm washed over him, voice breaking on a cry.

“That’s it, come for me babe”, Daichi murmured, giving another thrust before he finally spilled in him.

Kuroo slumped against him, completely wrecked, breathing hard and fast, his eyes closed.

“You alright?” Daichi mumbled, gently rising him up to pull out and lay him on the bed.  
“Dead”, Kuroo replied, barely opening his eyes to look at him, a soft smile on his lips.

Daichi chuckled and took off his heels, unclasped the garter before pulling down the socks, fingers trailing gently against his legs. Then he pulled off the thing that had been a tanga and was now ruined with his release and Kuroo’s, along with lube. He discarded everything before going for damp clothes to wipe out their mess and sweat. Then he helped Kuroo under the covers, fitting himself against him, an arm wrapped around his waist.

“I love you”, he whispered, pressing his lips to Kuroo’s nape.  
“Love you too”, Kuroo replied in a sleepy voice.

In a matter of seconds, both of them were sleeping soundly.

Kuroo didn’t find it in himself to leave the bed on the following day, so they just lazed around, kissing, talking and napping. They were content just being together – though Daichi insisted on blowing him at least once because he was so damn happy. All of it was slow and lazy, as if made sluggish by the heat of Crete. The following days, they finally went out, touring the island, going to the beach and tanning there, eating ice-cream that were indecently expensive and taking midnight bathes. Having sex whenever they could – pressed against each other in the shower, quickly getting off in a back alley, cuddling in the morning, and sometimes more roughly, like that one time when Daichi bent Kuroo over the table in their suite, or the one where he took him against the bay window. Kuroo was as tanned as he could be and so was Daichi, sporting white marks where they had had clothes or accessories, dark marks where their lips and hands had been a bit insistent. There was nothing else than the two of them – that is, until they went back home.

Coming back felt like leaving a dream. Three weeks had gone by since the wedding, and they were glad to be home. They dropped by Sugawara’s house to take back Blueberry and talk a bit – everything felt strange and yet familiar. It was something new starting, and Kuroo couldn’t wait to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to leave a comment either here or on my tumblr! I'll do my best to update asap, but as I am now fresh out of college and unemployed, I don't know how things will turn out.


	44. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First anniversary! (I hope I didn't make any clothing mistakes.)

Kuroo grabbed his keys, checked his reflection in the mirror and smirked. He couldn’t believe today was his first year anniversary with Daichi – he couldn’t believe they had already been married for a year, it still felt just like yesterday. And today would be special, it had to be. Daichi was working though, even if he was giving more and more power to Kageyama, who was about ready to take over, so they had planned a dinner together.

A few months ago, Kuroo had started a new degree in astronomy, and he was having the time of his life studying it. He was glad Daichi had pushed him to do so, but today was only about them. He had planned to go in town with Oikawa and go to Nishinoya’s to get the perfect outfit for the occasion, and he didn’t know which part he looked forward to the most – hanging out with his friend or thinking about what Daichi would like. _“Anything would look gorgeous on you, kitten”_ , Daichi had once said. _“But I really like how those red ropes match your skin”_ , he had added, a teasing finger trailing down his stomach as he observed his own doing – Kuroo tied up in a perfect shibari. Kuroo shivered at the thought and pushed it away: now was _not_ the moment to get a boner. Though Daichi would probably be happy to have a surprise visit from his husband – Kageyama, on the other hand, wouldn’t be so happy.

He went to the garage and took out his Ferrari, still as good as new, though he also drove Daichi’s other cars. The Ferrari was _his_ , and he usually hid things from Daichi there. He drove out of the property and went to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment, where he was supposed to pick him up. Well, of course Oikawa wasn’t ready yet. His carrier as a model had really started to pick up lately, so he spent even more time in the bathroom making sure everything in his appearance was flawless. Kuroo was used to his whims so he didn’t protest – instead, he had made a habit of giving him a meeting hour half an hour before the time he would _actually_ pick him up. So far, it had worked perfectly, and Oikawa hadn’t figured out the trick yet.

Finally, Oikawa appeared, but not as graciously as he would have liked. Instead, Iwaizumi was dragging him by his collar, and Kuroo could almost hear his grumping about “not making your friends wait you’re already half an hour late Shittykawa”, and soon Oikawa was stumbling towards him. He stuck his tongue out to his lover before getting in the car.

“Rough day, uh?” Kuroo chuckled.  
“Don’t make fun of me”, Oikawa grumbled, “or I swear I’ll make you suffer.”

Kuroo gave him his “seriously?” stare because they both knew Oikawa would be the one to suffer if Kuroo decided he wanted him to. Then he started the engine again and they drove to the city. They ate together in a restaurant before deciding it was time to get to shopping. They went through several shops for Oikawa, before heading to Nishinoya’s. The older man was waiting for them, knowing Kuroo would come, and had his team at the ready.

“Kuroo, my man!” he greeted him. “And that little shit of Oikawa”, he added with a smile.

He knew Oikawa a lot better since he modelled his clothes, on Daichi’s advice. And he never lost an occasion to tease him.

“I prepared several outfits for you”, he then said to Kuroo, “do yo want-”  
“This one”, Kuroo said.  
“Sorry, what?”  
“I’m taking this one”, he said again, pointing to a kinagashi. “Daichi loves those, I know he’ll like it.”

Nishinoya laughed and clapped his hands.

“Okay then, the kinagashi it is!”

He dragged Kuroo to the far end of the shop, in what looked like an immense cabin, and in a matter of seconds, he had him dropping all of his clothes. Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“You could _at least_ pretend to be embarrassed”, he said as he sat down in a low armchair, not even trying to avert his eyes from his naked friend. He was used to this by now.  
“Why would I be I have a perfect bod”, Kuroo answered like it was obvious.

Soon, he had a loincloth tied securely around his crotch, in such a fashion he knew he’d never be able to do it again just by himself. Putting on the kinagashi took a long time, even with Asahi and Nishinoya working at their best, and Kuroo was starting to get cramps. They made a pause to take a drink, before starting again. Then, Ennoshita took over to tame his hair, and finally he was ready. He was standing in front of the mirror and admiring their work, when Oikawa stood up.

“Now that you are all handsome and ready, we really should get going”, he said. “Otherwise Daichi will be home before you.”  
“Right”, Kuroo said, nodding. “Thank you for everything, Nishinoya, Asahi, Ennoshita.”  
“Yeah, yeah”, Ennoshita smirked, “just go and get laid, boy.”

Kuroo winked and Nishinoya handed him the last part of his outfit, for when the night would get colder. Kuroo brought Oikawa back home before getting back to his own. Daichi wasn’t there yet, but he wouldn’t take long. Kuroo parked his car, and he was about to get out when Daichi arrived. He came to open Kuroo’s door and held out his hand. Kuroo exited the car and Daichi’s eyes widened. Kuroo was wearing a beautifully perfect kinagashi, that suited his complexion and enlightened his golden eyes. The montsuki was black, and decorated with gold threads in shapes Daichi couldn’t quite see yet. The half-collar was of that same golden hue, though not as bright, just as the haori cord under his chest. The obi and the hakama were also black, with the same golden design as the montsuki, the whole partly covered by Kuroo’s black haori coat. Daichi’s eyes went down to Kuroo’s feet, wrapped in tabi socks and zori sandals, before stopping on the suehiro he was holding in his hand.

“You are the most perfect creature on this earth”, Daichi finally murmured, his hand moving up to cup Kuroo’s cheek.

Kuroo bent down slightly to kiss him, just like he did every morning and every evening, and Daichi’s lips were particularly soft under his. He grinned slightly and pulled away.

“You were reminded to use chapstick, weren’t you?”

During winter, Daichi’s lips tended to get rough and chapped with the cold, and though Kuroo liked it, it would come to a point where it hurt him. So there was always someone to remind him he needed chapstick – Kuroo when he was home, Kageyama or Hinata when he was working, Nishinoya when he was shopping, Sugawara when they were hanging out together. It was nothing, and yet everytime it reminded Daichi about how much everyone around him cared about him and his well-being.

“Yes”, Daichi huffed. “I’m going to get changed really quick and we can go”, he added, pulling away. He eyed Kuroo. “Though I’m not sure how long I can resist such a treat”, he added before stepping into the house.

Just as he had said, a few minutes later he had taken a shower and had changed into one of his best suits, cream colored with a burgundy shirt and golden buttons and cufflinks. It was also a quite warm one, half made of mohair, and soft to the touch. When they got out, the limo was waiting for them, Kageyama behind the wheel, just like when they had first met. But tonight was just their own, and no one else’s.

The restaurant where Daichi had made a reservation wasn’t of the usual business standard, but it had warm atmosphere, dimmed lights, and was exactly what they wanted for a night together. Their table had two candles, and a bouquet of white roses on the side. It was strange how Daichi’s ring seemed to reflect the light a bit brighter today. How his eyes seemed to shine of a different light. Kuroo could feel his heart doing weird jumps in his chest, reminding him that _hey, I’m in love with this man. I’m married to this man. I’ve been for a year._ Reminding him of the happiness they had together – not that everything was always perfect, there were days they were tired and upset, days things didn’t go as planned, days they fought – but never went to bed angry. It was their rule: never go to bed angry. Kuroo had once pulled an all-nighter, since he couldn’t seem to get rid of his anger, and Daichi had waited with him for his anger to fade.

They only spoke in hushed voices, fingers brushing over the table, smiles lighting up their faces as they evoked all the things they had done together, and all the things they still wanted to do.

“There are so many things I’d want to tell you, kitten”, Daichi finally said. “I had started to write down a speech because my words were getting all jumbled up, because that’s what you do to me – you make me lose track of everything that’s not you, and I- Well, when I reached four pages long, Kageyama told me maybe I should cut it short and go to the main point.”

Kuroo couldn’t help his chuckle, his heart beating a bit faster as he listened to his husband.

“The thing is… Kuroo, I love you. I love you more each passing day and I always wonder how I can love you more, but I do.”

Daichi grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his ring, and Kuroo felt a heavy blush on his cheeks.

“Now what do you expect me to answer to this?” Kuroo said, scowling in embarrassment.  
“Nothing”, Daichi laughed, “I just want to spoil my kitty.”

Kuroo slid his hand over Daichi’s and stared into his eyes, a coy light in his as his fingers brushed over his pulse.

“Well… I was thinking, maybe I could do something for you… You know, something that would require a bed.”  
“I was thinking exactly the same thing”, Daichi answered with a smirk. “You are so nicely wrapped; I would be delighted to get to open this present.” Kuroo shivered, and he resumed: “I would definitely take my time. These things are better when you take time to savour them.”  
“That’s it”, Kuroo said, standing up.  
“You’re not _up_ for some _dessert?_ I was thinking I could give you a taste of it…”

Kuroo turned crimson, repressing his urge to hide his face in his hands. When Daichi got down to play, he always felt suddenly very, very weak to his words. Daichi chuckled and asked for the bill, before following his husband. Kageyama was still waiting for them, eating fries Hinata had obviously brought with hot-dogs for the two of them as they ate in their seats, talking about their last volleyball match – or was it their last session in bed? You never knew, with these two.

In no time, they were home, just the two of them, stumbling inside as they kissed eagerly. Still, Daichi pulled away, panting, and took the haori coat from Kuroo, folding it carefully before putting it on the back of a nearby armchair. He smiled softly, stepping out of his shoes, before lifting Kuroo bride-style and carrying him to their bedroom. There, he put him down on the bed, closed the door and took off his own clothes until he remained in just his undershirt and boxers. He wanted to take his time, and he wanted to do it comfortably. There was something completely abandoned in Kuroo’s face as they looked at each other, reminding him suddenly of how much his husband trusted him. He started by taking off the zori sandals first, flinching away when Kuroo squirmed and laughed as his fingers brushed under the sole of his feet, though they were still covered. He knew from experience Kuroo was ticklish, especially so under his feet, and he didn’t want another bloody nose. He made a point not to brush against them too much while he slid off his socks. Kuroo looked calm and relaxed, and Daichi wanted him to come slowly out of it, to become a mess under his hands and lips.

His fingers trailed in his styled hair and Kuroo frowned a bit – his hair was always so difficult to subdue; he would have liked to keep it like this a bit longer. Daichi’s hands settled over his torso, warm and big, before moving down, to the haori cord holding his clothing together, along with the obi. He simply put the cord beside him, folding the obi before putting it down beside their bed. He was entranced by the raising and falling of Kuroo’s chest, and by the light drooping of his eyelids, as if enticing him to take it further.

He pulled gently at the half-collar, enough to reveal a bit more of Kuroo’s throat and mouth at it, before going up to his jaw, kissing the skin and feeling it tingle under his lips. Kuroo’s breath was already harsher than his relaxed appearance suggested, and Daichi briefly wondered how long he’d be able to keep things slow. He pulled the montsuki out of the hakama, opening it wider to press open-mouth kisses to Kuroo’s chest, pulling a pierced nipple into his mouth before releasing it and licking teasingly at the other. Kuroo was shuddering now, trying to keep his cool, but Daichi wouldn’t let him. His hands slid under the clothes to push them out of the way, and Kuroo was about to rise a bit to help him take them off, when Daichi pushed him back onto the mattress with a smirk.

Kuroo rose a questioning eyebrow and Daichi settled carefully over his hips, one hand taking his wrists and bringing them over his head, the other grabbing for something in the second drawer of the nightstand. Soon, a silk scarf was tied securely around his wrists, holding them together. The red contrasted beautifully with Kuroo’s skin, and Daichi searched into the drawer a second time. This time, he pulled out a black blindfold. His fingers trailed gently down Kuroo’s midsection, watching as his stomach dipped from the slight touch. Daichi resumed kissing and stroking the offered torso, almost feeling the fire he was litting in those veins. Then he moved down to the hakama and took it off slowly, undoing it as if to memorize each wrap.

He reached for Kuroo’s leg, kissing his ankle softly before trailing his kisses up, and up, and up, stoping just at the edge of the loincloth. He could already notice a damp spot where Kuroo’s length was struggling to get out of its confinement, and didn’t resist the temptation of wrapping his lips around it. A broken moan fell from Kuroo’s lips and Daichi felt his control slip away. His own desire was verging on painful now, and he wanted to see how debauched Kuroo would look, laying naked over his obviously expensive kinagashi. Swiftly, he removed his own remaining clothes before undoing the last of Kuroo’s clothing. His cock sprung up immediately, curving towards his stomach and leaking over the dark trail down his navel. Kuroo’s lips were parted on soft gasps and Daichi only wanted to ravish him now. He reached for the lube and slathered his fingers in it, circling Kuroo’s rim with the tip of his finger before he pushed it in.

“You are so beautiful”, Daichi murmured, “so perfect. Do you have any idea how good you look right now?” He didn’t have to wait long to push another finger in, now going for Kuroo’s soft spot and brushing against it gently. Moans and pleas rose in the bedroom and Daichi squeezed his own crotch to remain in control. He removed his fingers, wiped them quickly and pulled Kuroo’s leg over his shoulder. Slowly, he entered him, his breath hitching as he felt Kuroo’s body yield to him, felt his lover tense from the stimulation, but he didn’t stop until he was in to the hilt. “I love you”, he whispered in a broken voice.

The sight of his own crotch pressed flush against his husband’s rounded ass was almost too much and he shivered, pulling back and thrusting back in. Tension jolted Kuroo’s body, his fingers trying to grasp onto something. Slowly, Daichi increased his pace, as neither him nor Kuroo would last long – not after such a foreplay, and so much stimulations. He repressed his own noises just so he could hear Kuroo’s – gasping, moaning, pleading wordlessly – and bent down to kiss him passionately.

“You are so precious kitten”, Daichi murmured against his ear, snapping his hips just to hear more of those delicious moans, feel more of that body drowning in pleasure. “So beautiful. So abandoned. I love everything about you.” At another time, he would have talked about the spiritual attraction they had for each other. Right now however, carnal desires were stronger. “You should see yourself, taking me so good, like you were made for it. Squeezing me so tight.”

He knew Kuroo was getting close, so he closed his fist around him and started to jerk him in time with his thrusts. Light screams of pleasure were now coming from him, and soon he was coming all over his own stomach and Daichi’s fingers. The older man quickly snapped his hips, chasing his own orgasm, reaching it not long after him. He released in his lover with his name on his lips, almost collapsing on him.

He took a moment to recover, and finally untied Kuroo before taking off the blindfold. He laid beside him and kissed his lips, cuddling with him a few seconds before pulling out and finding a more comfortable position. The fabric of the kinagashi was soft under him.

Kuroo looked at Daichi and smiled softly, snuggling against him. He could tell both of them were tired, and that they’d regret no cleaning up now in the morning, but he didn’t feel like moving.

“I love you too”, he whispered, nuzzling Daichi’s neck.

They were sleeping before they knew it, entering their second year of marriage contentedly. Waking up on that second year, however, proved to be a challenge. Getting up, impossible. Though after a moment, Daichi finally accepted to move, cleaning them both and preparing warm coffee for them both. Opening the front door, he found a basket filled with viennoiseries, chocolates and all sorts of sweets with a card. It was a present from all of their friends for their anniversary, who had had the intuition they wouldn’t feel like making breakfast in the morning. He chuckled, bringing back the whole to Kuroo and settling back in bed with him.

“I don’t feel like moving”, Kuroo finally said when they had finished breakfast.  
“How about watching movies?” Daichi asked.

Kuroo nodded eagerly and soon, they were watching the television with rapt attention. It was, after all, only the first years of many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left, and the epilogue, a year after this whole story started! I hope you liked it, as usual, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought!


	45. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And as time goes by, things change - and yet they're still the same.

Daichi stepped out of his shoes, crying out a “I’m home” as soon as he stepped through the door. He shrugged off his coat, hanging it by the door, and started to peel off the additional layers of unnecessary clothes now that he was in his own warm habitat. He padded to the living-room, that was empty. He was sure Kuroo was home though, his car was there, and his favourite shoes too. He just had to find him.

He did, when he stepped into Kuroo’s office. The room had become his own when he started Uni again, so he could study and store his work without trouble. He didn’t count the times they had ended up making out on the carpet, of all places. The room was decorated with space stuff – posters, glow-in-the-dark stars, solar-system models – but the big desk was always neat. His files were organized on the side, his computer closed next to them, and he was scribbling frantically in a notebook.

“Kitten?” he called softly, and Kuroo was startled.  
“Dadchi! I didn’t hear you coming home”, he said with a smile as Daichi came closer to kiss his lips. “How was your day?”  
“Good. I need about a week more of wrapping up before I can hand over everything to Kageyama.”

Two years and a half had gone since their wedding and finally, Daichi was about to leave his enterprise to Kageyama. He ruffled Kuroo’s hair absent-mindedly.

“And yours?”  
“Finished an essay”, Kuroo answered with a yawn, “met for a group project. Helped Bo a bit with paperwork, he’s been even more of an airhead since he learnt he was going to be a dad.”  
“The pregnancy is still going well?”

Bokuto and Akaashi were having a baby through a surrogate mother, who was already in her third month. To say that Bokuto was excited was an understatement, and Kuroo chuckled.

“Yeah, she’s not far along, you know. Oh and I finished gathering our documents for the adoption files”, he said. “I think we have everything we need.”

Daichi smiled swiftly and kissed him once more, with tenderness and love. They had somewhat settled into and easy rhythm, though never boring, but he was overjoyed at the idea of finally adopting kids. Kuroo and him had started to work on that not so long after their wedding, and they had been right to as the procedure seemed never ending. But they were finally seeing its end, and were ready to welcome their kids.

“You are perfect kitten”, he murmured, “I’m so lucky to have you.”  
“And what should I say”, Kuroo chuckled, standing up and stretching.

Just looking at him, Daichi knew there was something he wanted to discuss. And from the glint in his eyes, it was related to their sex life. They were always ready to try something new, or repeat their favourites, though a lot of the time it turned to something sweet in each other arms. There was something both comfortable and exciting about talking about their fantasies and needs, though they knew each other’s bodies like their own.

“Should we get comfortable?” Daichi asked with a smile, his thumb rubbing over Kuroo’s knuckles.

Kuroo nodded shortly and they made their way to the living-room, settling on the couch with warm drinks. Kuroo had changed into his sweatpants, and had wrapped his legs in one of the covers on the couch, his mug in hand. Daichi couldn’t help himself and put a hand over his nape, massaging gently but firmly the base of his skull, fingers digging into the soft hair there.

“So, tell me, what have you thought about?”  
“Two things”, Kuroo said with a little smirk, looking at him. “Have you ever considered having a threesome?”

Daichi paused his fingers and looked at him, before resuming.

“Actually, I have. But I’m way too jealous to want anyone else looking at you when you’re so beautifully debauched. Sorry kitten, but that’s a no from me”, he said with a sheepish smile.

Kuroo nodded with a smile.

“I thought it might be so, just wanted to be sure”, he said, dismissing the proposition. “Actually I’m not sure I would have liked someone else’s hands on you”, he admitted.

Daichi knew Kuroo was less jealous than him, but that didn’t mean he _wasn’t_. He was, as he’d proved to the many people who had tried to make a move on “Mr. Sawamura”. He also knew the proposition wasn’t out of the blue either – they’d had several invitations already, from single people and couple both. But as things were, they also agreed it wasn’t something they wanted to try.

“And what was the second?” Daichi finally asked.  
“I… I’d like to try somnophilia.”

Daichi tilted his head. So far, he wasn’t completely averted to the idea. But he lacked a lot of information.

“Tell me more about what you want, kitten”, he urged him, a hand squeezing his thigh.

Kuroo licked his lips and shifted his legs a little – a sign that he was growing restless, and more likely excited just by talking about it. Daichi tried not to stare to hard at his crotch – alright, he tried to be _subtle_ about it, but he loved knowing his husband was getting all hot and bothered by his own fantasies.

“I’d like you to have sex with me”, Kuroo said.  
“So far, nothing new”, Daichi chuckled.  
“While I’m sleeping”, Kuroo continued, swatting his arm with a glare. “Don’t make fun of me, Dadchi.”  
“I’m not making fun of you”, Daichi snickered, kissing Kuroo’s open palm.

He took a moment to think about it and consider how comfortable he was with the whole thing. He had to admit he did spend quite some time just looking at Kuroo sleeping, when he couldn’t get to sleep himself, or when he woke up in the morning. He also had to face the fact that he’d taken care of a hard-on more than one time just because he’d gotten carried away with his thoughts as he watched over his lover. And he couldn’t deny he’d definitely thought about his husband sleeping soundly and taking care of him, watching him writhe and pant with pleasure, and moan unabashed.

“Fuck”, he swore when he realized he’d gotten half-hard just thinking about it.

Not that it was the first time – it happened most of the time when they had those talks. Kuroo chuckled.

“Should I take that for a yes?”  
“Definitely, yeah”, Daichi breathed. “Just tell me when.”  
“I wanted to leave that up to you, otherwise I’d never fall asleep”, Kuroo said with a laugh. “I’d be too damn eager.”  
“You’re always eager”, Daichi pointed out, bending to kiss his lips. “Alright, then. I won’t tell you. But make sure to mark down on the calendar if you have an important appointment, I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
“Yes Dadchi”, Kuroo complied.

Slowly, Kuroo moved to sit in Daichi’s lap, rutting his hips slowly against him and making the both of them shiver. There was a tent in his sweatpants, now, and Daichi shoved them down to free his cock and wrap his hand around him. Kuroo shuddered visibly and opened Daichi’s flies to do the same, until both of them were completely hard. Daichi pulled him closer and closed his fist around their touching lengths, thrusting slowly but steadily, staring into Kuroo’s golden eyes. Kuroo released first, tensing against him, before he bent down to kiss at Daichi’s cock, licking slowly around the piercing there before he actually took him in his mouth, sucking gently at first, and more greedily as he took more. He loved the weight and the taste on his tongue, and the breathy moans Daichi made whenever he blew him. Which was quite often – he flushed when he thought about that time they had realized a fantasy of Daichi and he’d sucked him off from under his desk in his office. Though there had been no one around, the environment alone had been enough to get them going. He loved how it was Daichi’s most vulnerable part that was entrusted to him, to take between his teeth without grazing them against, to rub his tongue under, to suckle at the salty pre-cum that dribbled freely in his mouth, or sometimes on his chin.

And Daichi loved how he looked when he did that. His hair mussed by his hands. His lips stretched to accommodate him. His eyes usually closed, and- Kuroo opened his eyes and stared right into his own, and that was too much for Daichi, who spilled down his throat with a hand clasped over his nape. Soon, Kuroo was rising up, wiping his mouth with a sly grin, and Daichi pulled him in for a kiss.

“I guess it’s time for a shower”, Daichi said against his lips, and he could taste himself but it was no problem.  
“I guess so”, Kuroo answered, shedding his clothing as he went to the bathroom.

 

Two days went by and Daichi was waiting for the perfect opportunity to take action. Perfect opportunity punched him in the face an afternoon he came back early from work, Kageyama taking care of everything: Kuroo was sprawled over their bed, clad in only his boxers, and sleeping soundly. He was painfully handsome, and Daichi felt his heart make a leap. Still, he bent over the sleeping figure of his husband and kissed his lips. Kuroo sighed dreamily and nuzzled his pillow, but didn’t wake up. Daichi didn’t take long to remove his own clothes, quickly snuggling against his lover and pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders. Kuroo was more pliant than ever, following his every touch without tensing, a low moan falling from his parted lips when Daichi cupped his crotch and started to fondle him through his underwear. Daichi moved to grab the lube in the nightstand, and when he rolled back, Kuroo had moved, now resting on his stomach and instinctively rutting into the sheets.

Daichi look at him a moment, completely entranced, before coming over and peeling off the offending garment – ruined, for that matter. Part of him wondered how Kuroo hadn’t woken up yet, but he knew his husband was probably having a wet dream that he would hear of. He dribbled some lube on his fingers, warming it up before pressing a slightly shaking hand between Kuroo’s thighs. His own cock was almost painfully hard, as the tiny noises coming from Kuroo were driving him mad. He pressed a finger in him, finding him looser than he usually was since he was so relaxed, but still warm and welcoming. He didn’t wait long to push another finger in, things seemed to go quicker than usual, and he curiously pressed the pad of his fingers to Kuroo’s p-spot. His blood seemed to boil when he heard him gasp loudly and watched him hump the mattress and thrust back on his fingers.

He realized Kuroo kind of put on a show just for him every time, just to get him going – and maybe because he wanted to, too – but here he was being honest and there was nothing of his usual grace or smooth words, no. Instead, he just seemed desperate to get off, and Daichi was not a cruel man. He quickly poured lube on his own length, lined up with Kuroo, a hand next to his waist, the other on his hip, and pushed in.

He couldn’t hold back his groan of pleasure when Kuroo yielded to the pressure easily, fingers curling in an attempt to catch something and grazing over the sheets. Daichi bent to kiss his nape, wrapping one of his hands over his own, and began to thrust earnestly. Kuroo looked already too far gone, so it was only about his own pleasure, and right now his pleasure was overwhelming. He wasn’t usually so rough – only when things got really kinky – but Kuroo was welcoming him so _well_ he could only drive his hips forward until he was completely buried in his lover. He didn’t realize Kuroo had woken up from the sheer pleasure, as the younger man kept his eyes closed and his moans didn’t falter. But Kuroo knew he had never felt him so powerful, and rarely so _hungry_ , so lustful. Because Daichi was always thinking about him, about giving him pleasure, though he attended to his own needs at the same time. This – this was an occasion for him to get a go just for himself, for his own pleasure, and Kuroo simply loved how truly _raw_ Daichi was. He rarely got to see this side of him – but right now, he was feeling him everywhere.

He didn’t try to muffle his loud moan of pleasure when he came, akin to a scream, and barely even registered Daichi’s release – a low groan, barely audible. No one said a word for a moment, as they simply caught their breaths, but then Daichi bent, kissed his cheek and whispered:

“I can tell when you’re awake, you know.”

Kuroo smirked and opened his eyes to look at him. He hadn’t pulled out yet, weighing on him like he simply didn’t care if he crushed him. Daichi smiled, rose up and pulled out, grabbing a cloth to clean them up a bit. That done, they snuggled up together and remained a moment without speaking.

“I should have told you the good news before fucking you into oblivion”, Daichi finally murmured, “but I couldn’t help myself.”  
“Well you know I always like knowing I have this effect on you”, Kuroo said back, fingers trailing up and down his arm.

Daichi smiled and kissed his shoulder.

“I got a call from Mrs. Haiba”, Daichi said. “We can go get the kids Wednesday.”

Kuroo stared at him without a word for a few seconds, clearly shocked, and then squeezed him tightly.

“Oh my God Dadchi I’m so happy”, he gasped, suddenly sobbing against him, “I’ve been wanting to make them happy since we first saw them”, he admitted, “and now we’re finally making this true.”

Daichi smiled and held him tightly, not bothering to wipe his own tears. He was finally making a family of his own – yes, he was happy.


	46. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness.
> 
> (Pronounced with a French accent. Without a aspirated h. So basically a penis.)
> 
> (I'm sorry for this bad pun but it seems fit.)

“Everyone please”, Kuroo called loudly, and the guests turned to him and gathered around the table where his son was sitting with a huge grin on his face. “The cake”, he announced ceremoniously, and Daichi walked into the garden with the huge sky blue cake with white icing. There were ten candles sitting at the top, at everyone started to sing “Happy Birthday, Yuuji”, as he made it to his son and settled the cake in front of him.

Yuuji grinned and blew on the candles. Kuroo gasped.

“You didn’t have time to make a wish, darling”, he said, a bit desperate, and Yuuji tilted his head.  
“But what would I wish for?” the child asked. “When I was little, I wished for a family to love me, but now I’ve got you and Papa.”

Daichi saw Kuroo’s eyes widen and fill with tears, and he had to hold him back before he smothered their son in his hug.

“Don’t cry”, he chuckled, though there were tears in his own eyes, “you’ll frighten the kids.”

Kuroo sniffled and kissed Yuuji on the cheek.

“We love you so much”, he said to his son, emotion lacing his voice. “And you too of course”, he chuckled, picking up their younger daughter.  
“He’s getting all mushy again”, Bokuto complained.  
“You are the same, Kou”, Akaashi answered, pointing their three years old daughter, Saeko, who was stuffing her mouth full of cake.  
“I’m not”, Bokuto squawked indignantly, and everyone laughed.  
“You are, you big oaf”, Oikawa taunted him, an arm around Iwaizumi’s waist.  
“This cake is sooooo good”, Hinata said, crumbs everywhere on his face.  
“Don’t choke, dumbass”, Kageyama said, but his gaze was fond as he ruffled his now-husband’s hair.

The kids didn’t take long to eat their cake, and Sugawara leaned towards Daichi.

“I’m glad they are all good friends”, he said. “I was worried Wakatoshi would have trouble getting along, but he takes good care of the youngest.”

Daichi nodded, watching over his family. It was all made of different pieces, but he liked it as it was. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had finally settled down and adopted a teenager, Wakatoshi, and though things weren’t easy, they got along nicely. He was the oldest of the kids, being fourteen already, but he seemed to have an especially strong bond with Yuuji. Seeing how both kids had been adopted being quite old already, it wasn’t that strange. Natsu had been too young to remember the day Kuroo and Daichi had picked them up at the orphanage. Aone was still the same, at thirteen he seemed to talk just as much as he always had. Tanaka was the same age as Yuuji, and the both of them had terrible antics and yelling contests. And Yachi was glad to have more girls around her, though Natsu and Saeko were still younger than her.

Turning his head, he saw Asahi listening attentively to Kuroo’s rambling – probably about stars. He knew he was right when Oikawa almost leaped over the table to ask Kuroo if they had finally made contact with aliens. Oikawa was just as enthusiastic about stars than Kuroo was, but he expected his friend to take opportunity of his work at NASA to spill every secret.

“You look thoughtful”, Kiyoko said.  
“I’m just…” Daichi huffed a laugh. “Yeah. I’m just glad to have friends that are family, and a family just as great. I would have never expected this when I accepted to take Kuroo to this meeting all those years ago, but I’ve got absolutely no regrets.”

They laughed when said Kuroo was tackled to the ground by all the kids.

“Believe me, he doesn’t have any regrets either”, Kiyoko gently said. “Won’t you go help him?”

Daichi shook his head with a smile.

“I’m content just watching them play”, he said.

Kuroo struggled to his feet and met his eye. He was beaming, a smile etched across his face.

_I never knew happiness looked like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS THE END. I AM SHOOK. Seriously though, it sounds weird to think this fic is now complete?! (There will be more though, in the series, so stick around if you're intersted in IwaOi, BokuAka, KageHina, and more especially in what will happen after with the kids.)
> 
> I want to thank all of you who read this fic, left kudos, comments, without you, this story would be two chapters and a broken love story. But I want to thank more especially: Aeshiryzen, captainkittycrow, Marukochi, The Otaku Supreme, frost flamer, Falka_tyan, Mashiiro, YuutaIzu, thatgirlinpink, Telydina, blazingrain - you guys kept me going.
> 
> Special thanks too to Shiro_yuu - dude, without you, this fic would be just half of what it is. All the kinks and hcs you fed me did wonders, and there are quite a few chapters written for you.  
> To grettama too, who screamed with me about KuroDai and many other ships.
> 
> And to my bro saturnian-kid, who will most likely never see this - but thanks for "a penis".
> 
> I hope you all liked this story, and as usual don't hesitate to leave me a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment here or to contact me on my Tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forget the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479990) by [YaoiIsMyMiddleName (GayIsMySpecialty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/YaoiIsMyMiddleName)




End file.
